


Tutsak ve Özgür

by ladyWhirlwind



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Bird/Human Hybrids, Captive, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantastic, Forests, Freedom, M/M, Past Lives, Rings, Romance, War, Wings
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyWhirlwind/pseuds/ladyWhirlwind
Summary: Kendi kaderimi kendim yazmaya çabalarken, daha bin sene öncesinden yazılmıştı kaderim. Peşimi bir türlü bırakmayan küçük bir yüzük, kaderimi bana getirmişti. Onu sorgulamadan kabul etmek zor olacaktı. Ama cesur olmalı ve doğru seçimleri yapmalıydım.  Giray ve Onur’la adım attığım macerada zaman çok hızlı ilerliyordu.Bu perdede, şimdi sıra bendeydi.
Kudos: 8





	1. 1.Bölüm

1.Bölüm

Tüpün içindeki fideleri ayırırken bahçe planını ayarlamaya çalışıyordum kafamdan. Başımı kaldırıp güneşe doğru uzanan araziye baktığımda, iş şimdiden gözümde büyümeye başlamıştı. Çiftlikteki bahçe işlerini benimle paylaşan diğer çalışanlar bu sabah, organik pazarda satış yapmak için şehre gitmişlerdi. Beni ise bu koca bahçe ile baş başa bırakmışlardı.

Domatesler, patlıcanlarla yan yana ekilmeli; salatalıklar dış sırayı almalı.

Domates fidelerini el arabasına yükleyip damlamanın başına doğru ilerledim. Korna sesi duymamla başımı kaldırıp üstü açık arabası ile Serhat Bey ve oğlunun bana gülen yüzleriyle karşılaştım. Onlara bir baş selamı verip fidelerime döndüm. Bir buçuk aydır tatilde olan ikili yeni dönmüştü çiftliğe. Onlar burada yokken işler aksamasın diye gerçekten sıkı çalışıyordum bir aydır. Serhat Bey'den sonra çiftlik bana emanet sayılırdı. Artık geldiklerine göre bir hafta yatardım herhalde, diye düşündüm.

"Bir baş selamı kadar mı özledin bizi?"

Evin oğlu Onur'un sesini duymamla toprağı fidenin gövdesine doğru ittirdim. Şapkam çamur olmasın diye bileğimle şapkanın ucunu yukarıya kaldırıp şöyle bir göz ucuyla süzdüm Onur'u.

"Domatesi senden çok seviyorsam, demek ki."

Hafifçe güldü. Gülmek ne güzel şeydi öyle. Birinin seni gülmeye, gülüşünü sergilemeye değer bulması ne hoştu. Özlemekti gülümsemek, özlenmekti, tatlı bir heyecan bazen, sabırsızlık, aşktı. Kötü ifadelere eşlik ederken sevmiyordum yanakların kıvrılmasını. Sadece güzel insanlara, güzel kalplere, güzel eylemlerle yakışıyordu gülmek. Ona da yakışıyordu.

"Neden tek başınasın? Bu kadar işi sen mi yapacaksın?"

"Pazara gitti diğerleri, sonra yardıma gelecekler. Sen de soru sorana kadar işin ucundan tutsana."

El arabasını gösterdiğimde yüzünün ekşiterek arkasını dönünce gülümsemeden edemedim. Tembel it.

"Ben şimdi yol yorgunuyum, canım. Bir ara eşlik ederim." Deyip kaçar gibi uzaklaştığında parmağımı tehdit edercesine salladım arkasından. Yüzü aynı Serhat Bey olmasa hayatta inanmazdım oğlu olduğuna Onur'un. Bu kadar çalışkan, saygılı, yardımsever bir adamın böyle alık bir oğlunun olması inanılır değildi.

Acıkana kadar bir sıra domates ve patlıcanı diktiğimde pazardakiler de dönmüştü. Yemek için arka bahçeye yönelirken Serhat Bey'le karşılaştım kapıda. Ellili yaşlara merdiven dayamış bir adam ancak bu kadar sağlıklı durabilirdi gerçekten. Onun bu her daim hareketli hali, fit bedeni onu çok genç gösteriyordu. Bir o kadar karizmatik de.

Hep birlikte masaya oturduğumuzda Serhat Bey onlar yokken yapılan işlerin muhabbetini yapıyordu. Masada gözlerimi dolandırdığımda herkesin çiftlik sahiplerinin dönüşüne çok mutlu olduğunu gördüm. Bu neşeli sofralara, bu insanlara alışmıştım sanırım. Kalabalık bir ailede olmaya alışmıştım. Peki, hep böyle kalabalık içinde olmak güzel miydi? Yirmi İki yaşına gelmiştim ve on dokuz senem çekirdek bir ailede geçmişti. Odamda, dört duvarımın arasında geçirmiştim yıllarımı. Kendimle olan yalnızlığım o zamanlar güzel geçse de şimdi korkutuyordu beni. Düşüncelerimden korkuyordum. Beni hiçbir yere ulaştırmayan belirsizliğimden, karamsarlığımdan korkuyordum. Şimdi böyle uzaktan görünce dünyayı çok basit geliyor her şey. Binlerce yıllık insanlık tarihinden kırk elli sene yaşayıp gideceksin alt tarafı, diyorum. Peki ya özgürlük, bu kadar basitleştiğinde mi nüksediyor hayatımda? Neydi beni burada tutan? Kafesten bir kere çıkan kuşun özgürlüğü sevmesi miydi bu? Alışınca bir daha dönmeyi istememek...

"Yarın gezmeye çıkalım mı?"

Giray'ın fısıldamasıyla düşüncelerimden ayrılıp ona döndüm. Beklentiyle bakan gözlerine karşılık kaşlarımı kaldırıp gülümsedim.

"Hayırdır, nereye?"

"Bilmem, bir senedir buradasın ama pek çıkıp gezmiyorsun etrafı."

Doğruydu. Bu koca çiftlikte bile keşfedemediğim bir sürü nokta varken diğer yerlere pek zaman kalmıyordu.

"Nereye gidiyorsunuz?" diye atıldı Onur da lafa. Giray:

"Şu tapınağa ineriz diye düşünüyordum. Sonuçta kasabada görülecek en güzel manzaralar orada. Sen de gelsene."

"Olur, gidelim." Benden onay beklemeden anlaştıklarında kaşlarımı çattım. Çiftliğe geldiğimden beri buranın akranları olarak hep üçümüz bir şeyler yapardık. Arkadaş edinmeye zorlanan doğam burada geçerli değildi sanki. Geldiğimde arkadaş olmamız olağan bir süreç gibi işlemişti. Çiftliğimize hoş geldin, tanıştığıma memnun oldum. Çikolatandan versene bir ısırık. Onlar plan yapardı ve ben uyum sağlardım.

Ertesi gün tapınağa gitmek için erkenden uyanıp yola çıktık. Şu küçücük kasabada ne kadar uzaklaşabiliriz diye düşünürken bir saate yakın yürüyeceğimizi öğrendiğimde yola çıkalı on beş dakika olmasına isyan ediyordum.

"Niye arabayla gelmedik ki o zaman?"

"Araba buraya çıkmaz da o yüzden." Diye Onur beni yanıtladığında bir daha gezmeye gitmeyeceğime dair yeminler ediyordum. Zaten bu ikilinin ipiyle kuyuya inilmezdi.

"Yorulduysan dinlenebiliriz ya da koluma da girebilirsin."

Giray'la bakışlarımız kesiştiğinde nasıl bu kadar kibar olabildiğini düşünüyordum. Başım sıkıştığında, zorlandığımda kafamı ne tarafa çevirsem hemen orada oluyordu Giray. Masum masum bakıp sanki tüm dertleri çözmüş gibi hissettiriyordu.

"Yok, teşekkür ederim."

Yarım saat sonra bahsettikleri tapınağın girişine gelmiştik. Giriş dedikleri de tapınağa inen on dakikalık merdivenlerin başladığı yerdi. Aşağıya doğru baktığımda taştan yüzlerce basmak duruyordu. Sonu kayalıkların arasında bitiyordu sanırsam. İnmeye başladığımızda bir yandan etraftaki manzarayı seyrediyordum. Sabah güneşi ne de güzel vuruyordu ormanın bu bölgesine. Merdivenin yanlarından akan minik çayın sesi yorgunluğumu daha şimdiden almıştı. Tapınağa yaklaştıkça suyun sesi çoğalıyordu sanki. Genişleyen ormanın ardında büyük bir göl görünüyordu. Tapınağın tam olarak yerini ve nasıl bir şey olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken sol yanımdan soğukça rüzgârı hissetmemle tüylerim diken diken oldu.

"Hah, geldik. Burası." Onur'un yönlendirmesiyle mağara gibi duran yerin içine doğru girdik.

"İçerisi soğuktur. Üzerine bir şey almadıysan hırkamı giyebilirsin." Giray'ın uzattığı hırkayı hızla üzerime geçirdim. Gerçekten soğuktu. Teşekkürler, diye mırıldanıp içeriye uzanan uzun dar geçitte ilerledim. Geçidin sonuna ulaşınca suyun nereye döküldüğünü anlamış oldum. Oldukça geniş ve yüksek tavanlı bir alanın altı tamamen suydu. Tepedeki bir oyuktan güneş ışığı içeriye giriyordu. Suyun üzerinde oluşturduğu parıltılar sihir gibiydi. Ağzım açık manzaraya karşı derince bakakaldım. Suyun üzerine duvarlara sabitlenmiş sağlı sollu yollar vardı. Duvarlara, suya ve tavana bakarak ikiliyi takip ettim.

"Böyle bir yere neden tapınak yapmışlar?"

"Buranın bir efsanesi var. Yaklaşık bin yıl önce büyük bir savaş çıkmış. Bu kasabada ve çevre kasabalarda yaşayan halk gerçekten zor durumlarda kalmış. O sıralarda da dev bir kuşun bu çevrede dolandığına dair söylentiler varmış. Görenler büyüklüğüne, gücüne büyüleniyorlarmış adeta. Savaşta buradaki halkın hayatını kurtarmış. Tüm gücüyle savaşmış. Öldüğü zaman halk, ona olan minnetini göstermek için bu tapınağı inşa etmiş."

Onur efsaneyi anlatırken suyun üzerini geçip genişçe bir alanın girişine geldik. Burası daha alçak tavanlı, duvarlarında eskimiş raflar bulunan uzun bir odaydı. Rafların üzeri eski eşyalar, takılar, silahlarla doluydu. Her şeyi eskimiş duran bu yerin restore edildiği konusunda biraz şüpheliydim. Daha çok depo gibi duruyordu. Rafların en başından başlayarak incelemeye koyuldum. Bir yandan da aklımdaki soruları yöneltiyordum Onur'a:

"Buraya neden hiç bakım yapılmadı? Dökülüyor her yer."

"Bu kasabayı bilirsin pek insan yaşamaz. Kalanlar da burayı defalarca görmüş eski topraktır."

Böyle güzel bir mirasın yerin dibinde çürüyecek olması korkunçtu.

"Peki, burası o kuşun mezarı mı?"

"Hayır, burası onun anısına inşa edilen bir tapınak. Mezarının öldüğü yer olduğu söyleniyor. Kanatları o kadar ağırmış ki öldüğü yere gömmek zorunda kalmışlar."

Onur'un efsaneyi bu kadar iyi bilmesine şaşırarak gülümsedim. Bu deli bile bir şeylere ilgi duyabiliyordu demek ki. İlerledikçe nereye takıldıkları konusunda emin olamadığım takılar –takı bile olduklarından emin değildim gerçi- vardı. İnce, ufak işlemeleri olan zarif bir yüzükte takıldı bakışlarım. Üzerine iyice eğilerek işlemeleri incelemeye başladım. Yaprak gibi duran ufak desenlerin tekrarıydı. Onur'un sesini duymamla rafa kafamı çarparak döndüm.

"İleride kuşun odası var oraya girelim, hadi."

Giray'a döndüğümde kıs kıs gülerek bana baktığını gördüm. Bu çocuk gülünce benim de gülesim geliyordu. Giray'ın yanına geçip kuşun odasına doğru ilerledik. Eşikten geçince pek de büyük olmayan bir odaya girdik. Beş adım kadar ileride yüzü insanımsı bir kuşun heykeli vardı. Duvarlarda savaşa ait olduğunu tahmin ettiğim bazı çizimler vardı. Yavaşça kuşa doğru ilerledim. Gerçekten oldukça heybetli duruyordu. Acaba gerçek boyutlarındaki bir heykel miydi? Dev kanatları tüylerle kaplıydı. Boyunun neredeyse iki katı kadar bir kanadı vardı. Onun bu devasa gücü ürkütücüydü. Kuşun pençelerinin önüne geldiğimde biraz üzerimdeki başına kaldırdım gözlerimi. Acı çeken ifadesine baktım. Karşıya donukça bakan gözlerine, gerginlikle gerilmiş incecik dudaklarına... Nereden baksan bir insan vücuduna çok benziyordu bedeni. Uzunca kolları, kaslı bacakları olan orta boylarda bir erkeği andırıyordu. Bir adım gerileyip gözlerinin tam karşısına geçtiğimde uzun uzun seyrettim onu. Yüzü tanıdık geliyordu bir yerlerden. Onda tanıdık gelen bir ifade vardı. Gözleri, peki ya gözlerine ne demeli: Benim gibi bakıyordu sanki ben gibi bakıyordu. Giray hemen yanımda durduğunda kuştan alıp ona çevirdim bakışlarımı. Bir an heykelin de bakışlarının hareket ettiğini zannedip Giray'ın koluna yapıştım hızla.

"İyi misin? Bir sorun mu var?"

"Yok, yok bir sorun. Sadece bir anlığına kuşun gözleri çok ürkütücü geldi."

Giray kolunu ellerimden kurtarıp koluna girmemi sağladı. Kuştan gözlerimi uzaklaştırıp Onur'a baktığımda duvarda bir yere çubuk soktuğunu gördüm.

"Ne yapıyorsun sen?" dilimin ucundaki soruyu soran Giray'dı. Onur duvardan başını kaldırmadan işine devam etti.

"Yüzük gibi bir şey sıkışmış da onu almaya çalışıyorum."

"Değerli bir şeydir belki, bir zarar verirsin. Başına iş alma şimdi."

Onur'un çubuğu sertçe çekmesiyle yüzük duvardan fırlayıp ayaklarımın ucuna düştü. Eğilip yerden almamla bir ürperti hissetmem bir oldu. Bu, sergilenen takıların içerisindeki yüzüğün aynısıydı. Onur yanıma gelip elimden aldı yüzüğü.

"Bu sergilenenler arasındaki yüzüğün aynısı." Onur koşturarak müze kısmına gittiğinde biz de peşinden ilerledik. Kapıdan geçerken son kez dönüp heykele baktığımda bir an bakışlarını kaçırdığını düşünmemle Giray'a sıkıca tutunup Onur'un peşinden çıktık. Sergilenen yerdeki yüzüğü bulmuş bir elindekine bir diğerine bakıyordu.

"Bunlar aynı. Bulduğumuz bizde kalabilir o zaman, değil mi?"

"Saçmalama istersen Onur. İkisini de oraya bırak ve çıkalım artık. Üşüdüm ben."

Giray üşüdüm dememle kolunun tekini etrafıma sardı. Onur'un elinden yüzüğü hızla aldım. Tam rafa diğerinin yanına koyacakken sert bir rüzgarın üzerime doğru geldiğini hissettim. Rafa koyamadan hemen bıraktım ve yere düştü. Onur yüzüğü alırken ters ters yüzüme baktı.

"Aynısından var zaten, yanıma alsam ne olacak sanki. Hadi çıkalım." Yüzüğü cebine atıp kapıya yöneldi. Anlayamıyordum bu çocuğu. Zaten çok zengin biriydi. Kıyıda köşede bulduğu bir yüzüğü ne yapacaktı ki. Peşinden ilerledik.

"Burası madem bir tapınak neden kimse ibadet etmeye gelmiyor?"

"Yakınlardaki ibadethaneler varken cehennemin dibindeki bu yere kim gelsin ki."

Haklıydı. Her ne kadar manzarası, yapısıyla çekiciliği olsa da uzaklığı aklıma geldiğinde içimden küfürlere başlamıştım bile. Suyun olduğu yeri de geçtikten sonra kapının önünde durup sıcağa şükrettim. Üzerimdeki hırkayı çıkarıp Giray'a uzattım. İkisi önden ben arkadan merdivenlere yöneldiğimizde tekrar buraya gelmemeyi kendime öğütlüyordum. Geceme kabus olacaktı bu yer.

Aniden duyduğum derin bir nefes alış verişle tüylerim diken diken oldu. İçimde büyük bir korku yükselirken bacaklarımı merdivenleri çıkmaya zorladım. Ama bana inat kitlenip kalmışlardı sanki.

Duyduğum cümle ile başımı tapınağın girişine çevirmem, üzerime soğukça güçlü bir rüzgarın gelmesi ve bağırmam aynı anda oldu.

"Sıra sende Özgür."

***

Lady Whirlwind'den not:

Ortalığı biraz karıştırmamı izlemeye hoş geldin. Ben yalnızca ilk taşı devirdim, sonrası herkesin kendi seçimleriydi. Umarım siz de tüm bu olanları okurken en az benim kadar zevk alırsınız. İyi eğlenceler.


	2. 2.Bölüm

2.Bölüm  
Annem, özgür bir birey olarak büyüyeyim diye Özgür koymuş adımı. Aldığım kararlarda, yaptıklarımda hep özgür olayım istemiş. Peki, insan bu dünyada özgür olabilir miydi gerçekten? Herhangi bir şeyden ya da kişiden her zaman tam olarak bağımsız yaşayabilir miydi? Hayatım boyunca farkında bile olmadan bunu deniyordum zannımca. Her şeyden bağımsız, kendi kaderini kendisi oluşturan biri olmaya çalışıyordum. Uzun zaman belirsizliğimle tökezlesem de hayatta, son zamanlarda daha kendim olarak basabiliyordum yere. Ama gel görelim ki bizim yaptığımız yüzlerce plana inat hayatın da kendi planları oluyordu. Senin güç bela inşa ettiğin, yıkılmaz sandığın duvarları hayat gelip tek bir nefesle alaşağı edebiliyordu. Sanırım bu yaşadıklarım da, daha en baştan adım bile benim kaderimdi. 

Tapınağı gezmeye gittiğimizden beri bir ay geçmişti. O gün duyduğumu iddia ettiğim o seslere de rüzgara da bir anlam verememişlerdi. Tapınakta bazen hava akımlarının olduğunu ve uğultuyu ses sanmış olabileceğini söylemişlerdi. Başlarda çok karşı çıksam da kendime daha mantıklı bir açıklama bulamayarak bu gerçeği kabullenmiştim.   
Çiftlikte televizyon pek izlenmesek de kasabaya indikçe halkta korkunç dedikodular ve büyük bir endişe baş gösteriyordu. Ülkeler arası gerilimlerin git gide arttığı ve savaş çıkacağı söyleniyordu. Pek çok insan kentten köye göç ediyordu. Bu durumlar bizim de çiftlikte günlük televizyon izlememize sebep olmuştu, haberleri itinayla takip ediyorduk. Süregelen savunma teknolojisi yarışlarının, paranın, millet üstünlüğüne inanmanın, hükmetme arzusunun sonuçlarını görmüş bulunmaktayız. 

İnsanlar neyi bölüşemiyorlardı anlamıyordum. Dünya toprağını çizgilerle parçalara ayırdığımız yetmiyor gibi onu paylaşamıyoruz da. Doğarken ırk dedikleri gruplara ayırdılar bizi. Bazı rolleri ve hiç bilmediğimiz bir tarihi sırtlamamız istendi. Oysa doğarken insan olmayı seçmiştim yalnızca. Yoksa insan olmak dediğimiz şey tam olarak bu isyan ettiklerim miydi? Binler milyonları, milyonlar milyarları doğurdu. Sığamadık bu dünyaya, yine de yetmedi insanlığa. İnsanlık… Bir zamanlar bu kelime yardımı, dostluğu, iyiliği timsal ederdi benim için. İnsanlık ölmemiş, derdim. Şimdilerde ağzına sürekli bir şeyler tıkıştıran, şişko, buruş buruş, ağzından salyalar akan, etrafında sinekler uçuşan bir insanı ifade ediyordu. Evet, insanlık ölmüştü. 

Kasaba savaş dedikodusuyla sallanırken, çiftlik haberleri takip etmekle birlikte yaşamına aynı şekilde devam etmekteydi. İki gün sonra doğum günüm vardı ve muhtemelen bana çaktırmamaya çalıştıkları bir şeyler hazırlıyorlardı.   
“Özgür kızım, ailenler nasıl görüştün mü yakın zamanda onlarla?” Sesi duymamla düşüncelerimden ayrılıp yan koltuğa oturan Serhat Bey’e döndüm. Yine o çocuksu parlak gözlerine inat karizmatik duruşuyla dikkatle bana bakıyordu.   
“İyiler, son zamanlardaki durumlar biraz canlarını sıkmış galiba ama sağlıkları yerinde.”  
“Ben de sana onu diyecektim.” Ne dediğini tam anlamayarak başımı sağa eğdiğimde kaşlarımı biraz çatarak sordum:

“Neyi Serhat Bey?”

“Ailen bu söylentiler durulana kadar gelip burada kalabilirler. Sonuçta olası bir savaş durumunda şehir çok tehlikeli bir yer.”

Bu adamın düşünceli haline bayılıyordum. Daha siz aklınıza derdi düşürmeden derde çare buluyordu. Ne naif bir insandı. Biliyordum, samimiydi. Daha ilk gördüğüm anda inanmıştım samimiyetine. Onun bu güçlü yanı beni buraya gelmeye ikna eden şeydi. İyi ki de gelmiştim.   
“Böyle bir şeye ailem ne der bilmiyorum doğrusu. Onlar hakkında biraz endişeli olduğum gerçek. Ama gelirler mi bilmiyorum.”

“Sen konuş o zaman ailenle. Hem iki gün sonra doğum günün, kutlamaya da katılmış olurlar.” Ağzından söylememesi gereken bir şeyi kaçırmış gibi hemen gözlerini büyütüp eliyle ağzını kapattı. Kahkaha atmamla yanaklarının kızardığına yemin edebilirdim. 

“Kimseye söylemem kutlamayı.” Diye fısıldadım göz kırparak. Eliyle tamam işareti yaparak utanç içinde kalkıp gitmişti. Çok tatlıydı bu adam.   
***  
İki gün sonra annem, babam ve kardeşlerim çiftliğe bir süreliğine kalmaya gelmişlerdi. Annem, yabancı bir yerde kalmayı pek sevmeyen biri olarak bu durumdan en hoşnutsuz kişiydi. On bir yaşındaki kardeşimse daha arabadan iner inmez bahçelere dadanmıştı. Ablasına çekmiş çocuk ne yapsın. Akşama doğru herkes yavaş yavaş ortalıktan kaybolmaya başlamıştı. Sürpriz(!) için hazırlanıyorlardı sanırsam. Başıma da Giray’ı koymuşlardı bekçi olarak, yıldızları seyrediyorduk. 

“Bu sene sanki biraz boy attın Özgür.” Dalga geçerek söylediklerine karşın omzuna hafifçe gülerek vurdum.   
“Seneye geçerim seni de Giray.” Kahkahayla geriye yaslandı. Bir süre ikimiz de konuşmadık. Öyle sessizce gökyüzünü izledik. Geçen doğum günümde burada yeni sayılırdım ve kimseye söylememiştim doğum günümü. Sonradan öğrendiklerinde kızmışlardı. Burada herkesin doğum gününü kutlanıyordu her sene.   
“Buraya geldiğinde ne kadar sessiz ve utangaç bir kızdın. Yalnız dolaşıyordun etrafta hep.”

“Çünkü buraya kendimle baş başa kalmak için gelmiştim. En azından planım bu yöndeydi.”

“Planlarını mı bozduk sence?”

“Planlarımı bozmanızdan çok, kendimi bulmaya başladım yavaşça. Kendimi sizinle daha güçlü hissetmeye başladım.”

“İlk başta bu kız deli mi neden okulu bırakıp burada çalışmaya gelmiş ki diye düşünmüştüm. Sonra seni tanıdıkça çok cesur bir insan olduğunu düşündüm. Senin de dediğin gibi kendini bulmak için olağan hayatını geride bırakıp buraya gelmen kolay bir tercih değil sonuçta. İnsanın kendisi olmaya çalışması dahi bir cesaret örneğidir. Yaşamında pes etmediğin için seninle gurur duyuyorum.”

Gözlerime bakarak söylediği son sözler benim için önemliydi, değerliydi. Birileri tarafından tanınmak, anlaşılmak benim için biraz da gerekliydi. Zorlanarak yutkunduğumda gözyaşlarımın akmaması için uğraşıyordum. Bana bu kadar dikkat etmesine gerek yoktu. Biraz anlasa da yeterdi beni. Giray gerçekten çok değerli bir çocuktu. O pozitif, yardımsever kalıbının içinde çok derin bir adam yatıyordu. Onunla ettiğimiz bazı gece sohbetlerinde anlamıştım bunu. Bazen insanın içi karanlıkta daha kolay parlıyormuş.  
“Sana ne hediye etsem diye çok düşündüm. Maddi olarak hiçbir şeye önem vermeyen, manevi olarak da dünyalara sahip bir Özgür’e ne verebilirim diye düşündüm. Sonunda seni, sana vermeye karar verdim.”

Arkasından üzerinde benim olduğum bir resim çıkarttı. Bahçenin ortasında durmuş gülümseyerek bakıyordum çizimde. Giray güzel resim çizerdi. Benim için bu kadar uğraşmış olması gözyaşlarımı yerçekimine bırakırken elinden resmi aldım. Gerçekten bu kadar düşünceli birinin var olması mümkün müydü? Onu hayatımın sonuna kadar asla unutmayacaktım ve bu resmi de hep saklayacaktım. 

Resmi yan tarafa koyup sıkıca sarıldım ona. “Teşekkür ederim, güzel kalbin için. Bu aldığım en değerli hediye.” O da kollarını belime doladığında uzunca bir süre böyle kalmak istedim. Ancak küçük kardeşimin gelip ‘Sana bir şey göstereceğim.’ Deyip kolumdan sürüklemesiyle kutlamaya teşrif etmiş oldum.   
Mumları üfleyip dileğimi diledikten sonra akşam yemeğine geçmiştik sonunda. Her yıl aynı dileği tutardım. Herkesin yaşanmaya değer bir hayat yaşamasını dilerdim. Belki de en büyük korkum buydu hayatım adına. Öyle dümdüz, hiçbir anlamı olmadan, kimsenin kalbine dokunmadan, kimseye yoldaş olmadan ölmek istemiyordum.   
Gerçekten harika bir sofra kurulmuş. Bir kuş sütü eksik dediklerindendi. Yemek boyunca ailemle bol bol sohbet etmiştim. Uzun zaman görüşmeyince özlüyordu insan, konuşacak konu da birikiyordu. Hele kardeşlerim… En çok onları özlemiştim. Biri on bir, diğeri on altı yaşında iki kardeşim vardı. Küçük olan İlker, hareketli mi hareketli, yaramaz bir çocuktu. Özgün ise İlker’e kıyasla sakin, çalışkan biriydi. İlker doğduktan sonra gerçekten hareketli bir hayatımız olmuştu. 

Yemekler bittikten, pastalar da yendikten sonra babam ufak bir hediye kutusu çıkararak hediye faslını başlatmış oldu. Kutuyu açtığımda içinde çok zarif bir kolyenin olduğunu gördüğüm. Bunu Özgün’ün seçtiğine yemin edebilirdim. Annem kolyeyi boynuma taktığında kocaman sarılmıştı bana. Serhat Bey bu da benim hediyem diyerek önüme bir paket bıraktı. Bu hayatıma farklılık katmada başrolü üstlenen adamın ne aldığını gerçekten merak ediyordum doğrusu. Paketi açtığımda ‘Savaş ve Barış’ kitabının eski bir basımı olduğunu gördüm. Gülümseyerek teşekkür ettim. Göz kırpıp ayağa kalkmıştı. Herkesten izin isteyip odasına çekilmişti hemen.   
Bu tanışmamıza vesile olan kitaptı Serhat Bey’le. Onunla kütüphanede karşılaşmıştım ilk. İkimiz de tek kalmış olan Savaş ve Barış kitabını arıyorduk. Kitabı aynı anda bulduğumuzda hangimizin önce okuyacağı konusunda ufak bir tartışma yapmıştık. Serhat Bey, önce benim okumamı kabul edeceğini, karşılığında kendisi de kitabı bitirdikten sonra kitap hakkında sohbet etmek istediğini söylemişti. Serhat Bey’in kitabı teslim ettiği gün oturup uzun uzun sohbet etmiştik. Böylece kendisini tanımış, bir bakıma arkadaş edinmiş olmuştum. 

Evdeki çalışanlar adına olan hediyeyi Gül Abla takdim etmişti. Herkesin böyle birlik içinde olup incelikler yapması beni duygulandırıyordu. Aldıkları uzun, koyu mavi elbise çok hoştu. Her ne kadar bunu giyecek çok yerim olmasa da bir gün üzerimde görmeleri için elimden geleni yapacaktım.   
Onur sıranın ona gelmesiyle sabırsızlıkla cebinden küçücük bir kutu çıkarttı. İçindekine dair ipucu almak için kaşlarımı kaldırıp gözlerine baktığımda hiçbir şey söylemeden sessizliğini korudu. Kutuyu açtığımda bunun tapınakta bulduğu yüzük olduğunu gördüm. Ağzım kocaman bir ‘O’ şeklini alırken bu hediyenin mantığını çözmek için beynimi zorluyordum. Etraftakiler, ailem de en az benim kadar şaşkın bir şekilde bakarken Gül Abla:

“Yüzük derken?” diyerek hafif bir gülümsemeyle imalı bir bakış attığında sanki daha da çatılabilirmiş gibi kaşlarımı çattım. Bakışlarımı etrafta gezdirirken babamın soru dolu ifadesinde takılı kaldım. Onur:

“Tapınakta sen öyle raftakine hayranlıkla bakınca beğendiğini düşündüm. Neden doğum günü hediyen olmasın dedim. Sen, tıpkı o kuş gibi güçlü ve cesur bir kızsın. Sana yakışacağına eminim.”

“Tapınaktaki yüzüğün aynısından mı yaptırttın yani?” Gül Ablanın meraklı ve bir o kadar da yerinde sorusuyla Onur’a telaşla baktım.

“Evet.” Diye kısaca yalanı Gül Abla’ya yollarken seninle görüşeceğiz sonra dercesine kafamı salladım. Bakışlarını kaçırdığında elimdeki yüzük kutusuna tekrar döndüm. Yüzüğü elime aldığım an hava aniden soğumuş gibiydi. Ilık esen rüzgâr sertleşmişti. Tapınaktaki olayların benzerini yaşadığımı düşünmek içime korku salıyordu. Yüzüğü hemen parmağıma geçirdiğimde rüzgâr kesildi ve korkularımın yersiz olduğunu düşündüm. Biraz zoraki bir gülümsemeyle Onur’a da teşekkür edip geceyi sonlandırmak istedim.   
Ortalığı toparlamada biraz yardımcı olduktan sonra hediyelerimi de alıp odama çıktım. Kendimi yatağa bırakırken günü en baştan beynimde oynatıyordum. Elimi kaldırıp orta parmağımdaki yüzüğe baktım. Dedim ya, deli bu çocuk. Ne zaman, ne yapacağı hiç bilinmiyor. Üzerimi değiştirip yatağın üzerine oturdum. Yüzüğü kutusuna geri koyacaktım. Ancak ya kapalı alanda da rüzgâr çıkarsa diye korkuyordum. Kalbim dehşetle deli gibi çarparken, saçmalamaya başladığımı düşünerek tek hamlede çıkardım yüzüğü. Ne bir rüzgâr ne de bir soğukluk hissettim. Saç telim dahi kıpırdamamıştı. Büyük bir rahatlamayla kutuyu kaldırıp yatağa girdim. Gönül rahatlığıyla bir uyku çekebilirdim artık. Işığı kapatıp gözlerimi yumduğumda tam uykuya dalacağım sırada yine o derinden gelen sesi duydum. Gözlerim korkuyla kocaman olurken beynimin bunun gerçek olmadığına beni inandırmasını istiyordum. 

“Yardım et.”


	3. 3.Bölüm

3.Bölüm

Üzerimdeki örtüyü kenara atıp hızla ayağa kalktım. Kalbim kulaklarımda atarken aklımdan geçen tek mantıklı düşünce, kaçmaktı. Odanın penceresi sertçe çarpıp açıldığında bedenim bu işareti bekliyormuşçasına harekete geçti ve odadan koşarak çıktım. Cam açıldığında odaya dolan sert rüzgâr hala peşimden geliyordu, emindim. Merdivenleri inerken sadece yoğun bir soğukluk hissediyordum. Arkama bile bakmadan alt koridora indiğimde babamların ve Giray'ın hızla odalarından fırladıklarını fark edebildim. Ne olduğunu anlamayarak bana bakıyorlardı sadece. Koridorun ortasına gelip arkama döndüğümde rüzgâr, olanca gücüyle yüzüme çarptı ve hatırladığım son şey vücudumla buluşan sert zemindi.

Sesler netleşmeye başladığında gözlerimi güç bela araladım. Birçok ses tek sese dönüştüğünde babam ve annemi sağ yanımda buldum. Gözlerimi biraz daha açıp etrafta dolandırdım. Hala aynı zemin üzerinde yatıyordum. Evdeki herkes de başıma toplanmıştı.

"Kızım beni duyabiliyor musun?" babamın sesini duyduğumda çok mutlu hissetmiştim. O korkutucu sesten sonra dünyadaki tüm sesler mutlu ederdi zaten beni.

"Baba," diye mırıldandığımda aralarda birkaç yüzün gülümsediğini gördüm. Peşime takılan rüzgar aklıma gelince gözlerim dolmaya başlamıştı bile.

"Rüzgar, o ses, korkunçtu baba." Babama sarıldığımda annem de eğilip saçlarımı okşamaya başladı.

"Kabus mu gördün kızım, eskiden de sık sık görürdün. Hem neden peşinden atlı kovalıyor gibi koşuyorsun patır kütür?"

"Baba, kabus değildi, gerçekti. Peşimdeydi, o sesi duydum yine."

"Doktora götürelim bence, kafasını vurdu herhalde." Yüzünü göremesem de sol yanımdaki varlığını hissettiğim Onur'un konuşmasına o göremese de kaşlarımı çattım. Her şey Onur ve Giray ikilisinin başının altından çıkmıştı. Beni o tapınağa götürmeselerdi belki de Onur, o yüzüğü almasaydı tüm bunlar olmayacaktı. Lanetlenmiş miydik yoksa yüzüğü bırakmadık diye. Peki ya neden sadece ben bu haldeydim. Serhat Bey:

"Doktor da çağırabiliriz iyi hissetmiyorsan."

"Doktora gerek yok, iyiyim. Tansiyonum düştü sanırım." Ayağa kalkmak için hareketlendiğimde bir koluma babam diğerine Giray girip kalkmama yardım ettiler. Öylece koridorun ortasında kimse konuşmadan sessizce durduk. Sağıma soluma bakarak ne yapmam gerektiğini düşünüyordum. O odaya tekrar girmek istemiyordum. O sesi de tekrar duymak istemiyordum. Bu bir rüya değildi, değil mi? Ağlamak istiyordum.

"Bu gece seninle yatabilir miyim Özgün?"

"Tabii, abla." Gözlerim dolu, Özgün ve İlker'in kaldığı odaya yöneldim. Ev ahalisi odalarına dağılırken aileme ek, Giray ve Onur da beni takip etmişti. Özgün'ün yatağına oturduğumda İlker'in yatağına anne ve babam oturmuş endişeli gözlerle bana bakıyorlardı. Onur ve Giray da seslerini çıkarmadan ayakta bekliyorlardı.

"Ben iyiyim, endişelenmenize gerek yok. Sadece Onur ve Giray'la biraz yalnız konuşabilir miyim?" Ailem lafı ikiletmeden odadan çıkarken, babam kapıyı kapatana dek sorgulayıcı bakışlarını üzerimden ayırmamıştı. Derin bir nefes alıp gözyaşlarımı serbest bıraktım.

"Tapınaktaki o sesi duydum yine. Size duydum demiştim. Bana inanmamıştınız."

"Özgür, odanın penceresi açık yatarsan böyle olur. O zaman korktuğunu biliyorum ama ses falan yok. Kabus görmüş olabilirsin, değil mi?"

"Hayır pencerem açık değildi." Onur boş boş suratıma bakarken Giray gelip yanıma oturdu. Hiçbir şey söylemeden öylece bekledi.

"O yüzük yüzünden oldu, değil mi? Neden alıyorsun bilmediğin şeyi?" Sinirle sarf ettiğim sözlere karşılık Onur'un da sinirlendiğini görebiliyordum.

"Zaten o lanet şey elime her değdiğinde bir soğukluk, ürperti geliyor. Şimdi de bir rüzgar kovalıyor beni."

"Özgür saçmala istersen. Seni kovalayan hiçbir şey yoktu. Hem alt tarafı bir yüzük, nereye koydun da onu?" Oturduğum yerden ayağa kalkıp Onur'un tam karşısına dikildim. Saçmalık değildi söylediklerim. Korkuyordum, korkularımdı. Bir şeyler beni rahatsız ediyordu o yüzükte, ta en başından beri. O kuşun gözleri, o sesin derinliği korkunçtu. Delirmiş olamazdım değil mi? Hayatım hiç olmadığı kadar yolunda gidiyorken psikolojimi bozan ne gibi bir durum olabilirdi ki? Hayır, ben saçmalamıyordum. Siz bana inanmıyordunuz. Bir ihtimal pencerem açık olabilir miydi? Tapınaktaki o uğultu bilinçaltıma işlemiş ve şuan beni korkutmak için beynim bana oyun oynuyor olabilir miydi? Sadece bir ihtimaldi.

"Saçmalamıyorum ben, korkuyorum sadece. O yüzüğü odama girince çıkardım ve kutusuna koyup çekmeceye kaldırdım."

"Tamam, peki yüzüğe dokununca herhangi bir soğukluk hissettin mi?"

"Hayır, hissetmedim. Ama-"

"Bak, gördün mü? Açık alanlarda rüzgar olabilir. Ama odanda olmaz. Öyle bir şey hissetmediğine göre senin kuruntuların."

Öyle olmuştu gerçekten değil mi? Her şeye mantıklı bir açıklama bulan Onur, bunun açıklamasını da bulmuştu. Ona inanmak istiyordum. Bu evrende var olan ve yaşanan her şeyin bir açıklaması olduğuna inanmak istiyordum. 'Amalar' olmasın, her şey siyah ya da beyaz olsun istiyordum. Ama dünya böyle bir yer değildi. Bazen bir şeylerin mantıklı bir açıklaması olmuyordu. Ne kadar uğraşsan da hissettiklerinle mantığın birbiriyle kavga içerisinde olabiliyordu. Tıpkı şuan yaşadıklarım gibi. Onur'a inanmak istiyordum. Ama o sesin gerçek olduğuna da emindi bir yanım.

Onur ve Giray odalarına gittiklerinde ailem odaya gelmiş, onlarla ne konuştuğuma dair sorguya çekmişlerdi beni. Şimdilik susmak iyi olabilirdi. Babam kabus gördüğüme emindi zaten. Eskiden sık sık korkunç rüyalar görürdüm ve tüm günü onların etkisinde geçirirdim. Zamanla kabuslarım azalmış, rahat bir nefes almıştım. Anne babam da odadan çıkınca Özgün'ün yanına kıvrılmıştım. O yüzükten kurtulmalıydım en kısa zamanda. Yarın Onur'dan onu eski yerine bırakmasını istemeliydim. Yoksa bu gidişle odama bile giremeyecektim. Kafam karmakarışıkken geç bir saatte uyuya kaldım.

Sabah uyandığımda İlker ve Özgün odada yoktu. Saat da bir hayli geç olmuştu zaten. Koridora çıktığımda Giray da odasından çıktı. Başını kaldırıp beni görünce hızla yanıma ilerledi.

"Daha iyi misin?" Cevap olarak sadece kafamı sallayarak sarıldım ona. Kötü duygular ve düşünceler beyninizi sarmaya başladığında sarılmak iyi gelebiliyordu.

"Delirdim mi, Giray? Neden böyle şeyler hep benim başıma geliyor?" Bir süre sessiz ve hareketsiz kaldı. Ardından kollarını bedenime doladı.

"Deli olsan da severdim seni, merak etme." Güldüğünde, gülümsedim. Bu çocuğun güldüğü zaman insanları güldürebilme özelliği olduğunu söylemiş miydim? Gülüşü bulaşıcıydı.

"O yüzükten kurtulmak istiyorum."

"Tamam, bunu halledebileceğimize eminim. Sen canını sıkma daha fazla."

***

Öğle yemeğinden sonra-benim için kahvaltı olmuştu- Onur ve Giray'ı bir kenara çekip konuşmuştum.

"Onur, o yüzüğü alıyorsun ve yerine koyuyorsun. İtiraz istemiyorum." Oflayarak kafa salladı.

"Zaten olaylardan sonra pişman oldum resmen. Nerede yüzük, hadi götürelim." İkiliyi alıp odama çıkardığımda ne olur olmaz diye kapıyı yavaşça araladım. İçeriye sessizliğin hakim olduğuna emin olduktan sonra yüzüğü bıraktığım çekmeceye yöneldim. Derin bir nefes alarak çekmeceyi açtım. Kutuyu yerinden çıkarıp içini dahi açmadan Onur'a uzattım.

"Sen de gelmiyor musun?"

"Beni o yere hayatta sokamazsınız tekrar."

Kutuyu eline verdikten sonra biraz daha rahatlamış hissediyordum. Onur açıp yüzüğü kontrol ettikten sonra aşağıya indik. Kapıdan bir daha görmemek üzere lanet yüzüğü yolcu ettim. Ardından odama çıkıp duşa girmek için hazırlandım. Her şey sadece bir kabustu, Özgür.

Duştan çıktıktan sonra giyinip saçlarımı kuruttum. Çekmeceyi açıp tarağı aldıktan sonra aynanın karşısına geçtim. Yavaşça saçlarımı taramaya başladım. Bir yandan da savaş dedikodularını düşünüyordum. İnsanların başına bu kadar korkunç bir dert tebelleş olmuşken kafamdaki saçma düşünceleri uzaklaştırmalıydım. Savaş çıkarsa ne yapardık buralarda? Nasıl mücadele edilirdi? Bir insan düşman bile olsa nasıl öldürülürdü?

Kafamdan geçen yüzlerce düşüncenin ve ayrıntının arasında bir anda takılı kaldım. Tüm bu dalgınlığımın arasında takılı kaldığım şey nabzımın yükselmesine sebep olurken hemen çekmeceye geri koştum. Duş, saç, tarak ve kutu...

Çekmeceyi ellerim titreyerek açtığımda tarağı aldığım yerin hemen yanında yüzük kutusunun hala orada durduğunu gördüm. Onur'a verdiğime emindim. Kendi ellerimle almış, vermiş ve hatta yolcu etmiştim. Kan bedenimden adeta çekildiğinde ellerimin titremesi artmıştı. Burada olmamalıydı yüzük. Kaçmak için kapıya yöneldiğimde kapı sertçe çarparak kapandı. Korkum git gide artarak tavan yaptığında geri geri giderek kapıdan uzaklaştım. Ondan kurtulmalıydım. Kutuyu yerinden alıp açık pencereden aşağıya fırlattım ve pencereyi sıkıca kapattım. Nefes nefeseydim. Gittiğinden emin olmak için çekmeceye tekrar baktım ve yoktu. Yatağa oturdum ve ağlamaya başladım. Delirmemiştim, ama bu olay beni delirtmek üzereydi. Yüzük buradaysa Onur ve Giray neredeydi? Birisi benimle oyun mu oynuyordu, korkuyordum. Gidip babama her şeyi anlatmalıydım. Ayağa kalkıp kapıyı açtığımda yüzük kutusunun kapının önünde beni beklediğini gördüm. Neredeyse bayılacaktım. Çığlığı bastığımda birinin beni bu lanetten çekip almasını umuyordum.

Hayır, birisi değil. Ben yapmalıydım bunu. Yüzük dönüp dolaşıp bana geliyorsa ben götürmeliydim onu tapınağa. Yerden kutuyu alıp içini kontrol ettim. Lanet olası olduğu yerde hala duruyordu. Gül Abla koridorun başında göründüğünde:

"İyi misin? Sanki bir çığlık duydum." Diye sordu. Şunu bir cehennemin dibine göndersem iyi olacaktım.

"İyiyim Gül Abla. Ben bir yere kadar çıkıyorum. Birkaç saate dönerim, merak etmeyin." Elimde yüzük kutusuyla koşarak evden çıktım.

Çiftlikten çıkalı on dakika olmuştu ve ben hala koşuyordum. Bacaklarım tutmayacak kadar güçsüzleştiğinde dinlenmek için durdum. Sağımdaki ağacın gövdesine tutunup yere çöktüm. Kutuyu tam karşıma minik bir taşın üzerine koydum. Onu ne olursa olsun tapınağa götürüp yerine koymalıydım.

Bu şey nasıl atsam da geri geliyordu? Onur'un eline verdiğim geri mi gelmişti yoksa onlar yüzüğü yerine bıraktıklarını mı sanıyorlardı? Ormanda doğru yolda mıyım diye etrafa göz atarak ağaca yaslandım. Çatırdama sesleri duyduğumda arkama dönmeye fırsat bulamadan ağaçla birlikte aşağıya düşmeye başladım. Kafam ve göğsüm yere çarparak giderken bağırmaya mecalim bile kalmamıştı. Parmaklarımı toprağa geçirmeye çalışıyordum. Çenem yere sürtünerek yavaşladım. Boynumda ve çenemde yanmalar hissediyordum. Zaten koşmaktan yorgun düşmüş ciğerlerim, beni öksürüğe boğmuştu. Öksürerek biraz daha doğrulduğumda yüzük kutusunun tepeden aşağıya yavaş yavaş düştüğünü gördüm. Kutu birkaç metre ötemde duran kayaya sertçe çarptı. Kapağı açılarak yüzük dışarı yuvarlanarak çıktı. Burnumun ucuna gelene kadar yuvarlandı ve durdu.

Şimdi her zamankinden farklı görünüyordu yüzük. İç içe geçmiş incecik halkalar şeklindeydi. Ve bu halkalar karşılıklı ufacık iki vida yardımıyla dönme özelliği kazanmıştı. Burnumun ucunda halkaları açılmış bir şekilde duran yüzüğü incelemeyi bırakıp ayağa kalktım. Gözümün önü karardığında tekrar yere oturmak için eğildiğimde başıma korkunç bir ağrı saplandı. Elimi başıma götürerek gözlerimi sıktım. Kusacak gibi hissediyordum. Yere çökerek başımı diz kapaklarıma kapattım. Midemde burkulmalar başladığında kusacağıma emin olmuştum.

Baş ağrım şiddetlenirken kulaklarımda güçlü bir çınlama duyuldu. Elim kulaklarıma giderken kendimi havalanıyor gibi hissettim. Neler oluyor diye daha başımı kaldıramadan kendimi toprak zemine çarparken buldum. Ağzıma giren toprakla yüzümü buruşturdum. Göğsüm iyice ağrımaya başlamıştı. Yaralarım delice sızlarken kulak çınlamam geçmiş, başımın ağrısı azalmıştı. Kollarımdan destek alarak doğrulduğumda göğsümün üzerindeki ağırlığı biraz azaltabilmiştim. Gözlerimi açtığımda neredeyse yerlerinden fırlayacaklardı. Çünkü hiç bilmediğim karanlık çökmüş bir vaziyetteki ormanda tek başımaydım. Kalbim korkuyla hızlanırken yine o sesi duydum.

"Yardım et."

Damarlarımda dehşetin ifadesi dolanırken 'bana kim yardım edecek' diye düşündüm. Bu dünyada ilk defa bu kadar kontrolüm dışında olaylar gelişiyordu ve tüm bu yaşadıklarım mantığıma katiyen aykırıydı. İşleri iyice karmaşıklaştıran mantığımı bırakıp hislerime göre çözmeliydim bu işi. Ve hislerim o sesleri duyduğumu, rüzgarı hissettiğimi ve bu yüzüğün peşimi bir türlü bırakmadığını söylüyordu. Yerde ayın ışığıyla parlayan yüzük gözüme iliştiğinde eğilip aldım. Sanırım bırakacak gibi de durmuyordu. 

***

Lady Whirlwind'den not:

Özgür'ün benden bu kadar kolay kurtulabileceğini düşünmesi ne komik! Onunla uğraşmaya bayılıyorum. Bu daha ufak bir başlangıçtı, zamanın benim ellerimde olduğu gerçeğini düşünürsek. Asıl eğlence şimdi başlasın.


	4. 4.Bölüm

4.Bölüm

İçimde yaşamaya çalışan bir şey vardı. Tüm bu öfkemin, isteksizliğimin, durgunluğumun altında kıpır kıpır, yerinde duramayan bir şeyler vardı. Bırak git buralardan, diyordu. Yalnızca yeni insanlar öğrenmek için yaşarız, yeni hayatlar, yeni diller öğreniriz. Sadece bir gezgin oluruz belki. Tüm zaman boyunca yalnızca yollarda oluruz. Bir arayışta oluruz. Kendimizi arardık yolarda. İçimizde yaşamaya çalışan o şeyi arardık. Belki yaşayacağı bir yer bulurduk. Yaşatacak bir şeyler bulurduk. Birilerinde yaşardı belki, bir filmde, bir kitapta, bir şehirde... Belki de benimle yaşardı. Kim bilir? Hayatın o anı gelmeden olacakları kim bilebilir?

Hayatın, gündüzümü karanlık bir ormana çevireceğini de bilememiştim bu güne kadar. İçimdeki şeyin de damarlarımda hiç bu kadar diri aktığını da hissetmemiştim. Elimdeki yüzüğü kaybolma ihtimaline karşı parmağıma geçirdiğimde yaralarımı kontrole başladım. Vücudumun tümü alev alev yanıyordu.

"Yardım et, lütfen"

Derinliğini kaybetmiş olan aynı ses kulaklarımdan gitmezken sahibini görebilmek içim sağıma soluma bakındım. Kimseyi göremezken korkuyla birkaç adım ilerledim yönünü bilmediğim bir tarafa. Göğsümden bir hırıltı yükseldiğinde öksürmeye başladım. Elimle hızla ağzımı kapatıp sessiz olmaya çalıştım.

"Kimsin sen?"

Aynı soruyu benim sormam gerekirken sesin sahibine yavaşça yaklaştığımı fark ettim. Bir ağacın arkasına bedenimi saklayarak nefesimin düzene girmesini bekledim. Kafamı uzatıp orada kimin olduğuna bakmaya çalıştığımda ileride bir çalılığın hareket ettiğini gördüm. Korkuyla ağacın arkasına geri girdiğimde böyle nereye düştüğümü düşünüyordum. Burası neresiydi, tanrı aşkına? Bu sesin sahibi kimdi ve benden ne istiyordu? Kafam sorularla allak bullak olurken istediğim tek şey oturup bir bebek gibi zırlamaktı.

Kafamı tekrar uzatıp çalılıkta bir şeyler görmeye çalıştığımda siyah tüylü bir şeyin kıpırdandığını gördüm. Tamam, kesin burada kurda kuşa yem olacaktım. Ağaca çıkıp çıkamayacağımı kestirmek için yukarıya doğru baktım. Dalın bir hayli yüksekte olduğunu gördüğümde ne tarafa doğru koşmam gerektiğine karar vermek için çevremi gözetlemeye başladım. Burası alabildiğine ağaçla doluydu. Ucu bucağı gözükmeyen bir ormanda nereye gitsem bir hayvanla karşılaşma ihtimalim hep olurdu ki. Sesin sahibinden yardım isteme fikri aklıma geldiğinde onun da benzer bir tehlike olasılığı içermesi ile fikri hemen aklımdan uzaklaştırdım. Tekrar hayvanın olduğu çalılığa döndüğümde bir an bacaklarım güçsüzleşti ve düşmemek için adeta ağaca yapıştım. Çalılığın ardında hayvanın yanında yerde bir insan kafası gözüküyordu. Kafamı tekrar ağacın ardına sakladığımda panik içindeydim. Onu yemiş miydi yoksa? Gözyaşlarım gözlerime hücum ettiğinde ellerim titremeye başlamıştı bile. Son kez çalılığı kontrol edip kaçma planı yaparken kafamı çevirmemle yerdeki kafayla göz göze geldim. Sanki bedenim buz kesmişti, öylece donup kalmıştım.

"Kimsin sen?"

Sesin sahibi oydu. Öylece yüzüne bakarak bekledim. Kimdi bu çocuk ve neden bir hayvanın yanında yerde yatıyordu? Cevap vermekle vermemek arasında kalmış bir vaziyette sadece suratına baktım. O da gözlerini benden çekmezken hayvan hareket ederken o, yüzünü buruşturdu. Ne yapacağını pür dikkat izliyordum. Doğrulmaya çalışıyordu ama bir türlü başaramıyordu. Kendini tekrar yere bıraktığında gözlerimin içine baktı. Yardım etmemi istiyordu sanırım. Ağacın arkasından çıkıp ona doğru birkaç adım attım. Gözünü ayırmadan izliyordu beni. Yüzü yaklaştıkça daha tanıdık geliyordu. Bir an olsun gözlerimi gözlerinden ayırmadan aramızda iki adım kalana dek yanına ilerledim. Çalılıktan biraz daha gözüken bedenine göz attığımda sadece tüylerin olduğunu gördüm. Bakışlarım tekrar yüzünü buldu.

Bu oydu. Tapınaktaki kuşun kanlı canlı haliydi. Aramızdaki mesafeyi kapattığımda hayvan sandığım şeyin onun o koca kanatlarından başka bir şey olmadığını gördüm.

"Kimsin sen?" Tapınakta beni korkutan gözlerine daha yakından bakmak için eğildim.

"Bilmiyorum." Kaşlarını kaldırarak yüzüme baktı. Peşimi bırakmayan deli bir yüzük yüzünden bin sene önce yaşamış bir efsanevi kuşun yanına ışınlanıyordum. Evet, tabi ki bilmiyordum kim olduğumu. Böyle çılgın bir şeyin ortasında kim kalabilirdi ki? Nasıl bir insan böyle bir şeyi yapabilirdi?

"Adın ne?"

"Özgür." Şöyle bir baştan aşağıya süzdü beni. Gözlerindeki ifade ilk baştakinden bambaşkaydı. Kaşlarımı çatarak konuşmasını bekledim.

"Yaralandım, kanadımı hareket ettiremiyorum. Yardım eder misin?" Boş olan yanına geçtiğimde dev gibi kanadını görmemle kocaman gözlerle süzdüm. Heykeli bile çok heybetliyken gerçeğinin olağanüstülüğüyle dilim lal olmuştu sanki.

Kanadının en üst kısmındaki kol gibi olan sert yerden kan geldiğini fark etmemle eğilip tüylerin arasındaki yarayı aradım. Kanadına dokunmamla yüzünü buruşturdu. Canı çok yanıyor olmalıydı. Tüylerin arasında sert birkaç parça parmaklarıma değdiğinde eğilip daha yakından baktım. Metal parçalarıydı bunlar. Yalnızca uçları ufacık girmişti içeri. Bu nasıl bir kanattı böyle, demiri bile geçirmiyordu. İnanamaz gözlerle ne yapmam gerektiğini düşünüyordum. Metal parçalar çekildiğinde hemen çıkardı ama çekmemem gerekti. Kanaması artabilirdi. Doktora görünmeliydi.

"Seni doktora götürmeliyiz. Parçaları burada çıkaramayız."

"Savaş zamanı doktor falan bulamazsın burada. Çıkar şimdi. Bir şey olmaz." Demek savaş vardı. Acaba düştüğümde kafamı vurmuş ve efsanenin rüyasını görüyor olabilir miydim?

"Saçmalama, ben böyle bir şeyin sorumluluğunu almamam. Ölebilirsin bile." Bu adam burada ölecekse kasabayı nasıl kurtarmış olacaktı?

"O zaman ilerideki mağaraya gitmeme yardım et. Sonra arkadaşlarımı bul getir bana."

"İlerideki mağara mı? Nerede?"

"Şu arkadaki kayalığın diğer yüzünde girişi var." Gömmek için kaldıramadıkları kuşu mağaraya götürecektim tek başıma, harika(!)

Öncelikle doğrulmasına yardım etmek için elimi boynuna götürerek ittirdim. Yerden destek alarak doğrulurken ellerinin bir hayvanın eli gibi kalın, sivri tırnaklara sahip olduğunu ve ufacık tüylerle kaplı olduğunu gördüm. Zaten kolları da tüylerle kaplıydı. Gerçekten hayvan mı insan mı sorgulanır cinstendi. Kanatları arkasında yükselirken dudaklarından bir inilti duyuldu. Gerçekten canı yanıyordu. Ayaklarını altına alıp ayağa kalktı yavaşça. Bir adım atayım derken hafif sola sendelediğinde destek olmak için sol kolunu tutum. Üzerime doğru azıcık yaslandığında dengemi kaybettim ve yere yapışmak üzereyken kolumu tuttu. Gerçekten ağır olmalıydı. O önde ben arkada mağaraya doğru yavaş yavaş yürüdük. Kapısına geldiğimizde biraz duraksayarak inceledim. Tapınağın girişine çok benziyordu. İçeriye girdiğimizde ortada ufak bir gölet görmemle, buranın tapınak olduğuna olan inancım artmıştı. Kuş gölün kenarına oturup ellerini suya daldırdı. Dikilmiş onu izlerken suyunu içip bana doğru döndü. Kuş da neydi canım ikide bir. Adı yok muydu bu adamın?

"Adın ne?" Bu sefer aynı soruyu yönelten bendim.

"Wolny." Başımı salladım ağır ağır.

"Arkadaşlarına nasıl haber göndereceğim, Wolny? Neredeler?"

"Buradan çıkınca sola doğru dümdüz git. Biraz ileride büyük bir göl var. O göle geldiğinde sağa doğru ilerle, ufak bir kulübe göreceksin. Oradalardır." Onaylayıp koşarak dediği yöne doğru koşmaya başladım.

Ben nasıl bir belanın içine düşmüştüm böyle? Buradan nasıl çıkarım, evime nasıl dönerim diye düşünmek yerine durmuş bir kuşa yardım ediyordum. Ne sirk! Ama yaralıydı, onu o halde bırakamazdım. Wolny, kendini biraz daha iyi hissedince sorardım, nasıl geri dönebileceğimi. Biliyordur yani, değil mi?

Göle vardığımda nefes nefese biraz duraksadım. Sağ tarafa dönüp baktığımda yüz metre kadar ileride ufak bir kulübe görünüyordu. Önünde de ateş yakılmıştı. Oradalardı demek ki. Yüz metreyi de koşarak kapattığımda ikisi erkek biri kız, benim yaşlarımda üç genç bana bakıyordu şaşkın bakışlarla. Öksürerek 'su' diye fısıldadığımda çocuklardan biri içeriden bir bardak su getirdi. Suyu içtikten sonra:

"Wolny, mağarada yaralı bir halde. Yardım için size gönderdi beni."

Üçü de panik içinde mağaraya koşmaya başlamışlardı. Arkamı dönerek onlara baktım bıkkınca. Gerçekten çok yorulmuştum. Yanan ateşi söndürüp peşlerinden yürüyerek ilerledim. Bir süre sonra gözden kayboldular ben de ağır ağır gittim mağaraya.

Mağaradan içeri girdiğimde Wolny'nin arkadaşlarından bana su getiren çocuk hariç diğer ikisinin ağladıklarını gördüm. Diğeri Wolny ile bir şeyler konuşuyordu. Yanlarına ilerlediğimde ağlayanlar dışında diğer ikisinin bakışları bana döndü. Wolny'nin başındaki çocuk:

"Bu parçaları çıkarmamız lazım." Dedi bana bakarak. Ben de onları bu görev için çağırmıştım zaten. Bana ne diye diyorlardı ki?

"Sen nasıl yapılacağını biliyor musun?" Ne anlardım ben böyle işlerden. Tıp doktorluğu dönem üç terktim ben. Üzerinden de bir sene geçmişti zaten bırakalı. Bana kalsa, o parçaları çıkarmamak daha faydalı olurdu.

"Ne anlarım ben, sadece ilk yardım biliyorum."

"Ben de yapamam, korkuyorum." Ağlayan ikilinin ağlaması şiddetlendiğinde, erkek olan Wolny'nin elini tuttu ve öptü. Onların bu haline içim acırken yanlarına ilerledim. Wolny:

"Yapın şunu artık, gitmem gerek. Ben yokken kasabaya doğru ilerlemiştir köpekler."

"Nasıl yaralandın?" diye sordu arkadaşı.

"Üzerime doğru ok fırlattılar. Uçmamı güçleştiriyor diye tutup çektim uçlarından. Ama sanırım bazılarının uç kısımları içeride kalmış." Arkadaşı gözlerimin içine bakarak ayağa kalktı ve geri çekildi.

"Sen yap." Dedi çaresizce bakarken. Nefesimi bıkkınlıkla dışarı verdiğimde Wolny'nin yanına eğilmiştim bile. Yüzünün rengi iyice atmıştı. Bembeyaz olmuştu çocuk. Arkadaşlarını geriye çekilmeleri konusunda uyarıp, Wolny'nin uzanmasını sağladım. Nabzını kontrol edip etrafımda parçaları tutabileceğim bir şey olup olmadığına bakındım. Hiçbir şeyin yardımı dokunmayacağını anladığımda kanadının tepesine geçtim. Üzerimdeki hırkayı çıkarıp biraz ıslattım gölette. Suyunu sıkıp konuştuğum çocuğu yanıma çağırdım.

Önce kanadını iyice kontrol ettim kaç parça olduğunu tespit etmek için. Toplam üç parça ok ucu kalmıştı.

"Tüyleri, ok uçlarının üzerinden çek. Sen tüyleri tutarken ben ok uçlarını çekeceğim, tamam mı?" Hızla başını salladığında tüyleri uçlarından tutup kaldırdı. Büyük bir titizlikle parçaları çıkarıp bası uygulamalıydım. İlk parçayı tutup hafifçe asıldım. Wolny, inlediğinde parçadan elimi çektim. Yüzüme bakıp başıyla onayladığında parçayı yerinden çıkardım. Hafifçe kan sızdığında büyük bir yara olmadığı için sevinmiştim. İkinciyi çektiğimde bir miktar kan akmaya başladığında üçüncüyü de çekip ıslattığım hırkamla bası uyguladım. Wolny dişlerini sıkarak sol yanındaki elini tutan çocuğa bakıyordu. Çocuk kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldanıp duruyordu. Bana yardım eden çocuk:

"Siz gidin Wolny'ye yiyecek ve yatabileceği bir şeyler getirin."

Wolny'nin elini tutan:

"Ben buradan hiçbir yere ayrılmam, git sen getir." diye çıkıştığında bana yardım eden çocuk, kızı da alıp gözden kayboldu. Elim hala hırkayı tutuyorken karşımda elleri birbirine kenetlenmiş ikiliye baktım. Aşık mıydı bunlar birbirine? Ne kadar da derin bakıyorlardı.

"O iyi olacak. Merak etme."

Çocuk gözlerini Wolny'den çekip bana yönelttiğinde gözyaşlarıyla kaplı bu gözlerde pek çok duygu vardı. Korku, endişe, sevgi, özlem... Gözlerinde tarif edilemez bir acı vardı. Bakışları altında yüreğim sızlarken neredeyse ben de onunla ağlayacaktım.

"Teşekkür ederim ona yardım ettiğin için. Ben Silny bu arada. Sen kimsin?"

"Özgür, tanıştığıma memnun oldum."

"Ben de." Onu zor duyabildiğiniz bir ses tonuyla konuşuyordu. Hem isimleri ne çok benziyordu: Wolny ve Silny. "Siz-" deyip parmağımla ikisini işaret ederek gülümsediğimde başını salladı.

"O benim dünyam, her şeyim. Onu çok seviyorum." Wolny'nin dudağına eğilip öpücük kondurduğunda imrenerek baktım aşkına. Sevmek ne güzel şeydi. Ben de ölmeden bir kalbe böylesine dokunabilmeyi, birine de kalbimi açabilmeyi çok isterdim.

Wolny'nin durumunu arada kontrol ederek sessizce diğerlerinin gelmesini bekledik. En sonunda mağaranın girişinde ellerinde eşyalarla göründüler. Gelen çocuk elinde bazı sargı bezleri ve bantlarla yanıma oturdu. Elindekileri hazırlarken ben de hırkamı kaldırıp durumunu kontrol ettim. Sonrasında yarayı temizleyip tekrar kapattık. İşimiz bittiğinde ellerimi gölde yıkarken Silny de Wolny'ye bir şeyler yedirmeye çalışıyordu. Ellerindeki battaniyelerle yatacağı yeri ayarlamaya başladıklarında Wolny'nin durumuna bakıyordum onunla konuşmak için. Tam söze girecekken elimdeki yüzüğün parladığını fark ettim. Işığı sanki yavaş yavaş yükseliyordu. Bir an panikleyip elimi cebime sokmaya çalıştım.

"Ben- ben iki dakika bir işim var, geliyorum." Deyip koşarak mağaranın dışına çıktım. Yüzüğü çıkarmaya çalışırken başıma şiddetli bir ağrı saplandı. Başımı ellerimin arasına alıp saçlarımı çekiştirmeye başladığımda bir anda nefesim kesildi ve gözlerimi kocaman açtım panikle. Gördüklerim daha farklı bir panik yaşamama sebep olurken nefesim yerine gelmişti. Tekrar kendi kasabamda gün ortasında idim. Tapınak girişinin hemen yanında duruyordum. Yüzüğe baktığımda parlamayı kesmişti. Bu olanları bizimkilere anlatmalıydım. Koşarak çiftliğin yolunu tuttum.

Çiftliğe güç bela vardığımda kendimi hemen bahçedeki bir sandalyeye attım. İnsanın yuvası gibisi yoktu. Derin derin soluklanırken Onur ve Giray'ı ağaçların yanında hararetli bir şekilde konuştuklarını gördüm. 'Hey!' diye seslendiğimde aynı anda bana dönüp hızlı adımlarla yanıma geldiler. Ayağa kalkıp ikisine birlikte kocaman sarıldım. Onları tekrar görmek çok güzeldi. Onur:

"Neredesin sen? Dönerim deyip ortalıktan kaybolmuşsun." Elimdeki yüzüğe kaydı bakışları.

"Hem bu yüzük nasıl sende olur?"

Giray, elini çeneme koyup hafifçe boynumu kaldırdığında düştüğümde oluşan yaraya bakmaya çalışıyordu zannımca. Kaşları çatıldığında bakışları yine biraz yaralar ve çizikler olan kollarımda dolandı.

"Sen iyi misin?" diye sordu her zamanki kibarlığıyla. Onları iki sandalye daha çekip oturtturdum. Anlatacak çok şeyim vardı.

*Lehçede(Polonya resmi dili) Wolny:Özgür , Silny:Güçlü demektir.


	5. 5.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablo: Çocuklarını Yiyen Satürn (Saturno devorando a un hijo)-Francisco Goya

Tanrı Satürn'ün kendi çocuklarından birini yemesini gösteren rahatsız edici bir tablo olan Çocuklarını Yiyen Satürn, Goya'nın yemek odasının duvarlarına için çizdiği altı resimden biriydi. Mite göre Satürn'ün çocuklarından biri, kendisinin babası Caelus'un yerine geçtiği gibi, Satürn'ün yerine geçecekti ve tanrı bunu biliyordu. Satürn bunu engellemek için bütün çocuklarını doğar doğmaz yiyordu. Karısı Ops Satürn'e ihanet etti ve altıncı oğlu Jüpiter'i Girit'te saklayıp, Satürn'ü kundağa sarılmış bir taş ile kandırdı. Sonunda kehanet doğru çıktı ve Jüpiter babasının yerine geçti.

Kaynak:Wikipedia

5.Bölüm

On-on bir yaşlarındayken kutladığım bir doğum günümde, pastamın üzerinde bir mum vardı. Beyaz ve gri kıvrımları olan incecik bir mumdu. Bir sürü güzel dilekler dileyip üflemiştim o muma. Daha sonra o mumu saklayıp her yıl ona üfleyerek doğum günümü kutlamaya başlamıştım. Başlarda onlarca güzel dileği sıralarken mumun çok hızlı kısaldığını gördükçe üzülmüş, dileklerimi kısaltmaya başlamıştım. Yaşım büyüdükçe o mum benim için pek çok dilek dışında ne kadar büyüdüğüm anlamına gelmeye başlamıştı. Ve tek bir cümleye kadar indirgediğim dileğim, büyüdüğümü görmek beni öfkelendirmeye başlamıştı. Mumdan geriye kısacık bir ip parçası kaldığında doğum günlerimi de kutlamayı bırakmıştım.

Şimdi dünyayı bekleyen savaşı, insanlığı, başıma gelen olayları düşündükçe eski zamanlardaki gibi elime uzunca bir mum alıp pek çok dileği sıralamak istiyordum. Mum kısacık kalana kadar uzun uzun anlatmak istiyordum dileklerimi. Sanırım ilk dileğim de anlattıklarım karşısında bana değişik ifadelerle bakan arkadaşlarımın bana kolayca inanmalarını dilemek olmalıydı.

Onur'un bakışları bir yüzükte bir yüzümde dolanırken Giray, yaralarımı temizlemek için malzeme almaya içeriye girmişti.

"Anlattığın şeylerde mantıklı tek şey yok, farkında mısın?" Cevap vermeden öylece yüzüne bakmaya devam ettim. Bana asla inanmayacak gibiydi. Biliyorum, çok güçlü bir kanıt istiyordu. Ama ona sunabilecek bir şeylerim yoktu, onun da bana inanmaktan başka çaresi yoktu.

"Sadece bu aptal yüzük-" Giray'ın yanıma oturmasıyla söyleyeceklerini yarıda kesip ellerini yanaklarına dayadı. Onu anlıyordum biraz, ben de boşlukta gibiydim olaylara böyle dışarıdan bakınca. İçinde olunca sadece yaşıyordu insan.

Onur ayağa kalkıp sağa sola yürümeye başladı gergince. Yaşadıklarımı anlattığımdan beri kim bilir kaçıncı kez turluyordu etrafında. Giray da bir yandan pansumana devam ediyordu. Yaralarım yerlerini hatırlatırken Giray'ın kolunu tuttum dişlerimi sıkarak.

"Özür dilerim, canın çok yanıyor mu?"

"Sorun değil, devam et." Onur'un ters bakışlarını yüzümde hissettiğimde gözlerimi yüzüne çıkardım.

"Sen yüzüğü tekrar karşında buldun diyelim. Ne demeye koşa koşa tapınağa gidiyorsun? Şimdi böyle yaralandın da iyi mi oldu?"

"Ya ne kızıp duruyorsun. Zaten canım burnumda. Yaşadıklarım beni korkutuyor, üzerime gelip durma."

"Onur, bağırma. Biraz sakin olur musunuz ikiniz de?" Giray'ın aramıza girmesiyle ikimiz de tartışmayı bıraktık. Giray yaralarımla ilgilenmeyi bitirene kadar üçümüz de konuşmadık. Onur birkaç tur daha etrafında döndükten sonra sakin bir şekilde sandalyeye oturdu.

"Bu yüzük nasıl sana gelir? Onu oraya koydum, kendi ellerimle koydum. Sonra arkamı döndüm ve-"

"Döndün ve, ne oldu?"

Giray sohbete dahil oldu. "Yüzük orada yoktu. Gidip Onur'un oyuktan çıkardığı duvarın dibine, yere bıraktık yüzüğü. Tam kuşun odasından çıkacaktık ki arkamızı dönüp son kez kontrol ettiğimizde yüzük yoktu. Her yere baktık odada ama yoktu."

Evet, bana inanacaklardı. Biraz zaman gerekiyordu sadece. Eminim onlar da bir şeyleri saçma buluyorlardı.

"İşte şimdi parmağımda o yüzük. Buraya nasıl geldi bilmiyorum. Ama gördüğüm o dünya, o insanlar gerçekti. Doğruyu söylüyorum. Konuştum, dokundum onlara."

"Sikeyim böyle işi." Onur hızla kalkıp çiftliğe doğru ilerledi. Yalnız kalması onun için belki de daha iyiydi. Giray'a döndüğümde o da bana bakıyordu.

"Sence delirdim mi? Anlattıklarım hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?" Hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Yüzüğü bulamadığımıza göre ya üçümüz de delirdik ya da-, bilmiyorum."

"Ya da, ne? Bana inanıyor musun?" Beklentiyle bakan gözlerime karşılık bakışlarını üzerimden çekip yavaş yavaş o da çiftliğin yolunu tuttu. Kapıdan girmeden arkasını dönüp seslendi:

"Sadece bundan sonra bizsiz bir yere gitme ve bir işe kalkışma."

***

İki gün geçmişti konuşmamızın üzerinden, ama hala oturup net bir durum konuşmamıştık. Üçümüz de gergin bir ifadeyle dolanıp duruyorduk. Çiftlik işleriyle ilgileniyorduk. İki gündür etrafta jandarmalar da dolanıyordu sık sık. Savaş düşüncesi üzerimdeki gerginliği daha da büyütüyordu.

Bahçede çapa yaparken bir yandan da parmağımdaki yüzüğe bakıyordum. Bir daha parlamamıştı öyle. Çıkarmaya da korkmuştum rüzgar hisseder ya da aniden yine oraya gidersem diye. Aslında Wolny nasıl oldu merak ediyordum. Umarım yaraları iyileşmiştir ve gidip kasabayı kurtarmıştır. Acaba gerçekten geçmişte yaşandığı söylenen o efsanenin içine mi düşmüştüm, yoksa başka bir evrende eş zamanlı yaşanan hayatın içine mi düşmüştüm? Kafamda gerçekten çok soru vardı ve bunların cevabını nasıl bulacağım konusunda pek emin değildim. Wolny'e sormak seçeneklerden biriydi ancak oraya tekrar gitmek istemiyordum. Hem onun cevabı bildiği de meçhuldü. Tapınakta araştırma yapabilirdim. Gerçi oraya gitmeye de korkuyordum ya.

Yanımda çapa yapan ikiliye baktığımda işlerine oldukça daldıklarını gördüm. Çok yorulmuştum, biraz dinlenmeliydim. İki gündür düzgün bir uyku da çekememiştim. Bahçenin kenarındaki ağacın gölgesine geçip ağaca yaslandım. Bundan sonra hayatımda ağaca yaslanırken bile iki kere düşünecektim. Sonra kendimi başka bir dünyada buluyordum malum.

Yüzüğü dikkatle incelemeye başladım. Minicik yapraklar tek sıra halinde yüzüğü dolanıyordu boyan boya. Etraflarında incecik uzun, sarmaşığı andıran bir bitki daha vardı. Bana bunları yaşatmasan ne de güzel yüzüktün aslında. Kime aittin, Wolny'ye mi?

Yüzüğü parmağımda çevirerek oynamaya devam ederken ufak bir ışıkla parladığını fark ettim. Yine benzer fiziksel acıyı yaşayacağım düşüncesi aklımdan geçerken yüreğimi bir huzursuzluk kapladı. Bu sefer Giray ve Onur da benimle olmalıydı. Yanlarına gidip haber vermek için doğrulmamla başımın dönmesi bir oldu. Önceden olduğu gibi başıma sert bir ağrı saplanırken midem bulanmaya başlamıştı. Gözlerimi açık tutmak çok güçtü. Yine de şuan ihtiyacım olan ikiliye acıyla baktım. Onlara seslenmek için ağzımı açtığımda, sadece açmamla kaldım. Baş dönmesi şiddetlenince ayaklarım yerden kesildi ve sırtımın ağaca çarpmasıyla dudaklarımdan ancak benim duyabildiğim bir inleme döküldü. Bu sefer kesin bir yerlerim kırılmıştı. Ellerimi sırtıma götürmeye çalıştım. Arkamda ağacın olmadığını ve ayakta olduğumu fark ettiğimde yüreğimde bir sızlama nüksetti. Başımın dönmesi ve ağrısı hafiflediğinde sımsıkı kapadığım gözlerimi açıp görüntülerin netleşmesini umdum. Bu esnada sırtımı kontrol etmek adına ufak hareketler yapıyordum. Aniden yüzüme yediğim yumrukla kendimi yerde buldum. Elim hızla yüzümü bulurken daha doğrulamadan üzerimde bir ağırlık hissettim. Gözlerim daha net görmeye başladığında üzerime çullanmış olan adam elleriyle boğazımı sıkmaya başladı. Gözlerim dehşetle irileşirken ellerimi adamın kollarına götürdüm.

Tanrı aşkına neredeydim ben yine, neler oluyordu? Neden biri vahşice boğazımı sıkıyordu? Adamın kollarını ittirmeye çalıştım ama çok güçlüydü. Tırnaklarımı derisine geçirdiğimde hala arsızca beni boğmaya çalışıyordu. Yüzüne baktım adamın, uzun saçlarına, morluklar ve kanla kaplı yanaklarına, dişlerini sıkmış, kaskatı çenesine. Gözlerine baktım. Acımasızca kısılmış, etrafında çizgiler belirmişti. Hissediyordum, bu ifadede sadece beni öldürme isteği vardı. Bedenim son bir güçle adamı üzerimden atmaya çabalarken gözlerim kararmaya başlamıştı. Başımda bir yanma hissediyordum, parmaklarım da uyuşmaya başlamıştı. Ölüyordum sanırım.

Bilincimi kaybetmek üzereyken ciğerlerime temiz hava doldu aniden. Yerden havalandığımı hissettim. Parmaklarımı yeniden hissetmeye başlarken ayaklarım yavaşça yere bastı. Birkaç saniye gözlerimi kırpıştırarak bekledikten sonra arkamı dönüp neler olduğuna baktım.

Wolny'ydi bu. Hemen önümde yukarıya yükseliyordu o devasa kanatlarıyla.

"Wolny-" Kanatlarından üzerime gelen o bilindik sert rüzgarla geriye sendeledim. Beni kurtarmıştı. Resmen hayatımı kurtarmıştı. Neler olduğunu kavrayabilmek için etrafıma baktım dikkatlice. Yüzlerce insan kan revan içindeydi. Birbirlerine ölesiye saldırıyorlardı. Adamın tekinin bir kadının kafasını kan çıkana kadar taşla ezdiğini gördüğümde yutkunarak bakışlarımı başka yöne çevirdim. İnsanların yüzlerinde hep aynı ifade vardı: karşısındakini öldürmek. Savaş denen şey yaşayan cehennem olmalıydı. Biliyorum, öldürmeseler öleceklerdi. Ama bir insanı öldürmeyi istemek her haliyle korkunç geliyordu gözüme.

İnsanlık hayalimdeki haline çok benziyordu. Sürekli kalabalıktan, insanlardan, alışılagelmiş hayat tarzından kaçarken, insanlıktan kaçarken; yine dönüp dolaşıp bu tiksinerek baktığım kavramın tam ortasına düşüvermiştim. Kaçamayacaktım, değil mi? Nihayetinde ben de onun bir parçasıydım.

Küçük bir çocuğun kendisinden yaşça biraz büyük duran bir diğer çocuğun bedenini sarsarak ağlamasına baktım. Bacaklarım istemsizce hızla beni oraya yönlendirirken sesler kulağımda bir uğultuya dönüşmüştü. Yanlarına çöktüğümde çocuğun nabzını ve solunumunu kontrol ettim. Yoktu, gömleği kan içindeydi. Yaşlar gözlerime hücum ederken ağlayan küçük çocuğun yüzüne baktım. Neden neşeyle parlaması gereken bu gözler yaşlar içindeydi? Üzerinde çamur lekesi olmalıydı, kan lekesi değil. Kalbinin umutla çarptığı yaşlarda hayatı öğrenmemeliydi. Söyleyin, neredeydi savaş kararını alan yetkililer? Getirin o ille kan diyen aptalları, görsün bir masumiyetin nasıl kırmızıya boyandığını. Kimse neden itiraz etmiyordu tüm bu olanlara, neden ya kaçıp ya savaşmaktan birini seçmek zorundalardı? Kitaplarda heyecanla anlatılan yaşamak bu muydu? Şiirlerde mutlulukla tasvir edilen, filmlerde dans edilen yaşamak... Olsa olsa acıydı bu gördüklerim, ölümdü. Gerçi ölüm, yaşamın zıttı değildi ki. Bir parçasıydı. Sadece şanssızdık, hep acı tarafına denk gelmiştik.

Çocukların başından kalkıp öylece ilerledim birkaç adım. Neredeydi Wolny? Onu bulmam lazımdı. Ben bu dünyaya ait değildim, gitmeliydim hemen. Sağıma soluma bakınarak onu ararken aniden sağ kolumun çekilmesiyle o tarafa savruldum. Bedenim beni çeken çocuğun bedenine çarparken, onun Wolny'nin yaralarını sarmama yardım eden çocuk olduğunu fark ettim.

"Ne yapıyorsun burada?"

İnan ben de bilmiyordum burada ne yaptığımı.

"Beni takip et." Kolumu bırakıp insanlardan uzağa, ormana doğru ilerlediğinde onu takip ettim. On dakika kadar hiç konuşmadan yürüdüğümüzde gölün oradaki kulübe ilerde gözüktü. Önceki gelişimde gördüğüm kız gölün kenarında oturuyordu. Yanına ulaştığımızda kız başını kaldırıp uzun uzun baktı bana. Gözleri yüzümün her yerinde dolandıktan sonra hafifçe gülümsedi. Ben de ufak bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdim. Beni getiren çocuk kulübenin yanındaki masadan bir bez alıp uzattı. Kaşlarımı çatarak ne yapmamı istediğini anlamaya çalıştım.

"Dudaklarında kan var. Sil istersen." Kan mı vardı? O şerefsiz adam yüzüme vurduğunda kanamış olmalıydı. Dilimle dişlerimde kırık var mı diye kontrol ettim. Dişlerimde sorun yoktu ama yanağımın içi kanamıştı. Çocuğun uzattığı bezi alıp gölde ıslatıp dudaklarımı sildim. Ağzımı da çalkalayıp tükürdükten sonra gölün kenarına, onların yanına oturdum. Silny neredeydi acaba.

"Kasaba için mi savaşıyordun?" Yanımdaki kızın sorusuyla gözlerimi gölün eşsiz manzarasından alıp ona çevirdim.

"Ha-hayır, sadece oradan geçiyordum." Kekeleyerek verdiğim cevabı seslice tekrarladı. Başımı salladım.

"Siz savaşmayacak mısınız kasaba için?" Sorduğum soruya burukça gülümsedi. Bir süre cevap vermeden göle düşünceli düşünceli baktı.

"Başta kaçmak istedik bu savaştan. Dördümüz çocukluktan beri arkadaşız. Yediğimiz içtiğimiz ayrı gitmedi hiç. Savaş var dediklerinde bizim kasabaya da uğrarlar mı diye çok korkuyorduk hep. Gelecek için o kadar çok hayal kurmuştuk ki... Zaten hayatımızın yarısı kasaba için çalışarak geçmişti, kalan yarısında gönlümüzce yaşamak istiyorduk. Bu yüzden bırakıp gitmek istedik işgalciler buralara gelmeden. Ama bırakıp gitmek bazı şeyleri o kadar kolay olmuyormuş işte."

"Peki, askerler yok mu buraları sizin için koruyacak?" Cevap vermeden önce katıla katıla güldü.

"Sen nerede yaşıyorsun, tanrı aşkına. Askerler yalnızca şehirleri korur, biz kendi başımızın çaresine bakmak zorundayızdır. "

Gerçekten geçmişe mi gelmiştim acaba? O zaman işgalcileri göndereceklerdi bu topraklardan. Yaşamak istedikleri gibi yaşayabilirlerdi tekrardan. Tabi emin de değildim bu durumdan, bir şey de söyleyemezdim ki.

"Silny nerede peki?" Soruma karşılık kız yalnızca başıyla kulübeyi işaret etti.

"Wolny kesinlikle bu işlere dahil olmasını istemiyor. Silny de yardım etmek istiyor, korkuyor. Kavga ediyorlar sonra böyle biri kulübeye biri gökyüzüne uçup gidiyor." Anladım dercesine başımı salladım.

"Uçmak demişken, Wolny ile nasıl tanıştınız? Hani o biraz kuş, biraz insan gibi ya." Yine kahkaha atmaya başladığında nasıl bir pot kırdım diye düşünüyordum.

"Buralardan değilsin sanırım. Wolny'nin kanatları çıkalı daha bir ay bile olmadı. Biz de nasıl oldu bilmiyoruz. Başta herkes çok korktu da sonra herkes kendi canıyla uğraşmaktan Wolny ile uğraşmayı bıraktılar."

Duyduklarım karşısında şok olurken Onur'un anlattıklarında nereyi kaçırdığımı düşünmeye başlamıştım. Çevrede yaşayan bir kuş değil miydi Wolny? Nasıl bir insan kuşa dönüşürdü ki? Kafam deli sorularla boğuşurken güldüm. Bir zamandan bir zamana atlayabiliyordum, bir insanın kuşa dönüşmesi imkansız geliyordu. Delirmiş olmalıydım. Normal ve olağanüstü kavramları içimde anlam kaymalarına uğramaya başlamıştı sanki.

Hava kararana kadar biraz sohbet edip biraz bir şeyler atıştırarak zamanı geçirmiştik. Silny de kulübeden çıkmış bize katılmıştı. Kızın adı Marta, çocuğun adı Marian idi. Onlarla vakit geçirmek eğlenceliydi. Benim zamanımda çoktan ölmüş insanlar olduğunu düşünmek beni biraz rahatsız ediyordu. Onlara bir şekilde bu durumdan bahsetmeliydim. Ama okuduğum kitapları ya da izlediğim filmleri düşündüğümde aklıma oralardaki gibi geleceği değiştirme ihtimalim geliyordu. Ya böyle bir şeye sebep olursam, ailem ve yakınlarım ne olacaktı? Sakin olmalıydım, daha geçmişte olduğum da kesin değildi. Hiçbir şey yapmadan bu sefer de dönmeyi beklemeli orada geçmişe dair sıkı bir araştırma yapmalıydım. Wolny ile de konuşabilirdim.

Güneş dağların üzerinde incecik bir çizgi şeklinde kaldığında tepemizde dev bir gölge belirdi. Başımı kaldırıp baktığımda gelenin Wolny olduğunu gördüm. Son yaralanmadan sonra oldukça iyi görünüyordu bedeni. Sakince yere indiğinde Silny'nin ona sarılmasını izledim. Marta ve Marian ile de sarıldıktan sonra bana dönüp başıyla selam verdi.

"İyi misin? Boynun morarmış." Elim boynuma giderken adamın beni boğmaya çalıştığı o korkunç anlar tekrar gözümün önüne geldi. Sıktığı yerler nefessiz kalmak kadar acıtmıyordu.

"İyiyim." Wolny yere oturup yemek yemeye başladığında ben de bir kenarda onunla uygun bir zamanda konuşabilmek için sakince beklemeye başladım. Arada göz ucuyla yüzüğe de bakıyordum. Olur da parlarsa aniden gözlerinin önünde kaybolmamalıydım, korkutucu olabilirdi. Acaba Onur ve Giray da beni bulamayınca paniklemişler miydi? Umarım ortalığı ayağa kaldırmamışlardır diye dua etmeye başladım.

Dördü kendi aralarında gülerek sohbet ederlerken bu hallerine ben de gülümsedim. Ne güzel arkadaşlardı. Hepsi bir aradayken çok mutlu gözüküyordu. Umarım bu zor günlerden hepsi sağ bir şekilde çıkabilirdi. Umarım kurdukları hayaller için önlerinde uzun yıllar olurdu.

Marian ve Silny ortalığı toparlarken Marta da kulübeye girince gölün kenarında oturan Wolny'nin yanına gittim. Artık konuşmam gerekiyordu. Beni merak edecek bir ailem vardı orada. Yanına yaklaştığımda dönüp bana baktı kara kara gözleriyle. Eminim, bir şeyler tanıdıktı bu gözlerde. Verdiği hissi sanki yıllardır biliyordum. O sıcaklığı yüreğimin en derinlerinde hissedebiliyordum.

"Seninle yalnız bir şey konuşabilir miyim?" Şaşkınca bir süre yüzüme baktıktan sonra ayağa kalkıp eliyle ormanı işaret etti.

"Biraz yürüyerek konuşabiliriz istersen." Gösterdiği yöne doğru yavaş yavaş yürümeye başladık. Şimdi konuya nereden başlamam gerektiğine karar vermeliydim. Doğrudan ben başka bir dünyadan geliyorum desem, inanmazdı. En yakınlarım bile inanmakta güçlük çekerken ikinci kez gördüğüm bu çocuk hayatta inanmazdı. Düşüncelerimi bölen Wolny'nin sesiydi.

"Beş dakikadır yürüyoruz. Konuşmak istediğine emin misin?" Parmaklarımı gerginlikle çekiştirdim.

"Biz hangi yıldayız acaba?" Birden durdu ve gülmeye başladı. Bugün de herkesi güldürüyordum maşallah. Hiç bu kadar komik olmamıştım hayatımda.

"Yumruğu sağlam yedin sanırım. Bunu sorman için gelmedik umarım."

"Yok, tabi başka bir şeyler de soracağım da... Hangi yılda olduğumuz da önemli tabi." Değişik bir ifadeyle yüzünü buruşturarak yüzüme baktı.

"Değişik bir kızsın gerçekten. Sanki bu dünyadan değilsin. 1020 senesindeyiz, normal olarak." Duyduklarımla adımlarımı güçlükle atmaya başlarken panikle sağıma soluma bakındım. Bin yıl öncesinde miydim şimdi? Geçmişte ne işim vardı benim?

"Ne oldu, bir sorun mu var?"

"Y-yok, iyiyim." Yavaşlayan adımlarım durduğunda o da durdu.

"Ben bu dünyaya ait değilim Wolny." Biraz düşündükten sonra cevapladı:

"Orası belli. Yani yanlış anlama kıyafetlerin biraz değişik. Konuşma tarzın da biraz farklı. Buralardan olmadığın belli."

"Öyle değil, evet bu söylediklerin de doğru. Ama demek istediğim-" lafımı bölen şey Marian'ın koşarak bize doğru gelişiydi. Nefes nefeseydi.

"İşgalciler geliyor. Geceye de asker çıkartmışlar, nasıl oldu anlayamadım."

"Silny ve Marta nerede?"

"Karşıya gönderdim onları. Biz ne yapalım?" Wolny daha cevap veremeden etrafımızdan oklar geçmeye başlamıştı bile. Wolny'nin kanatları kalkan gibi üzerimize gerilirken bana döndü bakışları. Eliyle sol tarafında bir yerleri işaret ederek konuştu.

"Bu tarafa doğru sapmadan ilerle. Kasabaya ulaşacaksın. Orada güvende olursun. Hızlı ol ve sakın arkana bakıp duraksama." Elleriyle beni dediği yöne doğru itekledi. Wolny ve Marian'a son kez bakıp dediği yöne doğru koşmaya başladım. Sanırım burada kalmak hep böyle aksiyon içerisinde olacaktı. Her gelişimde koşturup duruyordum. Bacaklarımda güç kalmayana dek koştum. Bir süre sonra zaten bacaklarımın varlığını unutmuştum. Kendi kendine hareket ediyorlardı. Nefesim iyice daraldığında öksürük tuttu. Yavaşlayıp arkamdan gelen var mı diye kontrol ettim. Kimse olmadığına emin olduğumda bir ağacın gövdesine yaslanıp nefesimin düzene girmesini bekledim.

Bu yaşananlar bana ceza olsun diye mi yoksa ders olsun diye mi verilmişti acaba? Şanssız biri sayılırdım. Ama tüm bunlar tapınağa giden üç kişiden beni buluyorsa artık şanssızlığımdan değil, kaderimden geliyor derdim.

Öksürüklerim devam ederken yüzük parlamaya başladı. Bedenim acı içinde kıvranırken gözlerimi sıkıca kapadım. Sırtımı çarptığım ağaca yaslanmış bir şekilde zamanıma döndüğümde hızla doğrularak öksürmeye devam ettim. Nasıl oldu da aynı yerdeydim? Daha önce zamanıma döndüğümde geçmişte bedenen neredeysem burada da o noktada açmıştım gözümü, mağaranın yanındaydım. Ama şimdi düştüğüm yerdeydim. Acaba dinlenmek için yaslandığım ağaç bu ağaç mıydı? Kafamda sorular yığılırken Onur ve Giray'ın koşarak geldiğini gördüm.

"İyi misin?" Giray'ın sorusuyla bakışlarımı gözlerine sabitledim. Buradaydı yine. Yanımdalardı sonunda. Giray'ın bakışları gözlerimden boynuma, oradan dudaklarıma, yüzümün her santimine kaydı. Gözleri şaşkınlıkla karışık endişeyle büyürken, Onur konuştu.

"Ne oldu sana? En son uyuyordun. Bir uyanıyorsun yine yara bere içindesin."

"Ben uyuyor muydum?" Onur saf bir şaşkınlıkla uzunca bir süre baktı yüzüme.

"Evet, birkaç saattir uyuyorsun. Biz de iki gündür gecen zor geçiyor diye uyandırmadık." Gözlerime yaşlar geldiğinde yutkundum.

"Ben yine oraya gittim. O kuşun yanındaydım tüm gün. Bir savaşın ortasındaydım. Biri beni boğmaya çalıştı, boynumdaki iz bu yüzden var. Dudaklarımda kan lekesi varsa sebebi yumruk yememdi. Öksürerek uyandım çünkü delice koşuyordum işgalcilerden kaçmak için." İkisi birbirine bakıp tekrar bana döndüklerinde ağlamaya başlamıştım.

"Rüya değildi. Uyuduğumu sanıp rüya gördün diyebilirsin, Onur. Ama bu yaralar gerçek."

Giray hiçbir şey söylemeden kalkıp çiftliğe doğru ilerledi. Onur'un öfkeyle bağırmasını, bana itiraz etmesini beklerken hiçbir şey söylemedi. Öylece oturdu yanımda. Ara ara bir şey söyleyecek gibi ağzını açıp kapadı, ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Giray elinde birkaç krem ve mendille göründüğünde, Onur kalkıp çiftliğe ilerledi bu sefer.

Giray karşıma oturup sessizce kremi açtı. Ne olmuştu bunlara? Konuşmama yemini falan mı etmişlerdi bugün? Başımı hafifçe yukarı kaldırıp daha iyileşmemiş yaramın altındaki yeni yaralara ilaç sürerken yüzüne baktım. Ne düşündüğünü bilmek istiyordum. Kaşları çatık, dudakları sıkıca kapatılmış, nefesi sıktı. Bir şeye mi kızdı o?

Boynumda işi bittiğinde başımı eski konumuna getirdim. Aynı ilacı yanağımda bir yere de sürmeye başladı. Yediğim yumruk yanağımın içini kanattığı gibi dışını da morartmış olmalıydı.

"Bunu bir daha sakın yapma." Burnundan soluyarak konuştuğunda kızdığına emin olmuştum. Sert ifadesine dikkatle baktım.

"Neyi?" Gözlerime bakıp ardından elindeki ilacı mendille değiştirdi. Mendili nazikçe dudağımda gezdirmeye başladı.

"Beni bir kere daha yaralarını temizlemek zorunda bırakma."

Gözlerim dolduğunda çenem titredi hafifçe. Dudağımı silmeyi bırakıp gözlerime baktı. Ağlamamı gerektirecek bir şey yoktu aslında ortada. Gerçekten ağlanacak hiçbir şey yoktu. Ama bana ilk defa bu kadar öfkeli bakıyordu. Neden bilmiyorum, o bana kızınca ağlayasım gelmişti.

"Ağlama!" İşaret parmağı ve başparmağını dudaklarımın kenarına getirip yukarıya ittirdi.

"Gülmek sana daha çok yakışıyor."

Onur karşıda göründüğünde, Giray sağ yanıma geçti. Onur da gelip sessizce sol yanıma oturdu. Dönüp yüzüne baktığımda gözlerinin ve burnunun kızarmış olduğunu gördüm. Ağlamış mıydı? Omzuna attım kolumu.

"Neden ağladın?" Soruyu sormamla ağlamaya başladı. Şaşkınlıkla öylece kaldım.

"Ben, özür dilerim Özgür. Hepsi benim yüzümden oldu. Gerçekten çok özür dilerim."

Sessizce boşluğa bakmaya devam ettik bir süre. Tüm bu olanlar gerçekten onun suçu muydu? Bizi dinlemeden yüzüğü alması, onu benim başıma sarması, bunlara o mu sebep olmuştu? Peki, Onur tüm bunları yapıyorken olanlar evrenin kontrolü dışında mı gerçekleşmişti? Elbette hayır, olacağı varsa olurdu her şey.

"Hayır, kabul etmiyorum. Bunların senle bir alakası yok."

"Özgür, gerçekte-"

"Hayır, dedim. Bak Onur, bu evrende bir şeyin gerçekleşmesi gerekiyorsa gerçekleşir. Bunun önüne kimse geçemez. O yüzük bana bir şekilde gelecekti zaten. Sen sadece aracı oldun. İzlediğim bir filmde güzel bir söz vardı: Hayat, her zaman seni o an olman gereken yere götürür. Ben şuan olmam gereken yerdeyim."


	6. 6.Bölüm

6.Bölüm

Küçükken çizgi filmler izlerken hep süper kahraman olmak istemiştim. Dünyayı tüm kötülerden korumak yapılabilecek en değerli şeydi. Ayrıca bu, herkesin beni tanıması için de bir şans doğuracaktı. Unutulmaz olacaktım sonsuza dek. Sonra biraz büyüyünce süper kahraman denilen şeyin sadece çizgi filmlere özgü olduğunu öğrendiğimde, geriye asırlar boyunca ölmeyecek bir hayat hikayesi bırakmaya karar vermiştim. Sonra biraz daha büyüdüm. Bunun da pek mümkün olmadığını gördüğümde pek çok insanın kalbine ulaşan biri olmayı düşledim. Bir sanatçı veya yazar olabilirdim. Ve sonra birazcık daha büyüdüm. Benim için tüm bunların bir anlamının kalmadığını fark ettim. Ardından insanlara yaşam vermeye çalışan bir hekim olmaya karar verdim. Zaman ilerlerken, insanlarla anlaşmazlıklarım artarken artık benim için hiçbir şeyin o kadar da değerli, önemli olmadığını düşünmeye başladım. En sonunda kalabalıktaki yalnızlığımdan kaçıp bu koca çiftliğe yerleştim. Dünyada hiçbir iz bırakmaya ihtiyacım olmadığını ve öylesine gökyüzünden kayıp giden birer yıldız gibi olduğumuzu düşündüm.

Şimdi on asır öncesinden bir süper kahraman başıma dert olmuştu. Yaşamı, yaptıkları bunca sene sonra hala dilden dile dolaşıyordu. Wolny, hala parlayan bir yıldızdı. Geriye koca bir kasaba bırakmıştı, unutulması mümkün değildi elbette.

Kahvaltı masasına dalmış, düşüncelerimle boğuşurken sol yanımdan Giray'ın kafasını eğip bana bakmasıyla bakışlarımı güçlükle ona çevirdim. Gülen gözler ve dudaklarla bana bakıyordu.

"Kara kara düşünme, su akar yolunu bulur." Haklıydı, bugüne kadar hayatım hakkında düşünüp durmuştum da ne olmuştu. Yine ansızın başıma gelenler yön vermişti yaşantıma. Tek gerçek an, şu andı.

Gülümseyerek başımı salladım. Gülümsemesi büyürken geriye yaslanıp kahvaltısına devam etti. Bir yandan da tabağıma yiyecek bir şeyler doldurmaya başladı. Giray'ın gerçekten sımsıcak bir kalbi vardı. Kalbinden gelen sesini her duyduğumda benim de kalbim ısınıyordu. Bazen bütün işlerimi yapmaya çalışıp bana çocukmuşum gibi davranıyordu. Genelde bu yaptığına söylensem de mutlu da ediyordu beni. Bencilce gelebilir ama etrafımda benim için sürekli bir şeyler yapmaya çabalayan birinin olması rahatlatıcıydı. Güvende hissediyordum kendimi.

Tabağıma koyduklarını yavaş yavaş yemeye başladım. Dünden sonra bugün harekete geçmeye karar vermiştik. Kasabaya gidip efsaneyi daha ayrıntılı bilen var mı diye soruşturmalıydık sanırım önce. "Onur, sen bu efsaneyi nereden öğrendin?"

"Buraya ilk taşındığımızda yaşlı bir amca anlatmıştı. Ne oldu da?"

"Bence gidip ilk olarak o amcayla konuşmalıyız ve efsane hakkında daha çok şey öğrenmeliyiz."

"O amca öleli çok oldu, Özgür. Başka kim biliyor, bilmiyorum ki." Suratım asılırken çatalımı masaya bıraktım.

"Çoluğu çocuğu yok mu bu adamın? Kimse bir şey bilmiyor mudur?"

"Bilmiyorum, kasabaya gidip şansımızı deneriz."

"Hayırdır nereye oğlum?" Serhat Bey'in sesini duymamızla hepimiz ona döndük. Şık bir takım giymiş, biraz seyrelmiş saçlarını özenle yapmıştı. Genç kızları bile rahatça tavlayabilecek bu karizmatik adama, ben de ağzım açık bakıyordum. Neredeyse salyalarım akacaktı. Serhat Bey bana bakıp göz kırptığında gülümseyip öpücük gönderdim.

"Özgür, babamı gözlerinle yemeyi keser misin?" Onur araya girdiğinde yüzümü buruşturarak bakışlarımı ona çevirdim. Gözleriyle kahvaltımı işaret ettiğinde önüme dönüp yemeye devam ettim. Aman yedik sanki babasını(!)

"Kasabaya gideceğiz, baba."

"Ama bugün annen şehre gelmiş seninle zaman geçirmek için. Eğer ortalık falan karışırsa gidiş geliş zor olacağından hazır gelebiliyorken bir görüşmek istiyormuş." Onur'un annesi ve babası boşanmıştı. Annesi başka bir şehirde yaşıyordu ve sık sık Onur'la görüşmeye bu şehre geliyordu. Onur bakışlarını üzerimizde gezdirdiğinde başımı salladım. Sandalyeden kalkarken durdu. "Bu arada adamın adı Hakan Bolat'tı."

"Tamamdır, sağ ol."

"Tamam, baba hazırlanıyorum." Serhat Bey ve Onur giderken, Serhat Bey yanağımdan ufak bir makas aldığında kıkırdadım. Başımı çevirdiğimde Onur'un ters bakışlarıyla karşılaşınca Serhat Bey de gülmeye başladı. Ne saf çocuktu şu Onur. İlk geldiğim zamanlarda Serhat Bey'in sevgilisinin olup olmadığını sorduğumda, babasının sevgilisinin olamayacağını söylemişti. Zaten tanışma hikayemizden pek memnun değildi, romantik olduğunu düşünüyormuş. Serhat Bey de ben de onunla bu konuda uğraşmaya bayılıyorduk.

Giray'la baş başa kaldığımızda bahçe işlerinden, onun çizimlerinden, biraz ailelerimizden sohbet ettik. Böyle yüzük, efsane konusu olmadan eğlenceli bir kahvaltı etmek son günlerde bana en iyi gelen şey olmuştu. Kahvaltımız ve sohbetimiz bittiğinde üzerime değiştirmek için odamın yolunu tuttum. Boynumdaki morluklar için fular takıyordum. Yüzümdekilere de kapatıcı sürüp şimdilik ailemi endişelendirmemeyi planlıyordum. Ancak bu zaman yolculuğum(!) sürekli bir hal alırsa ailemle de tüm bunları paylaşmalıydım.

Üzerime pantolon ve gömleğimi giyip boyumdaki fuları çıkardım. Giray akşam gelip tekrar sürmüştü kremi. Yüzümdeki morluklar pek belirgin ve ciddi durmuyordu. Ama boynum resmen adamın parmakları şeklinde morarmıştı. İlacı dikkatlice sürdükten sonra fuları tekrar takıp Giray'ın yanına indim. Bahçede beni bekliyordu. Mini kamyonete doğru ilerlerken unuttuğum şeyle koşarak mutfağa girdim. Kesin acıkırdık yolda, birkaç abur cuburu çantama atıp mini kamyonete, Giray'ın yanına bindim.

"Ee, bugün o adamın ailesiyle konuşmak dışında ne gibi bir araştırma yapmayı planlıyorsun?"

"Öncelikle Google amca bir şeyler biliyor muymuş bakalım." Diyerek telefonu salladım elimde. Tam olarak ne yazmalıydım ki? Raj kasabası efsaneleri falan mı? Ya da Wolny mi yazmalıydım?

Bu kasabaya geldiğimde kasabanın adının 'cennet 'anlamına geldiğini söylemişlerdi. Ama nerede, eski Türkçede, çok daha eski Türklerde mi, bilmiyordum. Google'a 'raj cennet' yazıp sonuçlara baktığımda biraz şaşırmıştım doğrusu. Çekya ile ilgili sonuçlar çıkmıştı. Çekçe falan mıydı acaba? Bu defa Wolny ismi ile ilgili herhangi bir efsane var mı diye baktığımda anlamlı hiçbir sonuç bulamamıştım. Sahi Wolny hangi dildeydi ve ne demekti? Hangi dilde olduğunda bakarken Lehçe olduğunu gördüğümde kaşlarımı çattım. Ne alakaydı şimdi Polonya? Raj'ın da Lehçe olma ihtimaline karşı anlamına baktığımda, onun da bu dilde cennet anlamına geldiğini gördüm.

"Giray, Raj ve Wolny Lehçe kelimelermiş. Burada önce Polonyalılar falan mı yaşıyordu acaba?"

"Olabilir, bilmiyorum doğrusu. Kasabadaki yaşlılara sorabilirsin belki."

Wolny'nin anlamına bakmayı unuttuğumu fark ettiğimde hemen ona da bakmak için telefonumu açtım. Anlamını gördüğümde ellerim bir anlığına güçsüzleşti ve telefon ellerimden kayıp düştü.

"Ne oldu, iyi misin?"

"Wo- wo-Wolny," Boğazım düğümlenmişti sanki kekeleyip duruyordum. Telefonu yerden alıp inanamayarak tekrar ekrana baktım. Özgür anlamına gelebilirdi elbette. Ama bu tesadüf içime derin bir korku salıyordu. Güçlükle yutkunarak konuştum.

"Wolny, özgür demekmiş." İkimiz de konuşmadan uzayıp giden yolu seyrettik bir süre.

"Bu iş git gide daha ürpertici bir hal almaya başlıyor, korkuyorum. Hayatı öyle dümdüz yaşayan bir insanken bu oyunlar yüreğimi hoplatıyor."

"Tamam, sakin olalım. İkimiz de hızla korkuya yenilebiliyoruz bazen. Onur gibi hep mantıklı düşünelim, tamam mı? Olabilir yani, bazı insanların adı da özgür anlamına gelebilir, değil mi? Hemen korkmayalım, önce bir kasabalıyla konuşalım." Başımı yavaşça sallayıp, bakışlarımı ellerime indirdim. Belki haklıydı, ben çok abartıyordum. Ama ayrıntılar son zamanlarda hayatımı pek olumlu yönlere çekmemişti. Kamyonet takırdayarak yola devam ederken bu defa sessizce etrafı izledim. Araştırdıkça kafam karışıyordu.

Kasabanın girişine yaklaştıkça jandarma araçlarının yol kenarlarında durduğunu gördüm. Beş araç sağlı sollu dizilmişlerdi. Savaş geliyorum diye bağırıyordu adeta. Biz ne yapacaktık? Belki kasabaya yerleşsek bizim için daha güvenli olabilirdi, burayı jandarmalar korurdu. Ne yazık, bizim bir Wolny'miz yoktu. Araçları geçip kasabaya girdiğimizde ortalıklarda kimsecikler yoktu. İnsanlar gerçekten korkuyor olmalıydı. Belli ki, savaş yakındı. Bir kahvehanenin önüne geldiğimizde durup aşağıya indik. İçeride adres sorabilecek birilerinin olmasını umuyorduk. Kapıyı ittirip içeriye bir göz attık, iki yaşlı adam sohbet ediyordu. Bizi fark ettiklerinde sohbeti kesip kapıya döndüler. Giray biraz çekingen bir edayla ağzını açtı.

"Kolay gelsin, bir adres soracaktık da... Hakan Bolat'ın ailesinin nerde oturduğunu biliyor musunuz acaba?" Adamlar uzun uzun baştan aşağıya bizi inceledikten sonra adresi kabaca tarif ettiler. Teşekkür edip çıktığımızda kamyonete yürürken Giray kolumdan tutup durdurdu. "Yürüyerek gidelim mi, temiz hava almış oluruz." Başımla onayladığımda yan yana yürüyerek tarif edilen yoldan ilerlemeye başladık. Arada bir parmağımdaki yüzüğe bakışlarım kayarken dünden beri düşündüğüm şeyi Giray'la paylaşmaya karar verdim.

"Giray, acaba bu yüzüğü bir de sen mi taksan? Belki sen de gidersin o döneme?" Onda daha önce hiç görmediğim bir ifadeyle bana döndüğünde durdum, o da durdu. Bir süre bakıştıktan sonra cevapladı. "Bilmiyorum, deneyebiliriz senin için bazı cevapları verecekse."

"Tamam, önce bir şu aileyle konuşalım da sonra denersin."

On dakika kadar daha yürüdüğümüzde tarif ettikleri yere hala varamadığımızda kaybolup kaybolmadığımızı sorgulamaya başlamıştık. Etrafta bunu teyit edecek kimseler de yoktu, kasaba sessizliğe gömülmüştü adeta. Yan sokaktan bulunduğumuz sokağa giren, el arabalı çocuğa kaydı bakışlarım. Minik cüssesi ile ter içinde ittiriyordu arabayı.

"Hey yakışıklı," seslenmemle arabayı durdurup bana döndü. Saçları dağılmış, yanakları kızarmıştı. Hayattaki en büyük zaaflarımdan biriydi: çocuk. Şu dünyadaki en güzel, en doğal şeylerden biriydi. Sanki kök hücre gibilerdi. Küçükken pek çoğu birbirine benzerdi. Masum, dünyadan bihaber, kafaları karmaşık değil... Büyüdükçe onlara öğretilenler ve kendi yaşadıklarıyla bambaşka bireylere dönüşürlerdi. Ama bu dönüşümün ardından onları başka bir insan olmaya zorlamak hiçbir işe yaramıyordu, onlar geri dönülmez bir biçimde değişmişlerdi.

"Hakan Bolat'ın evine nasıl ulaşırız, biliyor musun?" Yavaşça başını salladı.

"Komşumuz onlar, eve gidiyorum ben de haydi, gelin peşimden." Tekrar el arabasını kaldırmaya çalıştığında hızla araya girip arabayı kaldırdım. Bana ne olduğunu anlamayarak döndü.

"Yardımının karşılığında ben de sana yardım edebilirim, değil mi?" Gübre çuvalı konmuş el arabasını ittirirken Giray arabayı elimden almak için hamle yaptığında dirseğimle koluna vurdum. Çatık kaşlarıma baktığında yavaşça geri çekildi.

"İnsana çocuk muamelesi yapması yok mu bir de..."Söylenmem kulağına gittiğinde o da kaşlarını çattı. "Ne alakası var-" diye başlayacaktı ki hızla dümdüz ilerlemeye başladım. Çocukla Giray da hemen peşimden hızlanmışlardı.

"Ee, adın ne senin? Ne yapacaksın bu gübreyi, nereden getiriyorsun?"

"Adım Ali, annem bahçe çapalayacaktı da onun için aldım."

"Kaç yaşındasın sen? Okula gidiyor musun?"

"Dokuz yaşındayım, dördüncü sınıfa gidiyorum abla. Siz neden buradasınız? Daha önce görmedim sizi karşı eve girerken."

"Biz bir şey sormak istiyoruz komşularınıza da o yüzden buradayız. Bütün kasaba içeride, sen neden dışarıda dolanıyorsun bir başına?"

"Annem evin işleriyle uğraşıyordu, başka getirecek kimse olmayınca ben aldım mecbur."

"Okul nasıl gidiyor bakalım, arkadaşların falan var mı, bir kız mesela?" Göz kırparak Ali'ye sorduğumda Giray arkada gülmeye başlamıştı.

Ali'yle sohbet ederken birkaç dakika içinde evin bulunduğu sokağa varmıştık.

"Lan Aykut, topu getir bizim bahçeye de maç yapalım." Ali, karşı yoldaki camdan bakan çocuğa bağırdı. Çocuk gözden kaybolduğunda Ali yan kapıyı açıp içeriye koşarak girmişti bile. El arabasını kapının önüne bıraktım. Ali dışarıya geri geldiğinde eliyle az önce seslendiği çocuğun olduğu evi gösterdi. "Burada oturuyorlar, abla."

Karşı evin çocuğu da geldiğinde ikisine de çantama attığım abur cuburlardan birer tane verdim. Ardından karşı kapıyı çalıp gerginlikle beklemeye başladık. Kapıyı kafasında yazma ile orta yaşlarda bir kadın açtı. Kapıyı azıcık aralayıp sordu:

"Buyurun, kime bakmıştınız?"

"İyi günler biz kasabanın dışındaki büyük çiftlikte çalışıyoruz. Hakan Bolat'ın önceden bahsettiği efsane ile ilgili bir şeyler sormak istiyoruz."

"Hakan Bolat mı? Babam öleli yıllar oldu, hanımefendi. Efsane falan bilmiyorum ben." Kadın tam kapıyı kapatacakken Giray eliyle tuttu. Aralıktan tekrar kafasını uzattığında endişeli gözlerle bakıyordu. "Bakın hanımefendi, bizim kötü bir niyetimiz yok. Sadece birkaç soru soracağız. Bu benim için gerçekten çok önemli, rica ediyorum."

Kadın kapıyı tamamen gözükecek kadar biraz daha açtı. "Burada sorun soracağınızı, dinliyorum."

"Bu kuşla ilgili olan efsane hakkında neler biliyorsunuz?"

"Tüm kasabanın bildiği dışında bir şey bilmiyorum. Ne gibi bir bilgi arıyorsunuz?"

"Emin değilim, bu efsane ile ilgili kitap falan var mı? Ya da burada eskiden Polonyalılar mı yaşıyordu?"

"Kitap var mı yok mu ben de bilmiyorum. Polonyalılar-" Durup birkaç saniye düşündü. Ardından parmağıyla bir dakika işareti yapıp gözden kayboldu. Bir umutla Giray'a döndüm. Gülümseyerek baktı. Kadın tekrar geldiğinde kapının aralığından konuştu yine.

"Babam antika şeyleri çok severdi. Evde eski, büyük bir çömlek vardı da onu kontrol ettim. Üzerinde 'Raj' yazıyormuş ama sadece. Bu sana yardımcı olur mu bilmiyorum. Başka diyecek bir şeyim de yok."

Kadın sabırsızlıkla kapıyı kapatmaya başladığında ben de bağırmaya başlamıştım.

"Wolny ismi tanıdık geliyor mu? Silny ya da? Lütfen tekrar düşünün, istediğiniz zaman çiftliğe gelebilirsiniz, lütfen."

"Neden böyle yaptı şimdi? Ne güzel konuşuyordu."

"Belki savaş düşüncesi onları germiştir. Yabancılardan korkuyor olabilirler." Oflayarak kamyonetin olduğu yerin yolunu tuttuk. Bir türlü öğrenmeyecek miydim bir şeyler? Hayat, sadece yaşayarak mı öğrenilirdi? Yine de o çömlek Wolny'nin döneminden olabilirdi, değil mi? Bu da hiç yoktan bir bilgiydi.

Aklıma Giray'ın yüzüğü denemeyi kabul ettiği geldiğinde kolundan çekip durdurdum. Elimi kaldırıp yüzüğü gösterdiğimde yüzü biraz keyifsiz hal aldı. "Özgür burası olmaz, kasabanın ortasında ya düşüp kalırsam?" Haklıydı, etrafıma bakındım. İleride gördüğüm boş gibi duran eski evlerin arkasına doğru kolundan tutup sürüklemeye başladım Giray'ı. Evin arkasına geldiğimizde etrafıma son kez bir göz atıp yüzüğü çıkarıp Giray'ın avucuna bıraktım.

"Hadi dene. Korkma, ben yanındayım. O zamana gitmek biraz başını ağrıtıyor, biraz da mide bulantısı o kadar. Korkmana gerek yok. Wolny'i görürsen beni tanıdığını söyle."

Onda da bende olan değişimler olmalıydı. Bu şeyleri yaşayanın sadece ben olmasını istemiyordum. Üzerime sorumluluk binecek gibi hissediyordum. Giray elindeki yüzüğü uzun uzun inceledikten sonra parmağına taktı. Bir şeyler değişmesi umuduyla yüzünü incelerken birden acıyla bağırıp yüzüğü parmağından hızla çekip attı. Eline baktığımda yüzüğün olduğu yerin kızarmış, yanmış olduğunu gördüm. Elini ellerim arasına alıp kızaran yere üfledim.

"Özür dilerim Giray, ben böyle olacağını bilemedim. Çok acıyor mu?"

Giray cevapsız öylece dikilirken çocuğa kal mı geldi diye şöyle bir baktım. Yüzüme, karmakarışık bir ifade ile bakıyordu. Bugün onu çözmekte gerçekten zorluk yaşıyordum. Yanan yere tekrar dikkatle baktım. Ciddi görünmüyordu, kızarıklık dışında bir şey yoktu. Biraz daha üfleyip Giray'ın elini bıraktım. Eğilip yere attığı yüzüğü aldım. Başımın belası, hala sadece bir benim başımın belasıydı. Yüzüğü parmağıma taktım bir hışımla. Birden başım dönmeye başladığında Giray'a tutunmaya çalıştım. Giray ben yere yapışmadan kollarını etrafıma sardı. O tanıdık his vücuduma yayılmaya başlamıştı. Mide bulantım ve baş ağrım da geldiğinde gözlerim kapanıyordu.

"Özgür, iyi misin? Özgür, gözlerini aç."

O içimi sıcacık eden ses kulaklarıma ulaştığında bir karış tepemdeki gözlerine bakmak için güçlükle araladım gözlerimi. Adım ne kadar güzel geliyordu onun dilinde. Endişeli gözlerine hafifçe gülümsedim. Elimi ağır hareketlerle kaldırıp yanağına koydum. Umarım bu sefer başıma bir iş gelmeden dönebilirdim oradan. Birden Giray'ın kollarının bedenimden çekildiğini hissettim. Buz gibi bir toprakta sırtüstü yatıyordum.

Doğrulmaya çalışırken bir yandan da nerde olduğumu anlamaya çalışıyordum. Gözlerimin önündeki kararma gitmediğinden mi yoksa karanlık bir yerde olduğumdan mıdır hiçbir şey göremiyordum hala. Doğrulup sağıma soluma baktığımda yukarıda minicik bir yerden sızan ışık dışında küçük, basık mahzen gibi bir yerde olduğumu gördüm. Sağ tarafımda bir hışırtı duyduğumda o tarafa döndüm. Kara dev bir şey kımıldadığında bir adım geriledim.

"Silny Strumien, sana kaç defa o adamı buraya getirme dedim. Başımıza iş açacaksın."

Yukarıdan sesler geldiğinde ışığın geldiği aralığa gözlerimi dikip baktım.

"Anne yeter artık, o sizin hayatınızı kurtarmak için çabalıyor sen neler diyorsun?" Silny'nin sesini duyduğumda biraz olsun rahatlamıştım. En azından tanıdığım biri vardı ve henüz kimse suratıma bir yumruk geçirmemişti.

Hışırtılar tekrar duyulduğunda bu sefer bir inilti de ona eşlik etti.

"Wolny?"

"Silny," diye inlediğinde tekrar, Wolny olduğuna emin olmuştum. Hızla yanına gittim. Uyuyor muydu, hasta mıydı bu çocuk? Kanatlarından yüzünü görmeye çalışırken yukarıdan gelen ışık çoğaldığında başımı kaldırdım. Silny şaşkınlık ile bana bakıyordu. Bana bakmayı bırakıp gelmeye karar verdiğinde aşağıya zıpladı. Karşıma geçip fısıldadı.

"Sen nasıl girdin buraya? Görmedim ben." Başımı panikle sağa sola çevirdiğimde yalanları nasıl sıralasam diye düşünüyordum.

"Sen annenle konuşurken girdim, görmemiş olabilirsin." Başını şüpheyle salladı.

"Yine de insan çadıra girerken bir ses eder. Kim haber verdi Wolny'nin ambarda saklandığını? Marian mı?" Yalanımın ortaya çıkmamasını umarak başımı salladım. İnşallah Marian beni ele vermezdi.

"Wolny'ye ne oldu? Yine yaralanmadı değil mi?" Gülümseyerek elini omzuma koydu.

"Öyle büyük bir yarası yok, ufak tefek şeyler. Sadece bu gece çok yorulmuş sürekli uçmaktan. Ben de gücünü toplaması için ilaçlar yapıyordum."

"Silny," Wolny yine inlediğinde ikimiz de ona döndük. Silny 'ye baktım tekrar. Yüzünde hüzünlü bir gülümseme vardı. İnsanın sevdiğinin böyle tehlikede olması ne zor bir şeydi. Hele de elinden pek bir şey gelmiyorsa derin bir acıydı.

Wolny yüzünü dönüp bize baktı. Sırtını toprak duvara verdiğinde gözleri hala üzerimizdeydi. Silny yanına gidip dudağına bir öpücük kondurdu, ardından yukarıya çıktı.

"Bakıyorum kasabaya sağ salim ulaşmışsın o gün."

"Evet, öyle oldu. Teşekkür ederim o günkü yardımların için." Sol yanına oturdum.

"Sahi o gün ne konuşuyorduk biz? Buralı değilim falan diyordun." Başımı salladım usulca. Konuyu hala hatırlıyordu. Ayrıntılı bir şekilde durumumu anlatmalıydım yardım edebilmesi için.

"Çok ama çok uzaklardan geliyorum." Kaşlarını kaldırarak döndü yüzüme. Gözlerime uzun uzun dikkatle baktı. Ben de gözlerimi, gözlerinden çekmezken aynı şeyi düşündüm. Bu gözleri çok iyi biliyordum, bana tanıdık bir şeyler hissettiriyordu.

"Öyle mi, aslında seni daha önce görmüşüm gibi hissediyordum. Gözlerinde çok tanıdık gelen bir şeyler var." Bu defa ben de kaşlarımı kaldırarak şaşkınlıkla baktım yüzüne. Böyle hissedenin bir tek ben olmaması ne güzeldi. Sonunda bir şeyde yalnız değildim.

"Buralı olmadığın çok belli. Tanrı aşkına buralarda hangi kadın pantolon giyer ki? Seni her gördüğümde üzerinde pantolon vardı. Bir de gömlek var üzerinde."

Silny elinde bir kâseyle aşağıya atladı. Wolny'nin karşısına geçip oturduğunda Silny'nin üzerindekilere baktım. Altında hafif bol, paçaları iplerle bağlanmış, ketenden bir pantolon vardı. Üzerine uzun, beli kemerle bağlanmış, ince kumaştan bir kıyafet vardı. Bu üzerimdekilerle şu zamanda hiçbir yere ait olamazdım ki.

"Ben buraya çok değişik bir yerden geliyorum. Ama söylesem de inandıramam ki sizi." Wolny, Silny'nin uzattığı lokmayı da aldıktan sonra bana döndü ve lokmasını yuttuktan sonra gülümsedi.

"Bana hiçbir şeyi açıklamak zorunda değilsin. Bir insanın kuşa dönüştüğü dünyada her şeye inanırım, sorun değil." Gerçekten ben neyin imkânsızlığından bahsediyordum ki. Adam kuştu. Daha ne olsundu! Silny'nin getirdiklerini güzelce yedikten sonra ambardaki kapların arasında merhem gibi bir şeyleri çıkardı Wolny. Silny, merhemi alıp Wolny'nin kanatlarına sürmeye başladı.

"Bunları kim yaptı böyle, ne kadar güzel kokuyorlar." Merhemin birini elime alıp kokladım.

"Silny şifacıdır. Köydeki çocuklar yaralandığında, hastalandığında yardımına hep o koşar. Bakma bazen konu sevdikleri olunca panik içinde olduğuna, gerçekten iyidir işinde."

"Peki, sen ne iş yapıyordun Wolny?"

"Ben, yol ve köprü yapımında bulunuyordum. O girdiğin mağaradaki suyun ilerisinden taş da çıkarıyoruz. Sen neler yaparsın geldiğin o değişik yerde, Özgür?"

"Bahçe işleriyle uğraşıyorum, birazcık şifacıyım. Öyle karışık benim hayatım."

Silny merhemi sürerken Wolny birden bağırdı. Kanadını Silny'nin elinden kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. "Canın yanıyor işte, gitmesen olmaz mı? Buraya kadar iyi idare ettin zaten savaşı. Birlikte bir hayat yaşayacaktık daha, lütfen."

"Olmaz Silny, elimde böyle bir güç varken insanları yarı yolda bırakamam."

"Ama insanların bir kısmı sana yardıma gelmeyerek seni yarı yolda bırakıyor, Wolny." Birbirlerine sert bir şekilde bakarlarken ortamdaki gerginliği çözmek adına konuştum.

"Marta, çocukluğunuzdan ve bazı hayalleriniz olduğundan bahsetmişti. Kasabayı düşündüğün kadar arkadaşlarını, sevdiğin adamı da düşünmüyor musun? Ben senin yerinde olsam bu kadar yardımdan sonra biraz da kendimi düşünürdüm."

"Özgür doğru söylüyor. Biraz da kendimizi düşünelim, hah?" Wolny nefesini duyulur bir şekilde dışarıya verdiğinde Silny de hiçbir şey söylemeden kalkıp gitti. Bir de gerginliği azaltmak için konuşacaktım. Azaltma anlayışıma tüküreyim.

"Benim kimsem yok. Bu kasabalının elinde büyüdüm ben. Zor günler geçirdim, çok ağladım. Ama iyisiyle kötüsüyle yine de bu insanlar sahip çıktı bana. Ailem bildim onları. Yirmi iki senedir bu topraklarda büyüyünce inan anıları bırakmak, onları terk etmek o kadar kolay olmuyor. Hayatımdan pek çok kez şikâyet etsem de şimdi dönüp baktığımda burası cennet gibi geliyor bana."

Ambardaki çömleklerden birini çevirip üzerindeki yazıyı gösterdi. "Raj, cennet anlamına gelir. Bu kasabaya yakışan tek isim bu gerçekten." Gözlerim 'Raj' yazısında dolanırken kalbime ince bir sızı aktı. Gerçekten de geçmişteydim, değil mi? Tüm bu yaşadıklarım başından beri bir hayal değildi. Kendimi çokça bu ihtimale inandırmak istesem de ayrıntılar gerçekliği yüzüme yüzüme vuruyordu.

"Ben de bana böyle aitlik hissettirecek bir yerde yaşamak isterdim. Uğruna ölümü göze alacak kadar sevmek isterdim o yeri. Ama yirmi iki yıldır bulamadım bir türlü."

"Kötü düşünme. Bazen bir şeyler oraya dokunmadıkça kalbindeki bazı duygulardan haberi olmuyor insanın. Gizlice büyüyor hisler. Dokunulmasını bekle, elbet bir gün bulacaksın."

Lafını bitirince yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Doğrulurken boynundaki bir pırıltı dikkatimi çekti.

"Boynunda ne var?" Pırıltıyı işaret ettiğimde tüylerle kaplı ellerini boynuna götürdü ve bir ipe bağlı olan yüzüğü açığa çıkardı. Yüzüğe dikkatle bakınca gözlerim fal taşı gibi açıldı. Bendeki yüzüğün aynısıydı bu.

"Bu yüzüğü mağaradan taş çıkarırken bulmuştum. O günden beri işlerim hep yolunda gitti. Uğurlu olduğuna inanıyorum açıkçası. O yüzden yanımdan hiç ayırmam." Yüzüğü mağarada bulması, benimkinin aynısı olması... Başımı döndürüyordu her kelime. Ne hikmetse bu yüzük geldiğinden beridir de benim işlerim bir türlü yolunda gitmiyordu. Elimdeki yüzüğe kaydı bakışlarım, ardından yavaşça havaya kaldırdım.

"Aynı yüzükten bende de var." Wolny de en az benim kadar şaşırmış bir şekilde parmağıma bakıyordu. "Ne ilginç tesadüf, desene karşılaşmamız kaderimizde varmış." Gülümsedim. Belki de gerçekten kaderimizde vardı.

Wolny o koca kanatlarıyla yukarıya güç bela çıktığında beni de ellerimden tutup çektiler. Yukarısı çadır gibi bir yerdi. Oldukça geniş duruyordu, sanırım o dönemlerde kasabalarda böyle evler bulunuyordu. Üçümüz çadırdan çıkıp kasabanın içinde dolanmaya başladık. Nereye gideceğimizi soracakken karşıdan gelen Marta ve Marian ile sormaktan vaz geçtim.

"Selamlar arkadaşlar. Nereye böyle güzel galibiyetten sonra, kulübeye büyük planı oluşturmaya mı?" Marta keyifle konuştuğunda ben de güldüm.

"Ne planıymış bu?"

"Özgür, yakında büyük bir taarruz yapıp işgalcileri tamamen yok etmeyi planlıyoruz. Sen de katılmak ister misin?" Omuz silktim.

"Neden olmasın?" Marta gülerek koluma girdi. Kulübeye gitmek üzere kasabadan çıkacakken birkaç evin alevler içinde olduğunu gördük. Wolny hızla havalanırken diğerleri de eve doğru koşmaya başlamıştı. Peşlerinden gittim hızla. Silny üzerindeki kıyafeti çıkarıp alevlerin üzerine vurarak söndürmeye çalışıyordu.

"Su yok mu?" diye bağırdı Marian. "Özgür arkandaki evin bahçesindeki kuyudan su çek ve getir. Hadi acele edelim."

Koşarak kuyunun yanına gidip kovayı ipinden salladım aşağıya. Kovayı çekip içindeki suyu yan tarafındaki kovaya boşalttım ve kovayı alıp koşmaya başladım. Suyu ateşe serptiğimde küçücük bir yer sönerken alevler hızla tekrar büyüdü. Bu yangın böyle söndürülmezdi ki.

"Geri çekilin!" Wolny yukarıdan bağırdığında hepimiz su getirdiğim yere doğru çekildik. Wolny eve doğru yaklaşıp kanatlarını hızlı hızlı çarpmaya başladığında alevler de yavaş yavaş azalmaya başlamıştı. "Dikkat et!" Silny bir yandan Wolny'ye bağırıyordu. Dördümüz yangının yavaş yavaş söndürülüşünü izlerken yüzüğüm parlamaya başladı. Zaten hep zamansız parla!

"Benim şimdi gitmem gerek. Merak etmeyin, yakında tekrar gelirim ben."

"Ne, nereye gid-" Marian cümlesini tamamlayamadan koşarak kasabanın içine doğru ilerledim. Kimse görmeden kaybolsam iyi olurdu. Daha gizlenecek bir yer bulamadan yolun ortasında yere kapaklanırken buldum kendimi. Başımı kaldırıp sağıma soluma bakınca kahvehanenin bulunduğu meydanın ortasında olduğumu anladım.

Ben Giray'ı en son nerede bırakmıştım? Şimdi meraktan çatlamıştır o. Hemen onu bulmalıydım. Koşarak sokakları dolanmaya başlamıştım. Her yere bakmalıydım, bana yine kızsın istemiyordum. Köşeyi döndüğümde sokağın diğer başında Giray'ı gördüm.

"Özgür," Adımı dudaklarından duyduğumda ona doğru bir adım attım. Kızgın mıydı? Hiçbir suçum yoktu benim. Yara bere almadan da gelmiştim. Bir adım daha atmamla bana doğru koşmaya başladı. Durdum ve öylece yüzüne baktım. Yüzündeki ne yapacağını bilmez ifadeye baktım. Gözlerini sıktığında çizgi çizgi olmuş kenarlarına, dişleri gözükecek kadar aralık duran dudaklarına, koşmaktan al al olmuş yanaklarına, alnındaki terlere, hiçbir ayrıntıyı kaçırmak istemeyerek dikkatle baktım. Yamacıma gelip kollarını etrafıma sıkıca sardığında hiçbir şey yapmadan öylece durdum. Derin derin nefes alıp verişinin arasından konuşuyordu.

"Nereye kayboldun birden? Sadece bir saniye yola baktım, kucağımda baygın yatarken kafamı çevirdiğimde kaybolmuştun."

"İyi misin? Neler oldu, yaralanmadın değil mi? Çok korkuttun beni."

Beni gerçekten bu kadar seviyor muydu? Kendimi çoğu zaman bir 'hiç' gibi görürken onun yanındayken 'ben' olmak istiyordum. İnsanlar arasındaki sevgi, sizi değiştirmeye başladığında değil, kendinizi bulmanıza yardımcı olduğunda değerliydi. Giray ile aramdaki bağ, değerliydi. Kimsenin beni seveceğine olan inancım kalmamışken ailem dışındaki birinin böyle davranışları bocalatıyordu beni.

Sarılmayı bırakıp omuzlarımdan tutup yüzüme baktı. Gözlerinin içinin kızarmış olduğunu gördüğümde kalbimde farklı bir his duyumsadım. Peki, ne kadar seviyordu beni, dünyalar kadar mı? Ne gibi seviyordu beni, kardeş gibi mi, dost gibi mi, kalbime bir türlü uğramayan aşk gibi mi? Dokunabilir miydi kalbime?

*Silny Strumien: Gür akan su

***  
Lady Whirlwind'den not:

Silny Strumien, gerçekten çok farklı birisi. Yaptıklarına, düşündüklerine, hayatına karşı büyük bir saygım var. Özgür'ün anlattıklarının dışında ona artı bir parantez açmam için beni bekleyin lütfen.


	7. 7.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabo: the Deep-Jackson Pollock

Lady Whirlwind’den not:

Sizlere göstermek istediğim bu tablonun anlatacak bir hikayesi var mı, bilmiyorum. Ama sevdiğim birinin bu tablo hakkındaki yorumlarını okumak isteyebilirsiniz. O, sizlerin de tanıdığı biri: Silny Strumien. Şimdi onu dinliyoruz.

Bunu neden sevdiğime gelecek olursak eğer; siyahın ölümü ve hüznü, beyazın da mutluluk ve yaşamı temsil ettiğini düşünüyorum. Ama bunlar klişe şeyler zaten. Bu tabloda aşırı ilgi çekici olan yeşil ve sarı tonlarının griyle birleşmesidir. Ortaya çıkan gri tonlamalar, yaşamla ölümün asla ayrılamayacağını, hep bir denge içinde olacağını hissettiriyor bana. Sarı ve yeşil de doğayı çağrıştırıyor, insan asla doğadan kopamaz dermiş gibi. Bu tabloda siyahı, derin bir çukur olarak görürüm hep. Ama sanat camiası bu konuda uzun zamandır tartışıyorlarmış. Bir taraf çukur görürken, bir taraf da yara görüyormuş. Tenin bıçakla ayrılması misali, ölümün de hayatı bıçak darbesi gibi kesmesi… 

7.Bölüm

Aynada kendime bakarak ıslak saçlarımı taramaya başladım. Sürekli geçmişe gidip gelmek bu dünyayla olan bağlarımı zedelemeye başlamıştı. Onur ve Giray dışında evdekilerden kaçmaya çalışıyordum adeta.

Bir de nereye gidersem gideyim bir türlü bitmeyen savaş vardı. Wolny'ye yardım ediyordum ama buradaki olası bir savaşı destekleme ihtimalim bile yoktu. Çoğunluğun istediği savaşı sırf yöneticiler uygun gördü diye masumlar da ölecekti ki masum olmasa bile öldürmek doğru değildi kimseyi. Bu düşünceler kafamı fazlasıyla karıştırırken kalbimde varlığını yeni yeni hissettiğim değişik duygular da beni allak bullak ediyordu.

İki gün önce Giray'la kasabadan döndüğümüzde Onur'u da alıp karşıma her şeyi ayrıntılı bir şekilde anlatmıştım ikisine. Bu durumla ne yapabileceğimizi uzunca düşünüp bir kez daha mağaraya gitmeye karar verdik. Bugün gidip ipucu arayacaktık. Onur'u kesinlikle yanımızda götürecektik, olmadık yerden bir şeyler çıkarabiliyordu malum. Aniden kapı çalınmadan açıldığında Giray ve Onur kapıda bana bakıyorlardı. Üzerimdeki havluya bakıp hızla kapıyı geri kapattı Giray. Kapının ardından seslendi.

"Ö-ö-özür dilerim. Duştan çıktığını bilmiyorduk." Ben daha hareket edemeden tüm bunlar gerçekleşirken gülümsedim. Bir de kekeliyordu, deli çocuk.

"Bekleyin hemen üzerimi giyiyorum." Eşofmanlarımı üzerime geçirdim hızla. Gidip kapıyı açtığımda ikisi de yavaşça içeriye girdi. Saçlarımı kurutmaya başladığımda aynadan yatağıma oturan ikiliyi izlemeye başladım. Bir ay önceki yaptıklarımızı, nasıl eğlendiğimizi düşündüm. Tekrar eskisi gibi zaman geçirmek istiyordum onlarla. Böyle diken üzerinde her an ortadan kaybolma, savaşın ortasına düşüp yaralanma, hatta ölüm tehlikesi atlatmak pek hoş olmuyordu. Ama bir yandan yeni insanlar tanıyordum, yeni düşünceler ediniyordum. Kalbimde yeni kapılar açılıyordu. Bir gün geçmişe gitmem kesilse kalan yaşamıma daha anlamlı devam edebilirdim sanırım. Saçlarımı kurutmayı bitirdiğimde boynuma fularımı takıp çantamı sırtladım. İkilinin ardından odadan çıktım.

Yol boyunca Onur annesinin çiftliğe geçici bir süreliğine yerleşmesinden bahsetti. Bu durum onu oldukça neşelendirmişti anladığım kadarıyla. Maşallah Serhat Bey de herkesi çiftlikte topluyordu, bakımevi sanki. Aslında Serhat Bey'in eski eşiyle görüşmeye pek özenli gitmesi falan insanı biraz şüphelendiriyordu. Yoksa Onur'un annesiyle babasının tekrar birleşmesi dileği gerçek mi oluyordu? Gitti gül gibi adam desenize(!)

İlk kez geçmişe gittiğim, düştüğüm dik yamacın yanından geçerken durup aşağıya düşen ağaca baktım eğilerek. Onur ve Giray da durduğunda: "O ağaca yaslanıp da düştüğüm yer burasıydı, ilk geçmişe gittiğim yer." Dedim. İkisi de eğilip aşağıdaki ağaca baktı.

"Güzel düşmüşsün, buradan bir yerlerini kırmadan kurtulduğuna göre." Onur'un sözlerine gülüp yolumuza devam ettik. Tapınağın merdivenlerinin başına geldiğimizde uzaklarda gözüken göle baktım. Silny'nin kulübesinin yerinde ne vardı acaba şimdi?

"Bugün ilerideki göle de gidelim mi?"

Onur elimle gösterdiğim yere doğru baktı. Sadece başını sallamakla yetinerek merdivenleri inmeye başladı. Ben de arkalarından onlara yetişmek için hızla ilerledim. Mağaranın girişine geldiğimizde Giray hemen çantasından hırkasını çıkarıp bana uzattı. Üzerimdeki eşofmanı gösterdim.

"Olsun içerisi çok soğuk, zaten yeni duş aldın, hasta olursun." Neden annem gibi konuşuyordu benimle? Ben kendime bakmayı iyi bilirdim. Başımı çevirip mağaranın içine girdim. Onur biz konuşurken girmiş ortadaki su birikintisine bakıyordu. Ben de yanında durup sudaki yansımama baktım. İçerisi baştakinin aksine sıcak gelmeye başladığında üzerimdekini çıkarttım. Yalnızca kısa kolluyla kaldığımda Giray'la göz göze geldim. Neden birden sıcaklamıştım anlayamamıştım. İçeriye doğru ilerlemek için bir adım attığımda sıcaklayan bedenime baş ağrım eşlik etmeye başladı.

"Hayır, şimdi olamaz." Derken başımı ellerimin arasına aldım. Mide bulantım yükselirken kulaklarımda çınlama duyuldu. Vücudumun sıcaklığı yükselirken Onur ve Giray endişeyle yanıma gelmişlerdi. Sesleri yavaş yavaş kaybolurken vücudumda bir yorgunluk hissettim. Sımsıkı kapalı olan gözlerimi çatırdama sesleri duymamla açtım. Başımın ağrısı da giderken çömeldiğim yerden yavaşça ayağa kalktım. Etrafımın alevlerle çevrili olmasına şaşkınlıkla bakakaldım. Yine nasıl bir cehenneme düşmüştüm ben? Bedenimin neden bu kadar sıcakladığı anlaşılıyordu.

Sanırım kasabadaki çadırlardan birinin içindeydim ve çadır yanıyordu. Telaşla nerden çıkabileceğimi kestirmeye çalışarak etrafıma bakındım. Bir çıkış yolu göremezken nefes almam git gide zorlaşıyordu.

"Wolny!" avazım çıktığı kadar bağırmak en iyisiydi. Hep Wolny'nin yanında oluyordum geçmişe geldiğimde, buralarda bir yerde olmalıydı. Yoksa zaten ölecektim. "Wolny, içerideyim."

Çadırın çatısını yapan tahtalardan biri üzerime doğru düştüğünde kollarımı başıma siper ettim. Tahta koluma çarpıp yere düşerken acıyla bağırdım. Üzerimi çıkardığım ana lanetler okumaya başlamıştım bile. Kapının olduğu tarafta alevler azalmaya başladığında Marian'ın içeriye koşarak girdiğini gördüm. Yere çökmüş dururken hemen yanıma geldi.

"İyi misin?" Kollarımı gösterdiğimde hiçbir şey dememe izin vermeden aniden beni kucakladı. Bir an çırpınacak gibi olsam da kapıya doğru koşmasıyla olduğum şekilde kaldım. Dışarıya çıkıp beni yere bıraktığında etrafta içinde oluğum çadır dahil üç tane çadırın alevler içinde olduğunu gördüm. Wolny kanatlarını hızla çırparak alevleri söndürmeye çalışıyordu. Marian beni bırakır bırakmaz Silny'nin yanına yardıma gitti. Marta tepemde belirdiğinde anlamsızca etrafımda hızla değişen olaylara baktım. Marta'ya neler olduğunu soracakken belindeki çantadan bir merhem çıkardı ve kollarımın yanan yerlerine sürmeye başladı.

"Merak etme bu acısını hafifletecektir." Ama acımıyordu ki, muhtemelen biraz ciddi bir yanıktı. Kollarımın yanan iç kısımlarına baktım.

"Neler oldu burada?" Merhemi sürerken cevapladı:

"Çadırlardan üçünü daha yaktı şerefsizler. Hep diyorum uğraşmayalım, gidelim buralardan diye ama Wolny dinliyor mu bizi?"

"Düşman kasabaya kadar geldi mi? Ama kaybetmemeniz gerek savaşı." Söylediğimle gözlerimi büyürken yanlış bir şeyler söylemeye çok korkuyordum.

"Keşke düşman yapsa bunları, kasabanın düşman yanlısı insanları yapıyor bunu. Aptallar, onların himayesinde daha zengin olabileceklerine inanıyorlar."

Kaşlarım şaşkınlıkla havalanırken böyle saçmalıkların her dönemde olması insanı rahatsız ediyordu. Tarih gerçekten de tekerrürden ibaretti sanırsam. İnsanoğlu geçmişte yaşanan acılardan hiç ders çıkarmıyordu. İnsanların dininden, ırkından dolayı hiç kimse ölmemiş gibi hala bunların ayrımının yapılması tam bir rezaletti. Bu dünyada cinsel tercihlerinden dolayı yargılanan, düşünceleri yüzünden asılan insanlar olmuştu. Devletler farklı insandan, düşünen insandan korkuyordu, yok olsun istiyorlardı. Çünkü biliyorlardı, bu dünyayı, insanlığı bir düşünce etkileyip değiştirebiliyordu. Tıpkı Fransız İhtilali gibi. Tüm bunların hala bir sirkülasyonda devam ediyor olması, ayıptı. İnsanlığın ayıbıydı!

Üç çadırdaki yangın söndürüldüğünde diğerleri de gelip Marta ve benim yanıma oturdu.

"Senin o çadırda ne işin vardı?" Wolny'nin yönelttiği soruyla karşılık kafamda tilkiler dolanmaya başlamıştı.

"Iııı, sizi arıyordum. Kulübede göremeyince ben de kasabaya geldim. Nerede yaşadığınızı bilmediğim için de birilerine sormak için girdim çadıra. Ama kimse yoktu." Kaşının teki havalandığında başımı öne eğdim. İnanmayabilirdi, üstelemesinler yeterdi. Konuyu değiştirmek adına Marian'a döndüm.

"Teşekkür ederim yardımın için." Omzuma dokunup başını salladığında gülümsedim.

"Planı yaptınız mı, ne durumda?"

"İlk çıkan yangını söndürdükten sonra kasabalıyla buradan daha güvenli olan gölün karşısına geçmesi konusunda konuştuk. Sonra kulübeye gittik. Daha anam babam demeden dumanlar yine yükselmeye başladı. Biz de apar topar buraya geldik zaten." Marian durumu özetlediğinde orada geçen iki güne karşın burada sabahtan akşam olmuştu sadece sanırsam. İki zaman arasındaki akış kafamı karıştırırken yüzümü buruşturdum.

"Hadi kulübeye gidelim, plan hakkında erkenden konuşalım. Yoksa bu köpekler yaşanacak kasaba koymadan her yeri yakacaklar." Marta öfkeyle ayağa kalktığında hepimiz ayaklandık. Sık ormanı yavaş yavaş sohbet ederek geçerken hava da git gide kararıyordu.

Acaba Onur ve Giray ne yapıyordu şuan? Umarım panik yapmamış sakince bekliyorlardır dönmemi. Zaten bu iş böyle gizli saklı olmayacaktı. Aileme en kısa zamanda tüm bu olanları anlatacaktım. Belki tek başıma bana inanmazlardı ama Onur ve Giray yanıma olduğu sürece her şey yoluna girerdi.

Kulübeye ulaştığımızda Silny dışarıya ateş yakmıştı. Marta yiyecek bir şeyler almak için kulübenin arkasındaki mahzene girmişti. Marian omzuma dokunup ona dönmemi sağladı. "İçeriye gel, koluna pansuman yapayım." Onu takip ederek kulübeye girdiğimde masada minik bir mum yanıyordu. Sedir gibi duran yerin üzerine oturdum. Marian köşedeki bir masanın üzerindeki merhemi aldı, bir bez parçası ve bir tasın içerisinde su alıp geldi. Yanıma oturup yanan yere bir göz attı ardından bezi ıslatıp yaranın etrafını temizledi. Su toplayıp baloncuklar oluşmuştu. Merhemi de hiç konuşmadan sessizce sürdü.

Ne olacaktı şimdi? Bu insanlarla burada kalıp savaşacak mıydım? Ya savaşta başıma bir iş gelirse, ölürsem geri dönebilecek miydim? Ailem delirirdi. Umarım bu yüzük başıma kötü bir şey gelmeden beni evime götürürdü. Marian değişik bir gömlek uzattığında yüzüne baktım. "Böyle üşürsün. Üzerine bunu giy." Gülümseyerek elinden alıp üzerime geçirdim gömleği. Marian'ın bu düşünceli halleri Giray'ı hatırlatmıştı. Şimdi kolumdaki yaraları görse çok kızardı bana. Ne dedim ben sana, derdi. Kaşlarını çatardı, alnının ortasında iki çizgi belirirdi. Kulakları kızarırdı sinirinden.

Marian masanın üstündeki kutularda bir şeylerle uğraşırken dışarıya çıktım. Silny ve Wolny ateşin başında sohbet ediyorlardı. Marta'ya yardım etmek için arkaya doğru ilerlediğimde mahzen kapağının yanında, yerde üç tane minik çömlek vardı. Üçünün de üzerinde 'Raj' yazıyordu. Bu çömleklerden kaç tane vardı tanrı aşkına? Marta yukarıya zıplayıp çömleklerden ikisini aldı, üçüncüyü de ben alıp onu takip ettim. Herkes ateşin başına toplandığında Marian pirinçleri ateşte pişirmeye başladı.

"Neden çömleklerin hepsinde kasabanın adı yazıyor?" Uzun süren sessizliği bozduğumda tüm gözler bana döndü. Marian:

"Kasabanın adı mı? Nerede hani?" Parmağımla Marta'nın yanındaki çömlekleri işaret ettim. Neden böyle değişik tepkiler veriyorlardı ki? Gözlerim Wolny'ye kaydığında onun da bana bakmakta olduğunu gördüm.

"Sen gerçekten nerede yaşıyorsun?" Marian şaşkınlık nidalarını sürdürürken bakışlarımı Wolny'den çekmedim. Bu kasabaya en çok yakışan ismin bu olduğunu söylemişti bana.

"Bu kasabanın adı Strumien. Silny'nin büyük büyük babasının önderliğinde yerleşilmiş buraya. Ben sadece Raj'ın yakışacağını söylemiştim." Wolny kısaca açıklama yaptı.

"Üstelik raj içkisini hiç mi bilmiyorsun? O çömleklerde içki var, karışmasın diye adı yazılır." Marian rajın içki olduğunu söylediğinde utancımdan neredeyse yerin dibine girecektim. Nereden bileyim ben? Başımı eğip payıma düşen pirinci yemeye başladım.

"Senin geldiğin yer nasıl bir yer? Sorun olmazsa biraz bahseder misin?" Wolny merakla sorduğunda başımı kaldırıp gözlerine baktım. Bugün üzerinde bir durgunluk vardı. Hissedebiliyordum, her zamanki gibi değildi. Canını sıkan bir şeylerin olduğuna emindim. Bunu ona sormadan önce benim cevaplamam gereken çok önemli bir soru vardı elbette: Nasıl bir yerden gediğim...

Gelecekten geldiğimi söylesem, bu zamanla ilgili soru sormaya başlasalar, vereceğim herhangi bir cevabın geleceği değiştirmesinden korkuyordum. Ya bir daha sevdiklerime, çiftliğe kavuşamazsam? Bunu söyleyemezdim. "Ben buraya çok benzeyen başka bir dünyadan geliyorum desem?" Söylediklerim karşısında Wolny hariç diğerlerinden gülerek bir karşılık aldım. "Ailen, arkadaşların yok mu mesela?" Wolny'nin inatla sorduğu soruyla herkes gülmeyi kesti. Wolny'den gözerimi bir an bile ayırmadım.

"Sevimli bir ailem var. Eğlenceli birkaç arkadaşım da var. Tanısanız çok iyi anlaşırdınız eminim."

"Özgür, bizim dilimizde bir kelime değil. Ne demek Özgür?" Ben daha sizle nasıl konuşup anlaşabildiğimi çözememişim, siz bana sorular yöneltip duruyorsunuz!

"Özgür, Wolny demek." Wolny ile tuhaf bakışmamız bir saniye bile kesilmezken etrafımızdakilerin biraz şaşırdığını sezebiliyordum. Şaşırmalıydılar da zaten. Ben ilk öğrendiğimde neredeyse küçük dilimi yutuyordum, feleğim şaşmıştı. Wolny'nin gözlerinden birçok anlam geçmişti. Benim gibi kafası karışıktı biliyorum. Ama ikimiz arasındaki özel bağı bir tek ben değil o da hissediyordu, biliyorum.

"Sen bugün iyi misin? Biraz durgun görünüyorsun." Silny, Wolny'ye sarılarak sorarken Marta da içkileri taslara dolduruyordu.

"İyiyim, sadece biraz yorgunum. Bir de-" Durup öylece yanan ateşe baktı. Silny doğrulup yüzüne baktığında Wolny de ona döndü. "Yüzüğümü kaybettim sanırım. Bir türlü bulamıyorum. Yangında düşmüş olmalı. Sadece biraz ona canım sıkıldı." Sadece bir yüzüktü canım, savaşı kazanacak olan yine kendisiydi. O olmadan da kazanabilirdi. Marta içkiyi uzattığında iki elimle tası kavradım. Şu meşhur(!) rajın tadına bir bakmalıydım. Soğuk, tatlı bir sıvı boğazımdan aşağıya akarken dudaklarımı yaladım. Fena değildi işte.

"Sabah erkenden kalkıp planımızı yaparız. Artık yarın gece de son kez saldırır işlerini bitiririz." Marta ayağa kalktığında sürüdeki koyunlar gibi onu takip ettik. Silny ile Wolny genişçe duran sedirin üzerine yattıklarında Marian bize döndü. Eliyle diğer sediri işaret edip fısıldadı. "Siz de burada yatın, ben yerde yatarım." Yere minderleri serip üzerine uzandı. Biz de Marta ile sedire uzandık. Yüzüğüme bakarak neden hala gitmediğimi anlamaya çalışıyordum. Genelde bu kadar uzun süre kalmamıştım. Yüreğimde hafif bir korku yükselirken zihnimdeki düşünceleri sakinleştirip uykuya dalmaya çalıştım. Yarın yorucu bir gün olacaktı.

Sabah uyandığımda Marta dibime kadar sokulmuş yatıyordu. Marian ve Silny de derin bir uykudayken Wolny ortalıkta gözükmüyordu. Sessizce dışarıya çıktığımda Wolny'yi gölün kenarında oturmuş halde buldum. Yanına gidip oturdum.

"Sabah sabah ne düşünüyorsun, hayırdır?"

"Ne yaparsam tüm bunlardan en az zararla sıyrılırım diye düşünüyordum. Kafam biraz karışık açıkçası." Ne kadar endişeli olduğu her halinden belliydi. Uyku tutmamış olmalıydı.

"Merak etme, en iyi kararı vereceksin ve en doğrusunu uygulayacaksın." Yani öyle olmalıydı. Bu kasaba kurtulduğuna göre doğru yolu buluyordu Wolny. Ah, her şeyi en ayrıntılı haliyle anlatıp yüreğini hafifletmeyi ne çok isterdim! Ama yapamam, ben de korkuyorum, endişeliyim.

"Şuan sıkıntılı bir süreçteyiz ama biliyor musun, yine de mutlu hissediyorum. Kalbimde bir rahatlık, hafiflik var. Çünkü bir insanın sahip olabileceği en harika şeylere sahibim. Silny bana aile oldu. İyi dostlarım, hatırlanmaya değer pek çok anım var. Herkes için, bu dünya için elimden geleni yaptım, yapıyorum da. Tüm bunlar bana huzur veriyor." Yüzündeki hüzünlü gülümsemeye baktım dikkatle. Gözleri gülümsüyordu, doğruydu. Ama dudaklarının kıvrımlarında acı da dolanıyordu.

"İnsan bu hayatta her şeye sahip olduğunda mutlu mu olur? Nasıl böylesine hafif hissedebilirsin ki? Mesela ben de her şeye sahibim. İyi bir ailem, arkadaşlarım, yaşadığım pek çok güzel an var. Ama bir türlü böyle hafif hissedemiyorum. Sanki omuzlarımda hep yük varmış gibi geliyor. Aklımdan geçen mutsuz olmak için hiçbir sebep bulamadığım düşünceler bir türlü kalbime uğramıyor."

"Her şeye sahip olduğuna emin misin?" Bakışlarımı gölde sabitleyip düşündüm. Ne eksikti ki hayatımda, neye ihtiyacım vardı benim? Sorunum neydi bir türlü anlayamıyordum. Şu hale bakın kalkmış bin sene öncesine gelmiş hala kara kara bunu düşünüyordum. Ben zaten sadece düşünüyordum! Verecek cevap bulamazken Wolny konuşmasını devam ettirdi.

"Ait olduğun bir yer var mı peki? Özgür'e sahip misin?" Bakışlarımı hızla gölden Wolny'ye çevirdim. Aramızda uzun sayılabilecek bir bakışma geçerken kulübenin kapısı açıldı. İkimiz de arkamıza dönüp kapıdan çıkan Silny'ye baktık. Wolny kalkıp yanına giderken göle bakmaya devam ettim. Belki de haklıydı, bilmiyorum. Mutluluğumun sırrının bazen beynimde kıramadığım zincirlerde saklı olduğunu ben de düşünüyordum. Bu zincirler beni hayatın tutsağı yapıyordu. Bir türlü kendim olamıyordum, özgür olamıyordum.

Silny ufak bir ateş yaktığında kulübedekiler de uyanmış dışarıya gelmişlerdi. Marta mahzene giderken yiyecek bir şeyler almak için, Marian'ın tencereyi ve kaseleri getirmesine yardım ettim. Wolny hala biraz durgun gözükürken Silny moralini yerine getirmek için etrafında dört dönüyordu.

"Marian, madem bir plan yapıp işgalcileri alt etmeyi düşünüyordunuz, neden kasabaya bu kadar zarar verilene kadar beklediniz?"

Marian ateşle oynarken bir yandan beni cevapladı. "Bir şey hazırlıyorduk. Aslında bir süre önce ufak tefek bazı şeyler düşünmüştük zaten. Ama zamana ihtiyacımız vardı. Kahvaltıdan sonra gösteririm sana." Başımı sallayarak onayladım onu. Bin yıl az bir zaman değildi. Teknoloji ne kadar ilerlemişti bu süreçte. Eskiden kullanılan silahlar düşünüldüğünde şimdi tek bir bomba bile binlerce kişiyi öldürülebiliyordu. Zaman ilerledikçe savaşların süresi kısalıp yıkıcılığı artıyordu, tam bir vahşet.

Suyun sesi eşliğinde sessizce kahvaltımızı ettikten sonra Marian kolumdan çekiştirip kulübenin arkasına götürdü beni. Üzeri örtü ile örtülmüş bir şeyler vardı. Örtüyü çektiğinde demir ve tahtadan yapılmış değişik aletler olduğunu gördüm. "Bunlar nedir?" Aletlere yaklaşıp incelemeye başladım. Birkaç metrelik bir mancınığa benziyordu.

"Bunlarla demir topları ateşe verip işgalcilerin bulunduğu çadırları yakacağız. Ayrıca ok yapmamız da gerekiyordu. Burada öyle savaş aletleri pek bulunmazdı. Bu yüzden kendimiz yapmak zorunda kaldık."

"Gerçekten iyi gözüküyorlar." Gerçekten ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Savaşı kazanmış olmalarına ve bu kahramanlığın dilden dile aktarılmış olmasına şaşmamalıydı.

"Marian, Özgür buraya gelin." Marta'nın sesini duyduğumuzda aletlerin üzerini örtüp kulübenin önüne ilerledik. Elinde ufak bir kutu ve kağıt tutuyordu. Gülümseyerek gelmemizi işaret ettiğinde yanına gidip oturduk.

"Şimdi bu kağıda hepimizin isimlerini yazacağım. Bizden sonra gelen nesiller burada yaşadığımızı bilsinler. Çok anlamlı olur." Wolny'nin isminin eklenmesine gerek yoktu aslında. Adamın heykeli bile vardı. Bin yıl sonraki nesil onu gayet iyi tanıyordu, merak etmeyin. Hele de ben...

Marta eline aldığı tebeşir gibi bir şeyle isimlerini yazmaya başladı sırayla: Wolny, Silny, Marta, Marian...

"Senin adın nasıl yazılıyor. Kendin yazar mısın?" Marta tebeşiri bana uzattığında adımı diğerlerininkinin yanına ekledim.

Ve Özgür burada yaşadı.

"Şimdi bu kutuyu mağaraya gittiğimizde mağaranın yanına gömeceğim. Burada gölün içinde kaybolup gitme ihtimalini göze alamam." Herkes üzerine bir şeyler aldığında mağaraya doğru yola çıktık. Planı yapmaya orada başlayacaktık.

"Öncelikle onlara saldırma işini sabaha karşı yapmalıyız, havanın en karanlık zamanında." Marian ayağa kalkıp planla ilgili bahsetmeye başlamıştı.

"Doğru, ayrıca bugün demir topların düşeceği menzili hesaplamamız gerek. Ona göre bir uzaklığa aletleri yerleştirip, kurmalıyız." Wolny devam etti.

"Peki, menzili nasıl hesaplayacağız ki? İşgalcilerin çadırına gündüz gözüyle gitmek tehlikeli olabilir." Diye sordu Marta.

"Önce çadırlarına doğru biraz uçarak yaklaşacağım. Oraya yaklaştıkça bazı merkezler belirleyip çadıra uzaklıklarına göz atacağım. Ardından ormanda öylesine denemeler yapar, hangi merkezden uygun atışlar yapılabilir hesaplarız."

"Çadırları yaktıktan sonra muhtemelen hepsi kalkıp kaçmaya çalışacaktır. Kaçmamaları için etraflarını bir şekilde sarmalıyız." Marian, Wolny ile bakışarak planı anlatmaya devam etti.

"İşte bunun için topları fırlatmadan önce Marian'ı işgalcilerin arka tarafına-kasabanın aksi yönüne- gizlice uçarak bırakacağım. Orada barutlu otları ve odunları onların kaçamayacağı şekilde yarım çember olacak şekilde yerleştirecek. Kasabanın olduğu tarafa da benzer bir yarım çember oluşturacağız. Hepinizde oklar ve yay olacak."

"Aletlerden topları kim fırlatacak peki?" Soruyu soran elbette her an gitme korkusu taşıyan bendim.

"Marta ve sen fırlatacaksın. Silny de kasaba tarafını devralacak." Marian beni yanıtladığında başımı salladım. En azından aniden ortadan kaybolursam Marta durumu idare edebilirdi. Öyle bir andaydım ki içime korku salıyordu. Bu denli uzun süre burada kalmış olmak beni endişelendiriyordu. Tamamen burada kalmazdım herhalde. Ama planda bir problem oluşur diye korktuğumdan gitmek de istemiyordum. Derince nefes alıp verdim. Wolny ayaklandı.

"Ben mesafeye bir göz atmaya gidiyorum. Silny, sen de Marian ile aletleri ormana taşıyın. En kısa zamanda dönerim."

Marian ve Silny, Wolny'den sonra mağaradan ayrıldı. Marta yanında getirdiği kutuyu gösterip güldü. "Hadi şunu geleceğe gömelim." Gülerek başımı salladım ve mağaranın çıkışına yöneldim. Marta sola döndüğünde onu takip ettim. Ayağıyla taşlara vurarak ilerliyordu. Birkaç metre daha gidince kayaların dibini gösterdi. "Burayı kazıp gömelim mi? Ne dersin?"

"Olur, neyle kazalım?" Marta etrafına bakınıp bir çalıdan iki kalın dal kırdı. "Bunlarla idare edebiliriz sanırım." Birlikte sohbet ederek toprağı kazmaya başladık. Kutuyu gömüp üzerini kapattığımızda Wolny geldi.

"Hadi atış çalışması yapmaya gidelim." Marta heyecanla önden hızlı hızlı gitmeye başladı. Wolny ile ben de arkasından ilerliyorduk.

"Hala durgun görünüyorsun. Nasıl en az zararla sıyrılacağına karar verdin mi?" Gülümsedi.

"Verdim sanırım. Biraz zor oldu ama hayat bazen insanın karşısına böyle zor seçimler çıkarır zaten değil mi? Bu da onlardan bir tanesi." İçinde bir şeyler vardı söylemediği, biliyorum. Nasıl oluyordu anlamıyordum ama hissedebiliyordum onu. Sanki aramızda görünmez bir bağ vardı.

Diğerlerinin yanına gittiğimizde, Wolny birden kanatlarını çırpıp havalandı. "Hadi ilk kademe nereye kadar fırlatıyormuş deneyelim bakalım." Marian toplardan birisini yerine koyup ipe asıldı ve bir çentikten geçirdi. Wolny'nin atış yapmasını isteyen sesi duyulduğunda ipi serbest bıraktı. Top hızla yükselip gözden kayboldu.

"Yarım metre kadar daha gerdirip atın." Wolny'nin sesini duyduğumuzda Marta ipi eline aldı. "Bu işi sonuçta ben yapacağım, benim denemem daha doğru olur." Marta ipi güçlükle gerip bıraktı.

"Bir bu kadar daha gerebilir misiniz?" diye bağırdı Wolny. Marta'nın yanına gidip ipi tuttum. Sonuçta bu işi ikimiz yapacaktık. Birlikteyken çok daha kolay ip gerildiğinde Wolny'nin işaretiyle bıraktık.

"Bu sanırım en iyisiydi." Wolny yanımıza alçaldı. "Öğlen yemek yedikten sonra Marta ve sen Marian, birlikte belirlediğim merkeze gidip bunları yerleştireceğiz." İkisi başını salladığında hemen Silny ile bana dönüp iş bölümüne devam etti.

"Siz de kasaba tarafında uygun bir yere odun ve otları yerleştirin. Diğer kısmı gece Marian halledecek zaten." Biz de başımızla onayladığımızda yemek için kulübeye gittik. Ortamda derin bir sessizlik vardı. Saat yaklaştıkça hepsinin gerginliğini daha iyi hissedebiliyordum. Benim bile kalbim korkuyla hızlanmıştı. Umarım bir aksilik çıkmadan planı uygulayabilirdik.

Yemekten sonra yapmamız gerekenler için ikiye ayrılmıştık. Silny ve ben kasabaya doğru yola çıkmıştık. Yolculuk sessizlik içinde başlamışken bunu bölen ben oldum. "Kasabadaki düşman yanlıları kim tam olarak, hani şu çadırları yakan?"

"Benim ailemdi." Şaşkınlıkla gözlerim kocam olurken yüzüne baktım. Dudakları incecik çizgi halini aldığında sinirlendiğini anladım. Öfkesini arttırmamak için sorularıma devam etmezken kendisi devam etti. "Her açıdan inanmak güç değil mi? Bu kasabayı kuran insanın torunları bu kasabayı satıyordu. Dahası benim söylediklerimi de hiç önemsemediler. Zaten Wolny ile olan ilişkimden dolayı aramız bozulmuştu annem ve babamla. Kardeşim de son zamanlarda onlara ayak uydurur oldu. Wolny sinirlenmesin diye söylemedim ama çadırları yakan kardeşimmiş. Onun adına senden de özür dilerim, neredeyse ölüyordun."

Anlattıklarına söyleyecek tek kelimem yoktu. Onun için devam etmek çok zor olmalıydı. Ailesi bir yanda, sevdiği adam başka bir yandaydı. Duygularını saklamakta gerçekten başarılıydı. Ben böyle bir durumda kafayı yerdim muhtemelen.

Kasabaya geldiğimizde Silny bir çadıra götürdü beni. İki el arabası vardı odunlar ve otların olduğu. Birini o, diğerini ben alırken sessizce takip ettim onu. Bir saate yakın dinlene dinlene ormanda ilerlediğimizde ağaçsız bir düzlüğe ulaştık. "Buraya yerleştireceğiz." Odunları da dinlene dinlene otlarla yerleştirdiğimizde el arabalarını orada bırakıp kulübenin yolunu tuttuk. Biz oraya varana kadar hava da kararmaya yüz tutmuştu zaten.

Gittiğimizde kimse konuşmadan ateşin başında bekliyordu. Wolny ise ileride gölü izliyordu yine. Silny hemen yanına gitti. Ben de ateşin başına oturdum ısınmak için. "Bir şey mi oldu?" fısıldayarak sorduğumda Marian da fısıldayarak cevap verdi: "Yüzüğü kaybetmişti ya sanırım hala ona biraz üzülüyor. O yüzük gerçekten uzun zamandır onunlaydı. Anlayamadığım bir bağ kurmuştu. Oraya gittiğimizde kasabayı gidip tekrar mı arasam diye sordu. Biz de yorulacağını söyleyip göndermedik."

Evet, şimdi zor bir karar verme sırası bendeydi sanırım. Parmağımdaki yüzüğe baktım umutsuzca. Onun bu savaşı kazanacak gücü kendisinde bulması için bu yüzüğe ihtiyacı vardı sanırım. Benim de evime tekrar dönmem için ihtiyacım vardı. Geçici bir süreliğine ona verebilirdim. Ama ya ondayken yüzük parlamaya başlarsa ve ben o an yüzüğü takmadığım için geri dönemezsem, ya sonsuza kadar burada kalırsam? Böyle bir şey olmazdı, değil mi? Peşimi bir türlü bırakmayan bu aptal yüzük ben olmadan dönemezdi umarım.

Ayağa kalkıp kulübeye ilerleyip bir ip parçası aramaya başladım. Yeterli boyda kesip dışarıya çıktım. Derince nefes alıp verdikten sonra Wolny ve Silny'nin yanına doğru ilerledim. "Silny, müsaade edersen Wolny ile bir şey konuşabilir miyim?" Silny başını sallayıp ateşin başına gitti. Ben de onun oturduğu yere geçtim. Wolny üzgün bir şekilde söyleyeceklerimi bekliyordu. Parmağımdaki yüzüğü çıkarıp Wolny'ye gösterdim.

"Bak Wolny, bu yüzük benim için çok önemli, evime geri dönebilmemin tek yolu. Ona iyi bakacağına söz verirsen savaştan sonra seninkini bulana kadar sende kalmasına izin veririm. Anlaştık mı?" Yüzünde geniş bir gülümseme oluştuğunda ben de gülümsedim. İpi yüzükten geçirip Wolny'nin boynuna taktım.

"Çok teşekkür ederim. Açıkçası yüzüğümün aynısından sende de olduğunu gördüğümde çok şaşırmıştım. Onu bulduğumdan beri sanki sadece bende varmış, ondan yalnızca bir taneymiş gibi hissettiriyordu. Birazcık kıskanmıştım. Ama şimdi biraz daha anlıyorum neden yanımda olduğunu. İnsan bazen ileriye atılabilmek için, bazı kararları alabilmek için ufak bir kıvılcım bekliyor. Bazen kendini dinlemesi, kendisiyle karşılaşması gerekiyor. Bunu saçma bulabilirsin belki ama sana baktığımda aynaya bakıyormuş gibi hissediyorum."

Gözlerim dolarken bakışlarımı ondan göle çevirdim. Fazlasıyla farkındaydı bir şeylerin. Bahsettiği hisleri çok iyi anlıyordum, biliyordum. Başımı salladım kendi kendime. Bu güzel adama elimden geldiğince yardım edecektim.

Erken kalkacağımız için herkes kulübeye girdi. Dünkü yerlerimizi alırken Onur ve Giray'ı düşünmeden plana odaklanmaya çalıştım. Umarım orada çok kısa bir süre geçmiştir ve meraklanmamışlardır. Marta yamacıma sokulduğunda düşüncelerime inat kendimi uykuya teslim ettim.

Şiddetli bir baş ağrısıyla gözlerimi açıp doğruldum. Hava hala karanlıktı. Marta yanımda uyuyordu. Yerde Marian'a ve karşı sedirde yatan Silny'ye göz gezdirdim. Midem bulanmaya başladığında iki büklüm olmuştum. Başımda şiddetli bir sızı yayıldığında ellerimle başımı sıkıştırdım. Zar zor araladığım gözlerimle Wolny'yi aradım. Derin nefes almaya çalışırken kendimi suya düşerken buldum.

"Hayır, şimdi olamazdı. Bundan daha berbat bir zaman olamazdı. Suyun içinde debelenirken yukarıda suya vuran ayın ışığını gördüm. Vücudumdaki son kalan güçle ışığa doğru yüzmeye başladım. Başımı yukarıya çıkardığımda derince bir nefes aldım. Etrafıma bakındım hemen. Kasabadaki gölün içindeydim. Kıyıya doğru yüzmeye başladım. Geceydi burada, peki hangi gecedelerdi? Yüzük... Yüzüğüm neredeydi? Benimle birlikte suya düşmüş olamazdı. En son Wolny'ye vermiştim onu. Ne yapacaktım şimdi?

Kıyıya çıktığımda soğuktan titremeye başladım. Onur ve Giray neredeydi? Bu karanlıkta nasıl geçebilirdim ormanı, korkudan bayılırdım. Tamam, sakin olmaya çalışalım. Belki hala mağarada beni bekliyorlardır. Sadece birazcık yol gidip mağaraya ulaşmam gerekiyordu. Bir adım atmamla çalılıklardan ses geldiğinde öylece kalakaldım. Gözlerime yaşlar hücum ederken içimden üçe kadar sayıp koşmaya başladım.

Sakın etrafına bakma ve durma.

Mağaraya giden yola döndüğümde bacaklarım kırılacak gibi delice ağrıyordu. Tabi Silny ile o kadar yorulursam olacak olan buydu. İleride minik bir ateş gördüğümde gözlerimdeki yaşlar kendini bırakmıştı. Onur ve Giray'ı ateşin başında gördüğümde korku yerini mutluluk gözyaşlarına bırakmıştı. Beni fark ettiklerinde ikisi de yerinden fırladı.

"Özgür, neler oluyor, iyi misin?"

Nefes nefese ateşin başına geldiğimde Giray üzerindeki hırkayı çıkarıp benim üzerime geçirdi. Dişlerim birbirine çarparak titrerken dönebildiğime şükrediyor, onları yarı yolda bıraktığım için üzülüyordum.

"Sen içeride baygın yatıyordun. Nerden, nasıl çıktın?" Onur dehşetle irileşmiş gözlerini yüzüme dikerek konuştu.

"Her şeyi anlatacağım, sadece kuru kıyafetler var mı yanınızda?" Giray beni mağaraya sokup kalın bir ceket verdi. "Altına verebileceğim bir şey yok ama üzerindekini çıkarıp bunu giy istersen." Elindekini alacakken kolumu tuttu.

"Bir dakika koluna ne oldu senin? Ne dedim ben sana?" Sinirli gözleri yüzümde dolanırken ceketi elinden çektim. Ve başımla çıkışı işaret ettim. Hiçbir şey söylemeden çıktı. Hızla Marian'ın gömleğini ve kısa kollumu çıkarıp kalın ceketi giydim. Islak kıyafetleri de alıp dışarıya çıktığımda Onur merakla, Giray sinirle beni bekliyordu. Sinirli olduğunu biliyordum, çünkü bacağını titreşime almıştı adeta. Marian'ın gömleğini ateşin karışışına kuruması için bırakıp yere oturdum.

"Koluna ne oldu?" Giray tek nefeste sorduğunda Onur'a kaydı bakışlarım. Kaşlarını çattı. Ne oldu der gibi başını salladığında ellerime baktım. "Yandı." Kimsenin konuşmasına izin vermeden hemen devam ettim. "Ama merak etmeyin Marian pansuman yaptı. Gayet iyiyim." Giray kaşlarını kaldırıp başını salladığında, söyleyecekleri beni korkutmaya başlamıştı.

"Bu değişik gömlek ne peki?" Onur gömleği işaret ettiğinde ben de baktım. "Marian üşümeyeyim diye vermişti."

"Marian aşağı Marian yukarı..." Giray'ın söylenmesini duyduğumda kaşlarımı çatarak ona döndüm. Bakışlarını kaçırdığında Onur'a döndüm. Suratıma sırıtarak bakıyordu. Niye sırıtıyordu ki şimdi Onur? Sinirle nefesimi verip önüme döndüm.

"Ne zamanadır yokum? Resmen bir buçuk gündür oradaydım."

"Saat şuan üç. Baktık hala baygın halde yatıyorsun eve gidip kamp yapacağız deyip yiyecek bir şeyler ve çadır falan getirdim. Herkes bugün kamp yaptığımızı sanıyor." Onur içimi rahatlattığında gülümsedim. En azından burada işler yolundaydı.

"Eee, neler oldu anlatsana." Onur'un meraklı sorusuyla her şeyi anlatmaya başladım.

***1 ay sonra***

Her zamanki kalabalık kahvaltı masasına oturduğumda kocaman gülümseyen yüzlere baktım teker teker. Giray yanımda yerini aldığında eğilerek günaydın, dedi. Gülümseyerek karşılık verdim. Bir aydır hayatım eski düzenine kavuşmuştu. Vücudumdaki yaralar iyileşmişti. Ailemle daha çok zaman geçirmiştim, bahçe işleriyle uğraşmıştım.

Beni rahatsız eden bir yüzük yoktu artık hayatımda. Aniden bin sene öncesine de gitmiyordum. Ama yine de ara ara durup parmağımı, bazen de odamdaki çekmeceyi kontrol ediyordum yüzük geri gelir diye. Wolny ve arkadaşları o gün ne yaptı hiç bilmiyordum, ama kasabanın efsanesi hala aynı şekilde olduğuna göre her şeyin yolunda gittiğine inandırıyordum kendimi. İkide bir oraya gitmediğim için mutluydum. Tabi yine de özlüyordum onları, anlarsınız ya. Wolny iyi olmalıydı, sonuçta bu kasabanın adının Raj olmasını isteyen oydu. Dediğini yapmıştı. Yine de vedalaşabilirdim onlarla, böyle uykumda aniden dönmek çok adiceydi. Bu olanlarla birlikte içime bir hüzün çökmüştü. Kendimi tüm gün onları düşünürken buluyordum.

Kahvaltıdan sonra odama çıkıp saçlarımı topladım. Bahçe işleriyle uğraşmam gerekiyordu. Malum hasat zamanı gelmişti. Odamın kapısı çalınıp açıldığında Giray içeriye girdi. "Hazır mısın? Hadi kiraz toplayalım." Gülümseyerek gömleğimi almak için dolabımı açtım. Marian'ın gömleğini gördüğümde yüzümdeki gülümseme solarken gömleği okşadım.

"Onları özlüyorsun değil mi?" Arkamı dönmeden başımı salladım. Kim özlemezdi ki? Hele de kendini... "Onlara veda edebilmeni isterdim, üzgünüm. Hatıra olarak bir bu gömlek var şimdi." Evet, geriye sadece bu gömlek kalmıştı. Dolabın kapağını kapatırken beynimde şimşekler çakmaya başlamıştı. Hayır, sadece bu yoktu. Kutuyu gömmüştük adlarımızı yazıp.

"Bir şey daha var Giray. Çabuk hemen Onur'a haber ver tekrar tapınağa gidiyoruz. Bir şeyi kontrol etmem gerek." Hızla odadan çıkarken Giray da beni takip etti. Onur aşağı kapıya indiğinde tapınağa doğru yola çıktık. Yüzüme engel olamadığım bir gülümseme yayılmıştı.

"O kutu bin yılda toz olup kaybolmuştur Özgür. Elin boş dönmek mi istiyorsun, boş ver gitmeyelim." Onur şikayet ede ede yürürken kaşlarımı çattım. Her şey mantıklıydı da bir bu saçmaydı zaten değil mi Onur? "Ben her ihtimale karşı kontrol etmek istiyorum, tamam mı?" Üfleyerek başını salladı.

Mağaranın yanına geldiğimizde hemen bir dal parçası alıp Marta ile kazdığımız yeri heyecanla kazmaya başladım. İkili ise tepemde dikilip olacakları bekliyordu. Hayır yani, madem yardım etmeyeceksiniz bari gölge etmeyin.

Marta ile kazdığımızdan daha derini kazdığım halde bir türlü kutuyu bulamıyordum. Ne yani, her saçmalığı bana işleyen evrenin normalliği şu zavallı kutuya mıydı? Pes ederek dalı fırlatıp, oturdum. "Üzülme sen bulamasan da belki başkaları bulmuştur zamanında. Birileri bu anıya ortak olmuştur yani." Onur beni teselli etmeye çalışıyordu kendince. Aslında haklı olabilirdi. Birileri bulmuş olabilirdi. Ya bu birileri kutuyu içerideki raflara koymuşsa? Koşarak tapınağın basık tavanlı, rafların olduğu bölümüne ilerledim. İkili arkamdan beni takip ederken raflarda gözlerimi hızla dolandırdım. İleride eskimiş, her yerini yosun kaplamış kutuyu fark ettim. Koşarak yanına gidip alttaki rafa eğildim. Kutuyu açtığımda buruşmuş, bazı yerleri ıslanıp kurumuş, bazı yerleri yırtık kağıdı gördüğümde kalbim deli gibi çarpmaya başlamıştı. Gözlerim dolu dolu olmuştu.

"Yok artık, gerçekten mi?" Giray'ın sesini duymamla başımı salladım. Kağıdı nazikçe tutup açtım.

'Wolny, Silny, Marta, Marian ve Özgür burada yaşadı.'

Yazıyı okumamla gözyaşlarım yanaklarımdan aşağı süzülmeye başladı. Onur ve Giray da yazıya bakıp şok olmuş bir şekilde bakışları kağıtla benim aramda gidip geliyordu. Onur ayağa kalkıp sağa sola yürümeye başlamıştı. Kağıdı göğsüme bastırıp gözyaşlarımın çoğalmasına izin verdim. Giray arkama geçip kollarını etrafıma sardı. O sırada Onur'un kekeleyen sesini duydum.

"Ö-ö-Özgür, sanırım biz bir ayrıntıyı unuttuk." Başımı merakla ona çevirdiğimde raftaki yüzüğü gösteriyordu. Burada olduğunu unuttuğumuz diğer yüzüğü hatırladığımda kağıdı ve kutuyu hıza yerine koyup yüzüğe doğru ilerledim. İşte buradaydı başımın bir diğer belası. Yüzüğü elime alırken kalbim heyecanla çarpıyordu. Birisi duvardaki oyukta diğeri bu rafta iki yüzük görmüştük buraya ilk geldiğimiz gün. Ne şanslıydık. Peki, ta en başta neden iki yüzük vardı ki?


	8. 8.Bölüm

8.Bölüm

Bir parmağımdaki yüzükte bir de çürümüş kutuda dolandırdım bakışlarımı. Onur da sesini çıkarmadan ağaca yaslanmış oturuyordu. Mağaradan çıkıp çiftlikteki bahçeye gelmiş, bir ağacın gölgesinde Giray'ın mutfaktan içecek bir şeyler getirmesini bekliyorduk. Kafam gerçekten çok karışıktı. Elimdeki bu şeylerle neler yapacağımı hiç bilmiyordum. Yine geçmişe gitmeye başlar mıydım acaba? Bu düşünce içimde anlayamadığım mutluluk nidalarını uyandırıyordu. Geçmişe gitmekten hiç hoşlanmadığımı söyleyip dururken oraya gitmenin hayalini kurar hale gelmiştim. Hayat, insana neler yaptırıyordu.

Giray getirdiği sodaları uzatıp yanımıza oturdu. "Sizce neden iki tane yüzük vardı ilk başta?" Sorduğum soruya Onur cevabı hazırmışçasına hızla atıldı. "Yani neden olmasın ki? Rafta duran Wolny'nin yüzüğüdür. O da sonuçta mağarada kazı yaparken bulmuş dememiş miydin, oyuktan çıkardığım yüzük de başından beri mağarada olabilir yani."

Bu çocuk hep böyle mantıklı konuşmak zorunda mıydı? Aklım Onur'un söylediklerine inanmamı söylese de, kalbim Wolny'yi dinlememi istiyordu. "Wolny, ben ona yüzüğü verirken bana bir şey demişti, bu kafamı çok karıştırıyor. İnsanın bazen kendini dinlemesi, kendisiyle karşılaşmış olması gerekiyormuş, demişti. Bunu sanki beni ima ederek söyledi."

"Nasıl yani senle onun aynı olduğunu mu ima etti?" Giray biraz çekinerek sordu.

"Evet, sanki benim geçmişe gitme sebebim o yüzüğü o anda ona vermek gibi gelmişti. Bununla görevlendirilmişim gibi hissettim."

"Saçmalama, Özgür. Sen ve o aynı kişi değilsiniz. Adınız aynı anlama geldi, aynı yüzüğe sahiptiniz diye aynı insan olmazsınız. O senin geçmişteki halin olamaz." Giray'dan itiraz nidaları yükselirken kalbim hiç de ona katılmıyordu.

"Bilmiyorum Giray, Wolny haklı olabilir. Onun gözlerine baktığım zaman ben de onunla benzer şeyleri hissettim. Ama hala anlayamadığım bir şey var. Yüzüğü götürmem gerekti diyelim, bu raftaki yüzük neden vardı o zaman? Onun görevi ne? " Kimseden ses çıkmadı. Uzun süren sessizliğin ardından, içeceği yudumlarken Onur konuştu. "Şimdi ne yapıyoruz?"

"Sizce gidip Bolat ailesiyle tekrar görüşmeli miyiz? Bize söylemedikleri şeyler var mıdır? Ya da çömleği görmemize izin verirler mi?" Umutla sorduğum sorulara karşılık Giray'ın çatık kaşlarını gördüğümde biraz moralim bozulmuştu.

"Kadın zaten zorla birkaç bir şey söylemişti. Daha fazla konuşacağını sanmıyorum."

"Ama bu sefer ben de varım yanınızda, şeytan tüyü vardır bende. Hemen sevdiririm kendimi, konuştururum o kadını, siz merak etmeyin." Onur özgüvenle konuştuğunda gülümsedim. Çömleğin o dönemden kalmış olma ihtimali beni Bolat ailesinin evine sürüklüyordu.

"Haklısın, öğlen olmadan gidelim mi?" Onur'a yalvaran gözlerle baktığımda kafasını salladı. Giray, şu son bir ayda Wolny'nin yanına gitmek için söylediğim her sözde, onlardan haber almak için aklıma gelen her fikirde sinirlenir olmuştu. Neden böyle davranıyordu anlamıyordum, yaptıklarım onu rahatsız ediyordu. Ama Onur yaptıklarımı desteklediği için şanslı sayılırdım. Giray da peşimizden sürüklenip duruyordu işte.

Sodalarımızı bitirdiğimizde mini kamyonete yan yana dizilip kasabanın yolunu tuttuk. Yol boyu süren sessizliği ileride yolu kesen jandarmayı gördüğümüzde Giray bozdu. "Yine neler oluyor?" Giray aracı yavaşlatıp durdurduğunda bir asker bize doğru yaklaştı. Giray camı indirdiğinde hepimiz askere baktık.

"İyi günler gençler, kimliklerinizi görebilir miyiz?" Hepimiz kimliklerimizi çıkarıp adama uzatırken sordum:

"Neden yolu kestiniz?" Bir asker gelip kimliklerimizi kontrol için götürdüğünde adam biraz eğilip yüzüme baktı. "Güvenlik önlemleri için yalnızca." Başımı sallayıp kimlikler gelene kadar sessizce bekledik. Geçişimize müsaade edildiğinde Bolat ailesinin evine doğru yola koyulduk tekrardan.

Askerlerin sayılarındaki artış, daha sıkı güvenlik önlemleri gösteriyordu ki savaş artık yakındı. Biz neler yapacaktık bilmiyordum. Belki kaçıp daha güvenli bir yere gitmemiz gerekecekti. Bu ihtimal kalbimin sızlamasına sebep olduğunda yutkundum. İnsan bir şeyleri geride bırakmak zorunda kaldığında bırakacağı şeylerin değerini daha iyi anlıyordu. Öyle bir an geliyordu ki yaşamda, umursamadığımız ayrıntılar her şeyimiz oluyordu. Daha bırakmadan özlem başlıyordu.

Bolat ailesinin evinin önüne geldiğimizde kamyonetten indik. Zili çalmak için kapıya doğru ilerlediğimde karşı yoldaki Alilerin evinden fırlayan Bolat ailesinin küçük çocuğu yanımdan geçip evin kapısına vurmaya başladı. "Anne, kapıyı aç. Ben geldim." Karşı yolda bize bakan Ali'yi gördüğümde el salladım. O da karşılık verdikten sonra kaldırımın kenarına oturdu. Kapının açılma sesini duyduğumda hemen önüme dönüp kapıyı aralayan tanıdık yüze baktım.

"İyi günler hanımefendi, bizi hatırladınız mı? İzniniz olursa çömleği görmeye geldik arkadaşlarımla."

"Size bu konularda yardımcı olamayacağımı söylemiştim. Gidin lütfen." Onur arkadan çıkıp öne doğru atıldı. "Beni tanıdınız mı? Kasabanın dışındaki şu büyük çiftliğin sahibinin oğluyum. Babanız, Hakan amca kasabaya geldiğimde konuk ederdi beni. Biraz düşünün hatırlayacaksınız." Kadın Onur'u baştan aşağı süzerken arkamızdaki Giray'a bir göz attım. Son zamanlarda hep sert olan bakışlarını kadına dikmişti. Ona baktığımı fark edince bana döndü. Çatık kaşları normal halini alırken gülümsedi. Kızıyordu ama seviyordu da beni, hissediyordum.

"Evet, tanıyorum sizi. Ama inanın size yardımcı olabileceğim bir durum yok."

"Siz çömleği görmemize izin verin yeter." Diye araya girdiğimde Onur hızla başını sallayıp yalvaran bakışlarını kadına dikti. Kadın sonunda dayanamayıp kapının önünden çekilip geçmemize izin verdi. Teşekkür ederek içeriye girdik. Kadın üst katı işaret ettiğinde o önde, biz arkada tahta merdivenlerin gıcırtıları eşliğinde üst kata çıktık. Kapısı açık olan odaların içinde çok az eşya olduğunu gördüm. Etrafta da birkaç koli duruyordu. Yoksa taşınıyorlar mıydı? Kadın bir odaya girdiğinde biz de peşinden girmemizle köşedeki çömleği görmem bir oldu.

"Lütfen elinize almadan bakın. Kırılabilir, çok eski bir zamandan kalmış." Heyecanla başımı sallayıp çömleğin yanına ilerledim. Minik bir sehpanın üzerine koymuşlardı çömleği. Çok eski olduğu belliydi zaten. Parçaları birleştirilmiş gibi duruyordu. Ağız kısmında bazı yerlerde eksik parçalar da vardı. Etrafında dönerek çömleği incelerken arka tarafta kalan 'Raj' yazısını gördüm. Kalbim hızlanmaya başlamıştı. Evet, kulübedeki mahzenden çıkan çömleklere benziyordu. Ama biraz daha büyüktü sanırım onlardan. Telefonumu çıkarıp feneri açtım daha ayrıntılı incelemek için. Ne arıyordum bilmiyorum. Ama onların iyi olduklarına dair en ufak şey beni mutlu etmeye yeterdi.

Kadın kapının yanında dikilip bize bakarken sordum. "Bu çömlekle ilgili bildiğiniz en ufak şeye bile ihtiyacım var şuan. Size önemsiz gözükse bile..." Bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra konuştu:

"Çömleği oraya taşırken altında bir yazı görmüştüm. Strumen, Stiren gibi bir şeydi."

"Strumien!" diye heyecanla çıkan sesimle kadına döndüm, başını salladı. Bu Silny'nin çömleği olabilir miydi? Feneri bu defa çömleğin içine doğru tutup incelediğimde, dibinde yazıya benzer bir şeyler olduğunu fark ettim. Telefonu biraz daha çömleğin içine dikkatle sokup zamanın karmaşıklaştırdığı yazıyı okumaya çalıştım.

Silny Strumien'e...

Yazıyı okur okumaz telefonu çıkarıp fenerini kapattım. Dikleşip kadına döndüm. Bu çömlek Silny'ye mi verilmişti? Kim vermiş olabilirdi ki, Wolny olmalıydı. İçki çömleği o dönemlerde popüler bir hediye değildir umarım.

"Bir de babam bu çömleğe her baktığımızda pişmanlıklarımızı düşünmemizi öğütlerdi. Bu çömlek bir özür derdi. Bu senin için önemli mi bilmiyorum ama..." Özür mü, pişmanlık mı? Kim Silny'den, ne sebeple özür dilesindi ki? Kafam iyice karışırken kadının yanına ilerledim. Asırlardır çömlek bu ailenin elinde oluğuna göre, Silny'nin torunları olmalılardı. "Teşekkür ederim yardımlarınız için." Koridora çıktığımda ikili de peşimden geldi. Koliler tekrar gözüme takıldığında sordum:

"Bu koliler ne için?"

"Savaşın buralara erken ulaşacağı söyleniyor. Eşim daha güvenli bir yerden ev ayarladı. Oraya gideceğiz."

"İyi günler dilerim." Diyerek merdivenlerden indim, Onur ve Giray da peşimden geldi. Kapıyı açıp dışarı çıktığımda derin bir nefes aldım. Bu işe en başında neden bulaşmıştım anlayamıyordum ama bana bir şeyleri öğrettiği kesindi. Ali kaldırımda bize bakarken yanına gidip oturdum.

"Nasılsın görmeyeli?"

"İyiyim abla. Siz yine neden geldiniz? Aykutlar gidiyor mu şimdiden?"

"Biz yine bir şeyler sormak için geldik. Aykutların ne zaman gittiğini bilmiyorum. Peki, siz de gidecek misiniz buralardan?"

"Bizim buralardan gidecek paramız yok ki." Başımı salladım yutkunarak. Hep böyle olacaktı değil mi? Bu dünyada zengin, yaşamak için bir yol bulurken fakir ölecekti. Bugüne kadar ezilerek, yoksulluk içinde yaşayan, hayatın eziyetini görmüş insanlar, zengin insanların güya tüm halk için aldığı kararlarla bir de ölecekti. Sanki bugüne değin zorluk çekmemiş gibi bir de onlar için... Sonra Özgür devletlerden, insanlığın geldiği noktadan nefret ediyor, etmeyecektim de ne yapacaktım! Bit artık, bit!

Ali'yle vedalaşıp kamyonete bindik. Meydana doğru yaklaştığımızda birçok askeri kuvvetin toplandığını gördük. Yakınlarından geçip giderken kalbimi bir endişe kaplamıştı. Bizi, tüm bu kasabayı korumaya mı gelmişti bu kadar asker? Hayatlarını hiç tanımadıkları insanlar için feda mı edeceklerdi, eminim kendilerince açıklamaları vardır. Ama böyle olmak zorunda olduğu için yine de üzülüyordum.

Çiftliğin kapısına geldiğimizde Serhat Bey'i elinde telefonla sağda solda dolanırken gördük. Kamyonet içeriye girip durduğunda bize bakarak telefon görüşmesini sürdürdü. İçeriye yöneldiğimizde eliyle beklememizi işaret etti. Üçümüz birbirimize ne oluyor dercesine baktık. Telefonu kapattığında hızla yanımıza geldi.

"Neredesiniz siz? Kasabaya asker çıkarılıyormuş. Yakınlara bir üs kurulacakmış. Başka bir şehre gitme ihtimalimiz var. Görüşmeleri sürdürüyorum, ortadan kaybolmayın." Serhat Bey cevap beklemeden içeriye girdiğinde arkasından bakakaldık.

"Sanırım durum ciddi görünüyor." Onur sessizliği böldü. Yüzünden ne kadar üzgün olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Ben bile yaklaşık iki senedir durduğum bu çiftliği bırakmak istemiyorken burada büyüyen onu ve Giray'ı düşünemiyordum.

Odama girdiğimde hava kararmaya başlamıştı bile. Üzerime bir hırka takıp akşam yemeği için mutfağa indim. Gül ablalar yemeği hazırlarken ben de masayı kurmaya başladım bahçeye. Hep güle oynaya yemek yapan insanlardan çıt bile çıkmıyordu. Herkesin elle tutulur bir gerginliği vardı. Giray da bana yardıma geldiğinde sofra herkesin oturması için hazırdı. Onur ve annesi masaya gelirken Serhat Bey hala telefon görüşmeleri yapıyordu. Annemler de geldiğinde yemeğe başladık. Bu yemek buradaki son yemeğimiz miydi acaba, ne zaman gidilecektik buradan? Peki, bu kadar kolay mıydı çekip gitmek? Akşam yemeği bittiğinde Giray ile masayı toparlarken Onur geldi yanımıza. İşimiz bitince terasa çıkmamızı söyleyip gözden kayboldu.

Giray'la mutfaktaki işimiz bitince terasa çıktık. Onur bizi gördüğünde gözlerini siler gibi oldu. Salıncağa, yanına oturduğumuzda gözlerine baktığımda ağlamış olduğunu anladım. Gözlerimi Onur'dan gökyüzüne çevirdim. Bir sürü yıldız yüzümüze parlıyor, göz kırpıyordu. Bu çiftliğe geldiğimden beri belki de en sevdiğim şey gökyüzünün bu kadar açık olup birçok yıldızın gözükmesiydi. Şehirde, dünya uzayda çok yalnız bir gezegendi sanki. Ama buradan bakınca insan selinin içerisinde sessizce yürüyen bir çocuktan farkı kalmıyordu. Sessizliğimizi Onur bozdu.

"Hatırlıyor musun Giray, tanıştığımızda ben on iki, sen on beş yaşındaydın. O zamanlar gözüme o kadar büyük, güçlü geliyordun ki seni çok kıskanıyordum. Ailen burada çiftlikle uğraşırken sen de onlara yardım ediyordun. O koca gübre çuvallarını nasıl taşıyabildiğini anlayamıyordum. Ben çelimsiz biriydim, gerçi hala biraz öyleyim. Senin gibi güçlü, çalışkan olmak istiyordum. Babam seni takdir edip durdukça sinir oluyordum. Ama sen o zamanlarda abiden çok yaşıt gibi davrandığın için kızamadım bile sana." İkisi gülmeye başladığında gülümsedim. Onur'un kalbi gideceğimiz düşüncesiyle çok kırılmıştı sanırım. O, gerçekten duygusal bir çocuktu.

"Sonra annem çiftlikten ayrıldığında bana yine en çok sen destek oldun. Burada seninle çok saçma şeyler yaptık. Babama kızdığımda bütün domateslere ilaç atıp kuruttuğumuzu hatırlıyor musun? Küplere binmişti." Delice gülmeye başladıklarında onlara eşlik ettim.

"Hayır, bu kadar yaramaz olamazsınız." Gülmekten iki büklüm olmuşlardı resmen.

"Bu daha ne ki Özgür, o yaşlardayken çiftlikten bile kaçtık. Samanlıkta saklanmıştık, bütün gece bizi aramışlardı. Babam deliye dönmüştü bizi gördüğünde. Açıkçası o zamanlar annemle ayrılmış olmaları beni çok etkilemişti. Sürekli yaramazlık yapmak istiyordum. Sonra yavaş yavaş kabullendim."

Kaşımın teki havalanırken Onur'a döndüm. "Kabullendim derken?" Giray'la gülmeye başladığımızda yanakları al al olmuştu. Konuyu hemen başka yere çekerek konuşmaya devam etti.

"Özgür, liseye başladığımızda bir kızdan hoşlanıyordum. Giray'ın da sınıfındaki bir kızın kardeşiydi bu kız. Dedim ki Giray'a git ablasının ağzını ara, işte hoşlandığı birileri falan var mı diye. Gitmiş pat diye Onur kardeşinden hoşlanıyor, demiş. Ertesi gün kız geldi, yüzüme söylemeye cesareti olmayan bir erkekle işim olmaz benim, dedi. Yerin dibine girmiştim resmen. Bir hafta konuşmadım Giray'la." Giray'ın gözlerinden gülmekten yaş gelmişti. Gözlerini silerken Onur'un omzuna hafifçe vurdu. Onur da gülmeyi kesip devam etti.

"Bir keresinde de lise sondayken sevgilim vardı, sevgilimin resmini çizmesini istemiştim kızın doğum günü için. Kıza ben çizdim diye hediye edecektim. Gitmiş resmin altına adını soyadını yazıp imzasını atmış. Ben de fark etmemiştim, öylece paketleyip hediye etmiştim. Ulan bütün ilişki denmelerim hep senin yüzünden baltalandı. Derdin neydi benimle?" Gülmekten karnıma ağrılar girmeye başlamıştı artık. Bu iki çocuk ne güzel bir dostluğa sahipti. Giray gülmesi kesildiğinde derince bir nefes alıp konuştu.

"Ne güzel günler geçirmişiz burada. O zamanlar dert edindiğimiz şeylere şimdi katıla katıla güler olmuşuz." Yine uzunca bir sessizliğin ardından Onur konuştu.

"Ya sen bacaksız, buraya babamın arabasında bir başına geldiğinde kim bu kız diye çok düşünmüştüm. Babam o sıralar pek huyu olmadığı halde şehirdeki kütüphaneye gidip duruyordu. Sonra birden kütüphanede tanıştığım kız diyerek seni getirdiğinde yüreğim ağzıma geldi. Dedim babam genç bir kızdan hoşlanmıyordur herhalde, anneme bunu yapamaz dedim. Kafayı yiyecektim. Sonra senin yalnızca burada bir çalışan olacağını söyledi. Ama hep seninle bir değişik ilgileniyordu. Allah aşkına sen de hiç adam akıllı sohbet etmiyordun. Babamla olayın ne anlamak için ağzından laf alana kadar canım çıkıyordu. Giray'a diyordum, ben oğluyum diye konuşmuyordur belki diye, ama onunla da pek konuşmuyordun. Ama sonra yavaş yavaş seninle anlaşmaya başladık. Bizim eğlencelerimize katılmaya başladın."

"Sen de çok kolay sinirleniyordun her şeye. Serhat Bey ile seni sinir etmek hoşumuza gidiyordu." Kahkahalarımız yükselirken Giray devam etti.

"Sen çok değişik biriydin başlarda, kesin deli diyordum. Gitmiş tıpı bırakmış, gücünün yetmediği işlere gelmiş diyordum. Sanki bir derdin vardı da yavaşça onu unutmuş gibiydin. İlerleyen zamanda senin sürekli gülen, coşkulu hallerini gördüğümde gerçekten çok sevinmiştim." Onur araya girdiğinde Giray'la ona döndük.

"Sahi sen gerçekten de neden bıraktın tıpı? İstemediğin için olduğunu hep söylersin de asıl sebebi neydi?"

"Aslında gerçekten de özel bir sebebi yok. Üçüncü sınıftayken işler pek yolunda gitmiyordu. Birkaç ay içinde babanla da tanışınca bana çiftlikte tanışmayı teklif edince geldim."

"Bak işte ağzından kerpetenle laf alıyoruz. Ya, hayat neden yolunda gitmiyordu onu soruyorum."

"Ailem ve arkadaşlarımla aram pek iyi değildi, sürekli tartışıyordum. Açıkçası lise yıllarındayken benim de hayatım çok eğlenceli akıyordu. Çok sevdiğim hala da görüştüğüm arkadaşlarım vardı. Geleceği düşünmeden öylece günü gününe yaşayıp gidiyorduk. Ama büyümeye başlayıp hayatım adına daha önemli kararlar vermem, bazı konularda artık sorumluluk almak zorunda kaldığımda kendimi sürekli ne yapmam gerektiğini düşünürken buldum. Hayat o zamanlar çok hızlı akıyordu ve ben çabucak karar veremiyordum. Sonra hep en mantıklı olduğunu düşündüğüm kararları vermeye başladım. Şimdi buradayım işte." İkisi de yavaşça başını sallarken Onur tekrar sordu.

"Peki, ailen ve arkadaşlarınla neden tartışıyordun?" Derince bir nefes aldım.

"İlk iki sene okulu iyi kötü devam ettirdim. Ama dedim ya hayat çok hızlı akıyordu. Onun hızına ayak uydurmakta çok zorlandım. Biraz da yavaş aksın istedim. İkinci sınıfın sonunda içmeye başladım. Sürekli alkol alıyordum, bu beni mutlu ediyordu. O dönemde beni düşünmekten alan, mutlu eden tek şey buydu, cennet gibiydi. Sonra bir baktım alkolsüz yapamayan bir insan, alkolik olmuştum. Ailem ve arkadaşlarım bu yüzden benle sürekli tartışıyordu. Zamanla dediklerini yaptım ve alkol alımını azalttım, o sıralarda da babanla tanıştım zaten. Bana hayatımı biraz yavaşlatmayı isteyip istemediğimi sormuştu. Bizim orada hayat sandığından yavaş akar, düşünmeye çok vaktin olur dedi. Zaten alkolü de hiç denecek kadar az alıyordum artık, hayatın ayık kafayla daha iyi yaşanabileceğini öğrenmiştim. Ama sizle tanışınca hayatı sürekli düşünerek geçirmenin zaman kaybı olduğunu anladım. Anı yaşamak gerekiyormuş."

"Seni bir kere de olsa sarhoş görmek isterim ama." Onur gülerek konuştuğunda güldüm.

"Seveceğine eminim." Gül abla terasın kapısında belirdiğinde hepimiz ona döndük. "Hadi, yatın gençler artık. Geç oldu." Hepimiz onaylayarak odalarımıza dağıldık.

Bir insanın bir yeri yuvası olarak hissetmesi için orada uzunca bir zaman yaşamasına gerek yoktu. Yıllarca başıboş dolanır, her kapıya uğrar ama her kapıdan da kalbi boş dönebilirdi insan. Sonra bir yer, bir kapı çıkardı karşısına nedendir bilinmez o yer kalbini ısıtırdı. Sanki başından beridir arayıp durduğu kapı bu kapıymış gibi hissederdi. Bu çiftliğe ilk geldiğimde sadece bir saat bu insanlarla, bahçeyle zaman geçirdiğimde, gökyüzünü buradan izlediğimde sanki başından beri bu yere gelmek için dolanıp duruyormuşum gibi hissettim. Sanki, sanki buraya aitmişim gibi...

Üzerimi değiştirip yatağıma girdim. Gerçekten gitmek zorunda mıydık? Burada kalmanın bir yolunu bulamaz mıydık? Anılarımızı bırakmak istemiyordum. Biliyorum, başka yerlerde yenilerini oluşturabilirdik kendimiz için. Ama burası Onur'un büyüdüğü evdi, Giray'ın yıllarca yaşadığı, benim yuva dediğim yerdi. Giray'ın çizdiği resimlerle hatırlamak istemiyordum burayı. Ama bir yandan can sağlığımız da vardı. Aileme, buradaki insanlara bir şey olsun istemiyordum. Savaşı da istemiyordum, savaşmayı da istemiyordum.

Işığı kapatıp üzerimdeki örtüye sıkıca sarıldım.

***

Bedenim zangır zangır titreyerek uyandım. Örtüyle her tarafımı kapatmaya çalışarak doğruldum. Dişlerim birbirine çarparak tak tak ses çıkarıyordu. Ateşim mi var diye elimle yüzümü kontrol ettim. Böyle de anlayamıyordum ki. Komodinin üzerindeki bardağıma uzanıp su kalmadığını fark ettiğimde nefesimi sinirle dışarı verdim. Şu sıcak havada terasta üşütmüş olamazdım ya. Mutfaktan bir bardak su almak için ayaklandığımda başım döndü hafiften. Üzerimdeki örtüyü de beraberimde mutfağa götürmek için etrafıma sardım. Acaba kimi uyandırsaydım, muhtemelen ateşim vardı. Bardağımı almak için biraz eğildiğimde elim belime gitti hızla. Bütün kemiklerim ağrıyordu. Oturup ağlamak istiyordum. İçimden ettiğim tüm şikayetlere rağmen yavaş yavaş adımlayarak mutfağa doğru ilerledim.

Tezgahtaki sürahiden bardağı doldurup yudumladım. Gözlerimin ara ara kararması gitmediğinde acaba tansiyonum mu düştü diye düşünmeye başladım. Belki bir şeyler yersem daha iyi hissederim diye buzdolabına ilerledim ağır adımlarla. Kapının olduğu tarafta tıkırtılar duyduğumda buzdolabının kapağını açmak için kulpu tutup kapıya döndüm. Giray uykulu gözlerle koridorda gözüküyordu. Kapağı açmak için çektiğimde kollarımda hiç güç kalmamış olduğunu fark ettim. Başıma şiddetli bir ağrı saplandığında geriye doğru sendeledim. Neler oluyordu bana böyle? Hayatımda hiç böyle ağır üşütmemiştim. Baş dönmelerim artıp gözlerim karardığında tezgaha tutunmaya çalıştım. Ama hatırladığım son şey çarptığım buz gibi zemindi.


	9. 9.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablo: Kuyudan Çıkan Gerçek-Jean-Léon Gérôme

Lady Whirlwind’den not:

Bu tablonun kayıtlarda olmayan, anonim bir hikayesi vardır. Eminim pek çoğunuz duymuşsunuzdur. Yine de duymayanlar için burada paylaşmak isterim.

Bir gün Gerçek-kadın- ve Yalan-erkek- bir araya gelirler. Yalan, normalde olanın aksine o gün sürekli doğruları söylüyordur. Havanın çok güzel olduğunu söyler. Gerçek, güzel havaya şöyle bir bakar ve onun bu haline bir anlam veremez. O gün birlikte güzelce vakit geçirirler ve Yalan, hep doğruları söyler. Bir kuyunun yanına giderler. Yalan, ‘Su çok güzel, birlikte kuyuya girelim mi?’ der. Gerçek, suyu kontrol eder ve gerçekten de güzel olduğunu düşünür. Biraz tereddüt etse de kabul eder. İkisi de soyunup kuyuya girerler. Yalan, Gerçek’in bir anlık dalgınlığını fırsat bilerek Gerçek’in kıyafetlerini alıp, giyinerek oradan uzaklaşır. Gerçek, öfkeyle kuyudan çıkar. Çıplak Gerçek’i görenler ona kötü davranırlar, hakaret ederler. Zavallı Gerçek, insanların artık onu önemsemediğini düşünür. Perişan bir halde kuyuya geri döner. O günden beri Yalan, insanların içinde Gerçek’in kıyafetleriyle yaşamaktadır. Çıplak Gerçek’se onu görmek istemeyenlerden uzakta, bir kuyuda yaşamaktadır.

9.Bölüm

Bedenim kaya gibi ağırdı sanki. Kollarımı, başımı, göz kapaklarımı oynatmak bile zor geliyordu. Boğazım kupkuruydu, yutkunmak istedim ama bu girişimim de başarısızlıkla sonuçlandı. Güç bela gözlerimi araladığımda yüzüme vuran güneş ışığıyla gözlerimi kıstım. Başımı hafifçe sağa çevirip bulunduğum yere baktım. Odamda, yatağımda yatıyordum. Bakışlarımı yukarıya doğru yönelttiğimde yatağımın başındaki serumu gördüm. Hortumunu takip edip koluma indirdim bakışlarımı. Vücuduma hafiften bir titreme geldiğinde inledim.

“Özgür, kızım-“ Orada olduğunu yeni fark ettiğim annem pencerenin yanındaki sandalyeden kalkıp yanıma geldi. Ellerini yüzümde, saçlarımda gezdirdi. Gözlerimi endişeli yüzünde dolandırdım. Uzun zamandır hiç böyle hasta hissetmemiştim. Zaten hep çatlamış halde olan kuru dudaklarımı dilimle ıslattım. “Su,”

“Su, tamam kızım, hemen su getiriyorum.” Koşarak kapıya gitti. Kapıyı açıp Özgün’e seslendi. Kardeşimi kapı aralığında gördüğümde gülümsedim. Aralarında duyamadığım bir konuşma geçtikten sonra annem kapıyı kapatıp yanıma oturdu.

“İyi misin, ne oldu sana canımın içi?” Gözlerimi kırpıştırıp gülümsedim. “İyiyim, endişelenme.” İnanın birden bire ne olduğunu ben de bilmiyordum. Ama bu işin geçmişe gitmemle ya da yüzüklerle bir ilgisi varsa yandık demektir. Buralara savaş yaklaşıyorken kafamıza göre hareket edemezdik artık.

Kapı açılıp evdekiler içeriye girdiğinde annem yanımdan kalktı, Özgün’ün elindeki suyu alıp sırtıma bir yastık yerleştirdi. Ardından suyu yavaşça içirdi. Boğazım daha rahat bir hal aldığında tekrardan ‘iyiyim’ dedim. Bu en çok söylediğimiz yalandı, değil mi? İnandığımız için mi, kendimizi bu yalana inandırmak için mi söylüyorduk henüz ayrımını yapamamıştım. Ama dünya korkunç bir yer halini alırken iyi olamazdık, olmamalıydık. Yine de bilirsiniz, endişeyi azaltmak içindi yalanım.

“Neyin var kızım, üşüttün mü?” babam yanıma yaklaşıp elime dokundu. Serhat Bey, ben konuşmaya başlamadan araya girdi. “Doktor geldi, muayene etti ama ateşin dışında görülen bir problem olmadığını söyledi. Aradım, birazdan tekrar gelecek.” Başımı hafifçe sallayıp babama döndüm.

“Neden böyle olduğumu hiç bilmiyorum inan.” Elimi öptüğünde gözlerim dolarken gülümsedim. Dünyanın en güzel ailesine sahiptim gerçekten. Annem aç mısın kızım, diye sorduğunda başımı salladım. Kardeşlerimi de beraberinde alarak odadan çıktı, Serhat Bey de geçmiş olsun, diyerek ayrıldı. Ayakucumda dikilen kaşları çatık ikiliyle bakıştık bir süre. Babamın telefonu çaldığında ayaklanıp o da odadan çıktı. Onur ve Giray hemen yanıma gelirken biraz daha dikleştim rahatça konuşabilmek için.

“Bir yerlerin ağrıyor mu, doğruyu söyle. Öylece yere yığıldın gözlerimin önünde. Nasıl endişelendim, endişelendik haberin var mı?” Giray’ın söyledikleriyle gözlerine baktım birkaç saniye, ardından bakışlarımı kaçırıp ayakucuma baktım. “Sadece çok yorgun hissediyorum, bir de ara ara hafif bir titreme geliyor vücuduma, o kadar. Özür dilerim endişelendirdiğim için.”

“Başka bir şey olmadı değil mi, baygın olduğun tüm bu süre boyunca geçmişte falan değildin yani?” Onur’un dedikleriyle hemen sağa sola salladım başımı. “Bundan sonra gidecekmişim gibi gelmiyor aslında, belki bu yüzük diğeriyle aynı değildir, bilmiyorum.” Başıyla onayladı.

“Senin başın beladan bir türlü kutulamayacak mı, merak ediyorum.” Giray kaşlarını kaldırarak sorduğunda gülümseyerek cevapladım. “Sizden kurtulacak gibi durmuyorum yakın zamanda.”

“Hastasın ama keyfin yerinde bakıyorum.”

“Uyandığımda pek iyi hissetmiyordum ama hepinizi görmek bana iyi geliyor, ne yaparsın!”

Annem kapıdan elinde tepsiyle gözüktüğünde Onur yanımdan çekildi. Yerini annem aldığında tepsiyi kucağıma bıraktı. Kaşığı alıp çorbayı biraz soğutmaya başladı. “Ben hallederim anne, sen işlerin varsa onları hallet. Eminim doğru düzgün uyumamışsındır da. Biraz dinlen istersen.”

“Şu çorbayı içirmeden gitmem, göreceğim bittiğini.”

“Ya anne, hadi böyle daha çok üzülürüm bak.”

“Ben içiririm, hepsini bitirdiğinden emin olurum, merak etmeyin. Gidip dinlenin, lütfen.” Giray konuşmamıza dahil olduğunda kaşımın tekini kaldırıp ona döndüm. Bana çokbilmiş, sahte bir gülümseme gönderdiğinde anneme döndüm. Başımı sallayıp gülümsedim. Annem yanağımdan öpücük alıp çıktığında Giray, eline kaşığı alıp üfleyerek ağzıma getirdiğinde gözlerimi devirdim.

“Bana annem gibi davranmanı sevmiyorum.”

“Neden, sadece sana dikkat etmeye çalışıyorum.”

“Öyle ama, çocuğun değilim senin, alt tarafı iki yaş büyüksün benden. Öyle davran.” Onur güldüğünde kaşlarımı çattım, bunlar el birliğiyle deli ederdi adamı. Giray da yüzünde gülümsemeyle çorbayı ağzıma getirdi. Çorbayı içtikten sonra yeni bir kaşık gelirken dalga geçercesine, uçak geliyor aç ağzını, dediğinde Onur kahkaha attı. Dayanamayıp güldüm, beni de kendilerine benzettiler.

Çorbamı bitirdiğimde Giray artık belime inmiş olan yastıkları düzeltmeye başladı. Sırtımda bir şey beni huylandırdığında kıpırdandım. Giray’ın çekip düzelttiği yastıklara sanki bir şeyler takılıyor gibi hissettiğimde kolunu tutup durdurdum onu. Ne oldu dercesine kafasını salladığında konuştum. “Sırtımda bir şey var beni huylandıran bir bakabilir misin?” Sırtımı gözleriyle yokladığında gözlerimi devirdim. Pijamamın üst kısmını ensemden tutarak yukarıya doğru çekiştirdim. Giray’ın bir şeyleri almasını ya da bir şey söylemesini beklerken o, sustu.

“Ö-Ö-Özgür,” yüzüne döndüğümde şok olmuş, dağılmış bir Giray gördüğümde biraz paniklemiştim. Onur ayakucumdan sırtıma bakmak için geldiğinde geri çekilmesi de bir o kadar hızlı olmuştu. Ellerini ağzına kapatıp kocaman gözleriyle bana baktığında kaşlarımı çattım. Neler oluyordu?

“Ne oldu, söylesenize?”

“Özgür sırtında bir şey çıkmış.” Giray kısık bir sesle konuştuğunda ona göndüm tekrardan. “Ne çıkmış, söylesenize deli edersiniz insanı.” Onur ile Giray arasında uzun soluklu bir bakışma gerçekleşirken sırtıma, biraz kaşınan yere dokunmaya çalıştığımda ellerim ulaşmamıştı.

“Tam olarak ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ama biraz şeye benziyor-“ Onur dudaklarını büzüp doğru kelimeyi ararken yatağımın hemen yanında duran telefonumu alıp ekranı açtım. Giray’a telefonu uzattım. “Çek şunun fotoğrafını, bu kadar dehşete düşecek ne var acaba?” Giray telefonu tereddüt ederek alırken fotoğrafı çekip telefonu uzattı. Telefonu almaya çalıştığımda bırakmadı, kaşlarımı çatarak telefonu sertçe çekip aldığımda ekranı çevirdim. Gördüklerimle gözlerim irileşirken neden bu kadar dehşete düştüklerini anlamış oldum. Sırtımın biraz üst kısımlarında kemiğe benzer minik iki çıkıntı vardı. Ve bu kemiklerden aşağıya doğru minicik iki tane siyah tüy sallanıyordu. Gözlerimi kırpıştırarak fotoğrafı yaklaştırarak defalarca kez ağzım açık inceledim. Bu saçma şeyler ne anlama geliyordu şimdi? Bunlar, bunlar, bir çift kanat olamazdı değil mi?

“Bu ne demek oluyor?” Onur’a mantıklı bir yorum yapması için baktığımda bilmiyorum dercesine kafasını salladı. Elimi sertçe yatağıma vurdum. “Onur, bana mantıklı bir açıklama yap her zamanki gibi. Bunlar kanat gibi değil, de.” Onur bakışlarını benden yere çevirdiğinde içimdeki endişe tohumu kocaman bir ağaç olmuştu adeta. Wolny gibi olduğumu, o olduğumu düşünürken bu kadar da o olduğumu düşünmemiştim. Ben onun gibi olamazdım, olmamalıydım. Kanatlarımın olmasını istemiyordum.

Parmaklarımı uzun saçlarımdan geçirdim. “Bakın ben kanatlarım olsun falan istemiyorum. Üzerime herhangi bir sorumluluk binsin, karışık olan yaşantımız daha da karışsın istemiyorum.” Ama ne yapabilirdik ki, bunlardan kurtulmak mümkün müydü?

“Çekin koparın tüyleri.” İkisi de gözlerini büyüterek bana döndü. “Saçmalama Özgür. Bunları koparsan yarın yenilerinin çıkmayacağını nereden biliyorsun?” Onur itiraz ettiğinde başımı sağa sola salladım. “Onları da kopartırız. İstemiyorum tüyleri, lütfen yardım edin.”

“Biz de istemiyoruz Özgür, hadi tüyleri her gün kopardın diyelim, kemik gibi şeyler daha çok büyürse ne yapmayı planlıyorsun?” Şimdi siz Onur hem mantıklı konuşsun istiyorsun hem de konuşunca kızıyorsun diyeceksiniz ama Onur’un mantıklı konuşmasından nefret ediyordum. Giray düşüncelere dalmış bir şekilde yanımda sessizce oturuyordu. Üzerimdekini ensemden tekrar yukarı çektim ve sırtımı Giray’a çevirdim. “Tut ve çek onları Giray. Hadi, yapabilirsin.”

“B-b-ben yapamam. Canın yanabilir.” Seslice nefesimi verdim. “Onur, sen yap o zaman.” Onur bir süre hareket etmeden dursa da en sonunda pes etmiş olacak ki sırtıma doğru yaklaştı. Tüylere dokunduğunda hissettim. Resmen onlara dokunulduğunu hissedebiliyordum, vücudumun bir parçası gibilerdi. Bu, bu çok değişik bir şeydi. Hafifçe çekiştirdiğinde yoğun bir acı hissetmedim. Onur biraz daha sert asıldığında aniden çoğalan acıyla bağırdım. “Aaa, yavaş biraz.”

“Onur, dikkat et biraz.”

“Elimden geleni yapıyorum.” Onur aniden tüye asıldığında bu defa bağırmama gözlerimin yaşarması da eşlik etmişti, ama bu acıya rağmen tüyler hala sırtımdaydı. “Bu iş böyle olmaz, Özgür.” Onur tekrar yatağın ucuna ilerlediğinde üzerimdeki pijamayı serbest bıraktım. Haklıydı, bu çok can acıtan ve sürekliliği olmayan bir çözüm denemesiydi.

Kapı çalındığında üçümüz birbirimize baktık. Kapıyı aralayan babamdı. İçeriye girdiğinde peşinden doktor olduğunu tahmin ettiğim kişi de geldi. “Geçmiş olsun, daha iyi hissediyor musun?”

“Evet, teşekkür ederim. İyi gibiyim, hafif bir halsizliğim var sadece.”

“Tamam, bir muayene edelim yine de, herkes dışarı çıkabilir mi?” Doktorun söyledikleriyle babam, Onur ve Giray dışarı çıktı. Odada yalnız kaldığımızda orta yaşlardaki, saçlarının yarısı beyazlamış olan adama döndüm. “Başında, vücudunun herhangi bir yerinde ağrın var mı?” Başımı olumsuz anlamda salladım. Koluma yönelip serumu yavaşça çıkarttı, ardından çantasını karıştırıp dil basacağını çıkarttı.

“Peki, bir boğazına bakalım.” Dil basacağını ağzıma sokup ışığı tuttuğunda kusacak gibi ses çıkardığımda çubuğu ağzımdan çıkardı. “İyi görünüyor, hah?” Stetoskopu boynundan kulaklarına yerleştiğinde endişelenmeye başlamıştım. “Göğsünü ve sırtını da dinleyelim mi?”

“Bence gerek yok, çok iyi hissediyorum. Gece terasta uzun süre kalmıştım, ondan olmuştur.” Kıvranarak odanın her köşesinde dolandırdım bakışlarımı. Söyleyebileceğim yeni yalanları düşünüyordum. Başucumdaki ilaçları gördüğümde doktora tekrar döndüm. “Verdiğiniz ilaçlar çok iyi geldi. Onları bitirsem yetmez mi?” Doktor kaşlarını çatmış ne yapmaya çalıştığımı anlamaya çalışıyordu. “Bence yine de muayene etsek daha iyi olabilir. Bir şey saklamıyorsun, değil mi?” Hızla kafamı salladım. “Ne saklayabilirim ki? Ailemi daha fazla endişelendirmek istemiyorum, lütfen.” Doktor gözlerini kısarak şüpheyle baktı, ardından stetoskopunu boynuna taktı tekrardan. Dişlerimi göstererek gülümsedim. “Pekala, öyle olsun bakalım. Ama kendini iyi hissetmezsen bir dahakine seni muayene etmeme izin vereceksin, anlaştık mı?”

“Tamam, çok teşekkür ederim.” Doktor kapıdan çıktığında babamla görüştüğünü gördüm. Onur ve Giray hemen içeriye girerken neler olduğunu sordular. Olanları kısaca özetleyip ikiliyi odadan gönderdim. Sanırım biraz yalnız kalıp düşünmeye ihtiyacım vardı. Ayağa kalkıp duşa girmek için havlularımı ve kıyafetlerimi ayarlayıp kucağıma aldım. Odamın hemen karşısında bulunan banyoya girdim. Duşu açıp ısınmasını bekledim. Üzerimi çıkarıp duşa girdiğimde sıcak su tenimle buluştuğunda biraz da olsa rahatlamış hissettim. Su damlaları tüylerden ve sırtımdaki kemikten akıp giderken bunun ne değişik bir his olduğunu düşündüm. Artık benim parçam olan, benim kanımdan, canımdan olan bir parçaydı bu kanatlar. Daha da büyüyecekler miydi? Ne yapardım Wolny gibi vücudumun çoğu tüyle kaplanır, iki katım kadar kantlarım olursa?

Hayatım boyunca nereye ait olduğumu, neler yapmaktan hoşlandığımı merak ettim. Hep kim olduğumu, özgür olmanın ne demek olduğunu düşünüp durdum. Kendime defalarca kez öğütler verdim, güçlü ol dedim, hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyorsan da bir şeyler yapmak zorundasın, kendi kaderini kendin yazabilirsin dedim. Kendi doğrularımı yazıp bu hayat denen oyunu oynamaya çalışırken şu geldiğim noktada çok iyi bir şey öğrenmiştim: Bu oyunun da kendi kuralları vardı.

Bin sene önceye gitmiş, geçmişteki ‘ben’ olduğunu düşündüğüm kişiyle tanışmıştım. Hayatım git gide onunkine benzemeye başladığında kader denen şeyin gerçekten olduğundan korkmaya başlamıştım. Ben kendi hikayemi yazmaya çalışırken hikayemin bin sene önceden yazılmış olma düşüncesi ürpertiyordu. Kaderimize ayak uydurup onu sevmek zorunda mıydık? Ya da onu kabullenmeyip yeni bir tane yazmak hayatımızı daha iyi bir hale getirebilir miydi, bizi mutlu edebilir miydi?

Sürekli seçim yapmaktan ve sorumluluk almaktan kaçmaya çalıştıkça evrenin ne yapıp edip karşıma daha fazla bunları çıkardığını hissediyordum. Sanırım bu, artık kaçtığım şeylerle yüzleşmek zorunda olduğum anlamına geliyordu. Benim için önemli olan şeylere karar vermeliydim, sorumluluk almam gerekiyordu.

Duş aldıktan sonra kurulanıp üzerimi giydim. Eşyalarımı da alıp koridora çıktığımda Onur ve Giray’ın odamın kapısının önünde konuştuklarını gördüm. Beni gördüklerinde konuşmalarına ara verip bana döndüler. Sessizce odama girip eşyalarımı yerleştirip saçlarımı kurutmaya başladım. İkisi kapının önünde beklemeye devam ediyorlardı. İşlerimi bitirince sırtımı aynaya çevirerek baktım. Sanki pek belli olmuyordu minik kemikler. Üzerimdeki kısa kolluyu çekiştirerek omuzlarımla havada daireler çizdim. “Daha iyi oldun mu?” Bakışlarımı sırtımdan Onur’a çevirdim. “İyiyim, iyiyim. Hava çok güzel, acaba bahçede mi otursak?” Başlarıyla beni onayladıklarında merdivenlere yöneldik.

Bahçeye çıktığımızda gözlerimi kapatıp derin bir nefes aldım. Bu çiftlikte yaz bir başka oluyordu. Şehirdeyken erken kalkmayı hiç sevmezken burada güneşi karşılamak için gün doğmadan ayakta oluyordum. Bazen bahçe işleri uzayıp gün batımına kaldığında gökyüzünün aldığı turuncu, pembe renk bütün günün yorgunluğunu alıp götürüyordu. Sırf o manzarayı izlemek için bile daha çok çalışabilirdim. Oysa neden bilmem, şehirdeyken hep kaldırım taşlarını izlerdim. Yolda yürürken başım eğik giderdim, gökyüzünü oturup da saatlerce izlemek aklıma gelmezdi. Zaten izlenecek çok yer de yoktu. Şehirden sonra burası cennet gibi geliyordu bana. Gerçek hayata dönmüş gibi hissediyordum. Şehirde hayat akıp giderken arkada sürekli bir ses olurdu, insan sesi, araç sesi, dükkanların açılıp kapanan kapıları. Tıpkı bir filmin arka planda çalan şarkısı gibi… Ama burada net bir sessizlik olurdu. Rahatsızlık veren tek bir çıt çıkmazdı. İşte o zaman bir filmde değil, hayatın içinde olduğumu anlardım.

“Giray şuradaki ceviz ağacından düşmüştün hatırlıyor musun?” Onur kendi kendine gülmeye başladığında ona eşlik ettim. “O kadar da demiştim ağır gelirsin diye, hiç söz dinlemiyor ki.” Giray kaşları çatık, gülerek bana döndüğünde bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Güzel gülümsüyordu.

“Sen de ben babamla damı tamir ederken illa yardım edeceğim diye çıkıp aşağıya düşüp kolunu kırmıştın.”

“O bir kere senin yüzündendi. İkide bir sağa git sola git deyip duruyordun. Sonunda ayağım kaymıştı.” Giray ile Onur’un tartışmasına gülerken kirazların olduğu yere kadar gelmiştik. Ağaçtan kiraz yerken sohbet etmeye devam ediyorduk.

“Burada ne kadar güzel anılar biriktirmişiz.” Onur durgun bir şekilde konuştuğunda sırtımı ağaca yaslayıp gölgeye oturdum. İkisi de olduğu yere otururken Giray konuştu. “Gittiğimiz diğer yerlerde de biriktiririz güzel anılar.” Yavaşça başımı salladım. Doğruydu, yeni anılar hep birikirdi zaten. Ama bazen daha eskilerine de sahip çıkmak gerekirdi.

“Doğru, biriktiririz. Ama düşünsene burada ben minicikken dikilen pek çok ağaç var. O zamanlar benden bile kısalarken şimdi hepsi beni geçti.” Onur’a içtenlikle gülümsedim. Onun buraya olan sevgisini iliklerime kadar hissediyordum.

“Yeni ağaçlar dikeriz, onları da büyütürüz hep birlikte.” Giray’ın söyledikleriyle kaşlarımı çattım. Neyi vardı bu çocuğun bugün? Ters tarafından kalkmıştı sanırım. Elbette yenilerini dikerdik ama insanın yıllarca sohbet ettiği dağı taşı, bitkileri, toprağı bırakması kolay olmazdı. Olmamalıydı da zaten, insanın hayatı her zaman kelimeni tam anlamıyla mahvolmazdı. Şimdi üzülmeyecekti, ağlamayacaktı da ne zaman yapacaktı bunları. Şuan bırakmayı inkar etmesi kadar normal bir şey yoktu. Ben bile hiç gitmek istemiyordum buradan. Ama ailemi, geleceğimi, sevdiklerimi de düşünmek zorundaydım. İlk defa kendimi düşünmek istiyordum. Maalesef biz insanoğlu kaybedene kadar o şeyin değerini anlayamıyorduk, ben de bazı şeyleri şimdi fark ediyordum.

“Biliyorum, saçma gelecek ama sanki bu gökyüzü bizim gökyüzümüz gibi. Diyeceksiniz nereye gidersen git bu dünyanın içinde gökyüzü her yerde aynıdır diye. Öyle olmuyor işte, bu bizim maviliğimiz. Herkesinkine çok benzeyebilir, ama bizim dertlerimize, emeğimize, mutluluklarımıza eşlik etti. Bizim üzerimize parladığı gibi parlamıyor başka yerde.” Söylediklerimle Onur hızla başını sallayıp gülümsedi. “Evet, ben de aynen böyle hissediyorum.”

“Bu bir oyun değil, kendinize gelin lütfen.” Giray’ın sert sesini duyduğumuzda Onur ile aynı anda kaşlarımızı çatıp Giray’a döndük. “Burada savaştan bahsediyoruz. Ölümden, yıkımdan, bir felaketten... Bazen sevdiklerimiz için sahip olduğumuz bazı şeylerden vazgeçmemiz gerekebilir.”

“Biz de farkındayız Giray. Sevdiklerimiz için gitmeye karar veriyoruz zaten. Ama en azından üzülebilirim değil mi ağız tadıyla.” Onur ayağa kalkarak Giray’a karşı çıktığında Giray da ayağa kalktı.

“Ama öyle konuşup davranmıyorsunuz. Biriniz sürekli burada kalmak istediğini ima eder gibi konuşuyor, diğeriniz hala yüzüğü parmağında taşıyor. Ne düşünmemi, söylememi bekliyorsunuz. Savaş gerçeğini, nasıl bir şey olduğunu düşünün lütfen.” Ayağa kalkıp Giray’ın karşısına geçtim.

“Savaşın ne olduğunu gözümün önünde küçücük çocuk ölürken, suratıma yediğim yumrukta ölmek üzere olduğumda çok iyi anladım, merak etme. Biz de buradaki herkese uyum sağlamaya çalışıyoruz. Üzgünüz, bunu ifade ediyoruz ama sen sürekli gerginsin. Bence sen önce neden bu kadar gergin olduğunu düşün.” Giray bakışlarını gözlerime yöneltip kızgınca baktı.

“Madem biliyorsun savaşın ne demek olduğunu o zaman öyle davran.” Omzuma çarpıp çiftliğe yöneldiğinde Onur’la arkasından şaşkınlıkla baktık. Neydi bu çocuğun derdi? Acaba gitmesine olan üzüntüsünü bu şekilde mi yansıtıyordu, anlamıyordum. Derince nefesimi verip Onur’a döndüm. Çok yorgun ve üzgün görünüyordu. Kolumu omzuna atıp biz de çiftliğe doğru ilerledik. Serhat Bey gitmemiz için gerekli ayarlamaları yapana kadar burayla vedalaşmaya vaktimiz vardı.

***

Giray ile tartışmamızın üzerinden iki gün geçmişti. O gün tekrar ters davranmamıştı bize ve bahçedeki konuşma bir daha açılmamıştı, olmamış gibi davranılıyordu. Serhat Bey de sürekli telefon konuşmaları yapıp gitme sürecini hızlandırmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Tüm bu güzel gelişmelere karşın kötü giden bazı şeyler de vardı elbette. Mesela internet kesintileri olmaya başlamıştı. Oldukça uzun süre internete erişimimiz olmuyordu. Bugünse uyandığımdan beri hala bağlantı kuramamıştım. Tabii benim için kötüye giden şey bambaşkayı, sırtımda büyümeye devam eden bir çift kemik ve sayıları git gide artan siyah tüyler gibi.

Aynanın karşısına geçip yanlardan belli olan çıkıntılara baktım. Nasıl bu kadar hızlı büyüyebilirdi? Ailemden nasıl saklayacaktım artık, muhtemelen gidene kadar sırtımda bir şeylerin olduğunun farkına varacaklardı. Bir şeyleri anlatmam gerektiğinin farkındaydım. Zaten kıyafetler de artık üzerime olmuyor, geriliyordu. Ayağıma çorap giymek için çekmeceden bir çift aldım. Yatağıma oturup çorabın tekini aldım, tam giyecekken ayağımın üzerindeki siyah lekelerle öne doğru eğildim. Bunlar leke değil, minicik tüylerdi. Gözlerim dehşetle irileşirken ağzımdan bir ‘hih’ kaçtı. Bedenimin her yeri Wolny’ninki gibi tüylerle mi kaplanacaktı? Çok çirkin olacaktım, dev bir kuştan farkım kalmayacaktı. Yanlış anlamayın Wolny, çok güzeldi. İri yapısının üzerine oturmuş tüyler ve kanatlar onu daha güçlü gösteriyordu. Efsanelere yakışan, hayranlıkla izleyebileceğiniz bir kuşa dönüştürmüştü tüyler onu. Ama benim gibi biri bunları üzerinde taşıyamazdı. Yakışmıyordu bana.

Wolny’nin koca pençelerini hatırladığımda ayağıma daha çok yaklaştım. Tırnaklarım hafifçe koyu bir renk almıştı. Uzamaya başlayan uç kısımları kalınlaşmış, aşağıya doğru normalde olduğundan daha fazla bir kavis almıştı. Gerçekten de bir kuşa benzemeye başlıyordum. Kıyafet sorununu yakında kafama takmama gerek kalmayacaktı sanırım, ne de olsa vücudumun her yeri tüylerle kaplı olacaktı(!) Daha fazla tüylere bakıp canımı sıkmamak için hızla çoraplarımı ayağıma geçirdim.

Kapım çalınıp ardından açıldığında içeriye giren Giray ve Onur’a baktım. Sabah ikisine benim için birkaç kısa kollu getirip getiremeyeceklerine dair mesaj atmıştım. Kıyafetler artık üzerime dar geldiğinden belki bir süre onlarınkiyle idare edebilirdim. Giray getirdiği birkaç kıyafeti yatağımın üzerine bıraktı.

“Göstersene şu kanatları bize de. Merak ettim ne kadar büyüdüler bugün?” Onur’un keyifle sorduğu soruya karşın gözlerimi devirdim. Arkamı dönüp yanlarına dikkat ederek pijamamı yukarıya çekiştirdim. Kanatlarım açığa çıktığında aslında biraz rahatlamıştım. Sanki ılık bir bahar havasında boğazlı bir şeyler giymiş olursunuz da bu sizi sürekli rahatsız eder, boğuyormuş gibi bir daralmaya sebep olur ya, tıpkı onun gibi bir histi. Kanatlar sürekli serbest kalmak istiyordu. Onur ıslık çaldığında gülümsedim.

“Maşallah ne hızlı büyümüşler. Gerçekten çok asil gözüküyorlar. Aslında yakıştı sana da, biraz kalsa mı böyle?”

“Neden olmasın, tüy topağına döndüğümde yastık yapar kullanırsınız siz de artık beni.” Onur’un gülüşüne Giray da eşlik etti. Giray gülmeyi kesip bir dakika işareti yapıp getirdiği kıyafetleri kontrol etti ve hızla odadan çıktı. Onur’a ne oldu dercesine başımı salladığımda dudağını büzüp bilmiyorum dedi.

“Sen neden bir şeyler getirmedin bakayım? Başkalarının senin kıyafetlerini giymesinden hoşlanmıyor musun?” Sorduğumla gülüp elini salladı. “Yok, getirirdim de-“ kapıya doğru gidip koridoru kontrol ettikten sonra açık kapıyı kapadı. Neler yaptığını anlamazken kitaplığa koluyla dayanıp bana döndü. Kaşlarını çatıp dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak daha ince bir hale getirmeye çalıştı.

“Hani Giray’ın şöyle baktığı korkunç bir bakışı var ya,” Yaptığı Giray taklidine katıla katıla güldüm. Bu çocuk işini biliyordu. “İşte o bakışla karşılaşmamak için getirmedim.” Anlayamayarak başımı salladım. “Neden sana öyle bakacakmış ki? O kadar da her şeye sinirlenen biri değil Giray, abartma canım.”

Onur gözlerini devirip gülümsedi. Yanıma doğru yaklaşıp yatağımın demir başlığına kollarını koyup yüzünü, yüzüme doğru yaklaştırdı. Gözlerini kısıp yüzüme alayla karışık gülerek baktı. Ardından eliyle iki yapıp ‘bu kaç’ diye sordu. Sadece güldüğümde konuşmasına devam etti. “Sen yüzde yirmi alık, yüzde seksen kör müsün acaba?” Yani, ne demek istiyordu? İstese ağzını gelen lafı yapıştıran Onur, bilmece gibi konuşup duruyordu ve bunları çözmek konusunda pek başarılı değildim.

Kapı açılıp Giray girdiğinde ikimiz de ona döndük. Elindeki hırkayla yüzü arasında gitti bakışlarım. Onur’un taklidini yaptığı şekilde kaşlarını çatıp dudaklarını büzdüğünde elimde olmadan gülesim gelmişti. “Bunu unutmuşum.” Diyerek hırkayı da yatağın üzerine bıraktı. Ardından Onur’u da alarak odadan çıktı. İnsanları anlamak çiftlikte, şehirde, her yerde zordu anlaşılan ya da bilmiyorum belki de ben çok aptaldım.

Giray’ın getirdiği kıyafetlerden bir tanesini, şortumu, iç çamaşırlarımı ve havlularımı alıp banyoya girdim. Suyu açıp üzerimi çıkardım. Tenim sıcak suyla buluştuğu an düşünceler beynime doluşmaya başlamıştı.

Bu, nereye kadar böyle gidecekti? Vücudumun her yeri tüylerle kaplandığında, Wolny gibi göründüğüm zaman ne olacaktı, nasıl devam edecektim bu hayata? Bu dönem bin sene önceki gibi değildi ki. Bir gören fotoğrafımı çekse bilim insanları, bazı aptal, kötü insanlar peşime düşebilirdi. Sonsuza kadar böyle yaşamak istemiyordum. Birini sevmek istiyordum, bir kızım olsun, kendi çiftliğimi kurayım, organik tarımda bazı yenilikler yapayım istiyordum. Ben de herkes gibi sıradan bir bedende, sıradan bir hayat istiyordum. Ama ya hep böyle kalırsam, o zaman ne olacaktı? Ailemle birlikte gitmek, savaş bitene kadar hayatımızı bir şekilde devam ettirmek en doğru karar gibi görünüyordu. Ama kanatlar büyüyüp vücudumda tüyler çıkarken bu kasabadan ayrılmak şuan için doğru muydu emin değildim. Herekse gerçeği söylesem ve burada kalmak isteseler başlarına bir şey geldiğinde bunun sebebi ben olurdum. Kimseyi peşimden sürüklemek istemiyordum. Gerçekten içinden çıkamayacağım bir karardı bu.

Parmaklarım vücudumdan akan suyu takip ederek göğüslerimi geçtiğinde minik yumuşak tüyler hissetti. Eğilerek dokunduğum yere baktığımda siyah tüylerle karşılaşınca sıcak suya gözyaşlarım eşlik etmeye başladı. Bir kuşa dönüşüyordum, bu korkunçtu!

Duştan çıkıp kurulanıp getirdiğim kıyafetleri giydim. Odada saçlarımı kurutup kahvaltı için aşağıya indim. Serhat Bey hariç herkes masadaydı, kendisi son zamanlarda çok sık yaptığı gibi telefon görüşmesi yapıyordu. Allah aşkına bu kadar çok ne konuşuyordu merak ediyordum.

Kahvaltıya başlayıp tabağıma bir şeyler alırken Giray’a doğru eğildim. “Sence bizimkilere ne zaman anlatmalıyım kanatları? Buradan gidene kadar muhtemelen bir şeyleri fark edecekler.” Giray gözlerini masada dolandırıp daha çok yaklaştı. “Bunun zamanlamasını en iyi sen yaparsın bence. Sence nasıl bir tepki verecekler?” Başımı sağa sola salladım. “İnan hiçbir fikrim yok. Ama korktuğumu itiraf etmeliyim. Aslında bu hikayenin ne kadarını anlatmam gerektiğini de bilmiyorum. Yüzük kısmına girip Onur’u dahil etmek istemiyorum. Geçmiş işini karıştırıp önceden söylemediğimi göstermek de istemiyorum.” Başını olumlu anlamda salladı. “Sağlam bir yalan bulmamız lazım. İstersen buralardan gidince söyle. Böylece düşünmek için zamanın da olur.” Geriye doğru çekilip zoraki bir gülümseme gönderdim.

Kahvaltımız bittikten sonra Onur ve Giray ile terasa çıktık. Yine salıncağa oturup bu defa sıcak gökyüzünü seyretmeye koyulduk. “Ne oldu yüzünden düşen bin parça?” Onur’un sorusuyla bakışlarımı gökyüzünden ayırmadan konuştum. “Kanatların bu kadar hızlı büyümesi kafamı karıştırdı biraz, Onur. Bir de şu diğer-“ Onlarla vücudumda çıkan diğer tüyler hakkında konuşmadığımı fark ettim. “Diğer, ne?” Giray merakla sorduğunda solumda oturan ikiliye tereddütlü bir bakış attım.

“Vücudumun bazı yerlerinde de tüyler çıkmaya başladı. Sanırım tam olarak bir kuşa dönüşüyorum. Bu biraz canımı sıkıyor.” Kimseden uzunca süre ses çıkmadığında paylaşmam gereken başka konuların da olduğunun bilinciyle sessizliği bozdum.

“Bence gitmeden önce aileme gerçeği anlatmam gerek. Bunları duymaları gereken yer burası, olayların gerçekleştiği kasaba. Bir şeyler için geç kalmış olmak istemiyorum.”

“Ne gibi şeyler için?” Giray’ın sorusuyla kızacağını bilsem de gözlerine baktım.

“Bilmiyorum, belki burada kalmak zorundayımdır. Buna ailemle, bana değer veren insanlarla karar vermek istiyorum.” Giray’ın kaşları çatılıp yüz ifadesi korkunç bir hal alırken aramızda Onur’un oturduğuna şükrediyordum, yoksa her an saldırabilecekmiş gibi bakıyordu.

“Burada kalmayı nasıl düşünebilirsin? Asıl ailenin burada kalmana müsaade edeceği kanısına nereden vardın?”

“Bu kanatlardan nasıl kurtulmamı bekliyorsun? Buradan gidersem ve biri beni bu şekilde görürse başıma neler gelebileceği hakkında bir fikrin var mı?”

“Savaş bitince tekrar geliriz ve nasıl kurtulacağını düşünürüz. Bilim insanlarıyla, hekimlerle görüşürüz. Ama bir şekilde bu kanatlardan kurtuluruz.”

“Sadece kanatlar mı? Ben burada tamamen bir kuşa dönüşmekten bahsediyorum. Kocaman pençeler, tüylerden oluşan bir beden… Wolny’i görmedin, bilmiyorsun nasıl bir şey olduğunu. Hem savaşın ne kadar süreceğini, beni bir kişinin bile görmeyeceğini nereden biliyorsun? Bir hekime gittiğimde bana neler yapacakları hakkında bir fikrin var mı? Herkes kuşa dönüşmüş bir kızın vücudunu incelemek, bunun nasıl mümkün olabileceğine dair araştırmalar yapmak ister. Denek hayvanı olmamı mı istiyorsun? Bu kanatlar bana tutsaklığı getiriyor görmüyor musun? Bana tüm bunların gerçek olduğunu söylüyorsun ama asıl bir filmin içinde gibi yaşayan sensin. Gözünü aç ve kanatların beni nasıl bir tehlikeye attığını gör.” Onur aradaki sessizliğini korurken artık pek bir yardımı dokunmuyordu. Zaten sinirlerim bu kadar bozukken sadece Onur’un beni durduramayacağının farkındaydım.

“Yine de bu körü körüne burada kalıp ölüme atlaman gerektiği anlamına da gelmiyor. Ailen de bunu istemez, unutma.” Gözlerine umutsuzca baktım. Beni anlamayacaktı değil mi? Onun tek derdi benim sağ olup olmadığımdı, hayata nasıl devam ettiğimin onun için bir anlamı yoktu. Ama benim için çok büyük bir anlamı vardı. Gül abla terasın kapısında göründüğünde hepimiz ona döndük.

“Serhat Bey herkesle bir şey konuşacakmış. Salonda bekliyor.” Kafamızı sallayarak Gül ablanın peşine düştük. Salona girdiğimizde neredeyse çiftlikteki herkesin burada olduğunu gördük. Oturacak yer olmadığından üçümüz bir kenarda dizilerek dikildik. Serhat Bey Onur’a bir bakış attıktan sonra boğazını temizleyip lafa girdi.

“Biliyorsunuz askeri birlik kasabaya çok yakın bir yere üs kurdu. Olası bir işgalde, saldırıda başımıza bir şey gelmesin diye biraz daha iç kesimlerde bir şehirde buradan olukça küçük de olsa yine bir çiftlik ayarladım. Biliyorsunuz iç kesimlere doğru yol almak için gölü dolanmamız ya da gölden geçmemiz gerek. Araçlar yolun devamında da gerekli olacağı için etrafından dolanmaya karar verdik. Ama bu sefer askeri birliklerin olduğu yer yolumuza denk geliyor. Askeriyedeki bazı yetkililerle görüştüm. Bir kereliğine geçişimiz için güvenliği sağlayacaklar. Bunlar iyi haberlerimdi.” Herkesten sevinç nidaları yükseldiğinde babama döndüm. Ağzı kulaklarındaydı, ona baktığımı fark ettiğinde bana dönüp göz kırptı. Onlara en yakın zamanda gerçekleri söylemem gerekiyordu, içimde bir huzursuzluk vardı. Serhat Bey konuşmasına devam etti.

“Ama bir de kötü haberim var. Maalesef bu akşam buradan yola çıkmamız gerek. Aksi takdirde geçişimize izin verilmeyecek. O yüzden hızlı bir şekilde hazırlanmalısınız. Lütfen yalnızca önemli malzemeleri alın yanınıza, araçlarda kalabalık etmesin.” Gözlerim irileşirken kalbim hızla çarpmaya başladı. Hayır, çok erkendi. Bir adım öne atıldığımda Giray kolumdan tutup geri yerime çekti hızla. Kaşlarımı çatarak ona döndüm. Başını yavaşça sağa sola sallayarak üzgün bir ifadeyle baktı bana. Yapma, diye fısıldadı kulağıma eğilerek. Ona güvenmeli miydim? Gerçekten her şey bu şekilde yoluna girer miydi? Kolumu elinden sertçe çekip kurtararak hızlı adımlarla salondan çıktım. Odama kapıyı çarparak girip kendimi yüzüstü yatağa bıraktım. Sürekli düşüncelere dalmaktan artık başım ağrımaya başlamıştı. Kapım açıldığında etrafımda dönüp gelene baktım, Onur’du. Sessizce gelip yatağa, yanıma kendini bıraktı. İkimiz de tavanı izlerken konuştu.

“Aslında seni anlıyorum. Kalmayı istemekte çok haklısın. Hatta benim sırf buraya olan bağlılığım yüzünden kalmak istememden bile geçerli bir sebep bu. Ama biliyorsun Giray bunları seni düşündüğü için yapıyor. Yine de kalbin ne diyorsa onu dinle. Bakma benim sürekli mantıklı sebepler ürettiğime, genelde haklı çıkmıyorum, biliyorsun. Ben sadece gerçek gibi görünen yalanlarla avutmaya çalışıyorum.” Yataktan doğrulduğunda ben de ona eşlik ettim. Bacağının tekini bükerek bana döndüğünde ben de hareketlerini tekrarladım.

“Eğer kalmak istersen seni desteklerim, çünkü böyle devam etmek istemediğinin farkındayım. Ailenle konuşup gitmeye karar verirsen de desteklerim seni. Bu çok karmaşık ve zor bir durum. Ben sadece Giray böyle yaptığı için kendini yalnız hissetmemeni istedim. Ben ne karar alırsan al yanındayım.” Burukça gülüp boynuna sarıldım. O gerçekten dünyadaki en iyi arkadaştı. Omuzlarımdaki yükün biraz azaldığını hissediyordum. İnsanın birileri tarafından desteklenmesi, yalnız olmadığını bilmesi gerçekten çok rahatlatıcı bir şeydi. Kollarını serbest bırakıp yataktan kalktı, gülümseyerek kapıyı açtığında, arkasında ne yapacağını bilmeyen bir Özgür bırakıp gitmişti.

Bir süre yatakta öylece bekledikten sonra gitmek için hazırlanmaya karar verdim. Belki kararımı değiştirebilirdim ama her ihtimale karşı hazırlanmak iyiydi. Bavulumu çıkarıp içerisine giyecek birkaç parça kıyafet ve kişisel temizlik için bazı şeyler aldım. Özel bazı eşyaları ve Marian’ın gömleğini de aldım. Her yeri iyice kolaçan ederken dolabın üzerindeki Giray’ın doğum günüm için çizdiği resmi de aldım. Etrafıma bakıp yatağa oturdum. Bakışlarım ellerime indiğinde yüzükle oynadım. En azından sen hala yanımdaydın.

Kapı aralandığında kafamı kaldırıp Giray’a baktım. “Eşyalarını kamyonete taşımana yardım edeyim.” Başımı sallayarak odanın bir köşesine bıraktığım bavulu işaret ettim. Ben de yanına gidip resmi ve fazladan bir sırt çantasını aldım. Giray elimdeki resme ve ardından yüzüme baktı, başımı ne var dercesine salladığımda kapıdan çıktı. “Kötü şeyler getirme aklına lütfen. O resimdeki gibi güzelce gül.”

Herkes eşyaları araçlara yerleştirirken saate baktım, akşama yaklaşıyordu. “Beklediğimden hızlı hazırlandık.” Serhat Bey konuştuğunda umutsuzluk içinde ona döndüm. “Daha vaktimiz var ama yolda bir sorun çıkma ihtimaline karşı çıkalım herkes hazırsa.” Serhat Bey’i onaylayan nidalar yükselirken daha doğru düzgün vedalaşamadan buradan gitmenin verdiği çöküntüyle sessizce kamyonete bindim. Serhat Bey ve eşi, Giray’ın ailesi ve Gül ablalarla geniş bir araçta seyahat edecekti. Babamlar ve diğer çiftlik çalışanları da başka bir araçta olacaktı. Biz her zamanki mini kamyonetle ilerleyecektik. Onur yanıma oturduğunda Giray da direksiyonun başına geçti. Yavaş yavaş yola koyulduğumuzda iki aracı en arkadan takip ediyorduk.

Araçta çıt çıkmazken Giray radyoyu açtı. Sadece cızırtılar duyulduğunda hemen kapattım. Zaten kafam kazan gibi olmuşken gürültüyü hiç çekemezdim. Kasabanın içinden geçerken Ali geldi aklıma. Şimdi burada kalıp ölümü mü bekleyecekti küçücük çocuk? Onun gibi daha kaç tanesi vardı acaba? Güçlükle yutkundum. Gerçekten de efsanenin kendisini mi yaşıyorduk? Wolny, herkesin en az zararla çıkacağı yolu seçtiğini söylemişti ve kasabayı kurtarmıştı. Yani kurtarmış olmalıydı, herkes hala aynı efsaneyi bildiğine göre. Bu insanların, Ali’nin kurtulmasının bir yolu var mıydı yani? Her ne kadar o kelimeleri kullanmak istemesem de aklımdan geçenlere engel olmazdım sonuçta: Kasabayı kurtarabilir miydim kalırsam?

“Ali’ye veda edemedik.” Uzunca bir aradan sonra sessizliği bozdum. Onur başını salladı onaylayarak. “Hiçbir suçu günahı olmadığı halde başkalarının aldığı yanlış kararların bedelini ödeyecek.” Onur tam da aklımdan geçenleri ifade ettiğinde dolan gözlerimle ona baktım. “Onun ve diğer çocukların bu bedeli ödememesinin bir yolu olabilir aslında.” Onur’un gözlerine bakarak konuştuğumda gülümsedi.

“Ne demek istiyorsun, Özgür?” diye sorduğunda Giray, gözümden akan bir damla gözyaşını silip ona döndüm. Bir yola bir de bana bakarken yutkundum gerginlikle. “Sağa çek, ailemle konuşmak istiyorum.” Gözleri bende daha fazla oyalandığında yüzünü inceledim dikkatle. Anlayamadığım pek çok duygu yüzünden geçip giderken o da yutkundu.

“Bunu yapmayacağımı biliyorsun Özgür.” Nefesimi seslice verdim.

“Sağa çek Giray, sen de ailemle konuşmadan buradan gitmeyeceğimi biliyorsun.” Gözlerime bakıp kasabanın çıkışında arabayı yavaşça sağa çekti. Öndeki araçlar birazcık daha gidip bizi fark etmiş olacaklar ki durdular. Camdan Serhat Bey’in kafası uzandığında ne oldu dercesine bir el işareti yaptı. Giray kafasını camdan uzatıp bağırdı. “Devam edin siz, iki dakikaya geliyoruz, yetişiriz Serhat abi.” Serhat Bey tereddüt etse de kafasını içeri sokup devam etti. Diğer araç da peşlerinden takibe devam ettiğinde Giray kamyonetten inip kapısını sertçe çarptı. Onur’la ikimiz yerimizden sıçrarken aracın önüne dolanan Giray’a baktım. Bu meseleyi konuşup burada sonuca bağlamalıydık artık. Giray’ın çıktığı kapıdan çıkıp yanına ilerledim. Onur araçta kalmayı tercih ederek en mantıklısını yapıyordu gerçekten.

“Derdin ne senin?” Giray birden bağırdığında bir adım geriledim. Gözlerimi kapatıp derin bir nefes aldım. Sakin ve ikna edici olmalıydım.

“Sadece kaderimde bu kasabayı kurtarmak varsa denemek istiyorum. Ali’nin, diğer çocukların yaşamasını sağlayabileceksem-“

“Kader mi? Ne zamandan beridir kadere inanıyorsun? Hep kendin demiyor muydun kendi kaderimi kendim yazacağım, diye. Şimdi ne oldu?” Haklıydı, çok haklıydı. Ama yaşadıklarım da normal şeyler değildi.

“Tüm bunlar normal de benim kadere inanıyor olmam mı birden problem oldu, Giray? Kuşa dönüşüyor olmam, Wolny ile aynı şeyleri yaşıyor olmam tesadüf mü sence?” Yumruklarını sıkarak kendi kendine bağırdı. Kamyonetteki Onur’a göz attığımda göz göze gelince omzunu silkti.

“Ne olursun vazgeç burada kalmaktan. Başına bela alacaksın, lütfen.” Bakışlarım tekrar Giray’a kayarken yüzündeki çaresiz ifadeye baktım. Ona karşı tavrım anında yumuşarken irademe lanetler okudum. Yanına yaklaşıp omzuna dokundum. Bakışları gözlerime değince elimi omzundan alıp yere baktım. “Yapamam, Giray. İçimdeki bir ses kalmamı söylüyor. Zaten gitmek benim için tehlikeli, biliyorsun.” Umutla gülümseyerek yüzüne baktım.

“Ne yaparsam yapayım, ne söylersem söyleyeyim vazgeçmeyeceksin, değil mi?” Başımı onaylarcasına salladım, hevesle gülümseyerek. Koca bir adım atıp ayaklarımın hemen dibine geldiğinde yakınlığına karşın bakışlarımı üzerinden alıp Onur’a diktim. Gülümsediğini gördüğümde kaşlarımı çattım.

“Seni seviyorum desem de mi?” Gözlerim kocaman açılarak burnumun dibindeki Giray’ın gözlerini bulduğunda nefes almayı bile unutmuştum. Kalbim söyledikleri karşısında dörtnala koşmaya başladığında beynim ne konuştuğumuzu, nerede olduğumuzu, neden olduğumuzu unutmuştu bile. Yalnızca onun gözlerine odaklandığımda dünyanın sesini bile duymuyordum artık. Ağzından çıkan kelimler aniden dünyamı sersemletirken, karşısında nasıl hala ayakta kalabildiğime hayret ediyordum.

“Seni seviyorum, Özgür.”


	10. 10.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablo: Kaplumbağa Terbiyecisi-Osman Hamdi Bey

10.Bölüm

Omelas isimli bir kasaba varmış. Bu kasabada çok güzel, gösterişli, mutluluk ve eğlence dolu bir yaz şenliği yapılıyormuş. Kasabalının tüm hayatı böyle geçermiş, huzurla, sağlık, bolluk bereket içinde. Ne bir yönetim ne de kötülükler olurmuş burada. İnsanlar arasındaki ilişkiler de iyiymiş. Ama bu kadar mükemmelliğin bir sebebi varmış. Kasabada, bir bodrumda, kilitli bir kapının ardında kız mı erkek mi olduğu dahi belli olmayan bir çocuk yaşarmış. Bu çocuk ancak dokuz on yaşlarındaymış ve yıllardır burada kapalı bir haldeymiş. Hiç gün ışığına çıkarılmazmış, hiç kimse ona kibar davranmazmış. Her gün az bir besin verilirmiş, ondandır ki iyi beslenemeyen çocuk aklını yitirmiş, zayıfça gözüken bedeniyle kirin pasın içinde bir odada öylece otururmuş. Dışkıları yüzünden vücudunda yaralar çıkar, vücudu kapkara olurmuş. Kasabadaki küçük büyük herkes onun varlığından haberdarmış. Bilirmiş onun bodrumda nasıl yaşadığını. Bazıları acıyarak, bazıları iğrenerek ama neden orada olması gerektiğini bilerek bakarlarmış ona. Bu kasabanın huzur içinde, neşeyle, mutlulukla, refah içinde yaşaması, tuhaf bir şekilde çocuğun bu korkunç bodrum katından hiç çıkarılmadan, kimseyle konuşturulmadan yaşamasına bağlıymış. Bazen gençler, yaşlılar onu görmeye gelir, acırlarmış ona, ama neden burada kalması gerektiğinin de farkındalarmış. Yardım etmek isterler, evlerine gidip ağlarlar ama yine de hiçbir şey yapamazlarmış. İçlerinden bazı genç erkek ve kızlar onu gördükten sonra hiçbir şey söylemez, hiçbir şey yapmazlarmış. Evlerine gidip toparlanıp bu masallardaki gibi kasabayı bırakıp, arkalarına bile bakmadan giderlermiş. Öylece hiçbir şey söylemeden, uzaklara bakarak, nereye gittiklerini bilmeden bırakıp giderlermiş, Omelas’ı terk edip giderlermiş.

Kamyonette yolu izlerken ben de Omelas’ı terk edip gidiyormuş gibi hissediyordum. Burada kalıp kasabalı için savaşabilirdim. Ama bu sevdiklerime ya da kendi canıma mal olabilirdi. Kendimi yıllar önce bir kitapta okuduğum bu hikâyenin içine sıkışmış gibi hissediyordum. Sanki kasabanın kurtulması savaşmama bağlıydı, benim kaderime mahkûm edilmeme bağlıydı. Buradan ayrılıp hayatı dilediğim gibi yaşasam pek çok insanın mutluluğunu elinden çalacak gibi hissediyordum. Benim mutluluğum, özgürlüğüm ise o bodruma kapatılan çocuk gibiydi, tutsak edildiği müddetçe diğerleri mutlu olacaktı. Kafam bir kişinin mutluluğu mu daha çok insanın geleceği mi, diye karman çorman olmuştu. Şimdi, bu kamyonetin içerisinde ne mutluydum ne de kederlerdeydim, Omelas’ı terk edip gidenlerin ruhları gibiydi ruhum. İşin içinden bir türlü çıkamıyordum ve bu beni mahvediyordu.

Kamyonet, önden giden araçları yakaladığında Onur ile bakıştım. Emin misin, dercesine bakıyordu bana. O kadar doluydum ki patlayıp kurtulmak istiyordum. İleride askerler gözüktüğünde sarsıcı bir panik bedenime yayıldı. Sol elim Giray’ın kolunu buldu.

“Selektör yak, bir şey yap öndekiler dursun biraz.” Gözlerini yoldan bana çevirdiğinde hızla gözlerimi kaçırdım. Tek kelime dahi etmeden selektör yaptığında elimi kolundan alıp sürekli sallanan bacaklarımın üzerine bastırdım. Avuç içlerim gerginliğimle durmaksızın terlerken, gözlerimi sıkıca kapatıp derin bir nefes aldım. Öndeki araçlar sağa çekip durduğunda biz de peşlerinden durduk. Onur aşağıya inip elini bana uzattığında gözlerim biraz nemli, elini tutup araçtan indim.

“Ne yaparsan yap yanındayım.” Onur’un fısıldamasıyla ona döndüm. “Peki, ne yapmalıyım?” Gözlerinden kendime bir cevap çıkarmaya çalışırken başını sağıma doğru iyice eğdi. “Bazen büyük riskleri almadan pişman olacağına alıp da pişman olmak daha iyidir, değil mi?” Gülümseyerek doğrulduğunda tebessümle karşılık verdim. Büyük risk dediği de canımdı.

Babam ve Serhat Bey’in araçlarından indiğini gördüğümde kamyonetin önünden geçip yanlarına ilerledim. Giray’ı kontrol ettiğimde Onur’un yanında sessizce beklediğini gördüm. Demin kükreyen kendisi değilmiş gibi bu ani kediye dönüşen hallerine bir anlam veremezken Serhat Bey’in sesiyle kendime keldim.

“Neler oluyor, bir problem mi var?”

Ağzımı açıp bir şeyler söylemeye çalıştığımda titreyen sesim yüzünden yalnızca anlamsız kelimler dökülmüştü ağzımdan. Babam yanıma sokulup titreyen ellerimi tuttuğunda gözlerine baktım. “Baba, benim size bir şey söylemem lazım.” Serhat Bey sabırsızlıkla gözlerini Onur ve Giray’da dolaştırıyordu. “Daha doğrusu bir şey göstermem lazım.”

Ellerimi babamın elinden kurtarıp üzerimdeki kısa kollunun eteklerinden tuttum. Kanatlara dikkat ederek özenle çıkarıp arkamı döndüm. Kimseden ses çıkmazken tekrar önüme dönüp babamın gözlerine baktım. “Baba benim kanatlarım var ve muhtemelen bu boyda kalmadan büyüyecekler de.” Söylediklerimin imkansızlığına kahkaha atmak istesem de dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp ciddiyetimi korudum. Serhat Bey afallamış bir şekilde yüzüme bakarken gözlerim babamla onun arasında gidip geliyordu.

“Bu saçma şaka da ne? Özgür, dalga mı geçiyorsun sen bizimle?” Serhat Bey ilk tepkiyi verdiğinde ilerideki dakikaların benim lehime geçmesi için dua ediyordum. “Şaka yapmıyorum, bakabilirsiniz, bu kanatlar gerçek. Hasta olmamın sebebi de bunlardı.” Serhat Bey elleriyle alnını ovuşturup sağa sola birkaç adım attı. Annem de araçtan inip yanımıza geldiğinde gözleri kanatlarla buluşunca çığlığı bastı. Herkes dışarıya toplandığında ben de artık ağlama raddesine gelmiştim.

“Bakın nasıl oldu inanın ben de tam olarak bilmiyorum. Ama o tapınağın efsanesindeki kuşun yaşayan haliyim. Bunu çok önceden anlatmalıydım biliyorum, özür dilerim.” Serhat Bey, Onur’a doğru parmağını sallayarak ilerledi. “Sen yaptın, değil mi? Burada kalmak için bize oyun mu düzenledin şimdi de? Başından beri inat edip durdun, böyle mi engel olacaksın şimdi de?”

“Baba oyun oynamıyoruz. Hem kimsenin sana engel olduğu yok, bak geçişimize izin verecek askerler orada.” Serhat Bey sinirle bağırdığında yerimden sıçradım. Annem dehşet içinde bana bakıyorken ağlamaya başlamıştım. “Kızım neler oluyor anlamıyorum, ama şimdi gitmemiz gerek.” Babamın gözleri benimkilerle birlikte dolmuştu. Başımı salladım usulca. Elimden tutup arabaya götürmeye çalıştığında yerimden kıpırdamadım. Bakışları hızla gözlerimi bulduğunda elimin tersiyle yanağımdaki ıslaklığı temizledim. “Yapamam baba, gidemem. Siz gidin.” Gözyaşlarım hızlanırken babamınkiler de yerçekimine daha fazla karşı koyamadı.

“Kızım neler söylüyorsun? Kafam allak bullak oldu. Şimdi gidelim, bunu sağlam kafayla sonra konuşuruz.” Ellerini yanaklarıma getirdiğinde şefkati beni daha çok üzüyordu. Bazen insanlar hep kötü olsa diyordum, gitmek daha kolay olurdu, bırakabilmek hayatı…

“Baba vücudumun her yeri kapkara tüylerle kaplanacak, kocaman kanatlarım olacak bir gün. Buradan ayrılamam. Kalmam gerek, kaderimi yaşamam gerek.” Her kelimemde başını sağa sola sallarken daha çok ağladı. “Kızım saçmalama, kafan çok karışmış senin.”

“Baba siz gidin, burada kalırsanız başınıza bir iş gelebilir. Ben-“ Sesini biraz yükselterek lafımı böldü. “Asla seni burada bırakıp gitmem, asla. Aklından bile geçirme.”

“Baba, beni böyle daha çok üzüyorsun. Bak, söz veriyorum bu kanatlara çare bulur bulmaz döneceğim. Nasıl halledeceğimi biliyorum, güven bana.”

“Hayır, bizimle geleceksin ve sorunu birlikte çözeceğiz, itiraz istemiyorum.” Babam kolumdan tutup arabaya çekiştirmeye başladığında ayaklarımı diremeye, çırpınmaya başladım. Babamın eli, elimden bir türlü ayrılmazken bu köprüyü yıkan aramıza giren Giray olmuştu. Giray’ı elimle ittirip dişlerimin arasından konuştum. “Sen karışma Giray.”

“Ben de onunla burada kalacağım. Bu problemi çözdüğümüzde birlikte döneceğiz.” Gözlerim kocaman olurken kalbimde bir sızı nüksetti. “Benim dışımda kimse burada kalmıyor. Üzerime başkalarının sorumluluğunu alamam.”

“Sorumluluk al demedim zaten, ben sadece iyi olduğundan emin olmak istiyorum.” Giray’ın annesi ve babası sertçe itirazlarına başladığında bıkkınlıkla nefesimi verdim.

“Ben de burada kalacağım.” Arkadan Onur’un sesini duymamla hızla ona döndüm. Gözlerime gülümseyerek bakıyordu, deli olmalıydı bu çocuk. Serhat Bey oğlunun üzerine yürüdüğünde ortalığı karıştıran bu lanet durumun içerisinde bir anda yok olmayı diledim. Herkes birbiriyle tartışırken kamyonete doğru ilerleyip ön tarafına yaslandım. Bir süre sonra babam, tartışmanın arasından sıyrılıp yanıma geldi. Gözyaşlarımı silip ellerimi omuzlarına yerleştirdim, hani baba omzu gibi olan, küçük gibi görünse de kocaman olanlardan birine.

“Yine mi aynı şeyi yapacaksın? Hayatıma yön vermeye çalıştığında başımıza neler geldiğini görmedin mi? Lütfen artık seçimlerimi bana bırak, güven bana. Biliyorum, kendince en doğruyu yapmaya çalışıyorsun, ama doğrularımız aynı değil. Hazır aramızdaki her şeyi halletmişken yeniden aramıza bariyerler çekme.” Babam güçlükle yutkunduğunda benim de boğazıma bir düğüm oturmuştu. Onu yaralarından, pişmanlıklarından vurmayı ben de istemiyordum. Ama onun güvenliği için bunu yapmak zorundaydım. Bana asırlar gibi gelen sessizliğinin ardından başını salladı ağır ağır.

“Tamam, kızım. Sadece şunu bil, seni hep çok sevdim, seviyorum da. Dönmeni bekleyeceğim.” Kıpkırmızı gözlerine gülümseyerek baktım. “Ben de seni çok seviyorum, babam. Döneceğim, bekle beni.” Babamla birlikte öndeki araca gidip kardeşlerimi öptüm, ardından beni inatla bırakmayan anneme sarılıp babamın onu zorla arabaya bindirmesini izledim. Babam da arabaya bindiğinde arkamı dönüp kamyonetin içinde oturan Onur’a baktım. Yanına gidip kapıyı açtım. “İn aşağıya ve ailenle git.”

“Neden, bir tek sen mi kalmak istiyorsun? Bizim de sebeplerimiz olamaz mı?” Kapıyı sinirle üzerine çarptım, deli ederdi bunlar insanı. Kamyonete binip Onur’un yanına oturdum. Boş sürücü koltuğuna ardından yola baktığımda Giray’ın gözlerini silerek yaklaşmakta olduğunu gördüm. Benim sınavım kuş olmak değil, bunlarla uğraşmak olmalıydı.

Kamyonete binip kapıyı sertçe çarptığında içeride çıt çıkmadı. Birkaç dakika bekledikten sonra araçların hareket edip gidişlerini izledik. Ailelerimiz gözden kaybolsa dahi aracı çalıştırmadan öylece bekledik orada. İçimde biriken ağırlık dayanamayacağım bir boyuta geldiğinde sesli bir şekilde ağlamaya başladım. Şimdi deli gibi ağlamalıydım, ailem gidiyordu ve kapkara bir kuşa dönüşüyordum. İnsanın hayatı her zaman bu kadar kötü olmayabiliyordu, hazır fırsatını bulmuşken ağlamalıydım, yoksa kalbimde izi kalırdı.

***1 hafta sonra***

Başımın üzerinden gelen ayak tıkırtılarıyla gözlerimi araladım. Yüzüstü yattığım yatağımdan yavaşça doğruldum. Tüylerin artık neredeyse tamamen kapladığı göğüslerime, ardından bacaklarımı uzatıp iyice çirkin bir hale gelen ayaklarıma baktım. Şu yaz sıcağında bu tüyler ve kanatlar yüzünden üzerime bir şey de örtemiyordum, iki gecedir üzerime kıyafet bile giymiyordum. Neyse ki Giray ve Onur kibar çocuklardı da pat diye odama dalmıyorlardı. Hoş, dalsalar çok da bir yerimi göremeyeceklerdi zaten.

Ayaklarıma çoraplarımı geçirip aynanın karşısına dikildim. Üst kısmı başımın hizasına, alt kısmı ise kalçalarıma kadar uzanmış olan, artık fark edilmemesinin mümkün olmadığı kanatlara baktım. Kıyafetlerimi bile kesip biçerek giymek zorunda kalıyordum, bunlar yüzünden. Kanatlar hafifçe ileri geri hareket ettiğinde yüzümü buruşturdum. Bir hafta öncesine kadar sakince duran kanatları, iki gündür hareket ettirebiliyordum. Çok geniş açılı bir hareket yapmıyordu ama öne arkaya hareketleniyordu.

Göğüslerimi örten, yavaş yavaş karnıma doğru da inen siyah tüylere dokundum. Aslında üzerime bir şey giymesem de olurdu, hava yeterince bunaltıcıydı. Komodinin üzerinde duran saç tokamı alıp uzun saçlarımı düzene sokmaya çalıştım. Ensemdeki saçları toplamaya çalışırken elime gelen tüylerle boynumu yan çevirip aynaya yaklaştım. Saçlarım birbirleri üzerine katlanıp tüy şeklini almaya başlamışlardı. Tokayı yerine bırakıp saçlarımın üst katlarının şimdilik ensemi örtmesine izin verdim.

Odanın kapısı çalınmadan hızla açıldığında kapıda heyecanla bana bakan Onur’u gördüm. Haklarında iki dakika kibarlar diye düşünmeye gelmiyordu, hemen bir açık veriyorlardı. Ne var dercesine başımı salladığımda gözleri üzerimdeki tüylerde dolaşıyordu. “Yakışmış, orman çocuğu gibi olmuşsun.” Belki ağlamam gereken durumuma Onur sayesinde gülüp duruyordum.

Gülerek yanıma ilerlediğinde yatağıma oturdum. “Yukarıda büyük çadırlar buldum. Onları kullanabiliriz.” Az önceki tıkırtıların kaynağı olan fare belli olmuştu. Başımla onayladığımda devam etti. “Çadırı kurduktan sonra biraz yiyecek taşırız. Birkaç battaniye, ilk yardım malzemeleri, belki kıyafet… Sence ne kadar orada kalırız?”

Bir haftadır ara ara kasabaya inip bilgi alıyorduk gelişmelerle ilgili. Şimdilik çiftlik yakınları risk altında değildi, ama kasaba halkını dışarı çıkmamaları konusunda sürekli uyarıyorlardı. Ailelerimizin gittiği gün oturup neler yapacağımızla ilgili konuştuğumuzda bu efsaneyi, kanatlardan nasıl kurtulabileceğimi çözmeye karar vermiştik. İlk iki gün mağaraya gitmiştik ama yürüyerek gitmek zorunda kaldığımızdan çok yorulmuştuk. Aracımızdaki benzinin kasabaya gidip geldiğimizden azaldığını düşününce hem mağaraya yakın hem de güvenli olan gölün yanına kamp kurmaya karar vermiştik.

Ufak kamp çadırları bu iş için yeterli bir boyutta değildi. Ama Onur’un bahsettiği harmanda kullanılan büyük çadırları kazıklar kullanarak kalacak bir yer formuna dönüştürebilirdik. “Orman çocuğu biraz insana benzeyene kadar kalırız sanırım. Ama görünen o ki rotamızı savaşın aldığı durum da belirleyecek.”

“O zaman ben çadırları hazırlıyorum. Sen de git Giray ne yapıyormuş bak da yardım et.”

“Hayır!” Yüksek sesle itirazımı ifade ettiğimde Onur kapıdan çıkmadan gülerek döndü. “Hayırdır, bir sorun mu var?”

“Sorun yok da ııııı, ben sana yardım edeyim, o kadar malzemeyi nasıl taşıyacaksın?” Pişmiş kelle gibi sırıtarak kıvranışımı izledi. “Ben taşırım şu güzelim kaslı kollarımla.” Zayıf kollarını, kaslarını gösterme çabasıyla büktü. “Ya ne var sana yardım etsem?” Gülerek kapıyı çekmeye başladı. Küçük bir aralık kaldığında kafasını uzatıp konuştu. “Bazı şeylerden kaçamazsın Özgür Hanım.” Gözünü kırparak kapıyı kapatıp kaybolduğunda sinirimden yatağımı yumrukluyordum.

Giray, ağzını açıp tek kelime dahi etmemişti ama yanındayken aklıma sadece söyledikleri geliyordu. Onun beni sevdiği düşüncesine bazen inanmıyor, bazen heyecanlanıyor, bazense şaşıp kalıyordum. Bir insanın benim gibi birini sevebilme ihtimali sıfır gibi geliyordu. O kelimeleri, beni buradan götürmek için söylediğine inandırıyordum kendimi. Sonra geçmişte bana karşı olan hep kibar ve yardımsever hallerini düşününce kalbimde değişik bir sızı baş gösteriyordu. Olamaz diyordum, onun kadar harika, anlayışlı, saygılı, yetenekli, sevgi dolu bir insan benim gibi bir aptalı sevemez diyordum. Ama gelin görün ki deli Onur ikide bir kafama Giray’ın beni sevdiği fikrini sokup duruyordu. Ve sanki içten içe istiyordum. Birinin beni sevmesini, ağladığımda kollarına sarmasını, bana değer vermesini istiyordum. Ama kafam karmakarışıktı, birinin mi bunları yapmasını istiyordum, yoksa Giray’ın mı emin değildim. Aşkı sevmekle birini sevmek birbirinden çok farklı şeylerdi. Ve söz konusu Giray gibi çok değer verdiğim biri olduğundan bunun ayrımını en doğru şekilde yapmam gerekti. Kimseyi kırıp dökmeden halletmeliyim. Hoş, aşk kırıp dökmeden olmaz derlerdi ya.

Altımdaki pijamayı eşofmanla değiştirip bahçeye indim. Giray kamyonetin başında oyalanıyordu. Terlemeye başlayan avuç ayalarımı eşofmanıma silip yanına doğru ilerledim. Geldiğimi fark etmesiyle başını kaldırdığında uzunca bir süre üzerimde gezindi bakışları. Bu yaptığı ellerimin terlemesine tüm vücudumu da dahil ederken kendimi zorlayarak konuştum. “G-g-günaydın.”

“Üzerine bir şey giymemişsin.” Üç köşeli jetonum yeni düşerken, bakışlarının neden üzerimde oyalandığını anca kavrayabilmiştim. “Sıcak havada bunaltıyordu, zaten gerek yok gibi.” Başını sallayıp sol tarafında duran büyük bidonu kaldırdı. “Özgür, huniyi benzin koymam için tutabilir misin?” Arkamda duran huniyi alıp yerleştirdiğimde yavaşça bidonu eğerek benzinin doldurmaya başladı.

“Kamp kurduğumuz alanda temelli kalacak değiliz. Ara ara kasabaya ve çiftliğe uğrarız diye depoyu doldurayım dedim.”

“İyi yapmışsın, bunu dışında benzin var mı peki?”

“Bir bidon daha var, yeter gibi ikisi. Daha uzun kalacağımızı sanmıyorum.” Başımı sallayıp deponun dolmasını bekledim. Boş bidonu yanına koyduğunda huniyi aldığım yere bıraktım. Önüme döndüğümde dibimde biten Giray’la afallayıp bir adım geriledim. O da hemen bir adım geri attığında mahcup bir şekilde sağına soluna bakıyordu.

“Saçların, kışın bile toplar gezersin, açık bırakmışsın bugün. Bu yaz sıcağında bunaltmıyor mu seni?” Biraz panik biraz da şaşkınlıkla elim enseme gitti. Çıkan her yeni tüy hem onları hem de beni daha çok geriyordu. “Açıkçası ensemdeki saçların bir kısmı tüye dönüşmeye başlamış, onları görmek istemedim.” Elini üzerindeki tuluma silip bir adım attı. Ensemi işaret ederek konuştu. “Bakabilir miyim?” Elimi kolumu bir orama bir burama koyarak kararsızlık içinde arkamı döndüm. Eli omzuma değip ardından saçlarımı yavaşça vücudumdan ayırdı. Diğer eli ensemdeki tüylere dokunurken huylanıp omuzlarımı kaldırıp boynumu büktüm. Güldüğünde, yakınlığı tüm kanın yanaklarıma ulaşmasına sebep olmuştu.

“Bence kötü gözükmüyor, topla saçlarını, böyle yanarsın.” Saçlarımı ellerinden kurtarıp ona döndüm.

“Ben kendi saçlarımı seviyorum, tüy olmasınlar istiyorum.”

“Wolny’nin saçları hep tüy müydü?”

“Değildi, sadece ensesi bu şekildeydi.”

Anladım dercesine başını salladı. “Kahvaltımızı edelim, çıkalım isterseniz?”

“Tamamdır, ben yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlayım o zaman.” Hızla mutfağa ilerleyip kalan son üç yumurtadan güzel bir omlet yaptım.

***

Kapıyı açıp alacak eşyalarım var mı diye kontrol etmek için banyoya girdim. Diş fırçamı, macunumu, bazı yara kremlerini alıp kapıya dönerken aynada takıldı bakışlarım. Başımı iki yana sallayıp saçlarımı dağıttım. Çok mu uzunlardı? Küçüklüğümden beri pırasa denerek sevilen düz saçlarımı ben de severdim. Onların eskisi gibi olmayacağı düşüncesi fazlasıyla canımı sıkıyordu. Elimdekileri lavabonun yanına bırakıp çekmeceden makası aldım. Derince bir nefes alıp çene hizamdan bir tutam saçı kestim. En iyisi bu olmalıydı. Ne beni bunaltırlardı şimdi ne de ensemdeki tüyler tam olarak görünürdü. Saçlarımın uçlarını yarım yamalak eşitlediğimde kenarda duran eşyalarımı alıp odama fırladım. Üzgün hissedeceğimi düşünüyorken rahatlatmıştı bile saçlarımı kesmek. Sanki bazı yüklerden kurtulmuş gibi hissediyordu insan.

Çantamı alıp aşağıya yöneldiğimde merdivenden inen Onur aniden durup bağırdı. Panikle sağıma soluma bakındım. “Saçların, sen saçını mı kestin?” Gözlerimi devirerek yanına doğru ilerledim. Saçlarımı daha yakından incelediğinde güldü. “Yamuk kesmişsin.” Çok biliyorsun sen, yapmacıklığıyla güldüm. Giray kamyonette ağaç olmuş bizi beklerken elimizdeki iki çantayı arka tarafa atıp, araca bindik. Giray gözlerini kısa bir süre saçlarımda dolandırıp gölün yolunu tuttu.

Kasabanın uzaklarından geçip göle vardığımızda Onur’la araçtan inip Giray’ın park etmesini bekledik. “Eee, nereye kuralım çadırı?” Gölün yanından mağaraya giden yola baktım. Yürüyerek on dakika vardı sanırım. Elimle yan taraftaki ağaçları göstererek:

“Şuralara bir yerlere kuralım işte. Ama etrafımız bol ağaç olsun, ilk bakışta fark edilmeyelim.” Onur başını sallayıp Giray’ın kamyonetten kazıkları indirmesine yardım etti. Büyük çadırı alıp peşlerinden ilerledim.

Uzunca süren bir tartışmanın ardından-çadırı altıgen mi dörtgen mi yapalım tartışması- nihayet çadırı beşgen yapmaya karar verdiğimizde onlar kazıkları, ben de etraflarına küçük demirleri çakmaya başlamıştım. Ardından çadırı geçirip uçlarındaki kalın lastiklerden demirlere bağladık. İçerisine getirdiğimiz battaniyeleri ve eşyaları koyduktan sonra bir şeyler yemek için ufakça bir ateş yaktık. Onur tencerenin içine su doldurup kaynamasını beklerken ben de hiç yakından görmediğim gölü izlemeye başladım. Tabii, çok yakın bir tanışıklığımız vardı, içinde az kalsın boğuluyor olduğum gibi, ama o sayılmazdı.

Giray yanıma oturduğunda bir göz ucuyla yüzüne bakıp tekrar göle döndüm. “Saçların yakışmış.” Yüzüme geniş bir gülümseme yayılırken, teşekkür ettim. “Her ne kadar yandan yüzünü tam olarak göremesem de güzel olmuş.” Yanaklarım kızarmaya başladığında yandan göremiyor oluşuna şükretmiştim. İltifat kaldıramıyordum ben, hemen utanıyordum.

“Eee, bundan sonraki adımımız ne? Neler planlıyorsun? Burada kalmaya karar verdiğine göre bir şeyler düşünmüşsündür.” İmalı bir ifadeyle konuştuğunda kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Kalma kararını anca vermiştim, bir de plan yapacakmışım! Basitti işte, askerlere yardımcı olup savaşı kazanacaktık, kasabalı kurtulacaktı, çiftliğe geri dönebilecektik, mutlu mesut yaşayacaktık işte. Daha ne olsundu?

“Yok bir planım, kasabayı kurtarmak için ne gerekiyorsa yapacağız işte.”

“Kanatlar ne olacak?”

“Onların var olma sebebi savaş değil mi zaten? Savaşta mücadele etmem için verildiler bana. Öyleyse bu dünyada görevini tamamladıktan sonra giderler herhalde.” Güldüğünde şaşkınlıkla ona döndüm. Sanki kısa bir süre önce gitmemiz gerektiği konusunda tartıştığım çocuk o değilmiş gibiydi. “Senin neyin var? Gitmem dediğimde bir şey demedin, hatta burada kalmayı istedin, şimdi savaşalım diyorum gülüyorsun. Hasta falan değilsin ya inşallah?” Koca gülümsemesi yüzünden tebessüme dönüşürken konuştu.

“Ben, o gün burada kalmaman için elimden geleni yaptım. Hatta karşına çıkıp hiç böyle söyleyeceğimi hayal etmediğim kelimeleri dahi söyledim. Belki, belki ben öyle söyleyince bir gelecek hayal edersin, gitmek istersin diye düşündüm. Seni sevmem, üzerinde hiçbir etki yaratmadığına göre en azından seni desteklemem gerektiğini düşündüm.”

Hiçbir etki yaratmıyor muydu? Şu çocuğun ensesine sıkı bir şaplak geçirmek istiyordum. Kafam allak bullak olmuştu. Eskiden Giray dibimde durduğunda bu çok normal gelirken, şimdi bana her yaklaşması söylediklerini hatırlatıyordu. Beni karmakarışık ediyordu, bir de utanmadan etkisizliğinden bahsediyordu.

“Bu dünyada hep sevdiklerim için yaşadım. Onlar iyi ve mutlu olduğu müddetçe ben de iyi ve mutlu hissettim. Yaptığım yanlıştı belki ama kendimden önce sevdiklerimi düşündüm. Çok fazla bir şey beklemedim hayattan, çekirdek ailemle yeterince rahattım. Onlar sayesinde huzuru insanda aradım, buldum ben. Ama şimdi görüyorum ki huzuru elde etmenin en zor yolunu seçmişim. Belki sahip olduğumuz pek çok şeyi kontrol edebilirdik ama bir insanı, asla. Annem ve babam Serhat Bey’in yanındayken güvende olacaklardır. Ama Onur ve sen buradayken gidemezdim. Sizin iyi olduğunuzdan emin olmam gerekirdi.”

Güçlükle yutkunurken neler söylemem gerektiğini gerçekten bilmiyordum. Onur’un kurtarıcı sesi araya girdiğinde ikimiz de ona döndük. “Yemek hazır gençler.” Ayaklanıp yanına gittiğimizde nohutlu pilav yaptığını gördük. Bu çocukta iş vardı.

Yemeği yerken Onur sürekli telefonla oynuyordu, arada bir havaya kaldırıp sağa sola çeviriyordu. “Babamları aramaya çalıştım da yok olmuyor, hat düşmüyor bir türlü.” Gözlerini telefondan ayırıp üzerime diktiğinde gözlerimi kısarak bakışlarına karşılık verdim. “Tahminen ne zaman uçarsın? Şöyle bir yirmi metre havalanıp bir de öyle telefon açsak olmaz mı?” Ağzımdaki yemeğin fırlamaması için elim hızla ağzıma giderken katıla katıla gülmeye başladım.

“Ne gülüyorsun, kanatlarını hiç mi hareket ettiremiyorsun? Şöyle bir dene bakalım kuş gibi çırpınmayı. Elbet uçacaksın bir gün, kaderinde var bu.” Gülmekten resmen gözümden yaş gelmişti. Bir de öyle normal bir şeyden bahseder gibi konuşuyordu ki… Uçunca iki tur döneriz değil mi, diye sormasından korkmuyor değildim. İlk geçmişe gittim dediğimde de bir türlü inandıramıyordum beyefendiyi. Aslında şimdi de oldukça mantıklı konuşuyordu. Elbet uçacaktım bir gün, bu kanatlarla havalanmam gerekecekti.

“Kasabaya gidip askeriyeyle konuşalım mı? Ne durumdalar, diplomasi ne şekilde devam ediyor, onlara bilgi geliyordur elbet.” İkisi de başını salladığında yemeğime dönüp bitirmeye odaklandım. Bu nohut konserve olmalıydı, bu kadar kısa sürede pişmesi mümkün değildi.

Kamyonetle kasabaya vardığımızda saat dörde geliyordu. Meydanda bulunan birkaç askeri çadırı gördüğümüzde yavaşça yanlarına yaklaştık. Giray araçtan inecekken dönüp bana baktı. Hızlı bir şekilde üzerindeki gömleği çıkarıp kısa kolluyla kaldığında kaşlarım havada onu izledim. Üzerime doğru eğilip kanatların üzerine gömleği güzelce yerleştirdi. Gülmemek için dudaklarımı bastırırken Onur kendini tutamayıp patlamıştı bile. Gerçekten mi? Benim omuzlarım da zaten kafamın üzerindeydi, gömlek hiç havada asılıymış gibi görünmüyordu, kimse hiçbir şey anlamayacaktı(!)

Giray ve Onur kamyonetten inip çadıra doğru gitmişlerdi. Bense şu koca kanatlarım yüzünden onları bekliyordum. Yanlarında bir askerle geldiklerinde kapıya yaklaşıp camı indirdim. Asker başıyla selam verdiğinde ben de baş selamı verdim. “Gençler, önce kimliklerinize bir bakalım, öyle konuşuruz.” Hepimiz kimlikleri çıkarıp uzattıktan sonra çadıra geçen askeri beklemeye başladık.

İçeriden döndüğünde kimliklerimiz uzatıp konuşmamızı beklercesine kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Biz buraya yakın bir yerlerde oturuyoruz da son durum nedir acaba?”

“Açıkçası burada kurulan üsteki asker ve mühimmat sayısı çok değil. Karşı taraf düşünüldüğünde büyük bir hezimete uğramamız an meselesi.”

“Peki, diplomasi ne durumda? İki taraf arasında uzlaşma var mı?” Asker boğazını temizleyip cama doğru yaklaştı.

“Şu kadarını söyleyeyim, buradan gidebilme ihtimaliniz varsa gidin. Çünkü bu topraklar gözden çıkarılmış gibi duruyor. Biz de geri çekilmek için talimat bekler duruma geldik.” Kaşlarımı hayretle kaldırdım.

“Buradaki insanlar ne olacak?”

“Gitmeleri gerek, kalırlarsa ya tutsak edilirler ya da öldürülürler. Toplanıp götürülürler belki de. En iyisi şimdiden daha güvenli bir yere doğru yola çıkmaları.”

“Bu insanlar nasıl geçinecek başka yerde, yürüyerek nasıl gitsinler uzaklara? Mantıklı konuşun lütfen. Devletin, insanları yönetmek için can atanların, neler yapabileceklerini şimdi göstermesi gerek, zor gününde halkının yanında olmayan devlet mi olur?”

“Bu iş böyledir genç hanım, zor görününce ortada devlet denen bir şey kalmaz. Herkes kendi canının derdine düşer.”

“Ama savaşmak isteyen de onlardı.”

“Derdiniz çok, anlıyorum, belki haklısınız da. Ama insanın nasıl bir canlı olduğunu unutuyorsunuz sanırım.” Kaşlarımı çatık, yüzümü buruşturarak başımı sağa sola salladım. “Nasıl bir canlıymış?”

“Elindekiyle yetinmeyen, daha çok güç, daha çok para, daha çok saygı isteyen, arsız bir canlı. Tüm bunlara sahip olsa bile daha fazlası için başkalarını harcamaktan kaçınmayacak bir canlı, insan. Gerçek hayat bu işte, öğreneceksiniz büyüdükçe.” Güçlükle yutkunup önüme döndüm. Benim gibi insanlıktan nefret eden birileri daha vardı burada sanırım. Asker iyi günler dileyip uzaklaşırken dışarıda, kapının önünde dikilen Giray ve Onur’a baktım. İkisi de endişeli ve üzgün görünüyorlardı.

“Ali’nin yanına mı uğrasak acaba?” Konuştuğumda ikisi de bana döndü ve gülümsedi. Onur başını salladığında kamyonete geldiler. Ali’nin evine doğru ilerlerken nasıl bu kanatlarla onunla görüşebilirim diye düşünmeye başlamıştım.

Kapılarının önüne gelince Onur inip kapıyı çaldı. Ali’nin minik kafası aralıktan göründüğünde kocaman gülümsedim. Kapıyı tamamen açtığında araca doğru yaklaştı. “Hoş geldiniz, abla.” Elimi camdan dışarı uzatıp elini sıktım. “Hoş buldum Ali Bey. Nasılsınız, bir isteğiniz var mı?”

“İyiyim, sadece çok sıkılıyorum. Aykutlar da gittiği için eve tıkıldım kaldım.” Kardeşim İlker de hemen her şeyden sıkılan biriydi. Bütün gün gözü dışarıda olurdu, hiç olmadı evi birbirine katardı. Annemler çok kızsa da onu çok iyi anlıyordum. Çocukken bazen insanın içindeki o enerji hiç bitmiyordu, sanki akşama kadar durmaksızın koşsan yine de yorulmuyordun. Ben de böyle bir çocuktum, onları çok iyi anlıyordum.

“Annenin de sağlık durumu iyi mi?”

“İyi abla, birlikte idare ediyoruz işte.” Başını okşayıp gülümsedim. “Kendine çok dikkat et, tamam mı? Dışarı çok fazla çıkma.” Başını sallayıp eve dönerken Onur elinden tutup durdurdu, cebinden bir çikolata uzattığında, Ali gülerek çikolatayı alıp Onur’a bir beşlik çaktı.

İkisinin elinin arasında kayıp giden, ufak bir ses çıkaran o hava sanki büyüyüp kat kat olmuştu. Patlamaya benzeyen bir ses duyulduğunda eş zamanlı olarak deprem olur gibi yer sallandı. Ali ve Onur’un beşlik çakan eli ayrılmaya fırsat bile bulamadan, hızla yükselmişti ses. Hepimiz panikle sağımıza solumuza bakınıp neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken Giray da kamyonetten indi. Onur, Ali’yi evine doğru sokarken ben de aşağıya indim. Ali ile kapı kapanmak üzereyken göz göze geldik. Gözleri kocaman açıldığında Onur kapıyı kapatmıştı bile.

“Bu ses neydi şimdi?” Onur sorduğunda kimse verecek bir cevabı olmadığından konuşmadı.

“Savaş füzesi falan mı atıldı, ne oldu?” Onur hala sorgulamasına devam ederken, artık kendi kendine konuşuyor gibiydi. “Şimdilik gidelim, daha sonra askerlerle konuşur öğreniriz.” Giray araca bindiğinde biz de onu takip ettik. Son kez Ali’nin kapısına döndüğümde minicik bir aralıktan bizi izlediğini gördüm.

Birkaç dakika içerisinde gökyüzünü koyu bir bulut kapladığında ters giden bir şeylerin olduğu belliydi. “Umarım bir yerlerde yangın falan çıkmamıştır, kimse zarar görmemiştir.” Onur camdan parmağıyla bir yerleri işaret ederek konuştu:

“Birileri zarar görmüş müdür bilemem ama kasabanın arkasındaki dağda yangın çıkma ihtimali olabilir.” İşaret ettiği yere baktığımda dağdan çok yoğun olmayan dumanlar yükseldiğini gördüm. İç çekerek geriye yaslandım. Sanırım zor günler bizi bekliyordu.

Kamp alanımıza geldiğimizde yine Onur’un hazırladığı yemeği yemiştik, en yakın zamanda aşçıbaşı ilan edilmeliydi. İşini biliyordu bu çocuk. Yemeğin üzerine çadırımızda el feneri eşliğinde kısaca günü değerlendirip yattık. Sert zemin biraz rahatsız hissettirse de içerisi beklediğimden daha sıcak olmuştu. Bir yanımda Giray öbür yanımda Onur yatıyordu. Kafalarını yastığa koyar koymaz uyumuşlar mıydı bilmiyorum ama hiç ses çıkarmıyorlardı.

Aradan saatler geçtiğinde rahatsızca kıpırdandım. Kafamda o kadar çok düşünce dolanıyordu ki bir türlü uyuyamıyordum. Kolumdaki saate baktığımda, saatin dört olduğunu gördüm. Gerçekten artık uyumalıydım, yoksa sabaha hortlak gibi uyanacaktım. Battaniyeyi birazcık daha üzerime çekip gözlerimi kapatıp zihnimi boşaltmaya çalıştım.

Dışarıdan gelen hışırtılar duyduğumda gözlerimi aralayıp nefes almadan dinlemeye başladım. Hışırtılar yaklaştığında adım sesleri duyduğuma yemin edebilirdim. Gözlerim korkuyla irileşirken battaniyeyi ağzıma kadar çektim. Sesler kesildiğinde Onur ve Giray’ı uyandırıp uyandırmamayı düşünürken adım sesleri hızlanıp koşar hale gelmişti. Sesler git gide uzaklaşırken derin bir nefes aldım. Korkudan kalbim dışarıdan kolayca duyulabilecek kadar sesli dövüyordu göğsümü. Yüzümü tamamen kapatıp bu gecenin hemen bitmesini diledim.


	11. 11.Bölüm

11.Bölüm

Masanın üzerindeki üzümden bir salkım alıp yemeye başladım tek tek. İştahla üzümleri ikişer üçer ağzıma tıkıştırırken genzime kaçmasıyla öksürmeye başladım. Giray kafasını tuvalin ardından çıkarıp kaşları havada baktı. "Yani iki dakika sabit dur dedim, hemen bir yaramazlık, rahat durmamalar..."

Öksürüklerim kesilince ters ters yüzüne baktım. Beni şu sıcağın altında karşısına dikmiş çizerken böyle söylenmesi anlamsızdı. "Senin için söylemesi kolay tabi, acıktım ben." Her yeri boya içinde olan ellerindeki fırçayı yandaki masaya bırakıp ayaklandı. Oturduğum uzun tahta oturağa gelip yanıma yerleştiğinde bacaklarımı toplayı öne sarkıttım. Ellerindeki henüz kurumamış olan boyayı yanağıma sürdüğünde, inanamayarak ağzımı açıp yüzüne baktım. "Savaş istiyorsun sanırım, tamam öyle olsun." Elimdeki salkımdan taneler kopararak üzerine fırlatıp koşmaya başladım. Bir süre oturakta kalıp ardından peşimden gelmeye başladığında bana yetişemeden duvarın ardına saklandım. "Nereye gittin yaramaz?" Yavaş yavaş bana yaklaşırken hamle yapmak için hazırlandım. Hızla duvarın yanından çıkacakken ayağına çelme takmamla yere kapaklandı. Ben gülerken yere serilmiş bana bakıyordu. Yüzümde gülümsemeyle yanına oturup yüzüne doğru eğildim.

"Bir kere de sen söz dinle Giray Bey." Söylediklerime gülümserken yüzüne düşen saçlarımı kulağımın arkasına sıkıştırdı. Yüzüne doğru eğilirken gözlerim dudaklarına kaydı. Gözlerimi kapadığımda Onur'un sesini duydum.

"Özgür," Onur'un sesine inat dudaklarına yaklaşmaya devam ederken bedenimin sallandığını fark ettim.

"Özgür, sabah oldu." Gözlerimi açtığımda tepemde dikilen Onur'u görmemle panikle sağımı solumu kontrol ettim. "Günaydın." Onur çadırdan çıkarken ellerimi başıma götürüp saçlarımı çekiştirdim. Tövbe yarabbi, ne biçim rüyalar görüyordum. Ya Onur uyandırmasaydı, neler yapacaktım öyle. Utançla yüzümü yastığa gömüp tepindim. Saçmalamayı kesip güne odaklanmalıydım.

Çadırdan çıkıp gölde elimi yüzümü yıkarken gece duyduğum ayak sesleri aklıma geldi. Giray ve Onur'un yanına kahvaltı etmek için gidip oturdum. Giray yanıma gelip kabuklarını temizlemiş olduğu haşlanmış yumurtayı uzattı. Elinden alırken elinin elime değmesiyle elektrik çarpmışçasına uzaklaşırken, Giray düşmek üzere olan yumurtayı havada yakaladı. Kaşları çatık bileğimi tutup avuç içimi yukarı çevirdiği gibi yumurtayı koydu. Aklıma gördüğüm rüya geldiğinde yanaklarımın kızardığına yemin edebilirdim. Ağzıma bir şeyler sokuştururken konuştum.

"Dün gece sabaha karşı hışırtılar duydum dışarıda. Bir de yanılmıyorsam ayak sesleri de." Giray lokmasını yutup konuştu. "Nasıl yani, birileri mi vardı dışarıda?"

"Bilmiyorum, olabilir. Koşuyordu sanki biri. Önce ses yaklaştı sonra uzaklaştı."

"Belki hayvandır. Göle su içmeye gelip gitmiştir, sonuçta ormandayız." Onur mantıklı bir yaklaşım getirmeye çalıştığında başımı salladım. Belki de öyleydi, ama sanki iki ayaklı bir sesti. Dört ayaklı bir canlının koşmasıyla iki ayaklı bir canlının koşmasını ayırt edebilirdik, değil mi?

"Haklı olabilirsin, ama emin değilim yine de. İçimden bir ses o seslerin sebebinin bir insan olduğunu söylüyor. Biri kanatlarımı görmüş olamaz değil mi?"

"Hemen kötü şeyler düşünme, daha dikkatli oluruz artık." Giray'ın söylediklerine başımı salladım. "Dünkü patlama gibi duyulan ses ve dumanlar hakkında konuşmak için kasabaya gidecek miyiz bugün?" Onur'un sorusuyla ağzımdakileri düzgünce çiğnemeden yuttum. "Konuşalım bence. Eğer yardım edebileceğimiz bir şey varsa elimizden geleni yaparız."

"Pardon ama biz ne zaman mağaraya girip her şeyi en ince ayrıntısına kadar inceleyeceğiz? Burada kalma amacımız, hatta çadırı buraya kurma amacımız da bu değil miydi?" Giray'ın cevabını bildiği ama yine de ağzımdan duymak istediği soruyla bakışlarımı ona çevirdim.

"Amacımızda herhangi bir değişiklik yok, hala bu kanatlardan kurtulmaya çalışıyorum. Ama önümüzdeki savaşı da görmezden gelemeyiz değil mi?"

"Sen değil miydin savaşa karşı olan, her ne olursa olsun asla böyle bir şeyin içinde olmam diyen?" Kaşlarını bilmiş bir edayla kaldırıp kendinden emin bir şekilde bana doğru çevirdi bedenini.

Haklıydı, savaş bu dünyada belki de en nefretle baktığım kelimeydi. Ama bu durum farklıydı. Bir kuşa dönüşüyordum ve belki de kaderimde bu kasabadaki insanları kurtarmam vardı. Savaşmak aklımın ucundan geçmese de bu insanlar için umut olabilme ihtimali beni deli ediyordu, yok sayamıyordum. Hem zaten kaderimde varsa elimden bir şey gelir miydi?

Gözlerimi büyütüp başımı salladım sağa sola. Böyle olmamalıydı, düşüncelerime hakim olmalıydım. Ben kendi kaderini kendisi yazmak isteyen biriydim, buna boyun eğemezdim. Bin sene önceden bana biçilmiş bir geleceğe göz yumamazdım, yummamalıydım. Neden böyle hissediyordum bilmiyorum ama kader belki de benim için düşündüğüm kadar kötü yazılmamıştı. Buradan gitmek için yola çıktığımızda çok huzursuz hissetmiştim, ne zaman ki belki de burada kalmam gerek diye söyledim, o zaman yüreğimde bir hafifleme hissettim. Wolny'nin bahsettiği hafiflik bu olmalı, dedim.

"Sence de kanatlardan kurtulma yolu, kaderi yaşayıp olacakları görmek değil mi?"

"Bunun kaderin olduğuna eminsin yani?"

"Bilmiyorum, bu sadece bir his Giray. Ama her şey yoluna girecekmiş gibi hissediyorum. Baksana, kasabayı kurtardığını bildiğimiz bir kuş var geçmişte. Bir de kasabanın adını vermiş. Ben de benzerini yaşayacaksam neden olmasın? Bu kadar korkmamıza gerek var mı?" Giray derin bir nefes alıp verdi. Ayağa kalkıp kamyonete bindi. Onur'la hiçbir şey söylemeden sessizce ortalığı toplayıp kamyonette Giray'ın yanında yerimizi aldık.

Kasabaya vardığımızda Giray inip baştaki çadıra girdi, iki saniye geçmeden yandaki çadıra girdiğinde yanında bir askerle dışarıya çıktı. Aralarında geçen kısa bir konuşmanın ardından kamyonete doğru yaklaştılar. Onur inip Giray'ın yanına dolandığında ben de aracın kapısına yaklaşıp camı biraz aşağıya indirdim. İçerinin net gözükmemesini sağlamaya çalışıyordum kendimce.

"İyi günler," Kapının yanına gelmiş askere selam verdiğimde başıyla karşılık verdi.

"Dünkü sesin ve dumanların kaynağı neydi acaba?"

"Savaş füzesi fırlatılmış dağa. Hasar verici ya da can alma amacından çok gözümüzü korkutma amaçlı bir hamle olduğu çok belli."

"Peki, gözümüz korktu mu acaba?" Gülümseyerek büyük botlarının ucuna bakıp hafifçe sallandı. Ardından bakışlarını gözlerime çıkarıp konuştu. "Açıkçası yakınlardaki üsse herhangi bir mühimmat yardımı gelmedi devletten. Ne de geri çekilmemize dair bir bildiri yayınlandı. Biz de doğru hareket edebilmek için emirleri bekliyoruz."

"Şu durumda doğru olanın ne olduğunu bildiklerine emin misiniz? Yaşamınızın birinin emrine bağlı olduğuna hala inanamıyorum." Kendi kendime söyleniyor gibi söylediklerime içten bir kahkaha attı.

"Asker olmanın ne demek olduğunu bilmediğiniz çok açık." Gözlerimi kısarak sahte bir sırıtış attım yüzüne.

"Sizin de insan olmanın ne demek olduğunu bilmediğiniz çok açık." Bıkkınlıkla bir nefes alıp verdi.

"Ne yapmamızı isterdiniz küçük hanım? Hangi bilgisayar oyununda gördüğünüz savaş stratejilerini uygulamak isterdiniz?" Gözlerimi devirip Giray'a döndüm. "Daha önceki gelişimizde görüştüğümüz asker bey yok muydu?" Giray tam cevap verecekken arkadan gelen bir askeri araçtan görüşmek istediğimiz askerin indiğini gördüm. Asker, bizi fark ettiğinde yanımıza doğru ilerledi.

Kapının yanına geldiğinde Giray ve Onur'la el sıkıştıktan sonra elini bana doğru uzattı. Kolumun üst kısmındaki tüylerin gözükme olasılığı tereddüt etmeme sebep olurken, kolumun üst kısmı yere bakacak şekilde camdan elimi uzattım. Asker elimi sıkarken kolumun normal olarak yan dönmesiyle içten içe panikleyip bozuntuya vermemeye çalıştım. Başta ters ters konuşan asker gözlerini koluma diktiğinde elimi hızla içeri aldım. Gözlerini kısarak yüzüme baktığında burnumu çekip bakışlarımı yeni gelen adama diktim.

"Hoş geldiniz gençler. Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim size?"

"Asıl bizim yardım edebileceğimiz bir şey var mı? Dağdaki dumanların kaynağı büyük bir yangın değildi inşallah."

"Siz de gördünüz demek, yangın şuan kontrol altına alındı, çevrede herhangi bir konut da bulunmuyormuş zaten. Buradaki askerlerin büyük bir bölümü oraya gitti." Anladım dercesine başımı salladım.

"Siz neden hiç araçtan inmiyorsunuz? Yürüyemiyor musunuz yoksa?" Sinir bozucu askerin araya atlamasıyla baygın baygın yüzüne baktım. Gel indir sıkıyorsa, demek içimden gelse de sadece gülümseyerek cevap verdim.

"Büyükçe, kapkara kanatları olduğu söylenen, kuş gibi bir insan görülmüş kasabada. Duydunuz mu?" Giray, Onur ve ben kocaman gözlerle askere döndük.

"N-n-ne kuşu, ne kanadı?" Onur kekeleyerek sorduğunda asker bir adım daha araca yaklaşıp daha kısık bir sesle konuşmaya başladı. "Çocuklar arasında dolanıyor böyle bir söz. Efsanedeki kuşun geldiğini söyledi çocuklar." Üçümüz aramızda bakışmaya başladığımızda Onur tam ağzını açacakken gülerek araya girdim.

"Çocukların söylediklerine mi inanıyorsunuz gerçekten? Bilirsiniz, böyle şeyler ancak masallarda olur."

"Biliyorum elbette, ben sadece dikkatli olmanız için sizi uyarmak istemiştim." Gözerini kısarak hafifçe bir sırıtmayla geri çekildiğinde suratına iki yumruk patlatmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum.

"Siz bakmayın şu gevezeye gençler. Kendinize dikkat edin."

"Sizinle önemli bir konuda konuşmak üzere önümüzdeki günlerde tekrar uğrayacağım. Umarım sizi burada bulabilirim."

"Önemli bir konu mu? Elbette, burada olacağım. Tekrar görüşmek üzere o zaman." Başımla onayladığımda asker çadıra doğru ilerlerken diğer sinir bozucu olanı Giray ittirip hızlı hareketlerle kamyonete bindi. Onur da diğer yanımda yerini aldığında göle doğru ilerlemeye başladık.

***

Öğle yemeğini yerken Onur'un telefonla imtihanını izliyordum bir yandan. İnatla Serhat Bey'i aramak istiyordu. Oysa ne hatlar düşüyordu ne de internet vardı. Dünyayla iletişimimiz kesilmişti. "Bence biraz yükseklere çıksam çözülecek gibi mesele." Gözü benle telefon arasında gidip gelirken başımı sallayarak baktım ona.

"Onur ben uçamıyorum farkındasın değil mi?"

"İşte ben de onu demek istiyorum. Bence bu kanatlar seni taşıyabilecek kadar büyük. Bir denesen belki de uçabiliyorsun haberin yok." İlla elinde oyuncak edecekti beni. Dudağımı büzerek kaşlarımı kaldırdım. "Yav bir deneme alt tarafı, yaparsın sen."

"Tamam, deneyelim. Ama büyük bir problemimiz var: Benim yükseklik korkum var. Nasıl uçarım bilmiyorum." Onur gülmeye başladığında ters ters baktım suratına. Elindeki çatalı yavaşça yere bırakırken ağzındakileri yutmaya çalışıyordu.

"Allah'ım yani kuş olacak başka birisi kalmamış gibi bizim şu yüksekten korkan deliyi neden kuş yapıyorsun? Bu işte bir hata olabilir mi, soruyorum yani sadece?" Kaşığımı üstüne atıp koluna vurdum.

"Keşke başka birisi kuş olsaydı da böyle şeylerle uğraşmak zorunda kalmasaydım."

"Hadi gidelim." Giray ayağa kalktığında hayretle yüzüne baktım. Onur'la hala yerde otururken, Giray kollarımızdan tutup kaldırdı bizi. Daha sofrayı toplamadan mağaranın olduğu tarafa doğru çekiştirmeye başladı.

"Bir kuş nasıl uçmayı öğrenir?" Giray'ın sorusuyla kafamı gökyüzüne kaldırıp uçan kuşlara baktım. Gerçekten de nasıl öğreniyorlardı? Hiç böyle bir belgesel izlememiş ya da bununla alakalı bir kitap okumamıştım. Kuşlar yakinen bildiğim canlılar arasında sayılmıyorlardı.

"Bence yüksekten kendilerini bırakıyorlar. İşte sonra biraz çırpınma, denge kurma, yön verme vesaire vesaire." Onur fikrini sanki yıllardır bu işle ilgileniyor gibi belirttiğinde gülümsedim.

"Ya kendimi bıraktığımda beceremezsem ve yere yapışıp ölürsem?"

"Biz seni tutarız aşağıda." Elimi alnıma götürüp sıkıştırdım. Deliydi bu çocuk.

"Onur saçmalama bu kanatların ağır olduğunu tahmin edebiliyorsundur diye umuyorum. Hem kanatlar olmasa bile öyle saçmalık mı olur, aşağıdan tutarız diye."

"Gerçekten de kanatların ağır olması gerekmiyor mu? Efsaneye göre kanatların ağır olmasından dolayı kuşu öldüğü yere gömüyorlardı. Sen nasıl taşıyorsun?"

"İnan ben de nasıl taşıdığımı bilmiyorum. Acaba vücudum daha güçlü bir hal aldı da farkında mı değilim?" Dudağını bilmiyorum dercesine sarkıttı. Mağaranın yanına geldiğimizde Giray sessizliğini bozdu.

"Acaba merdivenlerden çıkıp arkaya dolansak ve mağaranın tepesine çıksak, sen oradan aşağıya uçmayı denesen nasıl olur?" Mağaranın yüksekliğini kestirmek için baştan başa süzdüm. Çok yüksek bir mağara değildi ama düşmekten gerçekten çok korkuyordum.

"Wolny'nin kanatları benimkilerden daha büyüktü. Bence bugün bir yerden kendimi bırakmaktansa havalanmayı denemek daha mantıklı."

"Yuh, daha ne kadar büyüyecek bu kanatlar? Çadıra sığarsın değil mi?" Onur'un abartılı tepkisine güldüm. "O kadar da değil. Ama bariz bir şekilde daha büyüktü."

"O zaman mağaranın ilerisindeki düzlükte dene havalanmayı. Buralar hep ağaç." Başımı sallayarak onayladım.

Kanatları yanlara doğru gergin bir hale getirip ardından arkaya doğru iyice esnettim. En az yirmi otuz kez yavaş yavaş bu egzersizleri yaparak kendime zaman kazandırmaya çalışıyordum. Bence uçmak psikolojik olarak da hazır olmamı gerektiren bir eylemdi. Bilmiyorum, belki de beni asıl korkutan şey uçmak değil düşmekti.

Kuşlar, gökyüzünde öylesine gailesiz bir şekilde uçuyordu ki... Hep özeniyordum onlara. Korkmadan istedikleri yere gidiyorlardı. Ben de onlar kadar kafama buyruk olmak istiyordum. Saatlerce, günlerce durmaksızın kanat çırpmak istiyordum. Herkes, her şey küçücük gözüksün; endişelerle arama metreler girsin, onlar kadar özgür olayım istiyordum. Ama her ne kadar şuan bir insandan çok kuş gibi gözüksem de sonuçta bir insandım. Ne kadar düşlesem de onlar kadar özgür olamazdım.

Sıkıntıyla nefesimi bıraktığımda Giray elini omzuma koydu. Başımı kaldırıp yüzüne baktım. Gözlerinde çıkaramadığım bir anlam vardı. Elleri omzumdan çenemin altına geçtiğinde aklıma gelen rüya ile çenemi elinden kurtarıp başımı diğer yöne çevirdim.

"Bu kadar gergin olma, bence asıl problem düşmekten korkman." Kafamın içini okuyabiliyor gibi konuşmasına şaşırarak hızla gözlerine baktım. Sözlerine devam etti.

"Sen çok cesur birisin, sadece ilk adımı atman gerek. Gerisi daha kolay bir şekilde gelecektir, güven bana."

"Ben cesur biri değilim Giray. Sadece man-"

"Duyduğum en saçma şey olabilir söylediklerin. Sen okulunu, aileni, orada koskoca bir hayatı bırakıp babamla çiftliğe geldin. Sadece bu bile senin ne kadar cesur olduğunu gösteriyor."

"Onur haklı, büyük karalar almak, büyük değişimlere adım atmak cesaret ister. Düşmek can acıtabilir, haklısın. Ama hiç düşmeden, düşmenin nasıl bir his olduğunu bilmeden, uçmaktan hep korkarsın. Öğrenmen gerek, hayatın böyle olduğunu sen de biliyorsun. Hem biz buradayız. Düştüğünde seni ayağa kaldırmak için hep burada olacağız." Sağ elimi avucunun içine aldığında gözlerimin önüne dolan yaşlar yüzünden bulanıklaşan bakışlarımı, kenetlenen ellerimize indirdim. Onur da sol elimi tuttuğunda bu iki güzel adama sahip olduğum için dualar etmeye başlamıştım bile. Haklıydı Giray. Belki de cesurdum, sadece farkında değildim. Ayrıca onlar hep yanımda olmuştu, olacaklardı da. Korkmamalıydım.

Omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim. Derin bir nefes alıp kanatlarımı yukarı ve yanlara doğru gererek yükselttim. Ardından arkaya doğru birbirlerine yaklaştırarak uzattım. Birkaç kere daha bu hareketleri tekrarladığımda kollarımdaki, karnımdaki, göğsümdeki tüylerin arasından havanın serince dolandığını hissettim. Kanatlarımı hareket ettirmem daha rahat bir hal aldığında hızlandırdım onları. Giray ve Onur'un hala elimi tutuyor olmalarından güç alarak yapabildiğim kadar hızlı çırptım kanatlarımı.

Ayaklarım yerden yavaşça kesildiğinde kalbim deli gibi çarpmaya başlamıştı. İki karış yerden yükseldiğimde yere bakmak için başımı öne eğdiğimde bedenim öne doğru uzanırken ellerimden tutan ikili sayesinde yere yapışmadan yerde dizlerimin üzerinde kalabildim.

"Oluyor, bak havalanabiliyorsun işte." Onur'a gülerek döndüğümde bir beşlik çaktım. Yerden doğrulurken ayakkabılarıma baktım. Aslında ayağımı sıkan şu ayakkabılar olmasa belki daha rahat dengemi sağlayabilirdim. Ama o çirkin tüyleri ve neredeyse simsiyah olan kalın, sivri tırnakları görmek beni dehşete sokuyordu. Ben daha bu haline alışamamışken yanımdaki bu ikilinin görmesini hiç istemiyordum. Yine de bir gün çıkarmak zorunda kalacaktım bu ayakkabıları. Beni göğe yükselten şey bir çift pabuç değil, çıplak pençelerim olacaktı. Eğilip ayakkabılarımın bağcıklarını çözdüm. Onları çıkarıp yana alırken çoraplarımı da çıkarıp içlerine koydum. Doğrulup gökyüzüne bakarak derince bir nefes aldım.

Yüksekten korkuyordum, ama yine de uçmak istiyordum. Belki de bu yüzden ben, kuşa dönüşmek zorundaydım. Kanatlarımı hızlı hızlı çarparken göğsümü de havaya doğru kaldırdım. Bakışlarımı gökyüzünden ayırmadan sadece dengeme odaklanmaya çalıştım. Ayaklarım tekrardan yerden iki karış yukarı havalanırken gülümsedim. Kanatlarım biraz daha geriye uzandığında kollarıma da ileriye doğru attım. Bedenim ileriye doğru hareket ettiğinde kalbim yerinden çıkmak istercesine göğüs kafesimi dövüyordu. Birkaç metre ileri gittiğimde bir metreye yakın yükselmeye çalıştım. Aynı şekilde ilerlemeye çalıştığımda bedenimin yere paralel hale gelip, birkaç saniye içerisinde yere yapışmam bir oldu.

"İyi misin?" Onur kolumdan tutup kaldırdığında üzerimi silktim. "Kanatlar beni bulduğundan beri hiç bu kadar iyi olmamıştım."

Yarım saate yakın düşe kalka pratik yaptıktan sonra dinlenmek için gölü gören bir açıya dönerek ağaca sırtımı yaslayarak oturdum. Onur ve Giray da yanıma oturduğunda uzunca bir süre ses çıkarmadan uzaktan güneşin ışığıyla parlayan gölü izledik.

"İleride, savaş falan bittiğinde neler yapmayı planlıyorsunuz?" Onur'un sorusuyla kaşlarım çatık düşünmeye başladım.

"Mesela sen Özgür, on yıl sonra kendini nerede görüyorsun?" Röportaj yapar gibi sorduğunda gülümsedim. Bu klişe sorunun cevabını hayatımın hiçbir döneminde yanıtlayamamıştım muhtemelen. Hayatım sürekli bir orada bir burada sürprizlerle geçtiğinden, karşıma daha neler çıkacağını bir türlü kestiremiyordum. Omuzlarımı silktim.

"Nerden bileyim? Daha eski halime dönüp dönemeyeceğimi dahi bilmiyorken on sene sonrasında Özgür'ün neler yapacağını nasıl bilebilirim ki?"

"Hayal de mi kuramıyorsun? Soruyorum işte, neler yapardın diye."

"Kuş olarak mı, insan olarak mı ne yapardın diye soruyorsun?" Kaşlarımı kaldırarak sorduğumda gözlerini devirip elini havada gelişi güzel salladı. "Önce insan olarak, sonra kuş olarak neler yapardın söyle bakalım."

"Normal halime dönmüş olursam muhtemelen yine fide dikiyor falan olurdum. Bir yere gitmemişseniz kahvaltılarımızı birlikte yapıyor oluruz. Belki Ali çiftliğe gelen yeni genç yardımcı olur, onunla takılırız."

"Gerçekten otuz iki yaşındaki Özgür bunları mı yapıyor olur? İlla gitmeyeceğim mi diyorsun buralardan? Bari evlen, çoluk çocuğa karış." Gülerek öksürmeye başladığımda bakışlarımı göle doğru yönelttim.

"Bilmiyorum, burada geçen son bir yılım dışında özel bir hayat hayal etmedim. Tam olarak ne arıyorum bilmiyorum. Belki önüme yine biri çıkar beni tutar bambaşka bir maceraya sürükler. Bunu yaşamadan nasıl bilebilirim ki?"

"Kuş olsaydın peki?"

"Kuş olsaydım, muhtemelen çiftliğin etrafında arada bir uçarak turlayan, tanıdığı insanlar çiftliktekilerle sınırlı olan biri olurdum. Özel, aman aman harika bir hayatım olmazdı."

"Neden harika bir hayatın olmayacakmış? Hayata her zaman, her şekilde devam etmek mümkündür." Aniden Onur'la konuşmamıza dahil olan Giray ile ona çevirdim başımı.

"Elbette yaşamaya devam edebilirim, ama ölmeden yapmak istediğim pek çok şey var. Bunları bir kuş olarak yapamam. Ha, belki dünyayı gezme hayalimi gerçekleştirebilirim, ama mesela-" Kelimeler ağzımda dolanıp düğüm haline geldiğinde sustum. Bazı kelimeleri sussak daha iyiydi.

"Mesela ne?" Başımı sallayarak omuz silktim. Konuşmanın yönünü değiştirmeyi istemiyordum. Giray'a vereceğim en ufak umut ya da kalbini kıracağım en saçma kelime beni karmakarışık ediyordu. "Söylesene başka neler yapmak istiyorsun? Kuş olsan bile yapabileceğine eminim hala pek çoğunu."

"Mesela birini sevmek istiyorum, bir ilişki yaşamak istiyorum. Hiç tatmadığım bu duyguyu merak ediyorum." Kimseden bir süre ses çıkmazken ılık ılık esen rüzgarın yapraklarla dans edişini izledim. Daha yaşayamadığım öyle çok duygu vardı ki... Başarmanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu en son hissettiğimde ortaokuldaydım sanırım. Bir şeyler için çabalama arzusuna sahip olmak ve çabaladığım şeyde başarılı olmak istiyordum. Öyle yabancıydım ki bu hisse, sanki yıllardır bir inek gibi tatsız tuzsuz bir samanı çiğneyip duruyordum.

Herkesin söylediklerini o kadar çok dinlemiş, uygulamıştım ki kendi başıma aldığım kararları görmeyi arzuluyordum ilerideki yaşamımda. Aldığım kararların sonucu beni delice ağlatsa da kabul etmek istiyordum tüm bunları, sırf benim kararlarım olduğu için bile kabul etmek istiyordum. Üniversitenin bir döneminde sarhoşken delirmişsem de aklım başımdayken de deli biri olmak istiyordum.

"Seni kuş olarak sonsuza dek kalsan da severim." Giray'ın sesiyle düşüncelerimden ışık hızıyla uzaklaştım. Onur'la bakışlarımız aynı anda Giray'ı bulduğunda gözlerimi de aynı hızda kıstım.

"Eğer bana bir şans verirsen bu duyguyu yaşaman için her zaman bir ihtimal olur. Sen kuş olsa-" Başımı iki yana sallayarak Giray'ın sözünü kestim.

"Demek istediğim bu değildi. Bir kuşla ilişki çok saçma, yani çıkıp bir sinemaya gidemiyorsun örneğin, dünyayı gezemiyorsun, Pisa Kulesi önünde saçma sapan fotoğraflar çekinemiyorsun mesela, hele ilişkinin daha ilerisi daha da karmaşık bir hal alır. Benimle ilişki yaşayacak kişinin tüm bunlardan mahrum bir hayat yaşamasını kabul edemem. O yüzden bir kuş olarak kalırsam kimsenin beni sevmesine müsaade etmem."

"Senden müsaade istemiyorum zaten." Onur elini ağzına götürüp gülümsediğinde sert bir bakış attım. Olası kuş olarak kalma durumumda hele de senin beni sevmene izin vermezdim Giray. Nasıl kabul ederdim?

"Bak anlamıyorsun, bu çok, çok saçma olur."

"Belki saçmalamak istiyorum." Muzipçe gülümsemesine Onur'un kıkırtıları eşlik ettiğinde sinirim bozulmaya başlamıştı. Neden beni ciddiye almıyordu?

"Bu bir hata olurdu Giray. Hem aile-"

"Belki hata yapmak istiyorum." Yüzü iyice yakınıma geldiğinde biraz geriledim. Beni aynı şekilde takip ettiğinde ağaca koala gibi yapışmıştım. Bir süre gözlerimin içine baktıktan sonra geriye çekildi. Bilerek yapıyordu, şerefsizim. Biliyordu böyle şeylerin beni etkileyebileceğini.

Geriye çekildiğinde rahat bir nefes alarak konu değiştirmek adına Onur'a döndüm.

"Ortaya saçma sapan sorular atıyorsunuz Onur Bey, siz söyleyin o halde kendinizi on sene sonra nerede gördüğünüzü."

"Ben, anne babasının düğününü gören nadir insanlardan biri olurdum muhtemelen. Otuz bir yaşında evli olmazdım sanırım, bilirsiniz biraz ayran gönüllüyümdür. Kendimi hep kırklarında evlenen karizmatik adamlar gibi hayal ediyorum." Onur'un gönlünün bir oraya bir buraya konduğunu bilmeyen mi kalmıştı? Başımıza kalacak, hep kafamı şişirecek diye ödüm kopuyordu(!)

"Güzel hayaller, ama sen yine de başımıza kalma." Koluma sertçe bir tane geçirdiğinde aynı şekilde karşılık verdim. Onur bakışlarını benden Giray'a çevirdi.

"Ee, Giray sen nerede görüyorsun kendini on sene sonra?"

"Buralarda bir yerde işte, öyle çok ayrıntılı düşünmedim."

"Hadi ya, sen sanatçı ruhlu adamsın. Eminim birçok güzel hayal kurmuşsundur, hatta çizmişsindir bazılarını." Giray gözlerini üzerimde dolandırdıktan sonra başını eğip salladı.

"Yok işte, düşünmedim diyorum."

Ayakkabılarımı almak için pratik yaptığım yere doğru ilerledim. Çoraplarımı ayağıma giyip ayakkabıları da üzerine geçirdim. Arkamı döndüğümde ikisi de ayaklanmıştı. "Bizim çiftliğe uğrayıp bir şeyler almamız gerek. Kamyoneti alıp hemen gidip geleceğiz. Sen gölün yanına mı gideceksin?"

"Ne almanız gerek çiftlikten?" İkisi değişik ifadelerle bakışıp gözlerini benden uzaklara kaçırdıklarında şüpheyle baktım. Yine ne işler karıştırıyorlardı? "Tamam, siz önden gidin. Ben bir mağaraya uğrayacağım. Belki pratik yapmaya da devam ederim." Beni onayladıktan sonra hızla aracı almak için uzaklaştılar.

Biraz pratik yaparak biraz aylak aylak dolanarak zaman öldürmeye devam ettim. Kafam o kadar çok düşünceyle doluydu ki bunları uzaklaştırmak için farklı yollar bulmalıydım. Düştükçe toza bulanmış olan tüylerimi temizlemeye çalışırken çalılıkların arasından bir ses duymamla hareketsiz kalmam bir oldu. Aklıma sabaha karşı duyduğum ayak sesleri geldiğinde titreyen bacaklarımı ilerletmeye çalıştım. Yavaş yavaş giderken çalılıklardaki sesin daha da yaklaştığını hissediyordum.

Sesler kesildiğinde sık ormana doğru dönüp aralarda hareket eden bir şeyler var mı diye odaklanmaya çalıştım. Gözüme bir şey takılmazken sağ yanımdan çok hafif gelen bir ses işittiğimde başımı o yöne çevirmemek için kendimle savaş veriyordum. Ancak on metre kadar uzağımda olsa gerekti, fakat bakmaya cesaretim yoktu. Arkamı dönüp titreyen bacaklarımla yola devam etmeyi tercih ettiğimde kulaklarım hala adım sesi olduğuna emin olduğum sesteydi.

Bir adım, bir adım daha, hızlı bir adım daha...

Ses kulaklarıma daha yakın gelmeye başladığında yapabileceğim en mantıklı hareketi yaptım ve koşmaya başladım. Arkamdaki adım sesleri de koşmaya döndüğünde yapabilirmişim gibi daha da hızlandım. Bacaklarım ateş gibi yanarken ayağıma küçük gelen ayakkabılara lanet okuyordum. En kısa zamanda onlardan kurtulacaktım.

İleride bir yol ayrımı gözüktüğünde sola doğru, yokuş aşağıya koşmaya devam ettim. Kimdi bu ve neden beni kovalıyordu? Arkama bakmaya çalıştığımda asker kıyafetiyle bir adamın peşimden geldiğini gördüm.

Önüme dönmemle ayağımın taşa takılıp takla atarak yere kapaklanmam bir oldu. Adamın henüz tepemde bitmemiş olmasını fırsat bilerek tekrardan ayağa kalkıp koşmaya devam ettim. Artık adımları o kadar yakındı ki sanki en ufak yanlış ve yavaş adımımda beni yakalayacaktı.

"Git peşimden!" Bağırmaya çalıştığımda sesim öylesine cılız çıkmıştı ki adamın söylediklerimi duyduğundan dahi emin değildim.

"Kimsin sen?" Sesim daha duyulur çıktığı halde adam cevap vermeden sadece peşimden koşuyordu. İleride tapınağın uzun basamaklarını gördüğümde içimden bildiğim tüm küfürleri etmeye başladım. Umarım düşüp başıma bir iş açmazdım bu hızla. Solda kalan merdivenlere keskin bir dönüş yaptığımda az kalsın daha başından yere kapaklanıyordum.

Basamakları yapabildiğim kadar hızlı bir şekilde ikişer üçer inmeye çalışırken bunları bu kadar dar yapana da iki çift laf etmeyi sonraya sakladım. Basamaklar bittiğinde gölün olduğu tarafa doğru dönecekken adamın önüme geçmesiyle kalbim yerinde takla attı adeta. İki adım gerileyip adamın yüzünü daha iyi görebildiğim bir konuma geldiğimde bu yüzü bilip bilmediğimi tarttım kafamda.

"Bak, kimsin, benden ne istiyorsun bilmiyorum. Ama benim kimseye bir zararım yok, bırak gideyim." Adam yüzüme bakmadan ne yapacağını bilmez bir şekilde etrafına bakındığında kaçmak için sağa doğru koşmaya çalıştığımda adam da peşimden koştu. Ayağı takılıp yere düştüğünde kaçmak için umudum olduğunu düşünüp hızlanacakken ayaklarımı tutmasıyla benim de yere yapışmam tüm umutlarımı un ufak etti.

Tekmeler atmaya çalıştığımda ileriye doğru gelip bacaklarımı sıkıca sardı. "Bırak beni it herif!" Bir yandan tepinmeye çalışırken bir yandan da kafasına vurmaya başladım. İşe yaramış olacak ki bacaklarımı serbest bırakıp ellerini başına kapattı. Ayağa kalkıp yeniden koşmaya çalışacakken sırtıma gelen taşla ellerimin ve dizlerimin üzerine düştüm.

Arkamı döndüğümde adamın üzerime doğru geldiğini gördüğümde yerde sürünerek geriye doğru kaçmaya çalıştım. "Yardım edin, Giray, Onur, kimse yok mu? Yaklaşma bana!" Adam söylediklerime ne cevap verdi ne de geri çekildi, mağaranın yandaki duvarına kadar sürüklenerek gerilememe müsaade etti. Dibimde bittiğinde ancak yirmilerinde, asker üniforması giymiş, masmavi parlayan gözlerine baktım. Gözlerim üniformasında dolanırken üzerindeki bayrağın bizim bayrağımız olmadığını fark ettiğimde çığlığı bastım.

Adam elini hızla ağzıma kapatıp yere vurdu sertçe. Bana ne yapmayı planlıyordu bu manyak? Daha çok çırpınmaya çalıştığımda vücudunu üzerime ağırlık yapıp durdurmaya çalıştı beni. Ellerimle ittirmeye çalışırken bir yandan da elini ısırmaya çalışıyordum. Gözyaşlarım gözlerimi kapladığında birinin çıkıp beni kurtarması için yalvarıyordum.

"Dur." Adam sonunda konuştuğunda durdum. Gözlerine baktım ne yaptığını çözmeye çalışarak. Elini ağzımdan yavaşça çektiğinde yeniden çığlığı bastım. Elini tekrardan kapamaya çalışırken konuştu.

"Sana zarar vermeyeceğim. Sakin ol." Aksanlı bir şekilde konuşan yumuşak sesini duyduğumda biraz sakinleşmiştim. Ama yine de bedeninin üzerimde olması beni rahatsız ediyordu. Hareketsizce durduğumda elini ağzımdan çekti. Ardından bedenini üzerimden çekip ellerini kaldırdı.

"Sen kimsin, neden beni kovalıyorsun?"

"Kim olduğumu söyleyemem. Beni gördüğünü kimseye söylememen gerek." Elleriyle saçlarını çekiştirip anlamadığım bir dilde kendi kendine konuştu. Ayağa kalkıp sağa sola seri adımlarla yürürken, ben de -her ne kadar bir şey yapmayacağım dese de- olası kötü bir durum için planlar üretmeye başlamıştım. Birkaç dakika gerginlikle düşündükten sonra yanıma eğildi. Mağaranın duvarına yapışırken başımı ondan uzaklara çevirdim.

"Bana yardım eder misin?" Söyledikleriyle bakışlarım üzerine kaydığında kaşlarımı çattım. Başımı sola yatırıp derince bir nefes alıp verdim. Benim başım bir türlü beladan kurtulamayacak mıydı?

***

Lady Whirlwind'den not:

Özgür'de bir inat var, anlatamam. Gördüğü rüyaya bakın, bir de Giray'ı süründürüşüne... Giray'ın hayallerini de öğrenebilseydik keşke. Eski bir hocam, bir insanı tanımak istiyorsanız ona hayallerini sorun, derdi. Giray da hayallerini anlatacak bir zaman bulabilir umarım.


	12. 12.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablo: No. 5, 1948-Jackson Pollock

Lady Whirlwind’den not:

Eskilerde yaptığım bir seyahatim sırasında tanıştığım, on beş yaşlarında bir çocuk vardı. Son günlerde tekrar karşılaştım onunla ve artık büyüyüp güzel bir kadın olmuş. Kendisi oldukça farklı bir yaşama ve geçmişe sahip olduğu için bu tablo hakkında ne düşündüğünü sordum. İzninizle yorumlarını iletmek isterim. Onu dinliyoruz, Ela Sarıaslan’ı:

Bu resme ilk baktığımda bir şehre yukarıdan bakıyormuş gibi hissettim. Sanki çok yukarıdaydım ve işler aşağıda gerçekten karışıktı. Tablo gerçekten çok yoğun görünüyor. Ama yine de bakınca rahat hissediyorum. Çünkü dedim ya, bu karmaşıklığa uzak gibiyim. Bu bana huzur veriyor. Koyu renklerin ağırlıkta, açık olanların az olması ise akşam vakti gibi. Sakaklarda lambalar yanmış sarı sarı. Dünyada sıradan bir akşam, herkes yaşamına öyle ya da böyle devam ediyor. 

12.Bölüm

***1 Hafta Sonra***

Elindeki iki kutu kibriti de poşete koyup ters ters baktı yüzüme. Elinden poşeti çekip birkaç yumurta, domates ve salatalıkları da ekledim. Giray poşeti tekrar elimden alıp ayağa kalktı. Gözlerini üzerimden ayırmadan başını kaldırarak konuştu.

“Eğer bu adam yüzünden biz zarar görürsek o zaman görüşürüz seninle.” Sessizliğimi korurken o da cevap vermemi beklemeden mağaraya doğru yola koyulmuştu zaten. Onur koluyla kolumu ittirince ona döndüm. Boş ver, dercesine elini salladı. Önüme dönüp kazanın içindeki şehriyeleri kavurmaya devam ettim.

Tanımadığımız bu yabancı askerin beni kovaladığı günün üzerinden bir hafta geçmişti. Yirmi yaşındaki bu genç adam düşman birliğinden kaçan bir askermiş. “Elim silah bile tutamıyor, yapamam bunu. Savaşmak istemiyorum.” Demişti bana. Başta masmavi gözleri ürkütse de o aksanlı konuşması saatleri bulduğunda oturup bir güzel dinlemiştim onu. Biz çadırı buraya kurmadan birkaç gün öncesinde, mağaranın çevresinde sürekli bizi gözetlemiş. Kanatlarımı gördüğünde açlıktan kafayı yediğini, çok yakında öleceğini bile düşünmüş. Her gün bizi gözetlemenin ardından açlığa dayanamayıp çareyi yardım istemekte bulmuş.

Her ne kadar Giray’ın elinden çocuğu zor alsak da mağarada kalmasına izin vermiştik. Arada bir yiyecek bir şeyler de götürüyorduk. Kim olduğunu ya da nasıl kaçtığını bir türlü söylemiyordu. Ama anladığım kadarıyla yakalanmaktan, kaçak olmaktan çok korkuyordu, mahvedecek beni deyip duruyordu. Neden kaçmak gibi bir yol seçtiğini bilmiyordum, ama emin olduğum şey bu çocuk savaşmak istemiyordu. Onu öylece-hele de yardım isterken- ortada bırakamazdık.

Onur yıkadığı pirinçleri eklerken bir yandan karıştırıyordum. “Yüzüğü parmağından çıkarsan mı acaba? Tüyler çıkmaya başlamış altında.” Onur’un keyfimi bir hayli kaçıran sorusuyla kaşığı bırakıp yüzüğü döndürerek oynamaya başladım. “Ben sana güzel bir ip bulayım, boynuna tak sen onu.” Pilavın suyunu ve tuzunu da ekledikten sonra çadıra gitti.

Doğru söylüyordu, el sırtına doğru çıkan tüyler, yüzüğün parmağın ucuna doğru kaymasına sebep oluyordu. Bir gün bir yerde düşürmektense şimdiden önlem almak iyiydi. Yine de çıkarmak istemiyordum, sanki çıkarırsam bir şeyler hep kötü gidecekmiş gibi hissediyordum. Onur elinde iple geldiğinde daha fazla oynamadan parmağımdan yüzüğü çıkardım. İpi halkadan geçirdikten sonra arkamı dönüp Onur’un ipi bağlamasını bekledim. Yüzüğü avucuma alıp göğsüme bastırdım. Belki beni zamanda bir geri bir ileri yaptıran yüzük değildi bu, fakat yine de iyi hissettiriyordu. Yüzüğün Wolny’den bana kaldığını bilmek kalbimi sıcacık yapıyordu. Onu hiçbir zaman kaybetmemem gerekiyordu, diğeri geçmişte kalmıştı, bu elimdeki olmadan ne yapardım ben?

İlk yüzüğü Wolny’ye verdiğim için biraz üzgündüm, ama o yüzük olmadan onların hikayesi tamamlanmayacaktı belki de. Tamamlamalarına yardımcı olduğum için mutluydum. Artık kendi hikayemi yazma, tamamlama vaktiydi. Bu yüzük de benim şansım olacaktı, umarım. Gözlerimi hızlı hızlı kırpıştırıp düşüncelerimi toparlamaya çalıştım. Gözlerim bir anda kocaman olurken Onur’a döndüm.

“İnanamıyorum Onur, işte bu!” Onur anlamaz bir şekilde şaşkın ifademe bakarken ayağa kalktım. Giray ağır adımlarla yanımıza gelirken ellerimi çarptım birbirine.

“Bunu nasıl düşünemem, her halta felsefe yapan ben, bunu nasıl düşünemedim?” İkisi de delirmişim gibi suratıma bakıyordu.

“Söylesen de biz de inanamasak.” Onur’a gülümseyip konuştum.

“Çok basit bütün olay, iki tane yüzüğün olması diyorum. İlk bulduğumuz yüzük Wolny’nindi. Onların hikayelerinin tamamlanması için benim götürdüğüm yüzüğe ihtiyaçları vardı. Bu diğer yüzük de bizim hikayemizin bir parçası. Günümüzde iki yüzük vardı, çünkü Wolny birini kaybetmişti, diğerini de götürüp ben verdim. Bu-bu kısır döngü gibi bir şey anlıyor musunuz? İki tane olduğu için götürmem gerekti birini, birini götürdüğüm içinse iki tane oldu. Sanki-sanki Wolny ile birbirimize ihtiyacımız varmış gibi. İnanamıyorum, of!”

Kafamdan adeta ışıklar fışkırıyordu. Bir türlü tam olarak kullanamadığım beynimi tam kapasite kullanmanın sevincini yaşıyordum. Onur hafif tempoda alkışlamaya başladığında önünde reverans yaptım. “Seni mantıklı fikirler üretmek konusunda iyi yetiştiriyorum.”

Giray yere oturup sessizliğini korumaya devam etti. “Bir problem yok, değil mi? Çocuk hala oradaydı?” Giray başını sallayarak onayladı beni. Çocuğun bizimle oyun oynuyor olma ihtimali beni biraz ürkütüyordu ama hiçbir şey yapmadan da duramazdık değil mi? Hem bilirsiniz, dostunu yakın düşmanını daha yakın tut, derler. Biz de öyle yapıyorduk.

Günbatımı gölün üzerine pembe turuncu rengini bıraktığında dönüp uzaklara diktim bakışlarımı. İçimi huzur kaplıyordu. Hani bilirsiniz, ortalıkta çıt çıkmazken, herkesin kafası bambaşka düşüncelerle meşgulken güzel bir manzara yanı başınızda duruyorsa, içinizi sebepsizce bir huzur kaplar. Sessizlik, doğanın büyüklüğü ve güzelliği derin bir hal alsa, bir başınıza bu görüntünün karşısında dursanız da sanki yalnız değilmişsiniz gibi hissedersiniz. Ve buna alışmazsınız, günlerce, aylarca bu manzarayı gelip izleseniz yine de huzur dolardı içinize. Doğa ne büyülü bir şeydi!

Manzaraya giren kuşları görünce gülümsemeden edemedim, onlar olmadan tamamlanamazdı tabi. Kalbim hızlanmaya başladığında ayağa kalkıp göle doğru bir adım attım. Bir adım daha, bir adım daha… Arkadan Onur’un bağırdığını duyduğumda kanatlarımı çoktan hareketlendirmiştim bile.

“Sıra sende, Özgür!”

Gölün üzerinde kanatlarımı açıp kıyıya yakın uçarken sudaki yansımama baktım. Kanatlarım kocaman, kapkara gözüküyordu. Her ne kadar ilk başta lanetler okusam da birazcık da olsa yakışmıştı sanki bana. Üzerime takılmış gibi değil de bana aitmiş gibi duruyordu. Kuşkusuz bunda bir haftadır uçuş pratikleri yapmamın da etkisi vardı. Onları kullanmayı öğrendikçe alışıyordunuz işte. Tıpkı diş telleri takıldığı zaman başta aynada kendinize çok tuhaf gelmeniz, alıştıktan sonra ise parçanızmış gibi kabul etmeniz gibi. Onlar benim parçamdı.

Güneşin battığı yöne doğru döndüğümde biraz daha yükseldim. Sanki gökyüzüne ne kadar yaklaşsam o kadar özgür olacak gibiydim. Rüzgar tüylerimi ayrı ayrı yalayıp giderken onun inadına uçmak hoşuma gidiyordu. Beni yavaşlatmaya çalışıyor gibi aksi yönde estiğinde, daha da hızlanıyordum. Hiç kimse, hiçbir şey önüme çıkamazmış gibi geliyordu, beni engelleyebilecek bir şey yoktu adeta.

Oysa sadece uçuyordum. Her zaman sert esen rüzgar neden şimdi farklı hissettiriyordu? İçimde ona karşı aptalca bir mücadele isteği doğuyordu. Ama biraz anlıyordum, eskiden de böyleydim ben. Hiç durmadan koşmayı severdim, kimse beni durduramayıncaya kadar hızlı koşmaya çalışırdım. Öylece bomboş yollar akıp gitsin, kimi taşlı, kimi kumdan, kimi asfalt olsun yine de önüme dizilsin, koşup devam edeyim isterdim. Beynimin içindeki zincirleri sınırlarıma ulaştığımda kırabilirmişim gibi bir his vardı içimde. Sanki bir anda parçalanacaklardı ve kuş gibi hafifleyecektim.

Yükselmeyi kesip aşağıya doğru hızlı bir şekilde inmeye başladım. Suyun üzerinde gökyüzünün renkleri büyülü bir hal almışken kanatlarımı bedenime daha çok yapıştırdım. Rüzgar minik kesikler atarcasına yüzüme sertçe çarparken gözlerimi kapadım birkaç saniyeliğine. Gözümü açtığımda suya yeterince yaklaştığımı fark edip kanatlarımı açarak keskin bir dönüşe hazırlanırken yan döndüm. Kanatlardan tekinin ucu suya dalıp çıkarken tekrardan yavaşça gökyüzüne yükseldim.

Bu siyah kanatlara sahip olmak, özgür olmak gibiydi, her iki anlamda da: hem bağımsız olmak, hem de kendim olmaktı. İstediğim zaman bir yaprak gibi dans edebildim gökyüzünde, güneş gibi yükselebilirdim her gün, rüzgar da olabilirdim, dilediğim zaman dilediğim yerde olabilirdim. Yine de böylesine hafif hissettiren bir şeyin bu kadar ağır olması oldukça ironikti. Sebebini bilmiyordum, ama bir sebebi olmalıydı değil mi?

Güneşin gökyüzünde ufacık bir kısmı kalıp hava iyice kararmaya başladığında ormanın içerisine girmeden kenarında dolanıp çadırın olduğu yere döndüm. Mağaradan çadıra giden yolda yere inip yürümeye başladım. Ateşin başında sırtı dönük oturan Onur ve Giray’ı gördüğümde yemek yaptıklarını umarak adımlarımı hızlandırdım, çok acıkmıştım.

“Özgür’ün ağzından bununla ilgili ufacık bir şey duyarsam sen söyledi sayrım, ona göre.” Giray’ın kurduğu cümleyi duymamla yerimde kaldım. Birilerini gizlice dinlemek insana hiç yakışmayan bir özellikti. Neyse ki tam olarak bir insan değildim.

“Ne bileyim işte, on yıl sonra Özgür’le birlikte oluruz diye hayal ediyordum. Belki kendi çiftliğimizi kurardık. Resimler çizerdim her gün, bahçe işleriyle uğraşırdık.”

“Vay, bizim çiftliğe rakip mi geliyor organik pazarda yoksa? Ee, çiftliğe ne isim koyardınız?”

“Bilmem, ‘Cennet’ diye düşünmüştüm hep. Ama artık pek de önemli değil zaten.”

“Neden oğlum, şu savaşı başımızdan bir atalım kurarsınız çiftliğinizi?”

“Onur, bu benim hayalim. Özgür bana karşı aynı duyguları beslemiyor. Baksana, daha benim onu sevmemi kabul edemiyor, istemiyor işte. Ben, kendi kendime kurup duruyorum kafamda.”

“Saçmalama, ben sana karşı boş olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Sadece tüm olaylar üst üste geldiğinden kafası çok karışık. Bir de biraz kararsız olduğundan hislerinin hangisi doğru karar veremiyor.”

“Özgür gördüğüm en kararlı insan, kafasının bazen karışık olması bana olan hislerine karar vermesine engel değil. Zaten nereden çıkarıyorsun bana karşı boş olmadığını?”

“Bakışlarından elbette. Sana önceden baktığı gibi bakmıyor, daha farklı bakıyor. Ne dersen de haklı çıkacağım, görürsün.”

Duyduklarım soğuk duş etkisi yaratırken yürüyerek ıslık çalmaya başladım. İkisi de arkasını dönüp konuşmayı kesti. “Bir an göklerde kalmaya karar verdin sandım. Nerede kaldın?” Onur esprili bir şekilde yaklaştığında gülerek karşılık verdim. “Kendimi kaptırmışım biraz, ee yemek yok mu? Acıktım ben.”

“Sen de bizi iyice aşçın yaptın, bir kere de seni görelim mutfakta.” Giray’ın muzip bir ifadeyle ettiği şikayete kıkırdadım. “Bilirsiniz, sadece tatlıda iyiyimdir. Koşullar gereği tatlı yapmam pek mümkün olmadığına göre, yemek işleri de size kalıyor beyler.”

Onur önüme kuru fasulye, pilav koyduğunda kaşığımı alıp yemeye başladım. Kendilerine de birer tabak alıp karşıma oturdular. Aklım hala Giray’ın söylediklerindeyken Onur’un dertli dertli anlattığı şeye bir türlü odaklanamıyordum. Sürekli başımı sallayıp onaylıyordum.

Acaba Giray’a haksızlık mı ediyordum? Onur haklıydı kafam karışıktı, ama yine de Giray’ı susturmaya çalışmak ne kadar doğruydu? Üstelik beceremiyordum da bir insan nasıl böylesine kendinden emin bir şekilde duygularını ortaya dökebilirdi ki? Belki ona ufak da olsa bir umut versem beni ikna edebilirdi. Olsundu, bunu yapmadığım iyi oluyordu. Ya onu sevdiğimi kendime kabul ettirirsem ve tekrar eskisi gibi görünemezsem, ne yapardım o zaman? Kalbim acı içinde olurdu. Ama bu durumda beni gerçekten seven birisi de acı içinde olmaz mıydı? Evet, sanırım ona haksızlık ediyordum. Onun bu acıyı tek başına çekmesine izin veriyordum, çok zalimdim.

“Sence var mı başka yolu Özgür?” Onur’un sesiyle ağzımdaki lokmayı yutup tabağımdan başımı kaldırdım. “Neyin?” Giray kaşlarını çattığında gülümsedim.

“Oho, uyuyor Özgür Hanım. Diyorum ki acaba babama ulaşmanın başka yolu yok mu?”

Onur dün, uçmamın şerefine bana sarılarak gökyüzüne doğru uçmuştu. Benim yükseklik korkuma laf eden Onur Bey, bir anda yavru kedi kesilmiş uçarken, ikide bir dikkatli ol deyip durmuştu. Elbette ki eğlencesine değil, Serhat Bey’i aramak amacıyla yapmıştık bunu. Fakat iki ağaç boyu yükseklikte dahi telefonla kimseye ulaşılamıyordu.

“Askerlerden rica etsek babanın olduğu yere bir yazı gönderemezler mi?” Alkışlayıp elini kaldırdı, bir beşlik çakıp yemeğime döndüm.

“Bu pratik zekayı, bu mantıklı hareketleri nerede görsem tanırım, benim yetiştirdiğim insan bu.” Giray’la, Onur’a kahkahalar atmaya başladığımızda Onur da bize eşlik etti.

***

Bacaklarımda bir ağırlık hissetmemle ayaklarımla ittirip üzerimden atmaya çalıştım. Başarılı olamazken gözlerimi açıp Onur’un üzerime attığı bacağını tekmeledim. Onur huysuzca bir ses çıkardığında sırtımı ona dönüp yerime yattım. Giray’ın gözlerini ovuşturduğunu fark ettiğimde onu da uyandırdığımızı anladım. Gözlerini güçlükle aralayıp bana baktı.

Başım yastıkta gözlerine bakmaya devam ederken dışarıdan ses geldiğinde panikle büyüdü gözlerimiz. Bir aracın sesiydi bu. Başucumuzda kalan orman yolundan geçiyor olmalıydı. Giray’la aynı anda doğrulduğumuzda Onur’un sırtına dokundum. Sarsmamın ardından şişmiş olan gözlerini güçlükle aralamaya çalıştı. Mızmızlanmaya başladığında işaret parmağımı dudağıma götürüp susmasını işaret ettim. Başını sağa sola sallayarak doğrulduğunda aracın sesini duymuş olacak ki panikle bakışlarını üzerimizde dolandırdı. Giray başucunda duran sırt çantasını açıp kurcalamaya başladı. Dışarıdakilerin kim olabileceğini düşünerek Giray’ı izledim. Çantadan silah çıkardığında gözlerimi büyüterek elimi ağzıma götürdüm. Aman Allah’ım, nereden bulmuştu bunu? Elimi hızla koluna götürerek hayır anlamında başımı salladım. Kolunu elimden kurtarıp çadırın girişine yöneldi. Ne yapmayı planlıyordu bu deli çocuk?

“Siz burada kalın. Ben kim olduklarını kontrol edip geleceğim.” Çadırın girişini aralamaya başladığında koluna yapıştım. “Saçmalama çıkma sakın dışarıya, ya başına bir iş gelirse? Hem bu silah da ne?” Sus işareti yaparak içeriyi işaret etti. Başımı Onur’a çevirdiğimde aniden dışarıya fırladı. Kafamı dışarıya uzattığımda sinirli bir ifadeyle içeriyi gösterdi.

Araç sesini artık duymuyor oluşumun sebebi acaba durmuş olması mıydı, gitmiş olması mıydı? Mümkünse gitmiş olmasını diliyordum. Çadırın girişinde Giray’ı beklerken küçük bir aralıktan göle doğru baktım. Neredeyse sabah olmuştu, gökyüzü yavaş yavaş aydınlanmaya başlıyordu. Gündüz vakti ortalarda olmayan gri bulutlar rahat rahat dolanıyordu şimdi havada.

Dışarıya baktığım aralıkta aniden bir el belirip çadırı açtığında irkilerek geri çekildim. Gelenin Giray olduğunu gördüğümde derin bir nefes alıp hemen onu içeriye çekiştirdim. “Gördün mü kim olduklarını?” Onur benden önce davranıp sorduğunda başımı salladım. “Kimse yoktu dışarıda, gitmiş olmalılar.”

Onur kendini yattığı yere doğru bırakıp konuştu. “Bari uyandığıma değseydi, sabah sabah ne bu tantana arkadaş?” Giray elindeki silahı çantaya koyup Onur’un yanına yattı. Bu ne rahatlıktı? Gördüğüm ve duyduğum her şeyi sindirmeye çalışırken gözlerini kapamış ikiliye baktım. “Ben nöbet tutarım uyuyun siz.” Yaptığım kinayeye Giray güldüğünde ters ters baktım yüzüne. Çadırdan çıkmak için hareketlendiğimde konuştu.

“Dışarı çıkma şimdilik. Biraz daha uyu istersen, korkulacak bir şey yok ama önlem amaçlı sadece.”

Rahat tavırlarına gözlerimi devirerek sola doğru ilerledim. Giray yerime yattığı için ben de onun yerine girdim yavaşça. Kanatlar rahatsız ederken kıpırdandım biraz. Ya birileri bu yabancı askerin zamanında bizi gözetlediği gibi gözetliyorsa, korkmalı mıydık? Bir de kasabadaki askerlerden şu sinir olduğum vardı, dikkat edin falan demişti imalı bir şekilde. Bir yerlerden hortlayacak diye ödüm kopuyordu. Elbette kuş olduğumu askerlere söylemem gerekecekti, ama bunu uygun bir koşulda kendim yapmak isterdim. Yanlış anlaşılmaktan korkuyordum. Kafama farklı farklı yerlerden düşünceler dolarken uykum hepsine ağır basıp gözlerimin kapanmasına sebep oluyordu. Her ne kadar tekrardan birilerinin gelme ihtimali yüzünden uyumak istemesem de zihnim bu savaşı kaybetmişti.

Gözlerim aralandığında kırpıştırarak çadırın tavanına baktım. Ardından soluma döndüğümde Giray’ın gözleriyle karşılaştığımda, daha günün en erken saatlerinde bu kadar çok onun gözlerine maruz kalmanın değişik hissiyle kaşlarımı kaldırdım. “Sen uyumadın mı?” Fısıldadığımda gülümsedi.

“Hayır, uyku tutmadı.” Fısıltıma aynı şekilde karşılık verdiğinde ben de gülümsedim. “Sanırım Onur’u uyandırmasak daha iyi. Erkenden kaldırıldığı için hala kızgın olabilir.” Giray’ın önerisiyle başımı sallayıp saçımı düzelttim. Bir süre daha öylece birbirimize baktığımızda bedenime dolan bu değişik histen hemen kurtulmayı umdum. “Kahvaltı mı hazırlasak?” Başını sallayarak doğrulduğunda ona eşlik ettim.

Bu hafta Onur’un bahçeden getirdiği sebzeleri karıştırdım. Giray yanıma gelip elimdekilere baktığında umutsuz bir biçimde ona döndüm. “Evet, ne yapıyoruz?”

“Patatesli omlet yapalım mı? Yapabilir misin?” Muzipçe sorduğunda omzumla ittirdim omzunu. “Siz de ne abarttınız canım, iki yumurta kırmayı ben de biliyordum elbette.” Gülümseyerek patatesleri alıp soymaya başladı. Kendime yapacak bir şeyler bulmak için etrafa bakınıp en sonunda çayı koymaya karar verdim. Suyu doldurduğumda ateş yakmadığımızı fark ettiğimde kendime sinirlenerek elimi alnıma vurdum. Girayların topladığı çalı çırpı ve odunları getirerek dizmeye başladım ateş yaktığımız yere. Kibriti almak için Giray’ın yanına gittiğimde gülerek beni izlediğini fark ettim. Gülümseyerek konuştum:

“Ne gülüyorsun, yapamam mı sanıyorsun? İzle de gör.” İnce çalıları alta dizip üzerine biraz gazel attım. Daha kalın odunlardan birkaç tanesini de en üste koyduğumda kibriti çakıp gazelleri tutuşturdum. Sönecek gibi olduğunda üfleyip tekrar tutuşturdum. Duman yüzme doğru geldiğinde gerileyip öksürdüm. Arkadan Giray’ın gülüşünü duyduğumda hiç dönmeden yanan minik ateşin çalıları tutuşturmasını umdum. Rüzgar esip o minik ateşi de söndürdüğünde bütün sinirim tepeme çıkmıştı bile.

Hızla çadıra girip Onur’u uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek bir süre önce parçalayarak giydiğim kısa kollulardan birinden bir parça yırtıp dışarıya çıktım. Kumaş parçasını çalıların arasına sıkıştırıp kibriti çaktım. Kumaşı tutuşturduğumda rüzgar artınca koşarak çadırdan Onur’un hırkasını alıp rüzgarın estiği tarafa geçip hırkayı gerdim önüne. Büyük odunlar tutuşana kadar o şekilde bekledim.

“Sanırım bu sabah kahvaltıda çay içemeyeceğiz. Hatta aç da kalacağız.” Dalga geçercesine konuşmasına kızmak için yüzüne döndüğümde gülümseyen gözlerini gördüğümde ben de gülümsedim. O böyle güzel bakarken kızamıyordum.

“Oldu oldu, asıl sen hallettin mi patatesi onu söyle.”

“Evet, yaklaşık yarım saat önce.” Yüzüm değişik bir hal alırken kahkaha atmaya başladı. “Ayıp ayıp bir de dalga geçiyorsun benimle.” Odunlar iyice tutuştuğunda artık ortalıkta yalı kazığı gibi dikilmeyi bırakıp kenara oturdum. Giray önce biraz kenara köz çekip ardından omleti pişirmeye başladı. Onun bu becerikli hallerini izlerken gülümsedim. Acaba mutfakta iyi miydi? Anlaşılan onun hakkında öğrenmem gereken daha çok şey olacaktı.

“Hayırdır sen neden gülüyorsun, yoksa senin yaptığın kadar güzel omlet yapamayacağımı mı düşünüyorsun? Bekle de gör.” Dediğinde gülümsemem genişledi. Gerçekten çok akıllı ve komikti. İyi de bir insandı, hem de gereğinden fazla iyi. Aklıma sabahın erken saatlerinde çantadan çıkardığı silah geldiğinde sordum:

“O silah nereden çıktı?” Tavada omleti çevirdikten sonra bana döndü. Kaşlarım çatık söyleyeceklerini bekliyordum. “Serhat abi ve babamın gitmek için hazırlanırken çantaya koyduğu birkaç silah sadece. Bizim kamyonetteydi çanta, biz de onu almaya gittik çiftliğe işte.”

“Bir tane de değil silah yani?” Derince bir nefes alıp verdi. “Özgür, güvende olmamız için böyle bir şeye ihtiyacımız olduğunu sen de biliyorsun.”

“Kimseye bir zarar gelsin istemiyorum. Amacım her ne durumda olursa olsun birini öldürmek değil.”

“Burada bir savaştan bahsediyoruz ve sen kimsenin zarar görmesini istemediğini söylüyoruz. Savaş bu savaş. İllaki birileri zarar görecek, yaralanacak, belki de ölecek. Ve bu kötü duruma düşen tarafın bizim taraf olmaması için elimden geleni yapacağım.” Haklıydı, ama yine de birine bilerek zarar vermek vahşice değil miydi? Tüylerim diken diken oluyordu.

Onur çadırdan çıkıp yanımıza geldiğinde Giray da omleti tabaklara koyuyordu. “Ne güzel tatlı tatlı kahvaltı hazırlıyordunuz. Ne oldu yine kedi köpek gibi girdiniz birbirinize. Savaşmayın, sevişin arkadaşlar.” Onur’a ters bir bakış attığımda eliyle ağzına fermuar çekiyor gibi yaptı.

“Sen hangi ara uyandın?”

“Sen hırkamı almaya geldiğinde uyandım. Baktım kahvaltı önüme gelecek, dedim otur Onur kıçının üstüne.” Yanıma oturduğunda Giray da omleti ve bazı kahvaltılıkları çıkarıp getirdi. Giray yanımıza otururken konuştu.

“Acaba arkada kalan yolda aracın teker izleri kalmış mıdır? İzlerin ne tarafa gittiğine bakarak kim olduğunu tahmin edebilir miyiz?”

“Ama ben bugün babama bir yazı, mektup gönderebilir miyim diye sormaya gidecektim kasabaya?”

“Ayrıca mağaraya yiyecek bir şeyler de götürüp askeri kontrol etmemiz lazım.” Araya girdiğimde Onur üfledi. Ne kadar babasıyla sık sık tartışsa da ona ne kadar düşkün olduğunu biliyordum. Onun Serhat Bey’e ulaşmak için çabasını gördükçe kaldığına kızıyordum bazen. Keşke gitseydi de aklı bu kadar orada kalmasaydı.

“O zaman sen kasabaya git, biz de hem mağaraya yemek götürelim hem de aracın izlerini takip ederiz.” Giray’ın söylediklerini başımı sallayarak onaylarken bir an yalnız başımıza kalacağımız aklıma gelince ağzımdakini genzime kaçırıp öksürmeye başladım. Onur sırtıma vururken Giray’la konuşmaya devam etti.

“Olur, askerlere ya da izin verirlerse eğer ailelerinize iletmemi istediğiniz bir şey var mı?”

“Benimkilere sadece iyi olduğumuzu söylesen yeterli olur. Bir de askerlerin ağzını yoklar mısın buradan geçen araçla ilgili? Kendilerinin bir işi mi vardı acaba?” Başıyla onaylayıp kahvaltıya devam etti.

Kahvaltıdan sonra ortalığı toplayıp poşete biraz yiyecek bir şeyler koyduk. Onur yola çıkıp izlerin üzerinden geçmeden yol ayrımına kadar sabaha karşı sesini duyduğumuz araca ait olduğunu düşündüğümüz izleri takip ettik. İzler yol ayrımında kasabaya doğru değil, düz devam ediyordu. Giray’la birazcık daha ilerlediğimizde Onur’un mini kamyonetle arkadan kasabaya dönüşünü izledik. Ortam sessizlik durumunu aldığında yolun ortasından yere bakarak yan yana ilerlemeye devam ettik.

Aklım sürekli Onur ile Giray’ın gizlice dinlediğim sohbetlerindeydi. Giray’a bununla ilgili bir açıklama yapmak istiyordum. Kırmadan, umut da vermeden nasıl girerdim konuya, karar verememiştim bir türlü. Parmaklarımla, boynumdaki yüzükle oynamaya başladım. Bakışlarımı yerden ağaçlara doğru çevirdim. Zaten buraya da gezmeye gelmiştik(!)

“Bana bir şey mi söyleyeceksin?” Gözlerimi panikle ona çevirip alelacele konuştum. “O nereden çıktı?” Gülümseyip yere çevirdi bakışlarını. “Ne bileyim, daralmış bir şekilde elini bir oraya bir buraya götürüp duruyorsun.”

“Sevdiğim bir lise arkadaşım vardı. Hep mimar olmak istiyordu, sonunda kazandı da. Üniversitedeyken çok farklı yerlerde olsak da ara ara konuşuyorduk, bazen buluşuyorduk da. Ona hep bir çiftlik kuracağımdan, çok daha farklı işler yapacağımdan bahsedip duruyordum. Kuracağım çiftliğin de planını ona çizdirecektim. Böyle kocaman, yüksekçe bembeyaz bir veranda hayal ediyordum. İnsanlar çiftliği gördüklerinde hep o beyaz verandanın akıllarında kalmasını istiyordum. Bir de böyle büyükbabamın bağındaki koca koca üzümleri olan üzümden dikmek istiyordum. Onlar büyüdüğünde altına kahvaltı edebileceğim bir yer yapacaktım. Gerçi arı çok olur üzümün olduğu yerde. Her neyse işte, bir gün böyle büyük bir işe girersem elbette siz bana yardımcı olurdunuz, değil mi?” Başını sallayarak onayladığında konuşmama kaldığım yerden devam etim.

“Çiftliğin adı ne olur diye çok düşünmüştüm ama sanırım buna da dün karar verdim. ‘Cennet’ olsa nasıl olur?” Giray olduğu yerde durduğunda iki adım daha atıp ben de durdum ve arkamı döndüm yüzüne bakabilmek için. Kaşları çatık bir şekilde yerden bakışlarını yavaşça kaldırdığında gülmemek için dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. Şaşkınlığı o kadar komikti ki…

“Sen, dün-“ Kafası karışmış bir şekilde başını sola eğdiğinde artık kendimi tutamayıp güldüm. Yüzünde tatlı bir tebessüm oluşurken konuştu. “Duydun, değil mi?” Başımı sallayarak onayladım. Ardından önüme dönüp teker izlerini takip etmeye devam ettim.

“Özür dilerim, amacım sizi dinlemek değildi. Ama sen benim duymamı istemediğin bir şey olduğunu söylediğinde ister istemez merak ettim.” Yüzüne bakmak için arkamı döndüğümde elini yüzüne kapatıp arkasını döndü. Yaptığı şeye anlam veremezken bir adım atıp sırtına dokundum. Bir adım daha atıp uzaklaştı. “Sorun ne?”

“Bakma bana, utandırıyorsun.” Söylediklerine elimde olmadan gülmeye başladım. Kendimi susturmaya çalışsam da bir türlü engel olamıyordum. Çok tatlıydı, hep bana çocukmuşum gibi davranırken şimdi o çocukluk yapıyordu.

“Sana söyleyebilecek yüzüm olsaydı zaten söylerdim, değil mi?” Söylediğiyle gülmeyi kesip tebessüm ettim.

“Tamam, sana bakmayacağım. Dön de izlere bakmaya devam edelim.” Arkamı dönüp yürümeye başladım. Giray’ın da ayak seslerini duyduğumda tebessümüm büyüdü.

“Onur haklıydı, sürekli senle açıkça konuşmaktan kaçma sebebim kafamın çok karışık olmasıydı, hala da karışık. Ama bazı şeyleri kabullenmeye başladığımı hissediyorum. Senin kalbini kırmak istemedim hiçbir zaman. Ama senden kaçmaya çalıştığımda kırdığımı hissettim. Bu yüzden bir şeyler söyleme gereği duydum.” Başımı hafifçe yana doğru çevirdiğimde yüzünü bana döndü. Gözlerimi gözlerine çıkarıp ne düşündüğünü çıkarmaya çalıştım. Kaşları çatık ne demeye çalıştığımı anlamaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

“Yani seni seviyorum diyemem.” Bir an lafa çok yanlış bir kısımdan girdiğimi düşünüp panikledim. “Yani seni sevmiyorum da diyemem. Seni elbette seviyorum. Seni her gördüğümde kalbim deli gibi çarpmıyor. Ama çarptırdığın zamanlar da oluyor. Anlıyor musun ne demek istediğimi?” Çatık kaşlarının yerini gülümseyen bir yüz aldığını gördüğümde içimde, derinlerde bir yerde rahatlama hissettim. “Anlıyor gibiyim. Yani demek istediğin-“ Sözünü kesip tamamladım.

“Yani demek istediğim, sanırım senden etkileniyorum.” Gülümsemesini saklamak istercesine dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Bu defa utanarak ben önüme dönüp yürümeye devam ettim.

“İşin aslı, kafamı bu kadar karıştıran şey, bu beni etkileyenin birinin bana karşı bu hisleri beslemiş olması mı, yoksa senin bu duyguları bana karşı hissetmiş olman mı, emin değilim. Yine çok karmaşık konuştum, değil mi?” Üfleyerek hızımı arttırdım. Arkadan kolumu çekince istemden döndüm ona. O konuşmaya başlamadan önce atıldım lafa.

“Önceden fark edebilseydim bazı şeyleri belki çözmek daha kolay olurdu. Seni üzmeyi hiç istemedim. Ama bu kanatlar hep benimle kalırsa diye sana umut da vermek istemedim.”

“Bu kanatlardan çok daha önce de sana karşı olan duygularımdan kırılmadan uzaklaşmam pek mümkün değildi zaten. Belki içimdeki bu hisleri ilk fark ettiğimde uzaklaşsaydım buralardan, sana böyle çok bağlanmazdım. Ama bunun için, kanatların ortaya çıkmadan önce de çok geçti.” Derince bir nefes alıp ellerini omzuma yerleştirdi. Utanarak başımı sağa çevirdiğimde konuştu.

“Eğer bu hislerinin bana karşı olup olmadığına karar vermeye çalışıyorsan benden kaçmaman gerek.” Gözlerine geri döndüğümde kaşlarını kaldırıp gülümsedi. “İzin ver de kalbindeki karmaşayı çözmene yardım edeyim.” Bana yakınlığına sözleri de eklendiğinde kalbim dörtnala koşmaya başlamıştı. İçimde bir yerler sızladığında yutkundum. Başımı sallayıp yola döndüm. Belki hayatımın adına büyük kararlar almak konusunda cesur olabilirdim ama duygularım konusunda bunu pek başaramadığım aşikardı.

Giray ile kah sohbet ederek kah sadece ormanın sesini dinleyerek yarım saat daha izleri takip ettiğimizde izlerin kasabanın çok daha kuzeyine doğru gittiğine karar verdik. Düşmanın üssünün yerini tam olarak bilemesek de kasabanın kuzeyi dolaylarında olduğunu tahmin edebiliyorduk. Acaba düşman askeri olabilir miydi aracın sahipleri?

Mağaraya uğrayıp yabancı askere elimizdeki yiyecekleri vermek için geri döndük. Mağaradan içeriye girdiğimizde hemen solda ateşin başında oturan askeri gördük. Gündüz vakti ne ateşiydi bu? Bir şeyler de pişirmiyordu ki.

“Merhaba, nasılsın bugün?” Elimdeki poşeti uzatıp karşısına oturdum. Giray da yanıma yerleştiğinde konuşmasını bekleyerek yüzüne baktık çocuğun. Bir süre sessizce ateşe baktı. Oldukça düşünceli görünüyordu. Saçlarının ıslak olduğunu fark etmemle sessizliği bozdum.

“Saçların neden ıslak?” İrkilerek bize döndü. “Bittim ben. Ne yapacağım şimdi?” Giray’la anlamayarak birbirimize baktık. “Sana yardımcı olabiliriz, bize tam olarak neler olduğunu söylersen.”

“Hayır!” diye bağırdı. Ayağa kalkıp sağa sola büyük adımlara yürüdü. “Sabaha karşı buraya geldiler, bulacaklar beni. Anlamıyorsunuz.”

“Sabaha karşı kim geldi? O araçta kimin olduğunu biliyor musun?” Söylediklerimle durup hızla dibime girdi. “Sen nereden biliyorsun aracın geldiğini? Sen mi söyledin yerimi?” Elimle omzundan ittirdim sinirle.

“Biz de buraya yakın bir yerde kalıyoruz farkındaysan. Aracın sesini duyduk ve kim olduğunu araştırıyoruz. Bir şey biliyorsan söyle lütfen bize.” Geriye çekilip tekrardan ateşin başına oturdu. “Bizim üssün askerleriydi. Beni arıyorlar her yerde. Buraya kadar nasıl girdiler aklım almıyor. Dışarıdan sesleri duyunca suyun içine saklandım. Nerede bu köpek, diye söylenip beni arıyorlardı. Bittim ben.”

Gerçekten savaşın ortasında bir askerin kaçması bu kadar önemli miydi? Hele de düşmanın bu kadar içine yaklaşıp hayatlarını riske atma pahasına? Anlayamıyordum tüm bu olanları. Dibimize kadar girmişlerdi. Yarın bir gün birimizin başına bir iş gelse şaşırmayacaktım.

“Neden savaşın ortasında kaçan bir tanecik asker bu kadar önemli, anlayamıyorum.” Giray düşüncelerimi sesli hale getirdiğinde başımla onayladım onu. Yabancı çocuk karşımızda daha da dertli bir hale büründüğünde kaşlarımı çattım.

“Bakın ben buradaki üssün başındaki albayın oğluyum.” Söylediklerinden sonra gözlerinden iki damla aşağıya doğru süzüldüğünde şaşkınlık içerisinde Giray’la bakıştık. Madem albayın oğluydu neden kaçıyordu ki? Hem de böyle aptalca bir şekilde, düşman topraklarına. Kafamdaki soruları kendisine sunmak üzere ağzımı açacakken devam etti.

“Bizim aile çok eski kuşaktan beridir askeriyede hep üst rütbelerdedir. Babam benim de onun kadar iyi bir asker olmamı istiyor ama bakın, ben ailemizin yüz karasıyım. Silah tutmayı bile beceremem ben. Ama babam bu savaşta yer almam konusunda çok ısrarcıydı, zorla tutuyordu yanında. Ben de çareyi kaçmakta buldum. Delirmiş olmalı, beni bulduğunda neler yapacağını hayal dahi edemiyorum. Ama ne yapabilirim, istemiyorum tüm bunları. Çok daha başka hayallerim var benim, dinlemiyor kimse beni.”

Kaçması, sabaha karşı ortaya çıkan araç, bu yabancının garip hareketleri… Olaylar artık zihnimde yerli yerine oturmuştu. Onun için gerçekten zor bir hayat mücadelesi olmalıydı tüm bunlar.

“Şimdi kim olduğumu öğrendiniz, beni verecek misiniz onların eline?” Yaşlı gözlerine baktım, içindeki acıyı hissedebiliyordum. Onun bu kadar yakınımızda yer alması bizim için oldukça büyük bir tehlike yaratıyordu. Ama göndermeye de yüreğim el vermiyordu bu çocuğu. Giray’ın kulağına yaklaşıp fısıldadım. “Sence birlikteki askerle bu konu hakkında konuşmalı mıyız? Bize yol gösterip yardımcı olur mu dersin?” Giray başını salladığında yabancı çocuğun gözlerine baktım. Birlikteki askerden ters bir tepki de alabilirdik, ama işin içinde bir tek benim canım yoktu. Giray ve Onur’a herhangi bir şey olmasını kaldıramazdım.

“Şimdi sen biraz bekle, bize bu konuda yardımcı olacak birini getireceğim buraya. Sakın bir yere kaybolma, güven bana. Seni birilerine verecek olsaydım bunu bir hafta önce yapardım zaten.” Tereddütle başını salladığında Giray’la dışarıya çıkıp kasabaya giden yol ayrımına kadar yürüdük ve Onur’u beklemeye başladık. Onur yaklaşık on dakika sonra geldiğinde bizi görünce aracı durdurup aşağı indi.

“Size harika haberlerim var da siz neden burada bekliyorsunuz?”

“Bizim de kötü bir haberimiz var. Önce sen söyle de keyfimiz yerine gelsin biraz.” Giray, Onur’un yanına geçerek konuştu.

“Yarım saat gittim yine ne iş açtınız başınıza, anlamıyorum. Neyse, babamın yeni aldığı çiftliğin adresine mektup gönderebileceklerini söylediler. Ama ne kadar sürede ellerine geçermiş bilmiyorlarmış. Ben de orada bir şeyler yazıp –iyi olduğumuzu falan- verdim mektubu. Sonunda bizimkilerle bilmediğimiz bir zamanda iletişime geçmiş olacağız. Ha bir de kasabadaki insanların bir kısmı meydanda toplanıyordu, askerler de yardımcı oluyordu. Öğrenebildiğim kadarıyla kasabanın bulunduğu alan da tehlike arz etmeye başlamış bu yüzden insanları bizim çiftliğin tarafına doğru çadırlara yerleştirmeyi planlıyorlarmış. Ne dersiniz, biz de yardım edelim mi?”

“Yardım etmesine ederiz de önce bir sorunu çözmemiz gerek.” Giray sanki birileri duyacak gibi Onur’un kulağına eğilip sesini alçaltarak konuştu. “Bu kaçak asker düşman birliğindeki albayın oğluymuş. Sabaha karşı duyduğumuz araç da onlara aitmiş. Çocuğu arıyorlar her yerde.” Onur şok olmuş bir şekilde zıpladı.

“Ne diyorsun sen, verelim çocuğu kurtulalım. Böyle belayla uğraşılmaz.”

“İşte tam olarak öyle de olmaz. Önce bir şu adamla konuşalım da.” Sohbete dahil olduğumda Onur kaşlarını çatarak ‘ne oldu’ dercesine başını salladı. Omzumu silktiğimde Giray konuştu. “O zaman gidip konuşalım adamla.” Kanatlarımı kıpırdatarak dudağımın bir tarafını yukarıya kaldırdım. Bu kanatlarla aracın içine sığamıyordum ki. Aracın arkasında gidebilirdim ama bu, tüm kasabanın beni görmesi anlamına geliyordu. Buna hazır mıydım, emin değildim. “Tamam, ben gideyim. Siz Onur’la burada beni bekleyin.” Onur’dan mini kamyonetin anahtarlarını alıp hızla uzaklaştı Giray. Ben de yanıma oturan Onur’a yabancı çocukla konuştuğumuz muhabbetin detaylarını anlattım.

Kamyonet arkasında büyük bir toz bulutuyla yanımıza yaklaşırken içeride askerin olup olmadığını çözmeye çalışıyordum. Biraz daha yaklaştıklarında yüzünü net bir şekilde seçebildiğimde askerin de içeride oturduğunu anladım. Giray önümüze gelip durduğunda hemen kapıyı açıp aşağıya indi. Araçtan aşağıya inmek için bir hamlede bulunmayan, inecek gibi de durmayan, gözleri kocaman olmuş adama baktım. Elimi sallayıp gülümsedim.

“Aşağıya gelin lütfen, size bir zarar vermeyeceğim. Ne kadar saçma bir an olduğunun ben de farkındayım.” Adam kapıyı yavaşça açıp aşağıya indi. Kapının ardından güç bela çıkıp üç adım ötemde bana bakıyordu değiştirmediği ifadesi ile.

“Sizinle son görüştüğümüzden bu yana kantlarım biraz büyüdü, artık arabaya sığmıyordu. Bu yüzden sizinle burada görüşmek istedim, gerçekten çok özür dilerim bunun için.”

“Si-si-siz delirmişsiniz. Bunlar gerçek olamaz. Hayır, ne kanadı?” Kanatlarımı birkaç kez çırpıp iki karış kadar havalandığımda, aracın arkasına doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

“Sizinle özel bir şey konuşmak istediğimi söylemiştim hatırlarsanız, konuşacağım şey kanatlarım olduğuydu. Ben sanırım bu kasabanın anlatılan efsanesindeki kuşun günümüzdeki haliyim.”

“Siz gerçekten kafayı sıyırmışsınız. Allah’ım bunlar gerçek olamaz.”

“Çok haklısınız şok olmakta, ama ben başından beri size yardım etmek için buradayım. Güvenin bana.”

Aradan geçen bir saatte birlikten gelen bu askeri durum inandırmaya ve sakinleştirmeye çalıştık. Bu beklediğimiz bir durumdu zaten. Şimdi biraz sakinleştiği için şanslıydık, yoksa koşarak kasabaya gidip ortalığı ayağa da kaldırabilirdi. Hatta silahını çekip beni vurabilirdi bile. Mağaranın girişine oturmuş yabancıdan bahsetmek için lafa nasıl girsem diye kara kara düşünüyordum.

“Şimdi bizim sanırsam büyük bir problemimiz var. Sizden yardım isteyecektim bu konuda. Ama bu durum sanırım bizi biraz aşar, o yüzden aramızda kalsa çok mutlu olurum.”

“Ne gibi bir konu sizi aşıyor?”

“Mesela düşman birliğinden bir asker kaçsa ona ne yaparsınız?” Kaşlarını kaldırıp sağına soluna bakındı.

“Kasaba dışına konumlanmış birliğimiz bazen yakın temaslı çatışmaya giriyor. Orada birkaç askerimiz ellerine düştü. Onları talep edip karşılığında gönderebiliriz. Bu yapabileceğim tek yardım olur sanırım. Yoksa normal bir durumda esir tutulması gerek.” Anladım dercesine kafamı salladım.

“Yani kasabadaki birlikte içeride mi tutarsınız?”

“Elbette yeni askerler gelirse bu birliğe, gelen araçla birlikte gönderilip devlete teslim edilir. Gerçi buraya hiç asker desteği yapılmıyor ama…”

“Kasabada tam olarak nasıl koşullarda tutarsınız?”

“Siz tam olarak ne demek istiyorsunuz, bana daha açık konuşun, ben de sizinle o kadar açık konuşayım.”

“Düşman birliğinden kaçan, savaşmak istemeyen biri var bir haftadır yanımızda. Onu göndermek istemiyoruz. Lütfen, ona bu konuda söz verdim.” Konuşmalarımızı dinleyen yabancı çocuk içeriden çıktığında asker şaşkınlıkla ona baktı. Adamı bugün kalpten götürmeseydik iyiydi.

“Siz gerçek olamazsınız ya, tüm bu gördüklerim kabus falan olmalı.” Oysaki daha bu çocuğun albayın oğlu olduğu, onu aradıkları kısmına gelmemiştim.

“Kalanını anlatmasak mı? Adam kalpten gidecek.” Onur konuştuğunda gülmemek için kendimi zor tuttum. Gerçekten böyle ciddi anlarda öyle bir şey diyordu ki bütün ciddiyetim bozuluyordu.

“Dün gece bu civarlarda bir araç sesi duyduk. Ve aracın bu kaçan yabancı askeri bulmak için gelen düşman aracı olduğunu öğrendik.”

“Neden bir çocuk için böyle bir risk alsınlar ki? Burada bir çatışma çıksa öldürülür hepsi.”

“Albayın oğluyum ben.” Yabancı araya girdiğinde adam bir de şok içinde ona döndüğünde sonunda her şeyi paylaşmanın verdiği rahatlıkla derin bir nefes aldım.

“Ne demek albayın oğluyum? Seni hemen göndermemiz gerek oraya. Zaten askeri ya da mühimmat yardımı alamıyoruz. Senin yanımızda olduğunu öğrendiklerinde üzerimize daha çok gelirler. Askerlerimi, sivilleri nasıl tehlikeye atarım?”

“Olmaz, oraya gidersem asıl babam mahveder beni. Lütfen göndermeyin, başka bir şekilde ülkeme geri dönmeme yardım edin. Bir gitsem, orada babamdan kaçardım. Ama şimdi elim kolum bağlı, lütfen.”

“Çok tehlikeli işler bunlar gençler. Şimdi size göz yumsam, burada kalmana izin versem yarın tekrar gelirler araçlarla. Ortalık daha çok karışır.”

“Sizin yanınızda kalsa? Böylece bulamazlar kimseye zarar da gelmez.”

“Siz nerede kalıyorsunuz?” Onur ile Giray’a bakıp sessizliğimi korudum.

“Biz bu çevrede kalıyoruz.” Giray cevapladığında boğazımın kuruduğunu hissedip yutkundum.

“O zaman siz de tehlikedesiniz, bizimle kalsanız daha iyi olur.” Kanatlarımı havaya doğru kaldırıp başımı sağa sola salladım. “Bunlarla olmaz, size yardım için her an hazırım. Ama insanların tepkisinden çok korkuyorum.”

“Bizim yanımızda yardım için yer almak istiyorsan insanlar elbet bir gün görecek seni. Nasıl kaçabilirsin ki bundan?” Başımı önüme eğip düşünmeye başladım. Ne olacaktı şimdi? Verecek miydik bu çocuğu onlara? Askerlerin yanında mı kalacaktık artık?

Biz insanlar durmaksızın planlar yapıyorduk. Mükemmel olmasa da en iyisi olduğuna inandığımız yollar çiziyorduk kendimize. Bazen yollarımız başka yollarla kesişip bize sürprizler yapıyordu. Ama sonra işler bir türlü istediğimiz gibi gitmemeye başladığında bu yolları çizerken nerede hata yaptığımızı kara kara düşünüp duruyorduk. Oysa problem bizde değildi. Hayatın da bizim için çizdiği bazı çizgileri olmasındaydı. Ne zaman ki onun çizdiklerinden fazlasını çizdik, yıkıyordu onları. Kafamdaki planlar yıkılmaya başladığında adamın ellerini ellerimin arasına alıp konuştum.

“Sizinle insanlara kanatlarımı ve hep yanınızda olacağımı göstermek için geleceğim. Ama bu yabancı çocuk da sanki bizden biriymiş gibi bize eşlik edecek. Onu, kendisi bir gün aksini iddia edene kadar kimseye vermeyeceğiz. Size canım pahasına olsun hep yardım edeceğim, lütfen.”

“Tamam, ama önce üzerindekileri değiştirsin, bu asker kıyafetlerini de yakın. Sonra da kasabaya gidelim. Kasabanın gerisine çadırlar kuruyoruz sivillerin kalacağı. Onlara yardımcı olursunuz.” Başımı sallayıp bizimkilere döndüğümde Giray’ın o korktuğum sinirli ifadesini gördüm. Yapmak her ne kadar zor olsa da görmezden gelmeye çalıştım.

Yabancı çocuğun üzerine bir şeyler vermek için bizim çadıra uğradık. Ardından Giray direksiyona, asker ve çocuk da yanına geçti. Onur ve ben de aracın arkasına bindiğimizde kalbim sıkışmaya başlamıştı bile. Onur elini uzattığında tutup sıktım. “Biliyorsun değil mi, ne olursa olsun Giray ve ben hep seni destekliyor olacağız. Sana kızabiliriz, küsebiliriz. Ama hep senin yanında olacağız.” Başımı sallayarak onayladım. Onların hakkını bu hayatta nasıl ödeyecektim hiç bilmiyordum.

Araç kasabaya girdiğinde meydana ulaştığında hazırlanmış olan insanlara baktım. Bazı eşyalarını ve yiyeceklerini sırtlamış bir gurup insana askerler yardım etmeye çalışıyordu. Birkaç gözün üzerime yöneldiğini hissettiğimde Giray kamyoneti durdurdu. İçeridekiler dışarıya çıkarken Onur da kamyonetten aşağıya atladı. İnsanların neredeyse tamamı bize döndüğünde ayağa kalkıp gökyüzüne baktım.

Ne kadar kaçarsam kaçayım yine kendimi birçok insana kabul ettirmek için buluyordum. Onlarla anlaşmak, yardımcı olmak için geri dönüyordum. Oysa ben tıp okumaya da bu hedefle başlayıp kendimi insanlardan nefret ederken bulmuştum. Şimdi yine karşılarına dikilip kim olduğumu anlatmaya çalışacaktım, ama ne çok korkuyordum bundan değil mi? Baksanıza bacaklarım titriyordu. Oysa ben hepsinden daha güçlü konumdaydım şuan. Onların benden korkması gerekiyordu. Yine de her an biri ortaya atılıp öldürün şu yaratığı diye bağıracak diye ödüm kopuyordu. Daha dinlemeden kendi ‘fikirlerini’ üretmelerinden korkuyordum. Beden ölüyordu, ama düşünceler kaybolmadan kalabiliyordu. Bazıları sonraki kuşağa kadar, bazıları ise asırlar boyunca yaşıyordu. Ne değerli bir şeydi şu ‘fikir’. İnsan üzerindeki etkisi hiç eskimiyordu.

Kanatlarımı yanlara doğru gerip ardından arkaya doğru uzattım. Birkaç küçük hızlı çırpmayla kamyonetin arkasından aşağıya indim. İnsanlardan ‘hih’ sesleri yükseliyor, gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüyordu. Hepsi bir anda donup kalmıştı. Bedenimden ve kollarımdan aşağıya sarkan tüylere, artık ayakkabılara sığamayan pençelerime ve elbette kocaman kanatlarıma bakıyorlardı. O ufak kalabalıkta Ali’yle göz göze geldim. Bir o ufaklık gülümseyerek bakıyordu bana.


	13. 13.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablo: Girl from the back-Salvador Dali

Lady Whirlwind’den not:

Bu tablo hakkında yine yakın dostum Silny Stumien’ koştum. Nedendir bilmem, onun bu resme karşı neredeyse elimle tutabileceğim bir bağı var, bunu görebiliyorum. Resme bakalım, bir de Silny’nin gözünden bakalım, meleğimin gözünden.

Bu tabloya baktığımda kızda kendimi gördüm. Belki saçlarının kıvırcıklığındandır, bilemem. Ama bana kendimi anımsatmıştı. Yalnız başına, üzerine sırf bedenini örtmek için bir şey geçirmiş, oturmuş dünyayı izliyor. İlk gördüğümde, beni çizmiş adam, demiştim. O yüzden yeri yüreğimde büyüktür.

13.Bölüm

Hayatta çoğunlukla iyi insanlarla karşılaşmıştım. Düşünceleri söylemeye biraz suskun bir gençken tanıştığım bu güzel insanlar çözmüştü dilimi. Daha çok gülen, konuşan, anlatan beni çıkarmıştı ortaya. Kıyafetlerim siyahtan, renkliye dönmüştü. Aklımda birilerinin doğum günlerini tutar, en sevdiği çiçeği not eder olmuştum. Sonra hepsi yavaş yavaş kendi yollarına gitmişti. Giderek etrafım sessizleşirken ben, bıraktıkları gibi kalmıştım. Herkesin hayata devam etmenin bir yolunu bulup, kendimin bu yeni benle ne yapacağını bilmemesi üzmüştü beni. Sevdiklerim, tam olarak gittiler sanmıştım. Ama sonra anladım ki, hayatımıza girip onu güzelleştiren insanlar asla tam olarak gitmezmiş. İçimizde bir yerlerde, bizi değiştirdikleri yanlarıyla kalırlarmış.

Sanki tüm bu güzel günlerden sonra dünya çok hızlı dönmeye başlamıştı. Günler haftaları, haftalar ayları kovalamıştı. Mevsimler ardı ardına sıralanırken adeta bir tek yaz ve kış olmuşlardı. İklimler ve doğa korkunç bir hal almaya başlamış; sürekli mutsuz gençler, intihar eden insanlar, cinayetler artmaya başlamıştı. İnsanların psikolojisi bozulmuştu sanki bir anda. Pek çok insan yanlış olduğunu bildiği şeyleri yapmaya başlamıştı. İşler sonunda savaşa kadar gelmişti.

Başta tüm bunlarla mücadele etmeye gücüm varken zamanla bıkmıştım. Hasta çocukları görüp, ailelerinin çırpınışlarına karşılık hiçbir yardım alamamaları yıpratmıştı. Saygısızca başkalarının haytalarına, inançlarına karışan insanlar yormuştu beni. Eminim, her şey en temelden yavaş yavaş bozulmuştu. Ama o zamanlar tüm bunları fark edemeyecek kadar küçük oluşum yüzünden mutluydum. Büyümek, yaralamıştı beni. Farkında olmak zihnen öldürmüştü. Nasıl olmuştu anlayamamıştım, insanlara sevgiyle ve umutla yaklaşan ruhum birkaç sene içerisinde nefretle dolmuştu. Doğruydu sanırım sevgi ve nefretin birbirlerine bu kadar yakın iki kavram olması. Hepsinden uzaklaşmıştım, toplumdan diyorum, kaçmıştım.

Şimdi insanların, toplumun yamacına dönüvermiştim tekrardan. Onlardan bir şans istemeliydim ve onlara bir şans vermeliydim. Kasabanın meydanındaki bu ufak kalabalığa doğru bir adım attım. Önde duranların gerilediğini gördüğümde iki adım geri geldim. Benden korkuyorlardı. Ve bu iyiydi. Ben de korkuyorsam, onlar da korkuyorsa korkularımızı yenebilmemiz için bir şans vardı. Eğer korkmasalardı bunun cesaret olduğunu sanan akıllının biri, beni ‘korkunç bir yaratık’ olarak adlandırıp saldırabilir, dahası insanlara bu konuda öncülük edebilirdi.

Ali’yle gözlerim tekrardan buluştuğunda titreyen dudaklarımı güçlükle yukarı kaldırdım. Ali, elindekileri bırakıp koşarak yanıma geldi. Kollarımı açarak karşıladım onu. Ufak bedeni belimi sardığında aynen karşılık verdim. “Abla, baksana kuş gibi olmuşsun.” Bedenlerimizi birbirinden ayrıldığında başımı salladım.

“Yoksa o efsanedeki kuş musun sen? Kasabayı kurtarmak için mi buradasın?” Onur ve Giray’a bir bakış atıp tekrardan Ali’ye döndüm. “Sanırım böyle de diyebiliriz, Ali.”

Elini kantlarıma yaklaştırdığında eline baktım. Dokunmadan durup bana döndü. “Dokunabilir miyim?” Gülerek başımla onayladım. Eli siyah tüylerde gezinmeye başladığında gülümsemem büyüdü. Arka tarafa geçip uçlarına, sırtımdaki çıkış yerlerine, her yerine dokunup baktı. “Bunlar gerçek resmen. Arabadan inerken gördüğümde çok merak etmiştim zaten. Ama daha büyükler o günkü halinden.”

“Bakıyorum o gün gördüklerin bir tek senin kafanda kalmamış. Başkaları da haberdar olmuş duyduğuma göre.” Utanarak başını öne eğip karşıma geçti. “Ben sadece efsanedeki kuş geldi, dedim. Yanılmıyormuşum da.” Gülümseyerek sol elini sağ avucuma aldım. Bizi izleyen insanlara döndüğümde artık biraz daha rahat hissediyordum.

“Ben Özgür. Şu ilerideki Serhat Bey’e ait olan büyük çiftlikte çalışıyorum. Şimdi böyle farklı gözüktüğüme bakmayın, elbette ben de yakın bir zamana kadar normaldim. İnsanım ben, her ne kadar pek öyle gözükmesem de. Bu gördükleriniz size korkunç ya da akıl almaz gelebilir. Bana da öyle geliyordu başta. Ama ben size yardım etmek için buradayım arkadaşlarımla. Ali’nin dediği gibi efsanedeki kuşum ben, en azından öyle olduğunu sayıyorum. Size zarar vermek gibi bir niyetim asla yok. Sizin tarafınızdayım. Benden korkmayın lütfen, inanmazsınız ama ben de sizden korkuyorum. Aslında en başta kendimi kimseye göstermek gibi bir amacım yoktu. Ama tepenizde dönüp duran dev bir kuş görmenizin sizi daha çok korkutacağını ve bana bilmeyerek zarar verebileceğinizi düşündüm, özellikle de askerlerin. Bu sebeple bugün buradayım.”

Kurumuş boğazımı temizlerken bizimle gelen asker öne geçip dikkatleri üzerine çekti. “Rahat,” diye bağırdığında askerler ellerindekini bırakıp asker selamı veridi. “Bu günden sonra bu gençler bizlere yardım için buradalar. Onlarla iyi anlaşın.”

“Emredersiniz!”

Ali elimden tutarken kalabalığa doğru ilerledim. Bazıları üzerlerine gitmemin etkisiyle korkarak bakarken, bazıları işlerine dönmüştü bile, küçüklerse hayran gözlerle izliyordu. Hep böyle olurdu, değil mi? Küçükken mucizelere ya da masallara inanmak çok daha kolay olurdu. ‘Gerçek’ diye adlandırdığımız şeyler yaşam tecrübemize göre şekilleniyordu çünkü. Tecrübesiz olmak ne kadar güzeldi.

Onur, Giray ve yabancı çocuk arkamdan kalabalığa ilerledi. Askerlerin taşıdığı ağır eşyaları gördüğümde parmağımla işaret ettim. “Bunları ben taşırım, siz diğer ailelere yardım edin.” Hiçbirinden ses çıkmadan başlarını sallayıp uzaklaştılar. Alışacaklardı, önce yakın durmak biraz garip gelecekti, ama alışacaklardı. Ali elimi bırakıp annesinin yanına gittiğinde bizimkilere döndüm. “Siz de bir şeyleri alın, yardım edelim. Akşama doğru gideriz çadıra.” Başlarını salladıklarında ailelerin ellerindekileri sırtlayıp hazırlandılar. Yabancı çocuk da bize ayak uydururken, onu bu gece burada, askerin yanında mı bırakmalı yoksa tekrar mağaraya mı götürmeli onu düşünüyordum.

Yerdeki un ve şeker çuvallarını yanlarındaki örtüye sıkıca sardım. Uçlarını genişçe birleştirip sıkı bir düğüm attım. Ardından biraz havalanıp pençelerimle kavradım düğümün olduğu yeri. Kanatlarımı çırparken onlarca gözün üzerimde olduğunu hissedebiliyordum. Torbalar yerden havalanırken ardımda güzel yorumlar duyduğumda gülümsedim, sizlerle iyi anlaşacaktım.

Çiftliğin olduğu tarafa doğru ağır ağır ilerledim. Kurulmuş birkaç çadır gördüğümde alçalmaya başladım. Torbaları yavaşça yere bırakıp çadırlara doğru ilerledim. İçlerine baktığımda yerde battaniyeler, yastıklar; girişin hemen yanında minik tüpler vardı. Diğer birkaç çadır da aynen bu şekilde kurulmuştu. Son girdiğim çadırda da yan yana üç sedir uzanıyordu. Çadırın en arka köşesinde masanın üzerinde tıbbi malzemeleri gördüm. Hemen yanında ufak bir dolap vardı, içini açtığımda ilaçlar olduğunu gördüm. Etrafta biraz daha oyalandığımda insanlar da gelmeye başlamıştı. Onurları karşılayıp eşyaları yerleştirmelerine yardım ettim.

İşleri halledene kadar hava da yavaştan kararmaya başlamıştı. Birliğin çavuşu olduğunu öğrendiğim bize yardımcı olan asker, gelip yanımıza oturdu. “Gençler akşam yemeğine kalın lütfen. Birlikte yiyelim.” Biraz ortaya doğru eğilip sesini alçaltarak devam etti.

“Hatta gece de misafir edelim sizi. Çocuğu aramak için gelirlerse hazırlıklı olmalıyız. Bir grup askeri meydana gönderdim. Bir grup da kuşanmış bir şekilde gece bekleyecek. Şimdilik gitmeniz güvenli olmaz diye düşünüyorum.” Tekrardan doğrulduğunda üçümüz bakışmaya başlamıştık bile.

Bakışmayı sözlere taşıyan ilk Giray oldu. “Bence kalalım. En azından burada güvendeyiz. Kimsenin Özgür’e karşı büyük bir tepkisini de görmedim.”

“Tabii, üç metre yakınımdan dahi geçmedikleri için tepki oluşmaması da çok normal.”

“Ona da şükür.” Onur’un içten bir şekilde söyleyip bir de iç çekişine güldüm. “Tamam kalalım. Yarın sabah neler yapacağımızı daha ayrıntılı bir şekilde konuşuruz.”

Çavuş, yiyecek bir şeyler getirirken bana bakıp kıkırdayan çocuklara döndüm. Ali aralarından sıyrılıp yanıma geldi. “Abla, acaba uçabilir miyiz seninle?” Korktuğum soru pat diye suratıma sorulunca panikle bakışlarımı kaçırdım sağa sola. “Topunuz var mı, onunla oynasak daha iyi olur sanki?”

“Topumu getirmedim ama.” Suratını asmış yanımdan giderken Giray’ın yamacına yerleştim. Patatesime çatalı batıracakken Giray’ın elindeki ekmeği görmemle aniden ekmeği elinden çektim. Şaşırıp eli ekmeğin peşinden giderken elimi arkama götürdüm. Yüzü bana tam olarak döndüğünde gülümsedi. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Gülüşüne aynen karşılık verdim. “Ben de istiyorum ekmekten.” Dudaklarımı büzdüğümde gözleri birkaç saniyeliğine onlara kaydığında dudaklarımı ıslattım. Asıl sen ne yapıyordun Giray?

“İsteseydin verirdim, böyle oyunlara gerek var mıydı?” İmalı bir gülüş atıp kaşlarını kaldırıp indirdiğinde ekmeği arkamdan çıkarıp yarısını bölüp verdim. “Belki oynamak istiyorum Giray, olamaz mı?” Giray, yaptığım imaya gülerken ekmekten bir parça alıp patatesin suyuna batırıp ağzıma attım. Gözlerim Onur’la buluştuğunda başını salladı. “Siz hayırdır ya? Benim bilmediğim neler oldu? Suyu ne ara kaynattınız da böyle kabardı?” Gülmemek için dudaklarımı olanca gücüyle birbirine bastırdım. İkimizden de ses çıkmayınca Onur, Giray’ın omzuna vurup sorusunu yineledi. En sonunda ısrarlara dayanamayıp patlayan Giray oldu. “Sana ne Onur. Her şeye de burnunu sokmayıver.” Onur elindeki tabağı kenara bırakıp yalandan üzülmüş gibi yaptı.

“Demek öyle, şimdi ikiniz bir oldunuz beni dışlıyorsunuz, hah? Siz artık beni çadıra da almazsınız, burada kalayım ister misiniz? Hih, siz beni ileride çiftliğinize de götürmezsiniz.” Yanlış bir şey söylemiş gibi ağzını hızla kapayıp yemeğine döndüğünde yaptıklarına anlam veremeyerek Giray’a döndüm. Onur’a gülerek bakıyordu. “Sen nasıl ballı birisin var ya Onur… O akşam Özgür bizi duymuş. Ağzından bir şey kaçırmadın, korkma.” Gülmeye başladığımda Onur ağzına hızlı bir şekilde tıkıştırdığı yemekleri düzgünce çiğnemeden çarçabuk yuttu.

“Neden önce söylemiyorsun, gevezelik ederken ağzımdan kaçırırım böyle şeyleri diye ödüm kopuyor zaten. Yalnız tebrik ederim, yine hayırlı işler yapmışım bilmeyerek.” Elimi alnıma götürüp gülerek başımı sağa sola salladım. Deliydi bu çocuk, hem de en hakikisinden.

“Gençler çadırlar dolu, revirde kimse yok. Orada kalsanız olur mu bu gece?” Çavuşun sesini duyduğumda başımı salladım. “Tabii, sorun değil bizim için.” Yemeklerimizi bitirirken oturmak için revire doğru ilerledik. Yabancı çocuk da bizimle birlikte gelirken dikkatle süzdüm onu. Yanımıza bu kadar sokmamız umarım başımıza bela açmazdı.

Hava daha tam kararmamışken çadıra girip sedirlere oturduk. “Bu gece askerlerle birlikte bizim de uyanık kalmamız gerekiyor mu? Uyumak istiyorum ben.” Onur’un sorusuyla ortamdaki sessizlik delinirken Giray cevapladı. “Uyuruz sanırım.” Gözleri üzerimde dolandığında başımla onayladım. Uyuyabilirsek, uyurduk elbette.

“Siz hep böyle yakın arkadaş mıydınız?” Yabancı çocuğun sorusuyla Onur, onunla koyu bir sohbete dalmıştı. Giray başını koyup uzandığında ben de çadırın açık duran girişinden dışarıdaki insanları izliyordum. Bazıları hala yemeğini yiyor, bazıları ise sohbet ediyordu. Yaşlı amcalar sanki kahvehanede gibi ayrı bir tarafta çadırın dibine dizilmişler, tıpkı benim gibi diğerlerini izliyorlardı. Çocukların sağa sola dağıldığını gördüğümde saklambaç oynadıklarını düşünmeden edemedim. Şimdi bu oyunu kanatlarla oynamak ne kolay olurdu(!)

Bir süre daha dışarıyı izlemeye devam ederken sohbet edenlerin arasında bir kargaşa koptuğunu gördüm. Kadının teki sağa sola koşturmaya başlamıştı. Neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken aynı kadın, bana doğru bakıp hızla çadıra koşmaya başladı. Neler olduğunu anlamazken dudaklarımın arasından konuştum. “Kalkın, bir olay var sanırım.” Hepsi bir anda panikle ayaklandılar. Çadırın girişine doğru ilerlediğimde kadının, Ali’nin annesini olduğunu fark ettim.

“Ali sizin yanınızda mı?” Nefes nefese konuştuğunda aramızdaki birkaç adımlık mesafeyi kapatıp ellerini tuttum. Önce irkilse de geriye çekilmeden çaresiz bakışlarıyla baktı bana. “Burada değil Ali. Ne olmuş, çocuklarla oynamıyor muydu en son?” Kadın söylediklerimle bayılacak gibi olduğunda Giray koşup destek oldu. “Yok kızım, yer yarıldı da içine girdi çocuk. Nerede oğlum?”

İleride bir kenarda sessizce oturan çocukların yanına gittim. “Ali nerede çocuklar? Gerçekten bir şeyler bilmiyor musunuz?” Ancak beş altı yaşlarındaki bir kız atılıp konuştu. “Top oynamak istiyorum, birazdan dönerim, dedi. Ama bir daha görmedik.”

Elimi kafama götürüp vurdum. Hay dilim kopsaydı da top demeseydim, arkadaş. Kasabaya gitmiş olamazdı, değil mi? Ali akıllı bir çocuktu, karanlığa kalacağını bilirdi. Annesinin yanına geri dönerken kafamdaki ihtimalleri paylaşmalı mıyım diye düşünüyordum. Onur ben daha yanlarına varmadan durdurdu beni. “Ne olmuş, kötü bir şey yok, değil mi?” Oflayarak ellerimi havada savurdum.

“Bilmiyorum, kasabaya gitmiş olabilir. Ben öylesine top yok mu oynayalım, demiştim. Topumu evde unuttum demişti. Çocuklar da şimdi top oynamak istiyorum deyip ortalıktan kayboldu, dedi. Gidip bir baksak mı? Ya yabancı çocuğu arayan askerlerle karşılaşırsa bir yerde?”

“Tamam tamam, hemen kötü düşünme. Dağılıp arayalım, çavuşa da haber verelim.” Başımı sallayıp Giray’a gelmesini işaret ettim. Kadını, başlarına toplanan diğer kadınlara emanet ettiğinde yabancı çocukla koşarak geldiler. Durumu kısaca özetleyip çavuşun yanına gittik. “Tamam, arama yapalım hava kararmadan. Ben meydandaki gruba sorduruyorum hemen haberleri var mı diye. Ama şu çocuk kalsın burada. Ortalık daha çok karışmasın.”

Çavuş telsizle konuşurken yakınlarda bir kurşun sesi duyuldu. Ağaçların dallarındaki kuşlar havalandığında herkes sesin geldiği yöne çevirdi başını. Güçlü bir el kalbimi sıkıyormuş gibi hissettim. Git gide hızlanan ritmiyle sanki onu yerinden söküp alacaktı. Bacaklarım bir anlığına güçsüzleşti. Aklımdan kurşunun kaynağı ile ilgili onlarca senaryo canlanırken, içlerinde tek bir tanesinin bile iyi olmaması gözyaşlarımın gözlerime hücum etmesine sebep oluyordu.

Mavinin en koyu tonlarına bürünmeye hazırlanan gökyüzüne doğru hızla kanat çırptım. Giray’ın ‘bekle’ dediğini duysam da yükselmeye devam ettim. Arkamdan adım seslerini duyduğumda peşimden geldiklerini anladım. Eğer Ali’ye öylesine söylediğim aptalca bir cümle yüzünden bir şey olursa, kendimi asla affetmezdim. Küçük çocuklar, biz yetişkinlerin hatalarının sorumluluğunu üstenmemeliydi.

Ağaçların hemen üzerinde, dallar kanatlarımın arasına, yüzüme çarpa çarpa ilerlerken gözümdeki yaşlara karşın dibi karanlık görünün ormanın içinde Ali’yi bulmaya çalışıyordum. “Ali!” Çatlayan sesimle bağırabildiğim kadar bağırdım. “Ali, neredesin?” Bir el daha ateş edildiğini duyduğumda yakınlardan gelen sese doğru döndüm. İleriye doğru hız kesmeden devam ederken bir aracın sesi kulağıma geldi.

Görüşüme askeri aracın üzerinde, anlamadığım bir dilde bağırarak silah doğrultmuş bir adam girdiğinde pençelerimi öne doğru alarak alçalmaya başladım. Silahın ucunun gösterdiği yönde Ali’nin koşan bedenini gördüğümde onu sağlam bir şekilde bulmuş olmanın sevinci içime doğru. Adam tekrar bağırarak ateş ettiğinde, Ali’nin yere düşmesiyle kalbimde korkuya bulanmış bir sızı yükseldi. Asker sonunda beni fark ettiğinde silahı bana doğrultup art arda ateş etmeye başladı.

Kurşunların nereye gittiğini, bedenime isabet edip etmediğini dahi fark edemiyorken o an düşündüğüm ve hissettiğim tek şey: bir çocuğa ateş etmiş olan bu adamdan nefret ettiğimdi. Böyle insanlar, işte bu insanlar, ‘insanlık’ kavramının adını kirletenlerdi. Yeryüzünde korkunç olayların, savaşların olmasının sebebi böyle kötü kalplerin hala hayatta olmasıydı. Eğer temiz bir dünya istiyorsak kalbi öfke ve nefretle dolu bu insanların ölmesi gerekiyordu, yok olmalılardı.

Pençelerimle adamın boynu ve omzundan tutup hareket eden araçtan aşağıya attım. Diğer askerin de bana doğrulttuğu silahı elinden çekip uzaklara fırlattım. Sürücü, aracı durduğunda Ali’nin yanına koşmaya başladım. Ona bir şey olmamış olmalıydı. Gözlerimin önünde, hatta gözlerimin binlerce mil uzağında dahi bir çocuğun acı çekişini görmek istemiyordum.

Yanına ulaştığımda yüz üstü yatan minik bedenini gördüğümde dudaklarımdan titrek bir nefes dışarıya kaçtı. Yanına eğilip kurşun isabet edip etmediğini anlamaya çalıştım. Sırtında ya da başında hiçbir şey görünmüyorken kolunun kanadığını fark ettim. “Ali, beni duyuyor musun? Ali?”

Başını oynattığını fark ettiğimde kolunu sabit tutarak sırt üstü çevirdim. Gözlerini yavaşça araladığında bir çift gözü tekrardan görmenin insanı bu kadar mutlu edeceğini hiç bilemezdim. Gözyaşlarım hızlanırken, göğsüm ağlamamın etkisiyle kalkıp kalkıp iniyordu. “İyi misin? Kolun dışında bir yerin acıyor mu?” Yüzündeki yaraların üzerindeki toprağı elimle nazikçe sildim. “Kolum çok acıyor.” Deyip ağlamaya başladığında üzerimde yırtıp koluna saracak herhangi bir kıyafet olmamasına lanet okudum.

Ayak sesleri duyduğumda başımı sağa çevirip yanımıza doğru gelen Giray, Onur ve askerleri gördüm. Ali’ye tekrar döndüğümde yüzünün bembeyaz olduğunu gördüğümde başını ellerimin arasına aldım. “Sakin ol, hiçbir şey olmayacak sana. Sadece sol kolunu çok hareket ettiremeyeceksin bir süre, tamam mı?” Ağlarken başını salladı yavaşça. “Tamam, abla.” Derince nefes aldığında kolu acımış olacak ki yüzünü buruşturdu. Göz kapaklarının hafifçe düşüp bedeninin ellerimde ağırlaştığını hissettiğimde elimi yanağına koyup bana bakmasını sağlamaya çalıştım. Güçlükle konuştu.

“Biliyor musun, karganınki gibi simsiyah kanatların var. Ama yine de bir meleğe benziyorsun.”

Öylece kucağıma yığıldığında ayıltmaya çalıştım. “Özür dilerim. Çok ama çok özür dilerim, Ali.” Giray tepemde belirdiğinde üzerindekini işaret ettim. “Hırkanı çıkarıp ver çabuk. Tişörtünü de yırt, bir parça ver.” Giray’ın hırkasını Ali’nin üzerine örtüp kurşunun girdiği yeri daha net görebilmek için Ali’yi yan çevirdim. Onur da geldiğinde aralarında bir şeyler konuşurlarken araya girip Ali’yi tutmalarını istedim. Kurşun koluna girmemiş, derince sıyırıp geçmiş gibi duruyordu. Anlaşılan korktuğu için bayılmıştı Ali. Kan kaybı çokmuş gibi de durmuyordu. Yaranın üzerine tişört parçasını çok sıkmayacak şekilde bağladım. Hırkayı üzerine güzelce sarıp ayağa kalktım.

Her ne kadar Ali’ye ateş ettiği için adamı bir tarafa fırlatmış olsam da birini öldürmek istemezdim. Çavuş ve askerlerinin toplandığı yere doğru yöneldiğimde Giray kolumdan tuttu. Onur Ali’yi kucağına alırken kolumu çekmeye çalıştım. “Adam ne durumda ona bakacağım, bırak.” Giray kolumu bırakmayıp daha çok çekti kendine. “Bırak, askerler ilgilensin onunla. Biz Ali’yi götürelim.” Zaten bozulmuş olan sinirlerim iyice gerilmeye başladığında Giray’ı ittirmeye çalıştım. “Ya bırak, belki bir yardımım dokunur.” Giray bana sarılmaya çalışırken debelenecekken durdum. Neden inatla oraya gitmeme izin vermiyordu? Başımı kaldırıp dikkatle yüzüne baktım. Bakışlarını benden çok uzaklara götürdüğünde ellerim titremeye başladı.

Göğsünü hızla ittirip kurtulduğumda bana döndü. “Bir şey oldu, değil mi? Bana doğruyu söyle.” Giray başını sağa sola sallayıp tekrardan kolumu tutmaya çalıştığında geriledim. Orada biraz hırpalanmış halde yerde yatan bir adam olması gerekiyordu. “Bana doğruyu söyle!” diye bağırdım. Hala bana uzanmaya çalışırken arkamı dönüp askerlerin toplanmış olduğu yere doğru hızlı adımlarla ilerlemeye başladım. Giray bana yetişip arkadan sarılıp geriye çekiştirdiğinde omzumun üzerinden fısıldadı.

“Adam ölmüş, Özgür. Yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok, dur lütfen artık.” Giray’ın söyledikleriyle olduğumuz gibi kalmamıza izin verdim. Kulaklarım çınlamaya başladığında sanki başım da dönüyordu. Kalbim ve beynim bir boşluğun içerisinde süzülürken düşecekken Giray’a tutundum. Tüm bunlar gerçek olamazdı, olmamalıydı. Ben katil olmamalıydım.

“Nasıl olur, ben sadece tutup fırlatmıştım. Öyle yükseğe falan da değil.” Yutkundu ve konuştu.

“Boynunda delikler ve-“ Sustuğunda devam etmesi için bekledim. Sessizliğini koruduğunda kızdım. “Söyle!”

“-ciddi bir eziklik vardı. Geldiğimizde nefes almıyordu ve kalbi de atmıyordu.” Dudaklarım titrerken cinayet aletime, pençelerime bakmaya çalıştım. Giray engellediğinde tekrardan önüme, askerlerin toplanmış olduğu yere baktım.

“Adamı öldürdüm.” Dudaklarımdan titrekçe çıkan ses Giray’ın kulağına ulaştığında, omzumun üzerinden başını sağa sola salladığını hissettim. “Sen sadece kendini ve Ali’yi savundun. Sen öldürmedin.” Ortada ölü bir adam vardı ve Giray bana, kimseyi öldürmediğimi söylüyordu. Düşman ve kötü kalpli biri de olsa, o adam ‘kimse’ miydi?

“Ben bir katilim.” Tekrardan gözyaşlarım çoğaldığında Giray önüme geçip ellerini yanaklarıma getirdi. “Sen katil değilsin. İsteyerek yapmadın.” Sarıldığında, kollarımı etrafına sarıp sesli bir şekilde ağlamaya devam ettim. İstemiştim, bir çocuğa ateş eden, onun gibi kötü kalpli bir adamın ölmesini istemiştim.

***4 saat sonra***

Birini öldürmüştüm. Bilerek olmasa da isteyerek bir canlıyı öldürmüştüm. O adamın ölmesini dilemiştim. Sanırım öfkeyle bahsettiğim o insanlığa dönüşüyordum git gide. Asla yapmam dediğim, yapmamam gereken şeyleri yapıyordum. Bir yaşamı, hayalleri, umudu, acıları, bir düşünceyi yok etmiştim tek seferde. Kuşkusuz insanın en çok korktuğu anlardan biri, uğruna savaştığı, değerli olduğunu düşündüğü şeylerin onun için artık düşünülmez, umursanmaz olduğunu fark ettiği andı. Nasıl birisine dönüştüğünü anlamıyordu insan.

Victor Hugo, ölmeye giden bir idam mahkumuna o an ölmektense sonsuza dek karanlık, kapalı bir odada kalması teklif edilse, o mahkumun o an ölmektense karanlık, kapalı bir odada yalnız başına ebediyen yaşamayı seçeceğini ve bunun, onun insanlığından, insani özelliklerinden olduğunu söyler. Dostoyevski da ölmeye giden bu insanın, ancak iki ayağını koyacak kadar daracık bir yerde oturması gerekse, çevresinde uçurumlar, okyanuslar olsa sonsuz karanlıklar, sonsuz bir yalnızlık, bitmez tükenmez fırtınalar sürüp girse, o bir arşıncık yerde ömrü boyunca, binlerce yıl, kıyamete kadar ayakta dursa, yine de öyle bir yaşayışın, o anda ölmekten daha iyi olduğunu, düşündüğünü söyler. Ve ekler, ‘Ne yaman bir gerçek, insan ne alçak bir yaratıkmış.’

Bu iki yazarın böylesine karşıt düşünceleri beni hep etkilemişti. Hugo haklı diyordum. Karşıt kavramlar hep birbirini doğururdu. Savaş olmadan barış olmazdı, nefret olmadan sevgi, ağlamadan gülemezdik. Mutluluğun değerini acı öğretirdi. Tutsak edilmeden özgürlüğü anlayamazdık. İnsanlığın doğası hepsini içeriyordu. Ama bu terazide kötü duygular ağır basmaya başladığında, hayat devam ettikçe, Dostoyevski’ye de hak vermeye başlamıştım. Belki ölmemek için her şeyi yapabilecek kişinin canını alan insan, ölmemek için her şeyi yapıyordu.

Kalbimi en çok yakan, beni kendime düşman eden şey ise vicdanımdı. Sevdiklerimi ve çocukları korumak uğruna suçlu ya da masum insanların canını almamdı. Birini öldürdüğüm için korkunç bir vicdan azabı duymam gerekirken, onların da sevdiklerimin ve benim canımı almak istemesi sebebiyle vicdanımı hafifletmemdi. Ne alçakça!

Ali içeride annesiyle konuşurken çadırın yanına çöküp oturdum. Gözlerimin önüne bir bardak su girdiğinde bakışlarımı kaldırıp suyu getirene, Onur’a baktım. Suyu elinden alırken yanıma oturdu. “Daha iyi misin?” Usulca başımı salladım. Uzun zaman düşünmüştüm boşluğa bakıp. Yaptığım hatayı beynimde defalarca kez oynatıp o an için en doğru olanı yaptığıma kendimi inandırmaya çalıştım. Kendimi tam inandıracakken Onur ve Giray hiçbir suçum olmadığından bahsetmeye başlıyorlardı. Onların beni sakinleştirmek için olan bu olağanüstü çabası gözüme daha çok batıyor, suçluymuşum gibi hissettiriyordu. Peki, zaten suçlu değil miydim?

“İlkokula yeni başladığım zamanlarda çiftlikteki yeni civcivleri sevmeye tutulmuştum. O kadar tatlı, o kadar minik oluyorlardı ki böyle avucumun içine alıp her yere onunla gitmek istiyordum. Babam zarar vereceğim diye kızıyor, ikide bir alma hayvanları diyordu. Birini annesinden güç bela ayırıp kendim büyütmeye karar verdim. Karar verdiğim günün akşamı yatarken yastığımın hemen yanında ona ufak bir yer bile yapmıştım. Sabah uyandığımda civcivin yerinde olmadığını gördüm. Panikle nerede diye ararken sırtımın altında çıktı. Gece uyurken bilmeden ezmiştim. Gerçekten çok korkmuştum ve ağlamıştım, zaten babam da çok kızmıştı. Ama bilmeden yapmıştım, böyle olacağını bilsem alır mıydım yanıma? Tabii, şimdi sen diyebilirsin bir insanı öldürmekle bir civcivi öldürmek aynı şey mi diye, ama tahmin edersin ki o yaşlardaki bir çocuk için bu büyük bir olaydır. Küçük kalbim o zamanlar çok vicdan azabı çekmişti. Şimdi eskisi kadar çok acı çekmiyor. Kolay kolay geçmez kalbinde kendine olan öfken, biliyorum. Ama bir gün yaptıklarını kafanda daha doğru bir yere oturtup sakinleşeceksin, onu da biliyorum.”

Anlattığı anısı beni küçük Onur’u hayal etmeye sürüklemişti ve hayal ettiğim Onur’un tatlılığı beni gülümsetti. Onur, belki tüm söylediklerinde haklıydı. Bir gün bugünü hatırladığımda daha farklı duygularla anımsayacaktım. Ama şimdi, kendime kızmadan edemiyordum. “Haklısın, biliyorum. Ama keşke adamın üzerine saldıracağıma sadece kurşunların önüne geçseydim. Böylece ne Ali ne de adam zarar görmüş olurdu. Bunu düşü-“

“Ama o zaman da sen zarar görmüş olurdun.” Dilimde yarım kalmış sözlerimle kaşları çatılmış yüzüne döndüm. Ama ben tüm bunları bilerek kalmıştım. Başıma gelebileceklerden haberdardım, Wolny’nin nasıl yaralar aldığını görmüştüm. “Vicdanım sızlayacağına, bedenim sızlasın daha iyiydi.”

“Saçmalama, ben tüm bu olayların başına açılmasına sebep olan yüzüğü getirdiğim için ağladığımda sen ne demiştin hatırlıyor musun? Hayat, her zaman seni o an olman gereken yere götürür demiştin. Sen, olman gereken yerde, olman gereken zamandaydın.”

Onur’un söyledikleriyle kafam bugün yaşananlardan çok daha farklı yerlere gitmişti, bin sene önceye kadar. İnsanların birbirine vahşice saldırdığı o meydanda önümde bir çocuğun öldüğünü hatırladım. Eğer Wolny ve arkadaşları olanca güçleriyle savaşmasalardı daha çokları mı ölecekti? Acaba Wolny, tüm bu olanlarda ne hissetmişti? Peki, benim yerimde olsaydı ne düşünürdü?

Çavuş ve Giray yanımıza geldiğinde düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp oturmaları için yana kaydım. Çavuş elini omzuma koyduğunda yüzümü ona çevirdim. “Bugün zor bir gün atlattık. Sayende Ali’yi de sağ salim bulduk.” Başımla onaylarken boğazını temizledi.

“Bu savaş başlamadan önce bir kez çatışmanın içinde yer aldım ben. O zaman da çavuş değil erdim sadece. Doğuda bir görevdeydim. Orada asker sıfatıyla bulunuyorsan karşındakine silahı doğrultup sıkman zor olmuyordu. Çünkü bunu yapmazsan yanındaki silah arkadaşlarının ya da sivillerin zarar göreceğini biliyorsun, o yüzden kendini bir zorunluluk içinde hissediyorsun. Şimdi seni bu kadar kötü hissettiren şey, bir asker olmaman. Bu da resmiyette olmasa da bize yardım etmek için çabalarınıza ve isteğinize bakacak olursak kısmen asker olduğunuzu gösterir. Biraz zaman geçsin üzerinden, daha iyi olacaksındır.”

Bir elimi çavuşun elinin, diğer elimi ise Onur’un elinin üzerine koydum. “Güzel sözleriniz için gerçekten çok teşekkür ederim. Ben, daha iyiyim. Dediğiniz gibi, sadece biraz zamana ihtiyacım var. Biraz düşünüp büyük pencereden olayları değerlendirmem lazım. Sonrasında daha doğru kararlar vereceğime eminim.”

Ali’nin annesi çadırdan çıktığında belki bininci kez teşekkür etti. Gülümseyerek elini sıktım. Bir annenin kalbine sevinç düşürmüşken, bir anneninkine ateş düşürecektim. Bendim sorumlusu. Çadırın girişini aralayıp Ali’ye baktım. Uyumuştu, bu korku ve yaralanmanın on yorgun düşürmesi çok normaldi. Yanındaki sedire kanatlarımı geriye alarak yan dönüp uzandım. Ali’nin huzurlu uykusunu izleyerek uykumun gelmesini umdum.

Tuhaf bir şekilde bedenim biraz hafiflemiş gibiydi. Tüm bu olanların kalbimde bir ağırlık yapmasını beklerken, sanki kalbimi sıkan el içinden bir şeylerin akmasına sebep olmuştu. Hayatımda hep iyilik yapmaya çalışmıştım, yanlış şeyler yapmaktan, birilerini incitmekten çok korkmuştum. Hani insanın içinde yapmaya hep çekindiği, korktuğu bir şeyler olurdu da bir gün bunlardan birini yaptığında artık korkacağı ve çekineceği bir şey kalmazdı ya, işte içimde böyle bir duygu vardı. Büyük bir günah işlemek sanki, daha kötü ne yapabilirim diyerek, içimdeki korkuları alıp götürmüştü. İşte tam olarak böyle bir histi. Dışarıdaki sesler artık çok uzaklardaymış gibi geldiğinde bedenimin uykuya yenik düştüğünü anlayıp zihnimin de ona eşlik etmesine izin verdim.

Uyandığımda sert sedirin üzerinde ağrımış olan belimi doğrulttum. Sağa sola çevirerek ağrıyı azaltmaya çalışırken sol yanımda yan yana yatan Giray ve Onur’u gördüm. Ayağa kalkıp Ali’yi kontrol ettim. Annesinin kollarının arasında mışıl mışıl uyuyordu. Hava almak için çadırdan dışarı çıktım. Havanın aydınlandığını gördüğümde gülümsedim. Ne olursa olsun gün, vakti geldiğinde hep doğuyordu.

Bedenimi ufak ısınıma hareketleriyle açmaya başladım. Kanatlarımı da geriye ve yanlara gerdirip ısıttım. “Günaydın.” Sağ taraftan gelen yabancı çocuğun aksanlı sesiyle ona döndüm. Neden sabah sabah burada oturuyordu? “Günaydın.” Yanına gidip tepesinde dikildim. “Seninle bir şey konuşmam gerek.” Kaşlarımı çatarak başımla devam etmesini işaret ettim.

“Tüm gece oturup bu olanları düşündüm ve bir karar verdim. Şu beni onlara tutsağınızmış gibi verip sizin esir askerlerinizi alma işini yapalım. En iyi yo-“

“Bir dakika bir dakika, sen ne dediğinin farkında mısın?” Ayağa kalktı.

“Farkındayım, çok düşündüm. Ve gördüm ki burada kalmam insanlara zarar vermeme sebep oluyor. Gitsem daha iyi olacak.”

“Hayır hayır, bunu yapamazsın. İstediğin için gitmiyorsun, sadece zorunda hissediyorsun. Yapma bunu kendine, hep birlikte bir çözüm yolu bulabiliriz.”

“Anlamıyorsun, beni aradıkları için yaralandı o küçük çocuk. Benim sebep olduğum bir durum yüzünden vicdan azabı çekiyorsun. Benim burada oluşum sizlere zarar veriyor.”

“Ama bu durumun çözümü senin oraya dönüp istemediğin şeyleri yapmak zorunda bırakılıp acı çekmen de değil.”

“Şuan benim üzülmemden daha önemli problemlerimiz var. Çocuk orada ölebilirdi de. Böyle bir şeyin sorumlusu olmak istemiyorum.”

Ne söyleyeceğimi bilemeyerek sadece başımı sağa sola salladım. O, tanımadığım, adını dahi bilmediğim bir insandı. Kasabaca ve askeri birlik olarak bir başımıza kaldığımız şu zor savaşta, kendisi olmasa da geldiği yer, düşmanımızdı. Hayallerini, geçmişini, hayatını hiç bilmiyordum bu çocuğun. Bana bu kadar uzak bir insanın artık çevreme zarar getirmemesi için gitmesi, belki de doğru bir karar olurdu. Vicdanen bir yük hissetmez, hatta ileride bir günde yüzünü, sesini bile unuturdum. Yine de yeni tanışsanız bile birini duygusal olarak anlamaya başladığınızda istemsizce o kişinin doğru olduğuna inandığınız şeyleri yapmasını istiyordunuz. Ben de onun için en iyisini diliyordum.

“Orada yaralanan sen de olabilirdin. Sen benim için bu kadar risk almışken, bana bu kadar yardım etmişken tüm bunlara devam edemem, sana bunu yapamam. Sen de savaşmak istemiyorsun, bilmiyorum belki de çok farklı hayaller kuruyorsun. Ama geldiğin şu şekilde dahi mücadele etmeye devam ediyorsun istemediklerinle. Belki, benim de bunu yapma zamanım gelmiştir: Yapmak istemediğim şeylerle kendi yolumca mücadele etmenin.”

Doğruyu söylediğini çok iyi biliyordum. Ölen asker ve diğerlerini gönderip esir askerlerimizi oradan kurtarmamız şuan için yapılabilecek en doğru şeydi. Böylece buradaki insanlar için her gün devam eden bir tehdit oluşmazdı. Kimsenin zarar görmesi de gerekmezdi. Ayrıca çadırımıza da güvenle geri dönebilirdik.

Ellerimi saçlarımın diplerinden geçirdim. “Günaydın.” Giray’ın sesini duyduğumda ona döndüm. Şişmiş gözaltlarına, solmuş teninde gezdirdim gözlerimi. “Sen aldığım kararı askerlerinizle paylaşırsın.” Yabancı çocuk çadırların diğer ucuna doğru gidip bir ağaca sırtını yaslayarak oturdu.

“Ne kararı, ne konuşuyordunuz?” Yorgunluğunun önüne geçemeyen meraklı ifadesiyle sordu. Elimi dağınık saçlarına götürüp biraz daha karıştırdım. “Önemli bir şey değil. Sadece benim gibi, sürekli geriye dönüp duruyor.”

Elimi saçlarından alıp ellerinin arasına aldı. “Nasıl yani?”

“Esir asker değişimini yapmak istediğini söyledi. Kararlı bu konuda.” Gülümseyerek bir adım yaklaştı yanıma. “Bu iyi bir şey değil mi?” Başımla onayladım. İyi bir şeydi, kime göre, neye göre?

“Peki, sen daha iyi misin? Biraz durgun gözüküyorsun gözüme.” Öyle hissediyordum zaten, kendimi kayalıklara, kıyıya çarpmayı bırakmış, öylece sessizliğe dalmış, durgun bir deniz gibi hissediyordum.

“Düne göre iyiyim elbette. Ama ondan önceki güne göre iyi miyim, emin değilim. Aslında beni neyin güldüreceğini biliyorum.” Kaşının tekini havalandırarak gülümsedi. “Onur’u çok pis bir şekilde uyandırmak.” Kolunu omzuma atıp gülmeye başladı, eşlik ettim.

“Su dökerek uyandıralım mı?” Sorusuna karşılık elimi kaldırıp bir beşlik çaktım. Çadıra girdiğimizde Ali ve annesinin uyandığını gördüğümde yanlarına gittim. Giray elinde bir şişe suyla bekliyordu. İşaret parmağımı dudağıma götürüp Ali’ye sessiz olmasını işaret ettim. Heyecanlı bir şekilde başını salladı. Giray suyu Onur’un yüzüne dökerken sediri sallamaya başladım. Onur bağırarak panikle uyandı. Çadırdaki herkes kahkaha atmaya başladığında Onur biraz sinirli biraz şaşkın bizlere bakıyordu.

Dün ölümle burun burunayken bugün kendimize yeni eğlenceler buluyorduk. Can yakıyorduk, canımız yanıyordu; ama hayat öyle ya da böyle devam ediyordu. Ne kadar oturup saatlerce ağlamak gerekse de yapamıyordum. Sanırım ben, içten içe üzülüp yanmayı bilsem de ağlamayı öğrenememiştim.

“Siz ne vicdansızsınız siz! Cık cık cık, canımın kıymeti kalmamış sizin için.” Onur’un abartılı ifadeleriyle gülmemi tutamadım. Birazcık ıslanan üzerindeki kıyafeti teninden uzaklaştırmaya çalışarak girişe doğru yaklaştı. Giray’ın omzuna serçe vurup dışarıya çıktı. Giray gülerek omzunu tuttu ve arkasından bağırdı. “Yemin ediyordum morarttın.”

Kahvaltımızı ettikten sonra çavuşun yanına gittim. “Kolay gelsin.” Elinde duran kağıtları kenara bırakarak oturduğu yerden kalkıp önündeki sandalyeyi işaret etti. “Buyur kızım.” Sandalyenin ucuna oturdum. Gözlerini üzerime dikmiş söyleyeceklerimi bekliyordu.

“Benim sizinle bir şey konuşmam lazım.” Başını salladı.

“Bu albayın oğlu, esir değişimini yapmak istediğini söyledi. Daha fazla probleme sebep olmak istemiyormuş. Size bunları iletmemi söyledi. Şimdi ne yapmamız gerek?”

“Bu iyi bir haber, vicdanlı çocukmuş. Allah sonunu hayır etsin inşallah. Şimdi çocuğu ve diğer askerleri akşam bir ekiple götürmeliyiz. Çatışmanın olduğu bölgeye gideceğiz yani.”

“Bugün hemen gidecekler yani. Peki, biz de bugün çadırımıza dönebilir miyiz?”

“Biz sizi burada ağırlamaktan, yanımızda görmekten memnunuz. Yine de orada kalmak istiyorsanız, elbette. İstediğiniz gibi yapabilirsiniz.

“Orada kalsak daha iyi sanırım. Akşam askerleri götürecek ekiple siz de gidecek misiniz?”

“Gideceğim, bu iş benim sorumluluğum altında. Birlikteki yüzbaşıya benim bu olanları bildirmem lazım.”

“Peki, ben de gelebilir miyim sizlerle? Sorun çıkarmayacağıma söz veriyorum.”

“Yapacağımız iş tehlikeli bir iş değil. Ama bilemedim senin bu şekilde oraya gitmen sorun yaratır mı?” Yalvaran gözlerle ısrarcı bir biçimde baktığımda gülümseyip başını salladı. “Tamam tamam, ama orada emirlerden çıkmaman gerektiğini bil.” Teşekkür ederek ayrıldım.

***

Geniş bir askeri araç buradan ayrılmak üzere hazırlanıyorken Giray, Onur ve yabancı çocukla onları izliyorduk. “Yolun açık olsun. Umarım bu savaş biter ve seninle normal koşullarda tekrardan karşılaşma şansımız olur.” Onur çocuğa sarılıp vedalaşırken onları izledim. Ardından çocuk Giray’a dönüp sarıldı. “Yardımlarınız için çok teşekkür ederim.”

“Her şey gönlünce olsun.” Askerler askeri araca binerken yabancı çocuk, onların yanına doğru ilerledi. “Ben de onlarla gideceğim. Siz bizim çadıra gidin. Orada buluşuruz.”

“Olmaz, başına bir iş açana kadar rahat durmayacak mısın sen?” Zaten Giray her şeye itiraz etmese şaşardım! Bana muhalefet olmak için gelmişti dünyaya. “Çavuşla konuştum, tehlikeli bir durum olmadığını söyledi. Zaten onların yanından ayrılmayacağım, ne derlerse yapacağım.”

“Yine de gerek var mı böyle bir şeye?” Onur da itiraz ettiğinde isyan ettim.

“Hah, birdiniz iki oldunuz! Bir kere de tamam deyin, itiraz etmeyin.” Giray oflayarak başını salladı. “Bak bizi çok bekletirsen bozuşuruz. Gösteririm ben sana o zaman.” Gülerek Onur’un yanına doğru yavaşça ittirdim. “Tamam, gecikmem. Siz gidin bizim çadıra. Ateşinizi yakın, bana yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlayın.”

Araca doğru gidip üzerine binmiş askerlere baktım. Ardından havalanıp aracın üzerine oturdum. Yabancı çocuk arka taraftan başını yukarıya uzatıp konuştu. “Ben de yanına gelebilir miyim?” Henüz araca binmemiş çavuşa bakıp yukarıya çıkması için yardım etme amacıyla elimi uzattım. Çavuş da araca bindiğinde birliğe doğru hareket ettik. Rüzgar yüzümüzü yalayıp giderken kanatlarımı bir yerlere çarpmaması için geriye doğru topladım.

“Sence babam çok kızacak mı?” Ne kadar endişeli olduğu gözlerinden okunuyordu. Belki biraz endişesini azaltmasına yardımcı olur diye gülümsedim. “Baban nasıl biridir, bilmiyorum ki. Belki oğlunu çok özlemiştir, seni gördüğü zaman sinirli hali uçup gidecektir. Belki de gerçekten seni parçalara ayırmak isteyecektir.” Gülmeye başladı.

“İkinci seçenek nedense daha yakın gözüktü.” Elimi elinin üzerine koydum. “Yine de endişelenme, yaptığın seçimleri kalbinle yapıyorsan elbet bir nedeni vardır.” Yüzünde tebessümle başını sallayarak onayladı. Bir süre sessizce içinden geçip gittiğimiz, neredeyse yaşayan kimsenin kalmadığı kasabayı izledik. Keşke çiftlikte kendi kendime boş boş konuşup canımı sıkacağıma, buralar henüz ruhunu kaybetmemişken gelip, güzel insanlarla tanışsaydım. Kendi beynimde dönüp duran, beni bu dünyadan uzaklaştırıp çıkmaza sokan fikirlere odaklanacağıma, yeni fikirler edinmek için yeni yerlere gitseydim. Ya da yazsaydım keşke, içimdekileri ikide bir kurcalamak yerine yazsaydım, belki onları dışarıda gördüğümde daha iyi hissederdim. Hem yazdıkça daha uzun yıllar hayatta kalıyordu insan, yazdıkları yaşatıyordu onu. Desenize, pek uzun yaşamayacaktım ben. Hiç yazmamıştım çünkü. Düşünmekten yazmaya zamanım kalmamıştı.

“Bu kasabayı, arkadaşlarını çok seviyorsun, değil mi? Onlarla güzel bir geçmişin olmalı.”

“En fazla iki senedir buradayım. Kasabaya da pek gelmezdim, sadece pazar için geliyordum. Kasabalıyı iyi tanımıyorum yani. Ama çiftlik… İçindeki insanlar, oradaki anılarım benim için gerçekten çok önemli. Buraya gelene kadar büyüdüğümü kabullenemiyordum. Ama sanırım burada büyüdüm. Ve arkadaşlarımı, çok ama çok seviyorum.”

“Peki sen, senin nasıl bir yaşamın vardı baban askeriyeye zorla almadan önce?”

“Lisede güzel bir müzik grubumuz vardı. Orada basgitar çalıyordum. Liseden sonra da bazı yerlerde çalmaya devam ettik. Öyle, müzikle devam ediyordu hayatım diyebilirim. Bu savaş bir gün bittiğinde hala hayatta olursam, sizin için çalmak isterim.” Gülerek başımı salladım. “Çok isterim.”

Bizim birliğe ulaştığımızda beni görenler şaşkınlıktan ağzı açık bakıyordu. Çavuş araçtan indiğinde yüzbaşı olduğunu tahmin ettiğim, baston yutmuş gibi duran adamla bir şeyler konuştu. Yerimden kıpırdamadan üzerimdeki gözleri umursamamaya çalıştım. Çavuş yanıma doğru gelip seslendi. “Özgür, burada kalman daha iyi olabilir. İnsanları ürkütmeyelim istersen.”

“Ama sizinle gelecektim, burada kalmak istemiyorum. Askerleri de sağ salim aldığımıza emin olup hep birlikte dönelim.”

“Aracın üzerinde dev kanatları olan bir kuş görmenin onları pek mutlu edeceğini sanmıyorum.”

“O zaman yüksekten, uçarak gelsem. Belki karanlıkta fark edilmem bile.”

“Peki, ama dikkatli ol.” Yabancı çocuğa dönüp sarıldım. “Yolun açık olsun. Tekrar görüşmek dileğiyle.”

“Seninle de öyle Özgür.” Aracın üzerinden içine geçti. Araç hareket ettiğinde, önce hemen diplerinde onları takip ettim. Araç düzlük bir arazide durduğunda etrafımda bir tur attım. Askerlerden birisi havaya üç el ateş etti. Ardından aracın ön tarafındaki bir kişi büyükçe beyaz bir bayrak çıkardı camdan. Gerçekten böyle mi yapılıyordu bu işler, filmlerdeki gibi miydi? Yabancı çocuğa el sallayıp yükselecekken aklıma gelenle duraksayıp sordum:

“En azından adını artık söyleyebilirsin değil mi?” Gülümseyerek başını sağa sola salladı. “Eğer bir gün kendime nasıl sesleneceğimi bulabilirsem, o zaman bahşederim sana adımı.” Gülümseyerek yükseldim yukarıya doğru. Karşıdan geldiklerini gördüğümde daha da yukarıya çıktım. Rüzgar yukarılarda şiddetini arttırırken uçmak da zorlaşıyordu. Yüzüm donmuştu bile. Elimden geldiğince az kanat çırpıp süzülmeye çalışmaksa ısınmama pek yardımcı olmuyordu. Askerler ve çocuk diğer araca bindiğinde, bizim askerlerimiz de yerini aldığında birliğin olduğu tarafa doğru döndüm.

Sert bir rüzgar yüzüme vurduğunda dengem bir anlığına bozuldu ve düşmeye başladım. Son anda toparlanıp tekrar yükselmeye çalıştığımda insanların bağırdığını işittim. Bizim askeriyenin aracı birliğe doğru hareketlendiğinde peşlerinden hızla ilerlemeye çalıştım. Kurşun seslerini duyduğumda daha da yükselmeye çalıştım. Omzumun üstünden geriye baktığımda beni fark eden askerlerin silahlarına davrandıklarını gördüm. Birkaç kurşun sesi daha kulaklarımı delip geçerken sağ kanadımın üzerinde bir sızı hissettim. Neler olduğunu tam anlayamazken yine de durmaksızın devam ettim.

Birliğe ulaştıklarında askerlerin indirildiğini gördüm. Biraz alçalarak aracın üzerine indim. “İyi misin, yaralandın mı?” Kanadımın üzerinde bir sızı kendini belli ediyordu ama iyiydim. Sıyırıp geçmiş olmalıydı. “İyiyim ben. Siz işlerinizi halledin, ben çadıra dönüyorum. Daha sonra görüşürüz.” Deyip gölün olduğu tarafa doğru yöneldim.

Keşke bir bardak su içseydim birlikte, boğazım kurumuş gibiydi ve terlemem sıcaklamama sebep oluyordu. Göl uzaktan görüş açıma girdiğinde gerçekten çok yorulmuş hissediyordum. Belki de yürüyerek devam etmeliydim. Kanadımı yaralıyken yormak doğru olmayabilirdi. Aşağıya inip mağaraya doğru giden yoldan ilerlemeye devam ettim. Tenim sanki alev gibi yanıyorken üzerimdeki tüylerden kurtulmak istiyordum. Mağara görüş alanıma girdiğinde başım da dönmeye başlamıştı. Ağaca tutunarak biraz soluklandım. Elimi sızlayan yere götürüp yavaşça değdirdiğimde bir ıslaklık geldi. Elime baktığımda kan görmemle bacaklarım tutmuyormuş gibi ağacın yanındaki çalının dibine düştüm.

Kalp atışlarım kulaklarımda duyuluyordu sanki. Acaba buradan sesimi duyar mıydı bizim ikili. Dudaklarımı aralayıp konuşmaya çalıştım. “Yardım edin.”

Sesim kısık bir şekilde çıkarken biraz güç toplamak için beklemeye karar verdim. Ormanın içinden sesler geldiğinde sol tarafa döndüm. Birini görür gibi olduğumda seslendim. “Kimsin sen?”

Kimse ses vermezken gri renkli bir şeyin ağaçların arasından bana doğru yaklaştığını gördüm. Bedenimi doğrultmaya çalıştım, başarısız olurken başımı tekrar sola çevirip ormanın içinde saklanan o gri şeye baktım. Ağacın arkasından çekik gözlü, genç bir kızın kafası görünürken sorumu yineledim. “Kimsin sen?”

Gerçekten korkmuş görünüyordu. Önüme dönüp tekrardan kalkmaya çalıştım. Kanadımın üst kısmına keskin bir ağrı saplandığında inledim. Adım seslerini duyduğumda yanıma yaklaştığını anladım. Başımın arkasından dolanıp yavaşça bedenimi süzdü. Kaşlarımı çatarak yüzüne baktım. Kimdi bu kız? Kasabadan biri miydi? Ama buralarda çekik gözlü birinin yaşadığını hiç görmemiştim. Hem kıyafetleri de amma parlak duruyordu. Uzun, düz saçlarını tepeden sımsıkı bir atkuyruğu yapmıştı. Ağır ağır aşağıya eğilip yüzüme baktı dikkatle. “Kimsin sen, adın ne?”

Etrafına bakınıp derince nefes aldı. “Bilmiyorum.” Ne dediğine bir anlam veremeyerek kaşlarımı çattım. Acaba kaybolmuş ya da hafızasını yitirmiş olabilir miydi? Yine de şuan tüm bu sorulardan çok daha önemli bir problemim vardı. Kanadımdaki ağrı beni deli gibi terletiyordu. Elini alnıma getirip koydu. Sanırım ateşime bakıyordu.

“Adım Jiyu.”  
***

*Jiyu: Japoncada Özgür demektir.


	14. 14.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablo: The Son of Man-René Magritte

14.Bölüm

Kader, bir balonun ucundaki ip gibiydi. Onu ellerinizde ne kadar sıkı tutarsanız kaçırma ihtimaliniz o kadar düşüktü. Ama bunun bir işe yaramadığını ellerim yorulup, ip de çürüyüp parçalandığında anladım. Marifet, onu bileğinize bağlayıp sizinle birlikte uyum içinde hareket etmesine izin vermekteymiş, onu çürüyene kadar sıkmakta değil. Bunu da balonla kaçan ipin peşinden koşup yakaladığımda, ona sıkı bir düğüm atıp bileğime bağladığımda anladım.

Hayatta kendi mücadelemi vermeye çalışırken kendimi bambaşka bir hikayenin içinde buluvermiştim. Başta kaçıp kurtulmak istediğim, korktuğum bu maceraya şimdi kendi rızamla giriyordum. Burada kalmayı, savaşmayı, hatta yaralanmayı kendim tercih ediyordum. Belki bazı kötü şeylere sebep oluyordu seçimlerim, ama benim seçimlerimdi nihayetinde. Nasıl daha özgür hissedeceğimi, daha hafif ve huzurlu, nasıl korkmamam gerektiğini göstermişti bana seçimlerim. Birinin kalbine dokunmayı, birinin kalbime dokunmasına izin vermeyi öğretmişti. Karşıma yeni insanlar çıkarmıştı.

O insanlardan biri şimdi karşımda kara kara gözlerini üzerime dikmiş duruyordu. Adının Jiyu olduğunu öğrendiğim kız ne yapacağını bilmez bir şekilde kanatlarımda, vücudumda gözlerini gezdiriyordu. Tekrardan doğrulmaya çalıştığımda elini enseme götürüp doğrulmama yardımcı oldu. Sonunda düz oturmayı başardığımda yüzüne düzgünce bir göz attım. Korkmuş bir ifadesi vardı ama pek şaşkın görünmüyordu. Benim gibi kaç tane kuşa benzeyen insan görmüş olabilirdi ki? Sağ kanadımdaki sızı kendini belli ettiğinde yerini işaret ederek konuştum.

“Sanırım kanadım yaralandı, yardım edebilir misin?” Başını kanadımın gerisine uzattı. Eliyle tüylerin arasını açtığında kesik kesik nefesler aldım. Tekrar eski halini alıp çatık kaşlarıyla yüzüme baktı. Gözlerine baktığımda onu tanıyormuşum gibi hissettim. Bilindik bir his bedenime yayılırken ürperdim.

“Kurşunların çıkarılması gerek, bir doktora görünsen iyi olur.” Nereden bulabilirdim ki doktoru? Belki yeni kurulan çadırların olduğu yere gidersem oradaki hekim yardımcı olabilirdi. Ama şimdi oraya ulaşmam da biraz sıkıntılıydı. “Sen bir şekilde çaresine bakamaz mısın?” Olumsuz anlamda başını salladı. “Bu durum beni aşar, daha kötü bir probleme sebep olmak istemem.”

Giray ve Onur şu halimi gördüklerinde kafamı kıracaklardı. Fakat onlardan başka kimsem de yoktu. Sıkıntıyla nefesimi dışarı verdim. “Şu ileride mağara var, oraya gitmeme yardımcı olabilir misin?” Başını arkaya çevirip kayaların olduğu yere ve yola baktı. Ardından ayağa kalkıp ayağa kalkmam için elimden tutup çekmeye başladı. Vücudum milim kıpırdamazken canım yansa da kendimi zorlayarak ayağa kalktım. Hızla sol kolumun altına girip destek vermeye çalıştı. Ağırlığımı biraz üzerine verdiğimde tökezledi. Kolundan tutup çektiğimde hafifçe gülümsedi. Onun benim ağırlığımı taşımasını zaten beklemiyordum.

Ağır adımlarla yoldan ilerleyip tapınağın merdivenlerine geldik. Basamakları tek tek inerken gözlerimin ara ara kararması bana hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Sonsuzluk gibi gelen merdivenler nihayet bittiğinde mağaranın içine doğru sabırsızca adımladım. İçerinin buz gibi havası karşıladı beni. Jiyu, suyun yanına dikkatlice oturmama yardım etti. Oturduğumda hemen arkama dolanıp yaraya daha dikkatli bir şekilde bakmaya başladı. Gece karanlığında, siyah tüylerin arasında incelemek zor olmalıydı. “Peki, senin adın ne?” Düşündüğüm şeylerle alakasız sorusuyla bir anda dikkatim başka şeylere yöneldi.

“Özgür.”

“Bu yaranın hemen bir ilk yardıma ihtiyacı var, Özgür.” Soğuk beni daha kötü ederken başımı salladım. “Arkadaşlarımı çağırır mısın benim için?” Başını aşağı yukarı salladığında devam ettim. “Mağaradan çıkıp sola dön. Ardından gölü gördüğünde kıyı boyunca ilerle, bir çadır ya da ateş yakanları gördüğünde onlara benim burada yarılı olduğumu haber ver. İlk yardım için bir şeyler getirmelerini de söyle lütfen.”

“Tamam, sen burada bekle lütfen.” Koşarak mağaradan çıktığında arkasından baktım. Allah aşkına aniden nereden çıkmıştı bu kız? Üstelik oldukça değişik bir havası vardı. Boğazım kuruduğunda öksürmeye başladım. Biraz aşağıya eğilip elimi suya değdirmeye çalıştım. Yalnızca parmak uçlarım değdiğinde pes edip parmaklarımı dudaklarıma götürüp ıslattım. Vurulduğum yere bakmaya çalıştığımda boynuma ağrı girmesiyle hemen önüme döndüm. Neyse ki kanadıma isabet etmişti kurşunlar, bedenimde bir yerime gelse belki daha ciddi yaralanmalara sebep olabilirdi.

Yirmi dakika kadar sonra ayak sesleri duyduğumda yüzümdeki kötü ifadeyi toparladım. Endişelenecek bir şey yoktu, korkmamalıydılar. Görüş alanıma Giray ve Onur girdiğinde koşarak yanımda bittiler. Giray, yüzümü elleri arasına alıp başımı bakışlarının hizasına kaldırdı. “İyi misin, neren acıyor?” Neredeyse ağlamak üzere olduğunu gördüğümde dilim lal olmuş, kalmıştım. Onur bacağıma dokunup konuştu.

“Nasıl yaralandın, nerede oldu, konuşsana?” Giray’ın gözünden bir damla yaş yanağından kayıp giderken elimi kaldırıp omzuna koydum. “İyiyim ben. Sadece ufak bir yaralanma, pansuman yapsanız yeterli.” Onur yanında getirdiği şeyleri taş zemine koyarken Giray yaralandığım yeri bulmaya çalışıyordu. Sağ kanadımın üzerini işaret ettim. Yaraya bakmadan başını salladı yalnızca. “Çok acıyor mu?” Başımı sağa sola salladım. “Su var mı?” Sorduğum soruyla ayağa kalkıp panikle sırt çantasını karıştırmaya başladı. Su şişesi bulduğunda hemen kapağı açıp ağıma getirdi. Sudan birkaç yudum alıp geriye doğru uzandım yavaşça. Onur arkama geçip tüylerin arasından yaraya baktı. “Ee, kim temizleyecek yarayı? Giray?” diye sorduğunda Giray, olumsuz anlamda başını salladı.

“Yapamam ben, sen yap.” Onur doğrulup bir adım geriledi. “Ben de yapamam.”

“Saçmalama, yapmak zorundasın. Nasıl yapamazsın?” Giray’ın gözünden yaşlar akmaya başladığında bana yardımcı olan kız araya girdi. “Tamam, ben yaparım. Ama biriniz bana yardım edin.” Başımla onayladım.

“Işığınız varsa daha kolay yapabiliriz sanırım.” Onur bir tane fener çıkarıp açtı. Jiyu ve Onur başımın yanına geçip oturdu. Getirdikleri malzemelerle bir şeyler yapıyorlardı ama Giray’ın ani hareketleri yüzünden bir türlü onlara odaklanamıyordum. Önümde bir sağa bir sola gidip sanki sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu. Yüzünde her an bana kızan korkunç ifadesi belirecek diye ödüm kopuyordu. Kanadın üzerine biraz bastırdıklarında canımın acısıyla bağırdım. “Yavaş yapınsanıza şu işi.” Giray kızdığında ben de ona çıkıştım.

“Asıl sen önce biraz sakin olsana, ufak bir yaralanma sadece.” Gözlerini büyüterek hareket etmeyi kesip yüzüme baktı. “Ufak mı, gerçekten bu kadar basit mi? Nasıl yaralandın bilmiyorum ama ölebilirdin de.”

“Ama ölmedim ve iyiyim. Askerleri alırken beni fark etti düşman askeri ve ateş açtı, bu kadar.”

“Ne! Senin ne işin var düşmanların önünde? Birliğe kadar gidersin diye gitmene sesimi çıkarmadım. Ama düşmanın önüne kadar gitmek niye?” Haklılığı karşısında bakışlarımı aşağıya indirdim. Evet, belki o kadar ileri gitmem biraz anlamsızdı. Ama sadece kimsenin zarar görmediğinden emin olmak istemiştim.

“Haklısın, özür dilerim. O an çok da ayrıntılı düşünemedim, olan oldu artık.” Derince bir nefes alıp verdi. Özür dilemem, sanırım onu biraz da olsun sakinleştirmişti.

“Bir daha kimse için kendini riske atma. Sen bizim için çok değerlisin.”

“Giray doğru söylüyor. Bir daha saçma sapan riskler alma. Geçen sefer de şimdi de hiç kendi canını düşünmüyorsun.” Onur arkadan Giray’ı desteklediğinde gözlerimi devirdim. Bunlar zaten bozacıyla şıracıydı.

“Tamam, anladım.” Jiyu, yaranın etrafını temizledikten sonra konuştu. “Şimdi kurşunları çekeceğim, derin değiller. Ama canın acıyacaktır.” Kendi kendime rahatlamam gerektiğini hatırlatırken ilki çekildiğinde bağırmak üzereyken kendimi sıktım. Giray elimi tuttuğunda istemsizce elini sertçe sıktım. Peşinden diğer ikisi de çekildiğinde Jiyu konuştu:

“Bitti.” Derince bir nefes aldım. Jiyu, yaranın üzerini temizleyip kapatırken Onur getirdiği battaniyeyi üzerime örttü. Elini omzuma koyup şefkatle baktı yüzüme. “Başka bir yerinde bir şey yok, değil mi?”

“Yok, teşekkür ederim. On beş, yirmi dakika daha duralım sonra gideriz çadıra, çok acıktım.” Beni onaylayarak yanıma oturdu. Ardından Jiyu’ya bakarak konuştu. “Sen kimsin?” Kız daha konuşmadan araya girdim. “İlerideki yolun kenarında karşılaştık. Buraya kadar gelmeme yardım etti. Sahi ne işin vardı bu tarafta? Kasabadan biri misin?”

Gözlerini mağaranın duvarlarında dolandırdı. Bir süre panikle dudakları açılıp kapandıktan sonra konuştu. “Ben, geçiyordum buradan. Sesler duyunca bakmak istedim sadece.” Onur kaşlarını kaldırıp, “Buradan geçiyordun?” diye sordu. Bacağını yandan dürtüp kaş göz yaptım susması için. Buradan geçiyor olması tuhaftı elbette. Ama bana yardımcı olmuştu. Üstelik bize bir kötülük yapacakmış gibi de hissetmiyordum. Neden bilmem, kötü biriymiş gibi de gelmiyordu. “Pardon, ben Onur, bu da Giray.” Onur kendini kısaca tanıttığında Jiyu da kendini tanıttı.

“Gerçekten çok teşekkür ederim Jiyu. Sen olmasan ne yapardım bilmiyorum.” Gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Zaten minik olan çekik gözleri incecik çizgi halini aldığında sevimli ifadesine gülümsedim.

Giray sol yanıma geçip bedenimin ona yaslanmasını sağladığında ‘ne yapıyorsun’ dercesine yüzüne baktım. “Yaranın üzerine yatma diye yükseltiyorum seni.”

“Siz-“ Jiyu’nun sesini duyduğumda ona dönüp Giray’la benim aramda giden parmağına baktım. Ne diyeceğimi bilemezken dudaklarım iki kere aralanıp kapandı. Bu sırada Onur hemen araya girdi. “İnan daha ben de bilmiyorum ne olduklarını. Henüz ilgili taraflardan net bir açıklama gelmedi. Ama bu konuda Onur’un kalbi orta yerinden çat diye kırıldı.” Giray’dan ses çıkmazken olası bir cevap yine benim başıma kalmıştı. İşin kötü yanıysa benim de verecek bir cevabım yoktu. O klişe soru beynimde volta atıp duruyordu: Biz neydik?

“Özgür benim, deli gibi sevdiğim kadın.” Gözlerim kocaman olurken başımı kaldırıp hemen yanı başımda duran gözlerine baktım. Sesindeki sakinlik ve ciddiyet içimdeki farklı hisleri tekrardan uyandırıyordu. Gözlerinden geçen duygular artık daha tanıdık geliyordu. Sanki anlayabiliyordum onun hislerini. O ifade, benden hiçbir şey beklemeyen o ifadeyi biliyordum. Giray sadece sevgisini söylüyordu. Benden bir cevap beklemiyordu. Onun bu tavırları kalbimden karnıma doğru sıcak bir şelalenin akmasına sebep oluyordu. Mağaranın soğuğuna karşı sımsıcak olduğumda böyle bir şeyi başka neyin gerçekleştirebileceğini düşünüyordum.

Jiyu ayaklandığında ona döndüm. “Benim hemen gitmem gerek, sizlerle tanıştığıma çok memnun oldum.” Panikle ellerini sağa sola götürdüğünde kaşlarımı çattım. Nereye gidiyordu gecenin bu saatinde. En azından kasabaya kadar ona eşlik edebilirdik. Tam ağzımı açıp konuşacakken kaçar gibi mağaradan çıktığında arkasından bakakaldık.

“Bu neydi şimdi? Nerden çıktı, nereye gitti?” Onur’un sorusuyla dudağımı sarkıttım. “İnan ben de anlayamadım.”

Aradan biraz zaman geçtiğinde iyi hissettiğimi söyleyerek ayaklandım. Kanadımdaki sızı azalmış olsa da hala kendini belli ediyordu. Onur ve Giray ‘a tutunarak ağır ağır çadıra gittik. Onur hazırladığı yemekleri bana yedirmeye çalışırken Giray da yaşananları daha ayrıntılı bir şekilde öğrenmeye çalışıyordu.

“Bizim birlik kalabalık mıydı? Askeri araç sayısı falan fazla mıydı?”

“O kadar uzun süre beklemedik orada. Zaten karanlık olduğu için fazla bir şey de göremedim.”

“Belki bu konuda çavuşla konuşmalıyız. Onlara yardım edelim diyoruz iyi güzel de ya bizim yardımımızın dahi yetmeyeceği kadar kötü durumdaysak? Bunu bilerek hareket etmeliyiz diye düşünüyorum.”

Haklıydı, belki Wolny daha kaba kuvvet kullanarak bu savaşın altından kalkabileceği dönemdeydi. Ama biz nasıl bu kadar teknolojik silahın kullanıldığı bir dönemde askerlere yardımcı olabilirdik ki? Olaylara bu açıdan bakıldığında mantıksız görünüyordu biraz. Savaşı yenebilmemiz için neden dev bir kuş olmam gerekiyordu ki? Top, tüfeğe şuncacık kuş ne yapabilirdi? Gerçi kurşun delip geçememişti gözüme ince görünen bu kanadı. Belki sandığımdan daha güçlü bir bedene sahip olmuştum da haberim yoktu.

“Haklısın Giray. Bunu daha sonra konuşalım çavuşla.” Tabağımı ve kaşığımı Onur’un eline tutuşturup çadıra doğru ağır adımlarla ilerledim. Kanatları sağa sola çarpmamaya dikkat ederek yavaşça yere uzandım. Bu yorucu geçen günü, yabancı çocuğu, Ali’yi, Jiyu’yu düşündüm. Hayatımız standart sapması bir hayli yüksek bir grafik gibi ilerliyordu. Düşe kalka gidiyorduk. Son zamanlarda hayatımıza giren insanlar faydadan çok zarar getirmişse de Jiyu’yla tekrar karşılaşacak mıydım merak ediyordum. Göz kapaklarım ağırlaştığında dışarıdan gelen Onur ve Giray’ın seslerine rağmen tatlı bir uykuya daldım.

Üşüme geldiğinde aşağıya kaymış battaniyeyi çekmeye çalıştım. İnat eder gibi gelmediğinde gözlerimi hafifçe aralayıp battaniyeye baktım. Yerde bir şeye takılmış gelmiyordu. Günün aydınlanması sebebiyle uykum açılmaya başladığında battaniyeyi boş verip kollarımı birleştirip gözlerimi kapadım. Battaniye üzerime nazikçe örtülürken gözlerimi açtım. Giray karşımda gülümseyerek bana bakıyordu. Üzerimi örttükten sonra yanıma uzanırken bakışlarımla takip ettim onu. Kanatlarım başımın gerisinde dururken onlara değmemeye gayret ederek yanıma yaklaştı. Gözlerim irileşirken Onur’u kontrol ettim. Yerinde göremezken şaşkınlıkla tekrardan dibime giren Giray’a döndüm. Yine saçma sapan bir rüya görüyor olamazdım değil mi?

“Sen, sen-“ Gülümsemesi büyüdüğünde kaşlarımı çattım. “Ne yapıyorsun? Bu da o rüyalardan biri mi yoksa?” Kahkaha atarak uzaklaştığında o güzel gülüşünü keyifle seyrettim. Dalga mı geçiyordu benimle? “Sen nasıl rüyalar görüyorsun, hayırdır?” Sanırım kalbim sabah sabah beynime kan pompalamıyordu. Yoksa söylediklerimin başka bir açıklaması olamazdı. Rüya olayı nereden çıktı Özgür? “Ne rüyası, ben öyle bir şey söylemedim.” Panikle üzerimdeki battaniyeyi bir kenara atıp açık olan girişten kendimi dışarı atmaya çalıştım. Ama sadece çalıştım, kafam girişteki ağaca çarptığında anlık bir sersemlemeyle geriye doğru adımladım. Giray’ın yanıma gelmek için kalktığını gördüğümde kafamın acısını unutup dışarıya fırladım. Neden sabah sabah elimi ayağımı birbirine dolaştırıyordu bu çocuk?

“İyi misin?” Yüzüne bakmadan başımı onaylar anlamda salladım. Gülmemek için kendini zor tuttuğuna yemin edebilirdim. Tek kurtarıcımı gözlerim ararken merak içinde sordum. “Onur nerede?”

“Yaran için ilaç almaya gitti çadırların oradaki yere.” Omuzlarım aşağıya düşerken yiyecek bir şeyler aramaya başladım. “Kahvaltıyı ben hazırlarım. Sen dinlen, yaran nasıl?” Konu utandığım kısımlardan uzaklaştığında minnetle Giray’a döndüm. Patatesleri yıkamaya başlamıştı bile.

“İyiyim, zaten o kadar ciddi bir şey değildi.” Ters bir bakış atıp patateslerine döndü. İkimizden de ses çıkmazken onu izlemeye devam ettim. O kadar odaklanmış görünüyordu ki bu hali bana tebessüm ettirtti. Bazen yaptığı işte-hele de resim çizerken- kendini kaybettiğinde alt dudağına üst dişlerini bastırıyordu. Bu hareket onu yaşça küçültüyordu. Patateslerle işi bittiğinde ateşin yanına gidip kenara köz çekti. Üzerine patatesleri atıp çaydanlığa su doldurdu. Bakışlarım saçlarında dolandı, ne çok uzamışlardı öyle. Onu hep kısa saçla görmeye alışınca böyle farklı geliyordu. Çaydanlığı köze getirirken gözlerim kollarındaki kaslara kaydı. Küçüklüğünden beri hep ağır çiftlik işlerinde çalışmasından dolayı belirginleşmiş olmalıydı kasları. Bakışları beni bulduğunda hemen başka tarafa bakmaya başladım. Lütfen onun kaslarını dikizlediğimi düşünmemiş olsun. Gerçi bakmıştım, orası ayrı ama…

Tekrar ona döndüğümde gülümsediğini gördüm. Kesin yanlış anlamıştı. Bakmıştım ama öyle bilerek bakmamıştım. Gözlerimi dolandırırken değmişti işte. Merakıma yenik düşerek sordum. “Neye gülüyorsun sen?” Gülümsemesi daha keyifli bir hal alırken yanıma doğru yaklaştı. “Deminden beri beni izliyorsun, ben bakınca bakışlarını kaçırmana güldüm. Rahatsız olma, ben bakarken de bakabilirsin.” Başımı önüme eğerek saçlarımla yüzümü gizlemeye çalıştım. Bir günde daha ne kadar rezil olabilirdim, bilmiyorum. Utanç, yüzümün her miliminin kıpkırmızı olmasına sebep olurken tek kelime dahi edememiştim. Bilerek yapıyordu, üzerime oynuyordu. Yaptıklarının farkındaydım, beni kandıramazdı ama yine de yaptıkları tuhaf bir biçimde işe yarıyordu.

Yanıma oturduğunda Onur’un hemen gelmesini diliyordum. Onun yanında da böyle şeyler yapıyordu ama Onur bir şey söyleyip benim Giray’ın oyunlarından kurtulmamı sağlıyordu. Sanki tango yapıyor gibiydik. Aşkın dansını yapıyorduk. O bana tuzaklar kurup oyuna getirmeye çalışıyordu, bense büyük bir istikrarla kaçıyordum. Bir gün ona yenileceğimi bilsem bile kaçıyordum.

Onur gelmez, utancım da gitmez olurken yine kaçmak için bir yol aramaya başladım. Patatesler gözüme iliştiğinde elimle işaret ederek konuştum. “Patatesler yanıyor!” Ondan önce ayaklanmaya çalıştığımda o da hızla ayaklandı. “Sen otur, ben bakarım.”

Eli kolumu bulup beni yerime çekmeye çalıştığında ondan hızlı davranıp öne doğru atılmamla ayağımın mindere takılması ve tökezlemem bir oldu. Kolumdaki eli beni geriye çevirdiğinde sol kanadım Giray’ın o güzel yüzüyle buluştu. Sırt üstü yere yapışırken bağırdı. Dişlerimi sıkarak yere iki seksen uzanmış bedenine baktım.

“İyi misin, bir şey oldu mu? Bakayım.” Yanına çöküp elleriyle kapattığı yüzüne bakmaya çalıştım. Elini tutup çektim. Yüzünü açınca gözlerimle taradım. Bir sorun yokmuş gibi görünüyordu. “Burası acıyor.” Diyerek kaşının üzerini gösterdiğinde eğilip baktım. Görünürde bir şey yoktu, elimi yavaş olmaya dikkat ederek hafifçe bastırdım. Yüzünü buruşturduğunda elimi hemen geri çektim. “Neden çekiyorsun beni, iyi mi oldu şimdi? Çok mu acıyor?” Gözlerim kaşının üzerinden gözlerine indiğinde onda hiç rastlamadığım bir ifade ile bana baktığını fark ettim. Bakışmamız uzayıp kalbimin sıkışmasına sebep olan bir hal aldığında beni tutsak eden gözlerinden de kaçmak istedim. Fakat elimle tutamadığım bir güç beni ona doğru itiyordu.

Yakınlığımız, aklıma gördüğüm rüyayı getirdiğinde güçlükle yutkundum. Ne rüyaymış arkadaş, aklımdan bir çıkıp gidememişti! Gözlerim bir saniyeliğine dudaklarına kayıp tekrar bakışlarına çıktığında bu yaptığıma lanet okuyarak uzaklaşmaya çalıştım. Giray’ın hızla kafamın arkasına koyduğu eli buna engel olurken biraz daha yaklaştırdı beni kendine. Ellerim bu yaptığına karşı koymak ister gibi Giray’ın omuzlarına gitti.

Göğsüm hızla inip kalkarken dudaklarımı aralayıp derin bir nefes aldım. “Duygularını anlaman için yardımcı olmama izin ver. Benden kaçma.” Fısıldar gibi sessiz ve sakince konuştuğunda zaten beni büyüleyen gözlerine sesi de eklendi. Elini başımın arkasından çekip, yüzüme doğru gelen kısa saçlarımı kulağımın arkasına sıkıştırdı. Ardından eli yavaşça yanağımı buldu. Dokunmasıyla gözlerimi kapadığımda o an sanki dünyada bir tek biz varmışız gibi hissettim. Onun varlığı dahi sıcak bir hava yaratırken bu yakınlığı, dokunması beni yakıyordu.

Eli yanağımdan yere, yanına indiğinde gözlerimi açtım. Ona böyle, buradan bakmak denize bakmak gibi hissettiriyordu. Hani denizin sesi sizi içine alırdı ya… Aslında hep aynı dalgaları olurdu, üzerindeki günbatımı her gün birbirine benzerdi, ama siz yine de kendinizi denizi izlemeden alamazdınız. Her gün sizi yeniden büyüsüne hapsetsin isterdiniz.

Kalp atışlarım kulaklarıma kadar çıkmıştı sanki. Belki bu sesi o da duyabiliyordu, ama zihnim bununla meşgul olamayacak kadar onunla dolmuştu. Gözleri dudaklarıma kayıp biraz fazla oyalandığında istemsizce dudaklarımı ıslattım. Başını kaldırarak biraz daha yakınlaştığında başım döndü. Beni ona yakın tutan eli kafamda olmamasına rağmen görünmez bir bağ ondan uzaklaşmamı engelliyordu. Gözleri yüzümün her yerinde dolanırken yavaşça yaklaşmaya başladı. Gözlerimi kapadığımda bu dansta pes edenin ‘ben’ olduğunu hissettim. Sanırım hiçbir yenilgi bu kadar tatlı olamazdı.

Dudakları hafifçe dudağıma değdiğinde nefes almayı kestim. Omzuna biraz daha sıkı tutundum. Dudaklarını nazikçe biraz daha bastırdığında aynı şekilde karşılık verdim. Nefes almayacağımı hissettiğimde dudaklarımızı ayırıp kesik kesik nefesler aldım. “Seni seviyorum.” Ilık nefesi dudaklarımı yalayıp geçtiğinde yutkundum. O, bana karşı hep dürüst ve cesurdu. Şimdi, sıra bendeydi.

Yere başını koyduğunda öpecek kadar eğildim. “Seni seviyorum.” Gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldığında aralanmış dudaklarına bastırdım dudaklarımı.

“Oha, yuh, aile var burada.” Onur’un bağıran sesini duyduğumda hızla geri çekilip ayağa kalktım. Eliyle gözlerini kapatıyormuş gibi yapıp bağırıyordu. Ne ara gelmişti bu çocuk? Kamyonetin sesini de duymamıştım ki. Hayır yani, istediğimde gelmez, en olmadık zamanda damdan düşer gibi yanımızda biterdi. “Özgür sen ne yapıyorsun? Yarım saat yalnız bıraktım, çocuğa -tövbe estağfurullah- yapışmışsın.” Söyledikleriyle zaten yüksek olan tansiyonum tavan yaptı. “Ne! Ne yapmışım, ne yapmışım?”

“Giray, sana zorla bir şey yapmadı değil mi? Söyle koçum, iyi misin?” Giray elini kaldırıp gülerek olumsuz anlamda başını salladı.

“Bir kere ilk o öptü.”

“Ben geldiğimde yerde yatan bir adet Giray ve üzerine eğilip onu öpen bir adet Özgür gördüm. Şimdi gözüme mi inanayım sana mı bilemedim?”

“Öpüşme, iki kişiyle yapılan bir eylemdir. Sence nasıl bir tek ben onu öpmüş oluyorum açıklasana bir? Tamam, sonra ikinci kez ben-“ Onur kahkaha atmaya başladığında konuşmayı kesip ona baktım. Bazen o kadar saçmalıyordum ki… Elimi alnıma götürüp derimi sıkıştırdıktan sonra ben de Onur’un kahkahasına eşlik ettim.

“İlaçları getirdin mi?” Giray’ın sorusuyla Onur gülmeyi kesip hırkasının cebinden iki tane ilaç çıkardı. “Birisi ağrı kesiciymiş diğerini de yaranın üzerine sürmemizi söyledi, doktor.” Giray patatesleri çevirirken başını salladı. Ben de yavaşça yerdeki mindere oturdum. Onur yanıma doğru gelirken bir şeyi unutmuş gibi hızla kamyonete dönüp bir şey aldı. Elindekine bakarak ne olduğunu çözmeye çalışırken konuştu.

“Oradayken çavuşla karşılaştım. Onlardan uzakta kaldığımız için bizdeki ya da onlardaki acil bir durumda haberleşmemiz için bu telsizi almamı söyledi.” Elinde telsizle yanıma oturdu. Sağını solunu kurcalamaya başladığında eline vurdum. Şimdi bir yerini bozacaktı, yaramaz çocuk. “Sen şu yaraya kremi sürsene. Elin faydalı işlere çalışsın.” Üfleyerek ayağa kalkıp arkama geçti. Soğuk krem kanadıma değdiğinde Onur sordu.

“Acımıyor değil mi? Yarada kötü bir şey gözükmüyor gerçi. Çabucak iyileşmiş gibi, süper güçlerin mi var, hayırdır?”

“Aslında oldukça iyi hissediyorum. Kanatlarımı falan hareket ettirirken sorun yaşamıyorum.”

“İyi hissetmen gerçek aşkın öpücüğündendir, tatlım.” Kanatlarımla onu geriye doğru ittirdiğimde bağırdı. Anlaşılan benimle uzun zaman böyle uğraşacaktı.

**

Ertesi gün sabaha karşı tepemde gelen seslerle gözlerimi araladım. Onur uykusunun bölünmesine sinirlenmiş olacak ki ufak bir küfür mırıldandı. Giray hızlı bir şekilde doğrulduğunda ne olduğunu anlamak için gözlerimi iyice açtım. Başımın birkaç karış uzağında duran telsize doğru uzandı. Telsizden sadece hışırtılar geliyordu.

“Gençler, gençler duyuyor musunuz?” Çavuşun sesini duyduğumda kalkıp Giray’ın yanına geçtim. Telsizdeki düğmeye bastı Giray. “Duyuyoruz.” Telsizden tekrar hışırtılar gelmeye başladığında Giray’la bakıştık. Neler oluyordu sabahın köründe yine? Onur’un uykusu dağılmış olacak ki zombi gibi aniden doğruldu. “Burada bir çatışma çıktı, Özgür senden bir konuda yardım isteyecektim.” Şaşkınlıkla gözlerim büyüdü.

“Tamam, hemen geliyorum.” Ayağa kalkmaya çalıştığımda Giray kolumdan tuttu. “Nereye gidiyorsun hemen? Hem neden geliyorum dedin ki?”

“Adam yardım istiyor, zaten beni kurşunların önüne atacak hali yok ya, korkma hemen.”

“Ben de geliyorum. Kalk Onur, gidiyoruz.” Arkasındaki çantadan iki tane silah ve mermi çıkardığında sinirle çıkıştım. “Ne yapıyorsun sen? Siz çatışmaya dahil falan olmayacaksınız. Ben de dahil olmayacağım, sadece çavuşla görüşeceğim.”

“O zaman biz de çavuşla görüşeceğiz. Yok öyle her yere tek başına gitmek falan.” Onur ne olduğunu anlayamazken Giray, onu kolundan tutup dışarıya sürüklemeye başlamıştı bile.

Nasıl kasabada çatışma çıkabilirdi ki? Birlikteki insanlar ölmüş müydü, yer yarılıp da içine mi girmişlerdi? Kasaba için duyulan tek endişe savaş füzelerinin atılmasıydı. Bu sebeple zaten insanları kasabadan alıp biraz daha uzağa yerleştirmişlerdi.

Giray ile Onur kamyonete bindiklerinde onlardan önce çavuşun yanına ulaşmak için hızlı bir şekilde kanatlarımı çırptım. Çok kısa bir sürede kasabanın üzerine ulaştığımda askerlerin, meydanın arkadaki dağın yamacına bakan tarafındaki ev ve dükkanların diplerinde silahlı bir şekilde beklediklerini gördüm. Mağaradan kasabaya ulaşan yolun başında çavuş ve birkaç askerin beklediğini gördüğümde geri dönüp yanlarına alçaldım.

“Neler oluyor?”

“Dağın önceden füze atılan tarafından düşman askerleri geliyor. Nereden çıktılar, nasıl oldu biz de anlayamadık. Birlikten asker göndereceklerdi, orada da yeni operasyon başlamış. Çok az bir asker gönderecekler bu yüzden.”

“Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?”

“Kesinlikle canını tehlikeye atmak gibi bir amacım yok. Dağdaki askerlerin geldiği yere yüksekten uçup bakıp bakamayacağını merak ediyordum. Eğer oraya yeni bir birlik kurmuşlarsa diğer birliğin de geri çekilip ona göre önlemler alınması gerekiyor. Ne kadar yüksekten uçabilirsin?”

“Siz burada ne yapacaksınız peki? Ne kadar asker gönderildiğini biliyor musunuz?” Bizim kamyonetin sesini duyduğumda elim ayağım birbirine karıştı.

“Ben gidip dağı kontrol ederim, yapabileceğim bir şey varsa da yaparım. Ama sizden tek ricam ellerinde silahla buraya gelen arkadaşlarımı çatışmadan uzak tutmanız. Başlarına bir şey gelsin istemiyorum.”

“Tamam, kızım. Çok sağ ol.” Kamyonet yanımızda durduğunda aşağıya indiler. Üzerlerine doğru ilerledim. “Şu karşıdaki dağdan askerler geliyormuş buraya. Yüksekten gidip orada neler olduğuna bakıp geleceğim, tamam mı? Siz de geri dönün, anlaştık mı?”

“Nasıl yani düşmanın üzerine mi yürüyeceksin?” Onur yangına körükle gittiğinde gözlerimi devirdim. Zaten Giray’la bu konularda zor anlaşıyordum bir de o üzerime gelirse yalnız kalırdım. “Üzerlerine yürümeyeceğim, uçacağım. Hadi siz gidin.” Arkamı dönecekken Giray koluma dokundu. “Ufacık bir yaralanma dahi istemiyorum. Yoksa çok pis kavga ederiz seninle.”

“Anladım, anladım. Güven bana.” Meydanın üzerinde yükselirken arkamı dönüp son bir kez çavuşa baktım. Bana kafa salladığında daha da yükseldim. Kasabanın üzerinde dağa doğru giderken en uçtaki evlerin yanında duran düşman askerlerini gördüm. Resmen içimize kadar ilerlemişlerdi. Beni fark etmemelerini umarak biraz daha yükseldim. Hava geçen seferki gibi soğuk soğuk esmeye başladığında kanatlarımı daha çok çırptım. Bu sefer düşmeyecektim, başarmalıydım. Saçlarım yüzüme uçuşup görüşümü zorlaştırırken lanetler okuyarak dağa doğru ilerledim.

Hava çok az aydınlandığı için aşağıda kasabaya doğru grup grup ilerleyen askerler beni göremez diye umut ediyordum. Dağın yamacına yaklaştığımda dağın etekleriyle birlikte ben de yükseldim. Rüzgar sanki bedenimi alıp götürecekmiş gibi geliyordu. Kulaklarım rüzgarın sesiyle dolarken askerlerin nereden geldiğini anlamaya çalıştım. Biraz daha geriye doğru gittiğimde dört tane askeri aracın, dağın ters yüzündeki alçak alanda beklediğini gördüm. Yani birlik falan yoktu. Bu iyi bir haber olmalıydı sanırım. Yoksa askeri gücümüz bir birliğe daha yetmezdi.

Araçların içinde asker var mı diye kontrol etmek için biraz alçaldım. Araçta ve çevresinde kimseler görünmüyorken çoğunun kasabaya doğru ilerleyen o gruplarda olduğunu anladım. Hızla geldiğim yolu dönmeye başladım. Dağın eteklerinden geçip giden askerleri gördüğümde biraz duraksadım. Onları görüp de öylece geçip gitmelerine izin veremezdim. Sonuçta kasabanın biraz ilerisinde siviller yaşıyordu. İleriye doğru istikrarlı bir şekilde ilerleyen gruba baktım. Kanatlarımı yanlara doğru iyice gerdirip aşağıya doğru yüzüme soğuk havayı yiyerek alçalmaya başladım. Hızımı arttırmak amacıyla kanatları gerime doğru alıp yere çakılmak üzereyken kanatlarımı tekrar yana açıp yüzümü biraz yukarı vererek yere paralel hale geldim. Askerler beni fark ettiğinde arkalarına dönmesiyle kanatlarımın peş peşe yüzleriyle buluşması bir oldu. En önde duran ikisi ateş etmeye çalıştıklarına ellerimle silahlarını çektim. Ardından o hızımla onların da suratında patladı kanatlarım. Bağırarak yere yığıldıklarında yavaşlayıp yere indim. Ayağa kalkmaya çalışanları gördüğümde elimdeki silahlardan birini yere bırakıp diğerini doğrulttum. Biri ateş etmeye başladığında hızla pençelerimle yüzüne doğru uçtum. Adam ben daha dokunmadan yere eğilirken sırtına pençemle tekme attım. Ardından hızlı bir şekilde silahlarını topladım. Adamlar yerde başını tutarak sızlanırken silahlarla birlikte havalandım.

Kasabanın dağ yamacındaki düşman askerlerinin hala orada olduklarını gördüğümde oldukça hızlı gelmiş olduğumu düşündüm. Silahlarla birlikte epeyce yüksekten meydana girdim. Meydandaki askerlerin yavaş yavaş ilerlediklerini gördüğümde hızlı bir şekilde alçaldım. Adamların nerede durduklarını hemen söylemem gerekiyordu. Çavuş gözüme iliştiğinde yanına inerek silahları bıraktım. Nefes nefese konuştum.

“Birlik falan yok. Dört tane askeri araçla gelmişler. Askeri araçta kimse yoktu. Ben yolda bir kısmını yere serip silahlarını aldım. Gelen askerlerin kalanı kasabanın dağ tarafındaki yamaçta duran evlerin dibinde bekliyor. Şimdi askerlerinizin oraya doğru ilerlediğini gördüm. Bence onları uyarsanız iyi olabilir.”

“Çok sağ ol kızım.” Çavuş koşarak askerlerin yanına ilerlediğinde kamyonet bakış açıma girdi. Bu neden hala burada duruyordu? Hala gitmemişler miydi? Meydanda duran iki askerin yanına doğru ilerlerken silah sesleri duydum. Sanırım bizim askerler diğerlerini bulmuşlardı. “Burada çavuşla birlikte iki sivil vardı. Onlar nereye gitti biliyor musunuz?”

“Buralardalardı.” Başımı sallayıp sağa sola bakındım. Silah sesleri ara vermeden devam ederken meydandaki iki asker de çatışmanın olduğu yere doğru ilerledi. Ne yapacağımı bilmez bir şekilde öylece ortada kalakaldım. Sağıma soluma bakınırken kamyonetin yanındaki evlerden birinin ardından çıkan ikiliyi gördüm. Onları bulmanın rahatlığıyla derin bir nefes alıp verdim. Ardından yanlarına doğru ilerlemeye başladım.

“Aferin, söz dinlemişsin bu sefer.” Giray’ın söylediklerine gülümsedim, bazen çok abartıyordu. “Ama bu sefer de siz söz dinlememişsiniz.” Bir kadın çığlığı duyduğumda arkama döndüm. Görünürlerde kimse yokken sesin tekrar yükselmesiyle merakım arttı. Buralarda bir kadın ne işi vardı? “Bakıp geleceğim, buradan bir yere ayrılmayın.” Evlerin çatısı hizasında yükselerek çatışmanın olduğu yere doğru ilerledim. Arkama baktığımda Giray ve Onur’un da beni takip ettiklerini gördüm. Hep diyorum bu çocuklar benim asıl sınavım diye.

Biraz ilerlediğimde yerde yatan bedenler gördüm. Bedenlerin ardında duvarın dibinde bir düşman askerinin kadının birinin yüzüne tokat attığını gördüm. Sinirlerim tepeme çıkarken bir de kafasına silah dayayıp ağzını kapaması bardağı taşıran son damla olmuştu. Hızla alçalıp, pençelerimle sırtından tutup fırlattım. Kadının yüzüne baktığımda Jiyu olduğunu gördüm. Bu kızın ne işi vardı ki böyle bir yerde? Bedenine sarılıp Onur’un yanına doğru götürdüm.

“Özgür-“ Giray’ın bağırmasıyla eş zamanlı silahın patladığını duydum. Hızla önüme geçmiş olan Giray’ın yüzüne baktım. Yere fırlattığım asker silahını doğrultmuş bize bakarken ikinci kez ateş etti. Kurşun kanadımın altından geçerken asker kafasına yediği kurşunla yere serildi. Adamı öldürenin kim olduğunu bulmaya çalışırken, çavuşu sokağın başında görmemle sorumun cevabını almış oldum.

Bakışlarım tekrar önümde duran Giray’a döndüğünde karnının sağ, alt kısmını tuttuğunu fark ettim. “Bir şey mi oldu?” Hızla yanına gidip karnına bastırdığı elini tuttum. “Ne oldu söylesene?” Elini zorla çekip tişörtünü kaldırdım. Kurşun sıyırmış olmalıydı, kanıyordu. Tişörtü indirip tekrar bastırdım. “Konuşsana, iyi misin?” Elimi yanağına koyup hafifçe sarstım kafasını. Gözlerim dolarken konuştu.

“İyiyim, sıyırdı sanırım.” İçim rahatlarken Onur’a döndüm. “Sen Jiyu’yu kasabalının olduğu yere götür. Biz Giray’la geliyoruz hemen peşinizden.” Endişeli bakışlarıyla başını salladı. Hemen Giray’a dönüp yüzüne baktım. “Böyle yürüyerek gidemezsin. Hemen doktorun yanına götürmem gerek seni. Bana sarılabilir misin? Ancak öyle taşırım seni.”

“Bir şey olmaz ben yürüyerek giderim.”

“Saçma sapan konuşma. Hemen gidiyoruz.” Kollarımı, kollarının altından sokup sarıldım. O da aynı şekilde boynuma sarıldığında kanatlarımı çırpmaya başladım. Yavaşça yükseldiğimizde onu düşürme korkusuyla iyice kendime çektim. Yapabildiğim kadar hızlı bir biçimde revire geldiğimizde hemen içeriye soktum onu. Doktor bir adamla konuşuyorken bizim içeriye girdiğimizi görünce yanımıza geldi. Giray’ın sedire yatmasına yardım ederken doktora yaranın yerini işaret ettim. Doktor tişörtü sıyırıp pansumana başladığında Giray’ın başucuna geçtim.

“Sen neden söz dinlemiyorsun hah? Gidin demedim mi ben size?”

“Gideyim de yine kurşunların önüne at kendini, değil mi?”

“Senin yaptığına ne demeli, neden geçiyorsun önüme? Ya sana bir şey olsaydı?”

“Ama olmadı Özgür.”

“Bu ne rahatlık ya! Senin canının hiç mi kıymeti yok, öyle düşüncesizce atlıyorsun kurşunun önüne?”

“Bana bunu diyen sen misin geçekten?” Sakin ses tonu yükseldiğinde geriledim. Konuyu saptırıyordu. Burada söz dinlemeyen, inatçılık eden oydu.

“Lafı saptırma, ne alakası var şimdi?”

“Çok alakası var. Sen, canının kıymeti yokmuş gibi davrandığın sürece benden de farklı bir şey bekleme. Önce kendi yaptıklarını bir düşün.” Sinirlerim tepeme çıktığında üfleyerek dışarı çıktım.

Hiç anlamıyordu beni. Ona bir şey olabilirdi. Böyle korumasızca öne atılması hiç doğru değildi. Üstelik ona sorunsuz bir şekilde geleceğime söz vermiştim, bana güvenmeliydi ve gidip çadırda beni beklemeliydi. Benim yüzünden saçının teline dahi zarar gelsin istemiyordum. Neden böyle bilinçsizce davranıyordu?

Saçlarımın arasından parmaklarımı geçirdim. Giray’ı ya da Onur’u kaybedemezdim. Onlar benim her şeyimdi. Gözümden bir damla yaş aşağıya kaydığında elimin tersiyle sildim. Bu günler elbet bir gün bitecekti. Hayatımız zor geçiyordu, ama kolaydan önce hep zor olurdu zaten. Hayatımız eski halini aldığında artık kafamızdaki pek çok şey değişmiş olacaktı. Değerini bilmediğimiz şeylerin değerini öğrenmiştik çünkü. Bundan sonra artık hayatımıza anlam katarak yaşayabilirdik.

Karşıdan gelen Onur ve Jiyu’yu gördüğümde yanlarına ilerledim. Onur hemen sarıldığında karşılık verdim. “Giray iyi mi?” Gülümseyerek cevapladım.

“İyi iyi, dil pabuç gibi maşallah. Gir istersen yanına.” Onur, Giray’ın yanına ilerlerken Jiyu’ya baktım. Yanağı kıpkırmızı gözüküyordu ve dudaklarının kenarında kan vardı. “İyi misin sen? Dudağının kenarında kan var.” Eliyle hemen dudaklarını silmeye başladı. “İyiyim, teşekkür ederim beni kurtardığın için.”

Gözlerim, gözlerine değdiğinde kaşlarımı çattım. Sanki bir yerlerden tanıdık geliyordu. Bu ifade, gözlerindeki o bakış çok yakındı bana. “Seninle biraz konuşabilir miyiz?” Başımı sallayarak çadırların arasına doğru yöneldim. Uzun süre yürümemize rağmen hala konuşmadığında sordum:

“Konuşmayı düşünüyorsun herhalde?” Gülümseyerek parmaklarıyla oynamaya başladı. Ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyor gibi bir hali vardı. “Sana çok saçma bir soru sorabilir miyim?” Yaşadığım tüm bu olayları, bir kuş olmamı düşünecek olursak soracağı soru ne kadar saçma olabilirdi ki?

“Saçma şeylere alışkınım diyebiliriz sanırım.”

“Hangi yıldayız acaba?” Gözlerimi büyüterek kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Sorusuna şaşırdığım bir gerçekti. Hatta biraz saçma bulduğum dahi söylenebilirdi. Hafızasını falan mı kaybetmişti acaba, insan hangi yılda olduğunu bilmez miydi?

“Sen tokadı sağlam yedin sanırım, gerçekten hangi yılda olduğumuzu mu soruyorsun?”

“Yani başka şeyler de soracağım da bunu da sormak istemiştim sadece.” Gülümseyerek cevapladım.

“2020 senesindeyiz.” Başını sallamakla yetindi. Göz ucuyla kıyafetlerini süzdüm. Bu kız gerçekten buralı mıydı? Sanki bambaşka bir dünyadan buraya ışınlanmış gibi bir hali vardı. Zaten en olmadık zamanlarda, en olmadık yerlerde karşıma çıkıyordu.

“Ben, bu dünyaya ait değilim, Özgür.” Durup yüzünde gezdirdim bakışlarımı.

“Orası belli, bizim buralardanmışsın gibi durmuyor. Ama dünyanın neresinde böyle bir giyim tarzı var ki? Değişik birisin, aniden ortaya çıkmalar falan.” Konuşmamız bir anlığına deja vu yaşıyormuşum gibi hissettirdiğinde beynimde paslanmış bazı çarklar hareket etmeye başlamıştı.

“Evet, haklısın. Ama demek istediğ-“

“Özgür!” Çavuşun bağırarak geldiğini gördüğümüzde Jiyu’nun sözleri yarım kaldı. Endişeli yüzüyle koşarak yanıma geliyordu.

“Askerleri etkisiz hale getirdik. Ama birlikteki yüzbaşı orada işlerin pek iyi olmadığını söyledi. Biz ekiple oraya gideceğiz. Sen de burada bıraktığım bazı askerlerle her ihtimale karşı kalabilir misin?”

“Elbette, siz gidin ve gerekeni yapın. Çok dikkatli olun lütfen.” Çavuş arkasını dönüp birkaç adım attığında yerin titremesiyle kulakları sağır eden bir ses duyuldu. Hepimiz kulaklarımızı kapatıp eğildik. Neler oluyordu yine? Savaş böyle bir şey miydi, her an yanan bir ateş mi olurdu? Toplar, tüfekler hiç susmaz mıydı? Her sabaha ölecek miyim diye uyanmak zorunda kalmak mıydı?

Kasabanın birliğin olduğu tarafta kalan yamacından dumanlar yükseldiğini gördüğümde savaş füzesi fırlatıldığını anladım. Çavuşla kasabaya doğru koşmaya başladığımızda Jiyu’ya bakıp konuştum. “Sen çadırların olduğu yere git. Orada güvende olursun.” Başını sallayıp geldiğimiz yolu koşmaya başladığında çavuşun yanına doğru ilerledim hızla.

Kulaklarıma sanki çok sert esen bir rüzgar uğultusunu anımsatan ses iliştiğinde başımı kaldırıp gökyüzüne baktım. Beynim sanki ağır çekimdeymiş gibi olanları yavaşça algılayıp yapabileceklerini planlıyordu. Atılmış olan bir diğer füzeyi gördüğümde çadırların olduğu tarafa gidiyor olması kalbimin sıkışmasına sebep oldu.

Giray, Onur, az önce gönderdiğim Jiyu oradaydı. Dahası pek çok insan, çocuk vardı çadırlarda. O füze şimdi oraya düşse bu savaşın, mücadele etmenin hiçbir önemi kalmayacaktı. Bacaklarım benden bağımsız koşamaya başladığında kanatlarımı hızla çırptım. Yapabilirdim, en azından deneyebilirdim. Bu dünya için ben de bir şeyler yapabilirdim, sevdiklerimi koruyabilirdim.

Yalnızca bir kişinin zarar görmesi dahi önemli değil miydi bu dünyada? Herkesi düşünmemiz gerekmiyor muydu? Evet, ben de ‘bir’ kişiydim. Benim de zarar görmem kimilerince üzücü bir durumdu. Ama yine de kendimdense çevremdekilerin zarar görmemesi benim için daha önemliydi. Ölümden ya da acı çekmekten korkmuyordum ben. Tüm bunlara razıydım. Ama kaybetmek… İşte kaybetmeye bir türlü dayanamıyordum. Kaybetmektense ölmeyi yeğlerdim.

Füzenin üzerine doğru olanca hızım ve gücümle ilerledim. Hayır, kimse zarar görmemeliydi. O füze bu insanların üzerine düşmemeliydi. Kendi etrafında dönerek olanca hızıyla üzerime geldiğinde aşağıda bir hareketlilik olduğunu hissettim. Alnımdan terler yüzüme aşağıya süzüldüğünde bedenim ateş gibi yanmaya başlamıştı. Bu ne sıcaktı böyle, hızım yüzünden mi olmuştu?

Füzeyle aramda uzun bir bina kadar mesafe kaldığında sol yanıma dönerek füzenin önünden hafifçe uzaklaştım. İyice yaklaştığında duyabildiğim tek ses onun kulak çınlatan sesiydi. Ellerimi kulaklarıma kapama isteği içimden yükselse de dişlerimi sıkarak buna engel oldum. Pençelerimi önüme aldığımda füze gözlerimin önüne gelince o anki hızımla atabildiğim kadar sert bir tekme attım füzeye. Pençelerimin altı yanıyor gibi geldiğinde çığlık attım. Bedenim delice bir güçle geriye doğru savrulduğunda kanatlarımın ağır olmasına şükrettim. Eğer hafif olsalardı çok daha uzaklara fırlayabilirdim. Füze tamamen yön değiştirmese de gölün olduğu yöne doğru kaydı. İçimi büyük bir rahatlama kapladığında gözlerimi kapatıp bedenimin aşağıya doğru hızla inişine izin verdim. 

***

Lady Whirlwind'den not:

Herkesin tıpkı benim gibi 'Oh be, sonunda!' dediğini duyar gibiyim. Bu çocuklar beni gerçekten heyecanlandırmayı başarıyorlar. Özgür'ün bu anlattıkları yaşanırken onların hikayesi güzel bitmeli, dedim. Yüreğimden gelen en saf duygularla mutlu olmalarını arzuladım. Umarım seçimleri onları doğru noktalara ulaştırırdı.


	15. 15.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablo: Christina’s World-Andrew Wyeth

Lady Whirlwind’den not:

Bu tabloyu ilk gördüğüm an dedim ki, ne hüzünlü, acı dolu bir resim. Bilmiyorum, buna belki bir kadının yerde sürünüyor gibi duruşu, belki de kupkuru gözüken otlar sebep olmuştu. Ama sanki orada kalmış, hüzünle evine bakıyor gibi hissetmiştim. Belki göremeyen biri diye düşünmüştüm. Sonra öğrendim ki ressam burada yürüyemeyen, bir çeşit kas erimesi hastalığı olan bir kadını resmetmiş. Tabloyu o kadar gerçek çizmiş ki…

Özgür’ün bu bölümde anlattıklarından bir sahne bana hep bu tabloyu hatırlattı, o sebeple paylaşmak istedim. Sizler ne düşüneceksiniz bakalım.

15.Bölüm

Yüzüme ardı ardına atılan tokatlarla kaşlarımı çattım. Belimde ve ayaklarımda yükselen şiddetli ağrıyla kıpırdandım. Ağrılarım artarken yüzümü buruşturdum.

“Bak, kendine geldi işte.” Onur’un sesini duyduğumda içten içe bir sevinç hissettim. Eğer bacaklarım ve kanatlarım hızla hareket etmemiş olsaydı şuan bu sesi duyamayabilirdim. Gözlerimi araladığımda ağaçların arasından süzülen güneş ışığını gördüm. Güçlü bir şekilde nefes almaya çalıştığımda öksürük tuttu. Doğrulmaya çalıştığımda Giray ve Onur’un hemen yanı başımda olduğunu fark ettim. Belimin ağrısına karşın inatla doğruldum.

“Ne yaptın sen deli kız?” Onur’un sözleriyle bakışlarımı ona çevirip neler olduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştım. Başım zonklamaya başladığında ellerimle sıkıştırdım. Füzenin ucu gözlerimin önüne geldiğinde ürperdim. O anki gerginlik ve hızımla o kadar sıcaklamıştım ki hatırlamamla tekrardan daralmam bir oldu. Gerçekten de ne yapmıştım ben? Bir füzenin yönünü saptırabilecek kadar güçlü müydüm? Peki, ölüme böyle bilinçsizce karşı koyacak kadar cesur muydum? Belki de insanın içindeki asıl güç kasından, aklından değil; yüreğinden geliyordu. Ve benimin koşmaya başladığım anda duyduğum tek ses yüreğimin sesiydi.

“Revire kadar gidebilecek misin?” Giray’ın sorusuyla boş boş bakınmayı kesip başımı salladım. Ne kadar zor olsa da hızlıca tedavi olup eski sağlığıma kavuşmalıydım. Pençelerimi yere bastırdığımda acıyla inledim. Ne olduğunu görmek için biraz eğilip, ayak bileğimden tutup kendime çevirdim. Yer yer siyahlaşıp kabarcıklar oluşmuştu. Sanırım ciddi bir yanıktı. “Kanatlarını hareket ettirebileceksen öyle gitmen daha kolay olur.” Giray’ın önerisiyle bu sakinliğine anlam veremeyerek başımla onayladım. Şuan beni o sert bakışlarıyla azarlaması gerekiyordu. Bilmiyorum, belki de kafasında beni kesip biçme planları yapıyordu.

Kanatlarımı çırptığımda güçlü bir ağrı hissetsem de çaktırmamaya çalıştım. Yerden birkaç metre havalandığımda aşağıdan hızlı bir şekilde geldiklerini duyabiliyordum. Revirin oraya yaklaştığımda yüzüstü çadırın yanına indim. Ardından kendimi yavaşça düz çevirip uzandım. İçeriden doktor yanıma geldiğinde kısa bir bakışmanın ardından sordu:

“İ-iyi misin?” Diğer çadırın yanında gelmekte olan ikiliye baktım.

“İyi sayılır. Sadece pençelerimin altı yandı. Yardımcı olabilir misiniz?” Hemen aşağıya eğilip kontrol etmeye başladı. Onur ve Giray yanımıza ulaştığında sessizce yere oturdular. Doktor içeriye malzemelerini almaya girdiğinde ilk tepkilerine karşılık neler diyebileceğimi düşünüyordum. Öleceklerdi, pek çok insan gözlerimin önünde telef olacaktı. Yapmayacaktım da ne yapacaktım? Kızmalarını beklerken ikisinden de ses çıkmaması beni korkutuyordu.

Aklıma Giray’ın yarası geldiğinde başımı kaldırıp yüzüne baktım. “Öyle oturma sen. Daha yaran çok yeni, içeride biraz dinlen.”

“Küçük bir yara, acımıyor bile.” Azıcık canı yansa canımız yanıyordu ama o buna ‘küçük bir yara’ diyordu. Fakat biliyordum, bunu ona söyleyemezdim bile. Çünkü bana karşı kullanabilirdi. Ben kendi canımı böyle ortaya koyarken, bu sözleri ona söyleyebilecek son kişiydim.

Doktor içeriden geldiğinde yanıma çöküp pençelerimin altına bir şeyler sürmeye başladı. Sessizlik asır gibi uzayıp giderken nihayet doktor, sessizliği bozdu. “Teşekkür ederim, bu yaptığın için. Sen olmasaydın buradaki insanların çoğu ölmüştü belki de.” Ne diyeceğimi bilemeyerek bizim ikilinin üzerinde dolandırdım bakışlarımı. Doktor sargıya başlamadan önce karşıya bir yerlere bakıp ardından işine devam etti. “Sanırım benim dışımda teşekkür etmek isteyen birileri daha var.” Ne dediğini anlamayarak kaşlarımı çattım. Başımı Giray ve Onur’dan çevirip geriye doğru büktüm.

Arkadaki çadırın orada oturmuş bana bakan insanları gördüğümde kalbimde tarif edilemez bir sızı hissettim. Gözlerim hepsinin yüzünde dolanırken korktuklarını, bazılarının ağladıklarını gördüm. O gözlerde bana karşı nefret ya da korku yoktu; minnet, sanki sevgi vardı. Kimse tek kelime etmez, bu bakışma uzayıp giderken ağlamaya başladım. Gözlerimden akan yaşlar kulağımın yanından kayıp giderken başımı normal haline getirip gökyüzüne doğru baktım.

Anlıyordum, kimse tek kelime etmese de anlıyordum. Onur ve Giray’ın bana neden kızmadığını, insanların neden böyle baktığını… Bu sessizliği kıran bir tek ağlamamken, mümkünmüş gibi daha çok bağırarak ağladım. Bu yaptığımı insanlar bana teşekkür etsin diye yapmamıştım. Her zamanki gibi ileride bir gün vicdan azabı çekmemem için yapmıştım. Sevdiklerim, çocuklar güzel günler yaşasın diye yapmıştım. Ne takdir edilmek ne de kahraman olmaktı dileğim. Ama insanlar, toplum hayatımda içimden gelerek yaptığım bir şey için ilk defa teşekkür ediyordu bana. Bu, kalbimde daha önce hissetmediğim bir duyguyu yükseltiyordu. Ne değişik bir şeydi!

Ağlıyordum, çünkü dedim ya anlıyordum. Bu gerçek bir savaştı, bunu yeni fark ediyordum. Ölmek üzere olan bu insanalar, yaşamak istiyordu. Acı çekmek, normal yaşamlarından uzaklaşmak istemiyorlardı, korkuyorlardı. Onların kaçmak istediği füzeye ben, koşarak gidiyordum. Çünkü bilmiyordum, kendi yaşamımın benim için ne ifade ettiğini henüz tam olarak bilmiyordum. Buradaki insanların canını korumayı yalnız bir sorumluluk bilmiştim kendime. Ölme ihtimalim kafamın ucundan bile geçmiyordu. Neydi bu canımı hiçe saymam? Wolny’nin ölmemiş olduğunu düşünmem mi? Ya da henüz yaşayacak çok şeyim olduğuna olan inancım mı? Belki de savaşın ne olduğunu yeni yeni kavramamdı.

Doktorun pençelerimle işi biterken kendimi sakinleştirip gözlerimi silmeye başladım. Doğrulduğumda doktora teşekkür edip, sardığı pençelerime baktım. Çok da kötü değillerdi ha? Çadırın etrafındaki kalabalık yavaşça dağılırken revirden çıkan Jiyu’yu görmemle şaşkınlıkla yüzüne baktım. Onu en son bu tarafa doğru göndermiştim, doğru. Sakince yanıma oturduğunda gülümsedim. “İyi misin? Neler oldu?”

“İyiyim iyiyim, görünenler oldu işte.” Gözlerini etrafta dolandırıp düşüncelere daldı. O çevresine bakınırken ben, onu izledim. Gergin, ne yapacağını bilmez ifadesine; tanıdık gelen o çekik gözlerine baktım. Ona bakarken yaşadığım hisler tanıdıktı. Sanki geçmişimden biri gibiydi. Çadıra doğru sırtımı yaslarken Onur ve Giray yardım etmeye çalıştı. “Sen ne ara revire girdin?” Onur’un Jiyu’ya yönelttiği soruyla Jiyu, bir an afalladı. “Ben, ben az önce girdim. Görmedin mi?” Onur başını iki yana salladı.

Bakışlarım hala Jiyu üzerinde dolanırken en son onunla neler konuştuğumuzu düşündüm. Bana bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışıyor, ama biraz da çekiniyor gibi bir hali vardı. “En son buralı değilim diyordun.” Gözlerini üzerime çevirdiğinde kaşlarını çatarak baktı cevap vermeden. “Peki, nereden geliyorsun?”

“Çok uzaklardan geliyorum.” Değişik bir gülümsemeyle cevaplandırdığında ben de kaşlarımı çattım. Neden sürekli deja vu yaşıyor gibiydim. Jiyu ile olan anlarım hep o tanıdık hissiyatı içeriyordu. Onunla karşılaşmış olmalıydım. Üniversiteden birisi miydi acaba? Ama bu kıyafetler, yüzündeki makyaj, ayakkabıları… Bir insan normal yaşantısında neden böyle giyinirdi ki?

“Ama size geldiğim yeri nasıl açıklarım bilmiyorum. Söylemesem daha doğru olur.”

“Bize hiçbir şey açıklamak zorunda değilsin zaten.”

“Yaran çok ciddi mi?” İlgiyle sorduğu soruya gülümsedim. Giray da sanki vereceğim cevabı merak etmiş gibi dikkatle yüzüme baktı. “İyi ya, baksanıza deli kıza. Giray bir kere öpse bir şeyi kalmaz.” Onur’un imalı söyledikleriyle koluna vuracakken son anda kıvrılarak elimden kurtuldu. Ben zaten biliyordum benimle böyle her fırsatta uğraşacağını.

“Sanırım artık ‘bir şey’ olmuşsunuz.” Jiyu’nun dediğine dudaklarımı büzdüm. Hayır yani, Onur yüzünden yeni yeni tanıştığımız kıza da rezil oluyorduk.

“Özgür elimizden tutup başka memleketlere götürse bizi ‘bir şey’ olacak gibiyiz. Ama o anca kurşun, füze peşinde koşsun.” Giray’ın imalı esprisine sahte bir gülüş gönderdim.

“Yalnız senin bu değişen vücudun baya sağlammış, füzeye tekme atabildiğine göre. Artık karşında boynum kıldan ince, Özgür Abla.” Onur’un şakaları ortamın keyfini yerine getirirken güldük. “Gidip yemen için bir şeyler getireyim. Sonrasında da doktorun verdiği ilaçları iç, tamam mı?” Giray’ı başımla onaylarken Onur’u da kolundan sürükleyip götürdü.

“Bu kasabada mı yaşıyorsun?” Baş başa kaldığımızda Jiyu’dan gelen soruyla kafamda dolanan füze görüntüleri bir anda kayboldu.

“İleride büyük bir çiftlik var. Normalde orada yaşıyordum fakat malum, şuan norma bir zaman değil.”

“Senin çiftliğin mi?” İnşallah o günleri de görecektik.

“Yok, ben sadece orada çalışıyordum. Aslında önceden şehirde yaşıyordum. Ama sonra buraya taşındım ve bir anda yuvam oldu burası. Sen neler yapıyorsun geldiğin yerde?” Biraz düşündükten sonra cevapladı.

“Mimar gibi bir şeyim.”

Onur ve Giray’ın kasabalının yanında yemek hazırlama çabasını izlemeye başladım bir yandan. Yüzümde tebessüm oluşurken Jiyu tekrardan konuştu. “Çok seviyorsun sanırım buradaki insanları. Böyle canın pahasına savaştığına göre.”

“Aslında bu insanların neredeyse hiçbirini tanımıyorum. Kimler, iyilik mi yaparlar, kötülük mü yaparlar bilmiyorum. Ama emin olduğum tek şey şimdi, bu savaşta ölmek istemiyorlar. Ve benim elimde onlara yardım edebilecek bir güç var. Nasıl bırakır giderim buradan?”

“Ama sen de zarar görebilirsin.”

“Haklısın, ama bugün bir şeyi anladım. Bugün insanların gözlerine baktığımda sanki bu savaşı durdurmak için, pek çok canı korumak için doğmuşum gibi hissettim. Hayatımda ilk defa bu savaşta bulunduğumdan beridir yüreğimden gelen seçimleri yapıyorum. Ve tuhaf bir şekilde hafif hissettiriyor. Öyle ufak tefek yaralar almak insanın canını acıtmıyor.”

“Kendi içimde, gezerek durmadan bir şeyleri aradım. Ama böyle sana hissettirdiği gibi hafif hissettirecek o şeyi henüz bulamadım. Nasıl oluyor bu iş anlamıyorum.”

“Benim de bulmam uzun zamanımı aldı. Beklemelisin, o şey elbet gelip bir gün seni bulacak. Öğrendim ki insan ne kadar istese de kaderinden kaçamıyormuş. Kaderinin seni bulmasını bekle.”

Ağrıyan sırtımı dikleştirip biraz sağa sola hareket ettirdim. Jiyu aniden önüme doğru atıldığında hafif geriledim. Parmağıyla göğsümü işaret ederek şaşkınca bakıyordu. “O boynundaki nedir?” İpe takılı yüzüğü söylediğini anladığımda yüzüğü parmaklarımın arasına alıp gösterdim. “Benim için önemli bir yüzük. Bana şans getirdiğine inanıyorum. Aslında başkasının yüzüğüydü, bana kaldı. ”

Gözleri yüzüğü gördüğünde daha da irileşirken bir anda panik havasına büründü. Ben ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken tereddütle elini havaya kaldırdı. “Bende de aynı yüzükten var.”

Orta parmağında duran, benimkine eş yüzüğe bakarken sanki beynimin içinde hızla hareket bir rüzgar topu oluştu ve sürekli kapıları açarak farklı odalara girmeye başladı. Bakışlarım Jiyu ve yüzüğü arasında mekik dokurken bir anda tüm geçmiş üzerime hücum etti. Beni yaralıyken bulmuştu ilk başta. Onun düşman askerinin elinden kurtulmasına yardım etmiştim. Şimdi bu yüzüğün aynısından onda vardı. Şuan bedenimden ışık çıkma ihtimali olsa güneş gibi parlayacaktım herhalde.

Bu gözleri tanıyordum. Bu gözler, bu gözler Wolny gibiydi. Uzun zamandır göremesem de aynadaki yansımam gibiydi. Tüm bu olanlar, onun buraya gelişi ve yaşadıkları benim başıma gelenlere çok benziyordu. Bir ihtimal, sadece bir ihtimal gelecekten geliyor olamazdı değil mi? Hayır, bana hangi yılda olduğumuzu sormuştu, tıpkı benim de Wolny’ye sorduğum gibi. Bu giyimi, farklılıkları, aniden ortadan gidişleri… Hayır, hayır olamazdı. Böyle bir şey nasıl mümkün olabilirdi? O, gelecekteki ben olamazdı. Tarih elbette tekerrür ederdi. Ama, ama bu bambaşka bir şeydi. Ben Wolny ile aynı kaderi paylaşırken bir de bu işe Jiyu dahil olamazdı.

Hayat bu kadar büyük ve karmaşık bir oyun kurmamış olmalıydı. Jiyu gelecekten gelmiş olsa biz şuan geçmişteyiz demekti. Ama ben de geçmişe gitmiştim. İçimdeki karmaşıklık koca bir hal aldığında Jiyu’nun elini tuttum. “Sen, sen, Jiyu ne demek?” Tepkilerime şaşırmış olacak ki tereddütle baktı yüzüme. Cevabını bekleyen sabırsız gözlerimi büyüttüm.

“Özgür demek.”

Kalbim hızla çarpmaya başladığında hala bunların gerçek olduğuna inanamıyordum. Nasıl daha önce anlayamamıştım. Yaşadığımız olaylar bu kadar benzerken nasıl olur da onun gözlerini tanıyamamıştım? O, buradaydı. Benim yaşadığım zamandaydı. Peki, bu savaşı kazandığımız anlamına mı geliyordu? Sormam gereken o kadar çok şey vardı ki… Giray ve Onur’un yanımıza doğru geldiğini gördüğümde elimin arasındaki elini hafifçe sıktım.

“Bu yüzüğü Giray ve Onur’un görmesine izin verme lütfen. Seninle konuşmamız gereken şeyler var sanırım.” Gözlerini kocaman açarak başıyla onayladı.

Yanımıza geldiklerinde oturdular. Giray, çorbayı üfleyerek soğutmaya çalıştı. Onur da elindeki ekmeği lokmalık bölüp çorbanın içine attı. Giray kaşığa aldığı çorbayı ağzıma getirdiğinde gözlerimi devirdim. İyice alışmıştı bana annelik yapmaya. Çorbayı içerken Onur’a baktım. Jiyu’ya yandan bakış atıp duruyordu. Bu çocuk bir şeye kafayı taktığında, tam takıyordu. Jiyu’nun aniden sağdan soldan çıkıp cevapsız bir biçimde içimizde dolaşması onun kafasında kocaman soru işaretleri yaratıyordu, biliyordum. Şimdi yüzükle ilgili düşündüğüm şeyleri aniden ortaya sürersem bu daha çok kafa karışıklığından başka bir şeye sebep olmazdı. Önce kendim bazı şeylerden emin olmalıydım.

Ağır ağır çorbayı içip karnımı doyurduğumda Giray’ın getirdiği iki ilacı içtim. Tokken daha rahat hissederken kendimi iyice geriye verdim. Gözlerim gökyüzündeki az bir bulutta ve ileride başlayan uzun ağaçların tepelerinde dolandı. Bizim çadırın olduğu taraftan koyu renk dumanların gökyüzüne yükseldiğini gördüğümde telaşla doğruldum. Parmağımla dumanları işaret ederken konuştum.

“Şu ilerideki dumanları görüyor musunuz? Neler oluyor orada?” Hepsi işaret ettiğim tarafa döndüğünde Onur ayağa kalktı.

“Bizim çadırın o taraf değil mi?”

“Aynen.”

“Ben bir sorup soruşturup geleyim, siz oturun.” Onur’un koşturarak gitmesiyle neler olabileceğini düşünmeye başladım. Çadırın önünde ateşi yakıp unutmuş muyduk acaba? Ama uykudan uyanıp gelmiştik. Bu mümkün değildi.

“Belki füze yüzünden yangın çıkmış olabilir.” Yere düşüp kısa süreli bilinç kaybı yaşamak bana yaramamıştı anlaşılan. Giray doğru söylüyordu. Hatırladığım kadarıyla füze göle doğru, ben de tam tersi yöne fırlamıştım.

Onur birkaç dakika içinde nefes nefese yanımıza ulaştığında güzel bir şeyler söylemesi için beklentiyle baktım. “Tel-telsizden sordu askerler. Füze yüzünden ufak bir yangın çıkmış. Ama şuan söndürmekte biraz zorlanıyorlarmış.”

“Yardıma mı gitsek?”

“Ne gibi bir yardımımız dokunabilir ki?” Onur’un sorusuyla hafifçe yandan gülümsedim. Wolny’nin o koca kanatlarla nasıl yangını söndürdüğünü görmemişlerdi tabii. Ben de yapabilirdim, eğer bir faydası olacaksa en azından deneyebilirdim.

“Ben nasıl yardım edeceğimizi biliyorum. Hadi gidelim.” Dizlerimin üzerine gelip kanatlarımı çırpmaya başlayacağım sırada Giray durdurdu. “Daha yeni sardı doktor ayaklarını. Biraz dinlen bence. Biz yardıma gideriz gerekiyorsa.” Başımı iki yana salladım.

“Kanatları kullanabilirim yangını söndürmek için. Bu yüzden ben de sizinle gidiyorum Giray Bey.” Kanatlarımı daha güçlü çırptıkça yukarıya yükselirken sırtımda kendini belli eden hafif bir ağrı çıktı. Artık daha net görebildiğim dumanların olduğu yere yönelirken sürekli hareket eden kanatlar sebebiyle ağrı kendini unutturuyordu. Diğerleri beni aşağıdan takip ederken hızla yangının olduğu yere ulaştım. Çavuşu gördüğümde yavaşça yanına yaklaştım. “Seni sapasağlam görmek güzel, Özgür.”

“Teşekkür ederim, sizleri de öyle. Ama orman için aynı şeyi söyleyemeyiz sanırım.” Çadırımıza yakın yerlerde tutuşmuş yanan ağaçlara baktım. Askerler bir yandan gölden su çekip yangına müdahale etmeye çalışıyorlardı. “Füze nereye düşmüş?”

“Hemen şuraya, gölün kıyısına denk gelmiş. Doğrudan ormana düşse çok daha büyük bir yangın başlardı. Neyse ki öyle bir şey olmamış.” Başımla onaylayıp mağaranın olduğu taraftan hızlı hızlı bize doğru gelen üçlüye baktım. “Siz bu şekilde suyla müdahale etmeye devam edin, arkadaşlarım da size yardımcı olsun lütfen.”

Yukarıya doğru yükselip alevlere yaklaştım. Kanatlarımı hızlı hızlı çırpmaya başladım. Alevlerin, üzerine gelen rüzgarla hareketlendiğini gördüğümde kantların hareket aralığını arttırıp, daha çok öne arkaya çırptım. Alevler sönmeye başladığında ağaçlara çarpmamaya çalışarak ormanın içine inmeye başladım. Ağaçların üzerinde siyahlık bırakarak, incecik gri bir dumana dönüşen alevlerin kayboluşunu izledim. Diğerlerinden ters tarafa dönüp yangının yayılmaya devam ettiği kısımdan söndürmeye başladım. Askerlerin olduğu yere doğru yavaş yavaş yaklaşırken kanatlarımdaki ve sırtımdaki ağrı da artmaya başlamıştı. Biraz dinlenmek için bizimkilerin yanına ilerledim.

“Bu kanatlar ne kullanışlı bir şeymiş böyle.” Onur’un gülerek söylediklerine aynı şekilde gülerek karşılık verdim.

“Ben, ben gitmeliyim. Çok özür dilerim. En kısa zamanda tekrar gelirim. Hoşça kalın.” Jiyu koşarak ormanın yanmamış olduğu kısma gitmeye başladığında şaşkınlıkla arkasından baktım. Ona sormam gereken sorular vardı ama daha. Geri gelmeliydi, gelecekti, değil mi? Peşinden gitmek için ayağa kalktığımda ayaklarım acıyla sızladı. Yine de üzerlerinde ilerlemeye devam ettim. “Jiyu, bir dakika bekle.“ Beni duymadığından mı yoksa durmak istemediğinden midir bilmem, koşmaya devam etti.

“Tekrar gel, lütfen. Sana sormam gereken şeyler var.” Benim hızıma kıyasla hızlı bir şekilde gözden kaybolduğunda durup birkaç saniye öylece gittiği yere baktım. Onur’un seslendiğini duyduğumda ayaklarımın üzerine daha fazla basmamak için yükseldim. Başım ağacın dalına çarpacakken hızla geriye hareket ettirip son anda kurtardım. Yükselmeye devam ederken boynuma bir şey takılmış gibi hissettiğimde elimle boynumu tuttum. Hiçbir şey hissetmezken Onur’un yanına doğru ilerledim.

“Nereye gitti Jiyu?”

“Konuşamadım.” Diyerek omzumu silktim. Ardından aşağıya inmeden kalan alevlerin söndürülmesi için yardımcı oldum.

**

“Teşekkür ederim, Özgür. Hem yangın hem de füze için. Gerçekten hem kendim hem de tüm birlik adına çok teşekkür ederim. Canımızı borçluyuz sana.”

“Estağfurullah, ben yapmam gerekeni yaptım sadece.”

Güneş tepemizden biraz uzaklaştığında nihayet biraz gölge düşüp, kasabalının yanına dönmek için askerlerin ardından yola düşmüştük. Onur ve Giray’la yan yana ilerliyorken düşünebildiğim tek şey Jiyu idi. Jiyu da benimle benzer olayları mı yaşayacaktı? Yıllar sonra savaş yine olacak mıydı? Dünya insanı bu kötülüğü asırlar boyu yapmıştı kendine, anlaşılan yapmaya da devam ediyordu. Biliyorum, acı her dönemde, kuşakta olurdu. Kötü emeller için çalışan yöneticiler tarihin her döneminde oralarda buralarda olmuştu. Pek çok insan öldürülmüştü, işkence görmüştü, esir edilmişti. Ama bu, çok büyük bir acı değil miydi?

Keşke kader Wolny, Jiyu gibi insanlarla yollarımızı farklı sebeplerle kesiştirseydi. Onlarla tekrardan tanışmayı çok isterdim. Her ne kadar onlarla pek çok ortak yönüm olsa da beni onlara bağlayan şey yüzüktü. Wolny’nin yanına gittiğimde tüm bu olanlardan bihaber olduğum, hiçbir şeyin farkında olmadığım için çok fazla konuşamamıştık. Ayrıca korkmuştum. Söyleyeceğim yanlış bir şeyde geleceği değiştirmekten, tanıdığım güzel insanları tanımamış olmaktan korkmuştum. Böyle bir şey mümkün müydü gerçekten?

Parmaklarım boynumdaki yüzüğe ulaşmak için göğsümü kaplayan tüylerin arasına daldı. Parmaklarım hiçbir şey bulamazken iki yavaş adım atıp durdum. İki elimle boynumu kontrol ettim. Burada olmalıydı, nereye gidebilirdi ki? Panik içinde elim göğsüm üzerinde dolanırken Giray’ın sesini duydum.

“Bir sorun mu var, ne oldu?” Bir anda telaşlı bir hal alan düşüncelerimi sakinleştirmek istercesine başımı iki yana salladım. Onu kaybetmiş olamazdım, değil mi? Aklıma Wolny’nin de yüzüğü kaybetmiş olduğu geldiğinde boğazıma bir şeyin oturduğunu hissettim, yutkunmak bile zor geliyordu. Hayır, hayır olamazdı. Bir insanla benzer kaderi paylaşıyor olabilirdiniz, ama kaderlerinizin birebir aynı olması…

Hani insanın hayatında öyle bir an gelir, dönüm noktası niteliği taşırdı ya, bunu hissederdi. Kuşkusuz yaşamımı değiştiren önemli olayların başında okulu bırakıp çiftliğe gelmem yer alıyordu. Bu önemli kararları alırken aklımdaki tek şey ‘kendi yolumu kendim çizme’ fikriydi. Etrafımdaki herkesin hayatı o kadar karışıktı ki -o dönemki hayatım da dahil- biraz daha sakin ve normal bir hayat istemiştim. Her ne kadar şuan bu düşüncelerime çok uzak bir noktada yer alsam da en azından kendi yolumdaydım. Ama, ama şuan bu olanlar, hissettirdikleri, hiç de öyle düşündürtmüyordu. Kendimi bin sene evvelden yazılmış bir oyunu oynayan kukla gibi hissediyordum. Böyle bir şeyi kim kabullenebilirdi, kim böyle bir şeye sessiz kalırdı?

Ben de bu toplumda herkes kadar özgün bir hikayeye sahip olmayı hak ediyordum. Evet, belki benim gibi geçmişiyle aynı hikayeleri yaşayan insanlar olabilirdi içimizde. Ama ben bunun farkındaydım, tüm bunları görüp, duyabiliyordum. Öylece kabullenip yaşayamazdım, yaşamayacaktım da.

“Özgür bembeyaz oldu yüzün, bir sorun mu var? Konuşsana.” Giray omzuma dokunduğunda başımı kaldırıp dolan gözlerimle yüzüne baktım.

“Ben bir şeyi kaybettim.”

“Neyi kaybettin?”

“Yüzük, yüzüğüm yok. Sanırım düşürdüm. Onu bulmam lazım.”

“Tamam, sakin ol. Buluruz birlikte arar. Bu kadar üzülme.” Ellerini yanaklarıma yerleştirdiğinde başımı iki yana salladım.

“Onu bulmam gerek. Böyle devam edemem.”

“Sadece bir yüzük, zaten geçmişe de gitmiyorsun artık. Canını sıkma.” Onur’un konuşmaya dahil olmasıyla Giray’ın ellerinin arasından kurtardım başımı. Beni anlamıyorlardı, kızdırıyorlardı.

“Hayır, anlamıyorsunuz. Böyle olmamalıydı. Görmüyor musunuz, onunla bire bir aynı kaderi yaşıyorum. Savaş, yaralanmalarım, etrafımda yaşananlar, yüzüğün kaybolması… Anlatamıyorum, farkındayım. Ama her şey o kadar aynı ki bu beni delirtiyor. Şuandan itibaren buna müsaade edemem. Bir şeylerin değişmesi gerek, anlıyor musunuz?” İkisinden de kısa bir süre ses çıkmazken Onur konuştu.

“Yani savaşı biz mi kazanıyoruz?” Heyecanla söylediği şey beni daha çok çileden çıkarırken sinirden yumruklarımı sıktım.

“Savaşı kazanalım ben de istiyorum, ama bunun böyle olmasını istemiyorum.”

“Tamam, tamam sakin ol. Gidip bakalım yüzüğe.” Arkamı dönüp hızla yangını söndürdüğümüz alana doğru uçtum. Akşamüzeri olup hava kararmadan bulmalıydık onu.

Nerede düşürmüş olabileceğimi düşündüm. En son Jiyu ile konuşurken boynumdaydı. Sonra da buraya gelmiştik zaten. Eğer yolda düşmüşse bulmam imkansız gibi bir şeydi. Elim ayağım birbirine karışırken yanmış ağaçların arasında dolanmaya başladım. Yere düşmüş de olabilirdi, ağaçta takılı kalmış da olabilirdi ipi yüzünden. Nerelerde bulunduğumu kestirmeye çalışarak dolandım. Giray ve Onur da bana yetiştiğinde hemen aramaya başladılar.

Tüm yangın yerini iki kere dolandığımız halde hiçbir şey bulamadığımızda üfleyerek gölün kenarına oturdum. “Sakince düşün, burada boynundan çıkmış olabileceği bir an oldu mu?” Onur’un ellinci kez sorduğu soruyla gözlerimi devirdim.

“Ne bileyim bir yere çarptın mı ya da ağaçların arasından geçerken bazen zorlanıyorsun. Acaba bir ağaca takılmış olabilir misin?” Beynim tüm olanları sıraya koymaya çalışırken kafamı dala çarpmak üzere olduğum anı hatırladım. Olabilir miydi?

Hızla kalkıp Jiyu’nun koştuğu yeri hatırlamaya çalıştım. Ağaçların arasında hızlı hızlı ilerlerken Onur ve Giray da peşimden koşuyordu. Uzun uzun arkasından seyrettiğim o görüntünün olduğu yeri bulmaya çalıştım. Tüm düşüncelerimi ‘o anda’ odaklamaya çalışırken tanıdık gelen görüntülerle yavaşladım. Evet, burası peşinden koştuğum yerdi. Adımlayarak ilerledim. Hangi dala çarpmak üzereydim acaba?

“Buralarda bir yerde düşürmüş olabilirim. Tam dala çarpmak üzereyken boynuma bir şey takılmış gibi gelmişti. Ağaçta da olabilir yüzük.” Bulunduğumuz alanı gözlerimi kocaman açarak tararken Giray’ın sesiyle ona döndüm.

“Buldum, buldum!” Elinde parlayan biricik yüzüğümü gördüğümde hızla elinden kaptım. Yüzüğün sağını solunu kontrol edip kopmuş ipini bağladım. Ardından boynuma dikkatli bir şekilde takıp sağlamlığını çekiştirerek kontrol ettim. Ardından Giray’a dönüp boynuna sarıldım. “Teşekkür ederim, bana ne kadar büyük bir yardımda bulunduğunu tahmin bile edemezsin.” Kollarını belime dolandığında yanağına öpücük kondurup geri çekildim.

“Böyle ödüllendirileceğimi bilseydim daha hızlı bulurdum yüzüğü.” Giray’ın omzuna omzumla hafifçe vurdum.

Güneş kasabamızın üzerini terk etmek üzereyken çadırların olduğu yere doğru yol almaya başladık. Gökyüzü pembeden maviye büyülü bir renk alırken bu güzelliği seyrederek yürüdük. Hep de güzel şeylerden bahsettik. Bu an, bana önceki zamanlarımızı hatırlatırken burukça gülümsedim. Her şey bitse dahi önceki yaşamımıza dönebilir miydik? Hayat gözümüze önceki kadar güzel gözükür mü? Bahçede uzayan işim sonrası çiftliğe dönerken izlediğim günbatımı eskisi gibi hissettirir miydi? Peki ya bu kanatlar, bir gün gider miydi benden; üzülür müydüm, sevinir miydim acaba?

Kasabaya girdiğimizde birliğin olduğu taraftan pek çok askeri aracın geldiğini gördüm. Çavuş sinirli sinirli askerlere bir şeyler söyleyip duruyordu. Neler olduğunu sormak üzere yanına doğru ilerledik. “Bu araçlar ne, bir şey mi oldu acaba?” Çavuş başını sağa sola sallayarak konuşmaya başladı.

“Önemli bir şey yok gençler. Birliğin olduğu alanda işler pek yolunda gitmiyor sanırım. Yüzbaşı dağ yamacından tekrar saldırıların olabileceğini söyledi. Bu yüzden geri çekilme kararı almış. Kasaba çevresine konumlanmak üzere askerler, iki tank ve zaten az kalan mühimmat bugün buraya getiriliyor.” Bir adım daha yaklaşarak alçak sesle sordum.

“Sizce durum nereye gidiyor, bu insanlar karşısında hiç şansımız yok mu? Mühimmat azaldı dediniz. Mesela ne kadar kaldı ya da ne bileyim hiç yardım yapılmayacak mı?”

“Tam emin değilim açıkçası. Yüzbaşı geldiğinde daha doğru bilgi sahibi oluruz. Ama öğrendiğim kadarıyla tank atışı yapacak topumuz kalmamış. Patlayıcı mermilerin de çok az kaldığını duydum. Yani durum pek de iyiye gitmeyebilir. Hatta belki yakın bir zamanda yüzbaşı bu toprakları kaybettiğimize, geri çekildiğimize dair rapor yazabilir. Hep birlikte göreceğiz gelişen süreci. Şimdi gitmem gerek gençler, siz çadırların oraya gidin isterseniz.” Üçümüz de başımızla onayladığımızda hızla uzaklaştı.

Onur ve Giray’ın yüzüne baktığımda büyük bir karmaşa gördüm. Yoldaki hallerinden eser yoktu, suratları hemen asılmıştı. Umutsuzluk, bataklık gibi bir şeydi. Seni bir kez içine aldı mı bırakması zor oluyordu. Hele de kötü olaylar sürekli üstünüze gelip duruyorsa, o bataklıktan kurtulmanız için çok daha güçlü olmanız gerekiyordu. Bu savaşta insanları korumak istiyorsam çok güçlü olmalıydım. Peki, füzeye tekme atan bedenim, daha kaç füzeye, kaç mermiye dayanabilirdi?

Çadırların oraya vardığımızda akşam yemeği yiyen insanların yanına oturduk. Üç küçük ateş yakmışlar, bir yandan yemekleri koyuyorlar, bir yandan ısınıyorlardı. Yaz günü olduğu için hava soğuk sayılmazdı. Ama akşamları bu kasaba gibi yüksek kesim yerlerde soğuk rüzgarlar olurdu. Onur ayağa kalkıp Ali ile birlikte yemekleri getirirken bir elim yüzüğümde bugün olanları düşünüyordum.

Jiyu tekrar ne zaman gelecekti? İlk üç gelişimiz birbirine gerçekten çok benziyordu. İlkinde Wolny çalılıkların dibinde yaralı bir halde yatarken gitmiştim geçmişe. Jiyu da ben yaralıyken gelmişti. Daha sonra Wolny ile karşılaştığımda beni boğmak üzere olan adamdan kurtarmıştı. Jiyu’yu ikinci kez gördüğümde çatışmadan kurtarmıştık onu. Üçünü kezse Silny’nin evine, Silny Wolny’ye merhem sürerken gitmiştim. Jiyu da aynı şekilde doktor ayaklarıma ilaç sürüp sararken gelmişti. Peki, sırada ne vardı? Dördüncü kez geçmişe gittiğimde bir yangının içindeydim. Bir yangın çıkacaktı ve Jiyu o zaman mı gelecekti? Gözümü dört açmalıydım.

Elim yüzükten Ali’nin uzattığı tabağa giderken Ali’ye gülümsedim. Şimdi bu yüzüğü bulduğumuz için yazılmış olan kaderimden bir şeyler değişmiş miydi? Ağzıma bir kaşık bulguru götürürken duraksadım. Benim kaderimin değişmiş olması geleceği de değiştirir miydi? Jiyu’nun hayatına bunun bir etkisi olmamalıydı. Ama ya tekrar Jiyu gelmezse, ya onun hayatını kökten değiştirmişsem? Bulguru ağzıma aldığımda yavaş yavaş çiğneyip güçlükle yuttum. Umarım böyle bir şeye sebebiyet vermezdim.

Yemeği kafamda deli sorularla bitirdiğimde sırtıma birinin dokunmasıyla geriye döndüm. Sırtıma dokunan asker birkaç adım gerilerken boğazını temizleyip konuştu. “Yüzbaşı sizinle görüşmek istediğini söyledi. Eğer müsaitseniz kasaba meydanındaki çadırda sizi bekliyor.” Gözlerim şaşkınlıkla büyürken bizim ikiliye baktım. Onur omuz silktiğinde tekrar askere döndüm. Başımla onaylayıp konuştum.

“Ben bir bakıp geleyim. Siz bekleyin burada.” Hızla havalanıp kasabanın meydanına doğru ilerledim. Asker sayısının artmış olmasından gerek, kasabanın dış kesimlerinde bir sürü araç görünüyordu. Meydan da tahmin ettiğimden daha kalabalıktı. Çavuşu çadırlardan birinin önünde gördüğümde yavaşça yanına indim. “Yüzbaşı benimle görüşmek istediğini söylemiş. Ne oldu, bir sorun mu var?” Çavuş daha cevap veremeden içeriden çıkan, uzun süre bakmam dahilinde boynumun ağrımasına sebebiyet verecek yüzbaşına baktım. Yüzünü az çok hatırlıyordum, asker değişimi yapmak için birliğe gittiğimizde çavuşla konuşurken görmüştüm.

“Ben de bu füzenin insanların üzerine düşmesine engel olan efsanevi kuşla tanışmayı bekliyordum ne zamandır.” Elini uzattığında elimi uzatıp sıktım. Gözleri üzeri tüylü, kalın ve sivri tırnaklarımın olduğu ellerime kaydı. “Gerçekten bir kuşsun, hah?” Diye gülümsediğinde aynı şekilde karşılık verdim.

“Sizlere bir teşekkür borçluyum zannedersem. Gösterdiğiniz bu cesaret bizim için gerçekten çok değerli.”

“İnanın bana teşekkür falan borçlu değilsiniz. Bunu kasabam için yaptım. Sizinle birlikte savaşmak için hep buradayım.”

“Nasıl olur da bir kuş olduğunuzu sormam mümkün mü acaba?” Gülümsedim.

“Sormanız elbette mümkün. Lakin anlatmam bir hayli uzun sürer. Şöyle bir zamanda sizlerin vaktinden çalmamak daha yerinde olur zannedersem.” Gülümseyerek başıyla onayladı.

“Bize yardımcı olmak istemenizi anlıyorum. Ancak bir sivil olduğunuzu da unutmayın lütfen.” Korunması gereken bir sivil olduğumu unutalı çok olmuştu gerçi. Çavuşun konuşmasıyla ona döndüm. “Akşam yemeğini yedin mi? Bize eşlik etmek ister misin?”

“Kasabalıyla yemiş-“ Sözlerimin yarım kalmasına sebep olan art arda iki patlama duyduğumda nefesim kesildi adeta. Aklım Giray ve Onur’a kayarken yüzbaşı konuştu.

“Top sesiydi bunlar. Nereden atıldılar?” Yüzbaşı telsizi eline alıp sordu.

“Top atışlarıyla ilgili maruzat bekliyorum, asker.” Telsizden bir askerin sesi duyuldu.

“Komutanım, kasabanın arkasında kalan dağdan iki top atışı yapıldı. Toplar boş olduğunu tahmin ettiğimiz kasaba dışında olan çiftliklere isabet etti. Takipteyiz, komutanım.”

Aklıma bizim çiftlik gelirken yüreğimde bir sızlama dolandı. Onur ve Giray görmüşler miydi acaba? Bir iki adım gerileyip ne yapmam gerektiğini kavramaya çalıştım. “Benim, benim hemen gidip bizim çiftliği kontrol etmem lazım.” Çavuş kolumu tuttuğunda belli belirsiz bakışlarımı üzerinden geçirdim.

“Şuan o bölgeye gitmek tehlikeli olabilir. Zaten boşaltılmış çiftliklerdi.”

“Hayır, benim yine de oraya gitmem lazım.” Kolumu çavuşun elinden kurtarıp hızla havalandım. Çadırların üzerinden geçerken dışarıda olan insanların bakışlarını üzerimde hissedebiliyordum. Gözlerim Giray ve Onur’u ararken onları bulamamamla bedenime bir panik dalgası yayıldı. Meyve bahçeleri görüş alanıma girdiğinde ileride, ufak tepenin ardında karanlığın içinde alev alev yanan komşu çiftliğimizi gördüm. İçim biraz rahatlarken ilerideki bahçelerin içinden koşarak giden Onur ve Giray’ı gördüm. Onur önde büyük hızla koşturuyordu. Giray da peşinden ilerliyordu. Bunlar nereye gidiyordu ki böyle? Bizim çiftliğimizde bir sorun yoktu. Onların tepe yüzünden yanan yeri göremeyecekleri aklıma geldiğinde yanlarına doğru ilerledim.

İki top atışı sesi daha duyulduğunda yavaşlayıp karanlığın içinde topların nereye atıldığını kestirmeye çalıştım. Alevlerin önünden geçen top, çiftliğimizin üzerinde patlayınca içimde başka bir şeylerin parçalandığını hissettim. İnsanın korumak için çabaladığı şeylerin gözlerinin önünde böyle yıkılışını izlemek gerçekten acı veriyormuş.

Onur ve Giray ufak tepeye çıktığında onlara yetiştim. Arkalarından aşağıya inip Onur’u sırtından çekerek durdurdum. Bırakmam için debelenirken Giray arkadan sarıldı Onur’a. Yüzüne baktığımda onda daha önce hiç görmediğim bir yıkılmışlık gördüm. Gözyaşları yanaklarından aşağıya süzülürken bağırmaya başladı. “Bırak! Bırak beni.” Benim de kalbim acıyordu, ama Onur’un acısı kim bilir ne kadar büyüktü. Büyüdüğü ev, ailesiyle yaşadığı, en güzel günlerini geçirdiği yer, yuvası gözlerinin önünde yanıyordu. Dayanamayıp ağlamaya başladığımda Onur’a sarıldım. Bir süre daha debelenip bağırdıktan sonra yere yavaşça çöküp ağlamaya devam etti. Giray, kollarını rahat bıraktığında Onur da bana sarıldı. Sırtım yanan çiftliğimize dönük, Onur da çiftliği izlerken öylece ağladık.

“Anılarımız yanıyor. Evim yanıyor.” Onur’un söyledikleri kalbime daha büyük taşlar koyarken sıkıca sarıldım ona. Bu savaşa kadar içimizi ısıtan, dalgalanan alevlerini gülümseyerek izlediğimiz ateşten bu kadar nefret edeceğimi hiç düşünmezdim.

“Nefret ediyorum bu dünyadan. Bu insanlardan, hepsinden nefret ediyorum.” Öfkeyle çıkıştığında geri çekildim. Gözünü bir saniye olsun alevlerden ayırmayarak konuşuyordu. Top atışları aklıma geldiğinde Onur’un omzuna dokundum. Buradan bir an önce gitmeliydik, canımız tehlikeye girebilirdi.

“Onur, şimdi sakinleşmeliyiz ve buradan bir an önce gitmeliyiz.” Kolumu hızla ittirdi ve bağırdı.

“Hayır! Ne demek sakinleş, sakinleşmek falan istemiyorum ben. Kızmak istiyorum, bağırmak, ağlamak istiyorum. Küsmek istiyorum bu dünyaya, nefretimi saçmak istiyorum.”

“Tamam, ama bunu daha sonra yapalım, şuan gitmemiz gerek.”

“Hayır, daha sonra yapmak falan istemiyorum. Her şeye kızgın ve üzgünüm. Ama birileri olmalı, anlıyor musun? Bu dünyanın değişmesi için birileri kalkıp kızmalı. Birileri oturup ağlamalı saatlerce insanlığın geldiği hale.”

Gözyaşlarım giderek hızlanırken, bu defa Onur’un haklılığına ağladım. Arkamı dönüp yanan çiftliği ben de izlemeye başladım. Üçümüz yan yana durmuş alevlere bakarken aklıma gelen şeyle kalbim sıkıştı. Akşamın serin rüzgarında ben de alevlerin içinde yanıyormuş gibi hissettim. Jiyu, tekrar geldiğinde yangının ortasında olabilir demiştim. Jiyu’nun şimdi yanan bu çiftliklerin içinde olma ihtimali var mıydı?


	16. 16.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablo: Guernica-Pablo Picasso

Lady Whirlwind'den not:

Çok sevdiğim ve yakinen tanıdığım Picasso'ya ait bu çok değer verdiğim tablo. Eğer Özgür'ün anlattıklarını bir resimle özetleyebilseydim, bu tabloyu gösterirdim insanlara. Sizlere ne ifade ettiğini kısaca söyleyeyim. Ancak onun derinliğini anlayabilmeniz için araştırmanızı tavsiye ederim. Tablo, İspanya İç Savaşı sırasında Nazi Almanyası'na ait uçakların, İspanya'daki Guernica kasabasını bombalamasını anlatıyor. Savaş karşıtı ve barış yanlısı düşüncelerin sembolü niteliğindedir.

16.Bölüm

Liseye başladığım yıllarda odama, alt komşumuzdan aldığımız barış çiçeğinden dikmiştim. Komşumuz onun yanında büyümediğini söylemişti, atacaktı. Çiçek büyütmek o zamana dek yapmadığım bir şeydi. İnternetten bakımının nasıl yapıldığına dair derin bir araştırma yapmıştım. Ardından onu saksısına dikip masamın yanına yerleştirdim. Hatta bir isim bile verdim: Yelken. Suyu seviyordu, saksısının sık sık değiştirilmesinden de pek hoşlanmıyordu, kökleri sıkışık büyümeliydi. Doğrudan güneşin önü olmasa da güneş de seviyordu. Bir derdim olduğunda, üzüldüğümde onunla konuşuyordum. Hiç karşılık vermeden, yargılamadan sessizce dinliyordu beni. Gerçekten çok güzel büyüyordu, benim yanımı sevmişti. Mevsimler geçiyordu, yeni yeni yaprakları çıkıyordu, alttan bazıları kuruyordu ve kesiyordum onları, defterimin arasında saklıyordum. Yılda iki kere beyaz, yelkene benzeyen bir çiçek açıyordu. Zamanla çiçek sayısı da artmaya başlamıştı. Sanki ben anlatıyordum, döküyordum içimdekileri; o da topluyordu ve bunlarla büyüyordu. Yıllarca emek verip büyüttüğümde, ona alıştığımda üniversiteye giderken bile bırakabileceğimi düşünmemiştim. Ama sonra bir şey oldu. Onun çoğalan çiçekleriyle artan polenleri yüzünden sürekli burnum akmaya, hapşırmaya başladım. Bir süre alerji ilacı kullansam da annem onun başka bir odaya alınmasının daha doğru olduğunu söyledi. Hayır, bunu kabul edemezdim, anlıyor musunuz? İnsanlara çok saçma bir tepki gibi gelebilirdi bu, belki de öyleydi. Ama bana kendini alıştıran şeyler öylece uzaklaşamazdı benden, yufka kadar ince kalbim buna katlanamazdı. Yelken'le özel bir hukukumuz vardı ve başka odalara giderek bunu bozamazdı. Üstelik yeni yerini sevmez de solarsa diye çok korkmuştum. Ya solarsa, benden uzakta olduğu için fark edemezsem diye aklım çıkıyordu. Yokluğuna alışma ihtimalim beni endişelendiriyordu. Fakat götürmüştü annem onu odamdan, bir de utanmadan on dokuz yaşında koca kız, ağlamıştım. Her ne kadar kalbim çok kırılsa da Yelken yeni yerini sevmişti. Çiçek açmaya, yapraklarını çoğaltmaya devam etmişti. Yine suyunu evde bir tek ben veriyordum, geceleri herkes uyuduğunda konuşabiliyordum da. Üstelik artık burnum da akmıyordu.

Bir şeye böyle çok değer verirdin. Emek de verirdin. Ama sonra bir gün gelirdi bırakmak zorunda kalırdın. Bazen onun, bazense kendi iyiliğin için. Hatta bazen sonucu iyi bile olmayabilirdi, yine de bırakmak zorunda kalırdın. Fakat hayat bir şekilde tüm bunlarla başa çıkmayı öğretirdi bize. Omuzlarımızın genişliğinde verilirdi yüklerimiz.

Çiftlik hiç kuşkusuz başta Onur olmak üzere bizler için çok önemliydi. Bir yuva niteliğindeydi, büyütüp emek verdiğimiz. Büyüdüğün yerden taşınmak bile güç bir şeyken onun böyle gözlerinin önünde yanması çok acı vericiydi. Onur'u anlayabiliyor muydum, hayır muhtemelen. Onun benden önce buralarla çok uzun yıllar bir geçmişi vardı. Anlayamazdım, bir insanı biraz olsun anlayabilirdik belki, ama bir duyguyu onu yaşayan kişi gibi anlayamazdık.

Yerinde homurdanarak bana doğru dönen Giray'a baktım. Revirdeki sedirin üzerinde saat öğlene yaklaşmasına rağmen hala uyuyordu. Giray'ın üzerinden arkasındaki sedirde yatan Onur'a baktım. Gözlerini çadırın tepesine dikmiş öylece duruyordu. Bu savaş daha ne kadar sürecekti, Onur'u bir an önce eski neşesine kavuşturmak istiyordum. Hoş, bu saatten sonra pek neşe kalmazdı ya.

Ayağa kalkıp çadırdan çıktım. Kanatlarımı yanlara gerdirerek esnerken Ali ve arkadaşlarının ileride sohbet ettiklerini gördüm. Yanlarına doğru ilerlemeye başladığımda gözlerimin önüne gelen dün geceki görüntülerle kaşlarımı çattım.

Dün gece askerler yangını söndürmek için geldiklerinde onlara yardım etmek için çiftliğin oraya gitmiştim. Jiyu'yla karşılaşma ihtimalime karşın her yeri iyice aramıştım, kontrol etmiştim. Ama ne onu bulabilmiştim ne de ona dair bir iz. Tüm bu olanları yanlış mı yorumluyordum acaba? Yoksa geleceğe dair yanlış şeylere mi sebep olmuştum? Kafam allak bullak olurken içimdeki bu kaygının büyüyüp, beni yutmaması adına başka şeylere odaklanmaya karar verdim.

"Günaydın çocuklar." Çocuklar bana dönerken Ali gülümsedi.

"Günaydın." Gözlerini gözlerimden bir süre daha çekmediğinde Ali, kaşlarımı kaldırdım. "Ayakların nasıl oldu, abla?" Başımı salladım aşağı yukarı.

"İyi iyi, üzerine basabiliyorum. Zaten yürüyemesem de uçarım, biliyorsunuz." Gülerek söylediklerime, karşımda oturan çocuklar da güldü.

"Asıl senin kolun nasıl oldu Ali?"

"İyi ya, pek acımıyor. Ama çok hareket ettirmiyorum." Başımla onayladım onu.

"Ee, ne konuşuyordunuz ben gelemden önce? Devam edin siz."

"Savaş bittiğinde neler yapacağımızı konuşuyorduk."

Biterdi, elbet biterdi savaş değil mi? Sonsuza dek süren bir şey var mıydı ki? Her acı, her zorluk bir gün biterdi, dayanmayı öğrenmeliydik.

"Neler yapacakmışsınız peki?" Öndeki ufak bir kız hemen atıldı. "Ben yüzmeyi öğreneceğim." Ali de hemen lafa daldı.

"Onu bunu bırak, en çok okulu özledim ben. Bir daha ödev yaparken söylenirsem ne olayım!" Söylediklerine gülerken içten içe de üzüldüm. İnsan zaman geçtikçe, yaşı ilerleyip yaşanmışlıkları arttıkça okulu, ödev yapmayı özlerdi. Sadece okulu da değil, çocukluğunu özlerdi insan. Sorumluluk almadığı, hep hoş görüldüğü o zamanları... Çocukken eski hiç özlenmezdi. Büyümek isterdi insan, yetişkinlerin yaşamı gibi yaşamları olsun isterdi. Oysa şimdi karşımda duran bu ufaklıklar geçmişi özlüyordu. Yaşlarından büyük düşünüyorlardı, büyük dertleri vardı artık.

Yüzmeyi öğrenmek istediğini söyleyen kız sordu. "Bu savaş ne zaman biter?" Ah bir bilsem, bir söyleseler ne zaman biteceğini, belki o zaman katlanmak daha kolay olurdu. "Bilemem ki fıstık. Yakın zaman da olabilir, biraz dayanmamız da gerekebilir." Yüzü asıldığında Ali'nin sesiyle ona döndüm.

"Peki, böyle patlamalar hep olacak mı artık? Dün gece annem korkudan uyuyamadı." Buraya çocuklarla sohbet edip kafamı dağıtmaya gelmiştim, daha çok dert sahibi olup çıkmıştım, iyi mi!

"Bu bir savaş çocuklar, illa ki bu gürültü patırtı olacak. Siz korkmayın ve hayal etmeye devam edin. Sonuçta her şey bir gün biter, değil mi?"

"Eğer buraya bomba falan atılırsa," Duraksayıp gözlerime baktı Ali. "-sen bize bir şey olmasına izin vermezsin değil mi? Geçen sefer yaptığın gibi yine kurtarırsın bizi."

Elbette elimden geldiği kadar savaşacaktım, varımı yoğumu ortaya koyacaktım. Ama korkuyordum da, sevdiklerime zarar gelmesinden, onları kaybetmekten çok korkuyordum. Ali'ye cevap vermeden bakmaya devam ettiğimde tekrar konuştu.

"Yani sen buradasın ya, savaşı kesin kazanırız, değil mi?"

Yutkunurken gülümsedim. "Elbette, sizin için hep savaşacağım."

Revire doğru döndüğümde Onur'un dışarı çıkmış çadırın girişinde bana doğru baktığını gördüm. Çocukların yanından kalkıp yanına doğru ilerledim.

"Nasılsın Onur?" Yüzünde keyifsiz, tatsız bir ifade vardı. Ellerini hırkasın cebine sokmuş, şişmiş gözleriyle bana bakıyordu.

"Bugün çadıra gidebilir miyiz ya da orada mı kalsak bu gece?" Söyledikleriyle kaşlarım çatılırken kafamı kaşımaya başladım. Buradan gidersem ve acil bir durum olursa nasıl yetişecektim? Az önce çocuklarla konuştuklarımızı düşününce buradan ayrılmak istemiyordum. Fakat Onur da kötü görünüyordu.

"Bilemedim şimdi. İşler böyle karışmışken buradan ayrılmak ne kadar doğru emin değilim."

"Telsizi alırız yanımıza. Bir şey olmaz. Giray'a da soralım istersen." Başımı sallayıp, çadırın içine doğru baktım. Giray yeni kalkmış olacak ki esneyip duruyordu. Bize doğru bakıp hırkasının fermuarını çekip dışarı geldi. "Günaydın." Giray daha doğru düzgün gözünü açamıyorken Onur konuya girdi.

"Bugün çadıra gidelim, orada kalalım diyorum. Sen ne düşünüyorsun bu konuda?"

Giray anlamsız bir ifadeyle baktı bana. Kaşlarımı havaya kaldırıp 'hayır' dercesine başımı salladım. Onur bana dönerken yüzümü normal haline getirdim. Giray başını sağa yatırdığında tekrardan Onur'a döndü. "Gitmek nerden çıktı durup dururken?"

Onur derince nefes alıp verdi. Bana imalı bir bakış attıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. "İlla açık açık söyleyeyim mi işte? Zorlayın biraz kafanızı, hatırlayın, hadi. Daha dün çiftliğimizi havaya uçurdular ya!"

Şu yaklaşık iki yıllık tanışıklığımızda Onur'la ilgili öğrendiğim en önemli şey, tersinin çok pis olduğuydu. Normalde pamuk gibi bir çocukken damarına basıldığında kaplan oluyordu adeta. Gözü kimseyi görmüyordu. İçimden şuan ona karşı çıkacak tek bir söz söylemek dahi gelmiyorken Giray konuştu.

"Birincisi çiftlikte 'havaya uçurdular' diyecek kadar büyük bir hasar yok. Tamam, mandıra ve kümeslerin olduğu kısım yanmış ama Serhat abinin altından çıkamayacağı bir kayıp değil bu. İkincisi gidip de ne yapacaksın? Burada yine iyi kötü zaman geçiyor."

"Anlamıyor musun Giray, bitti burada işimiz. Gidelim artık." Giray'la kısa bir bakışmanın ardından bu defa şansımı denemek üzere ben lafa müdahil oldum. "Onur ama bak-"

"İyi, ben gidiyorum. Siz burada kalacaksanız kalın!" Kasabanın olduğu tarafa doğru yöneldiğinde kolundan çekerek durdurdum. "Tamam tamam, gidelim ama önce burada kahvaltı edelim. Öyle gideriz, olmaz mı?" Giray da onayladığında Onur kolunu elimden kurtarıp yavaşça başını salladı. Aman aman, sinirliyken onunla uğraşılmazdı.

Kahvaltımızı ettikten sonra kasabaya geçip çavuşla görüştükten sonra Giray ve Onur'la mini kamyonetimizin yanına doğru ilerledik. Jiyu'nun hala ortaya çıkmamış olması kafamı kurcalayıp duruyordu. Ona ulaşmak istiyordum, konuşmak, bir şeyler sormak istiyordum. Acaba her şeyin başladığı yere, ilk o sesleri duyduğum yere, mağaraya gitsem sorularıma ve endişelerime bir karşılık bulabilir miydim?

"Siz gidin bizim çadıra. Ben bir mağaraya uğrayacağım. Kafama takılan bazı şeyler var da bir göz atayım diyorum."

"Tamam, ama çok gecikme." Giray onayladıktan sonra Onur'un yanına geçip kamyoneti çalıştırdı. Onların gidişlerini izlerken ben de yavaştan havalandım.

Mağaranın önüne geldiğimde o soğuk havasına doğru adım attım. Su birikintisin olduğu yeri geçerken tavanında duran delikten sızan güneş ışığını hayranlıkla izledim. Diğer odaya geçtiğimde raflara doğru yanaşıp üzerindeki eski eşyalara göz atmaya başladım. Çömlekler, takılar gözlerimin önünden kayıp giderken yine adlarımızın yazılı olduğu kağıdın bulunduğu kutuya doğru gitti elim. Kutuyu açıp kağıda tekrar göz gezdirdim. Ben neden Jiyu ile böyle bir şey yapmamıştım? Ona kolayca inanır mıydı yakınındakiler?

Wolny'nin heykelinin bulunduğu odaya girip, tam karşısına dikildim yine. Etrafımı bir soğukluk sardığında gülümsedim. Başarmıştın, değil mi? Tüm o yaşadığınız zorlu süreç bittiğinde artık gülümseyeceğin bir hayatın olmuştu. Peki ya bu kanatlar... Bu kanatlardan kurtulamadın mı da seni de onlarla gömdüler? Ben de hep böyle kuş olarak mı kalacağım? Kaygılarım beni tutsak etmeye başladığında girişe geri döndüm.

"Özgür." Bakışlarım ayaklarımı takip ederken adımı duymamla duraksayıp başımı kaldırdım. Jiyu karşımda bu defa parlak yeşil bir elbiseyle dikiliyorken şaşkınlıkla gözlerim büyüdü.

"Jiyu, sen sen-" Yanına hızla adımladım. Kollarımı etrafına sararken öylece kalakaldı. Burada olduğuna göre onun yaşamıyla ilgili büyük bir değişikliğe sebep olmamıştım. Hatta belki de hiç değiştirmemiştim geleceği.

"Bir daha gelmeyeceksin zannetmiştim." Gülümsedi. Aklıma yangında ortaya çıkma ihtimali geldiğinde sordum.

"Yangının içinde falan kalmadın hiç, değil mi?"

"Yangın mı, o da nereden çıktı? Gayet iyiyim ben." Nereden başlamalıydım şimdi? Bu savaşın ne zaman biteceğinden mi, sonucunun ne olacağından mı, ya da onun hangi yıldan geldiğini mi sorgulamalıydım?

Ellerini ellerimin arasına aldım ve parmağında duran yüzüğe doğru baktım. "Şu dışarıda seninle biraz konuşalım mı?" Başını sallayarak benimle mağaranın dışına geldi.

"Ayakların nasıl, iyi misin? Ha bir de yangını ne yaptınız, söndürebildiniz mi?" Başımla onayladım.

"İyiyim, yürüyebiliyorum rahatça. Yangını da söndürdük, burada her şey yolunda gibi."

"Sevindim." Konuya nereden başlayacağımı düşünürken Jiyu konuştu.

"Bana bir şeyler sormak istediğini, konuşmak istediğini söylüyorsun hep, biliyorum. Ama sana tam olarak istediğin cevapları verebilir miyim, emin değilim. Çünkü söylediğim şeylerin kendi yaşamımı etkileyecek olmasından korkuyorum. Demek istediğim-" Konuşmaya ara verip derin bir nefes aldı.

Haklıydı, ben geçmişe gittiğim zaman Wolny'ye bir şeyler anlatmaktan korkuyordum. Onun da bana bir şeyler anlatmaya korkması normaldi. Hatta haklıydı belki de. Onun söylediği şeyler yüzünden ben aldığım karaları değiştirsem sonucu kötü olabilirdi.

Peki, gerçekten de insan geleceği bilse onu değiştirebilir miydi? Yoksa ne olursa olsun olacak olan olur muydu? Sanki başımıza gelecekleri bilsek ve onu değiştirmeye çalışsak da er ya da geç hayatın bizim için planladıkları gerçekleşecek gibiydi. Hem bilseydim, nasıl yaşardım bilmiyorum. Anı kaçırırdım sürekli. Kendimi ileride olacak şeylerin içinde, onları düşünerek kaybederdim. Zaten olacakları bilmemiz durumunda hayat denen şey de olmazdı. Yaşam, yolun nereye ulaştığını bilmeden yürümeye devam etmekti.

Hata ediyorum Jiyu'ya soru sormaya çalışarak. İçimi ferahlatmaya çalışırken daha büyük felaketlere sebep olabilirim. Kim bilir, belki de benim de yaşamdan öğrenemem gereken şey buydu: Hayatın kontrolünü ellerimde tutmaya çalışmaktan vaz geçip, biraz da yaşayarak tecrübe etmeliydim. Yaşamımı kendi zihnime tutsak etmemeliydim, özgür bırakmalıydım onu.

"Ben, senin ne demek istediğin çok iyi anladım. Haklısın da, özür dilerim. Ben sadece içimdeki sıkıntıyı hafifletmek istemiştim. Fakat belki de o sıkıntı bana doğru adımları attırıyor, farkında değilim."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Ayağa kalkıp elimle bizim çadırın olduğu yönü işaret ettim. "Giray ve Onur'un yanına gidelim. Beni bekliyorlardır." Başını sallayıp ayağa kalktı.

Battaniyeleri çırpan Giray görüş alanıma girdiğinde kaşlarımı çattım. Bu çocuk ne zamandan beri bu kadar titizdi? Onur'sa gölün kenarına oturmuş yanından aldığı ufak taşları suya fırlatıyordu. "Kolay gelsin Giray Bey." Yandan sırıtarak döndü bana. Ardından Jiyu'ya kaydı bakışları.

"Hoş geldin, Jiyu." Onur'a döndüğümde bize baktığını gördüm.

"Hayırdır, yine nereden aniden çıktı Jiyu Hanım?" Jiyu'nun kolunu dirseğimle dürtüp konuştum. "Sen ona bakma, biraz morali bozuk. Sana karşı değil bu halleri yani." Zaten küçücük olan gözlerini kaybola kadar kısıp hafifçe başını salladı.

"Giray sen akşam yemeği hazırlasan da biz ortalığa bir çeki düzen versek olur mu?" Elindeki battaniyeleri dağınık bir biçimde elime tutuşturup gülümseyerek arkasını döndü. Şu zor günler bir geçsin, bütün gün uğraşacaktım onunla, sevecektim onu.

**

Güneş gölün üzerinde batmak üzereyken çadırın biraz ilerisine yaktığımız ateşin başında oturmuş, nohut ve pilavımızı yiyorduk.

"Sen kasabalının kaldığı çadırlarda kalmıyor musun şimdi?" Onur'un sorusuyla Jiyu kem küm ederken ben de bu duruma nasıl yardımcı olacağımı tam olarak bilemiyordum.

"İkinci bir albay çocuğu vakası yaşamayalım, zaten buralı birine benzemiyorsun."

"Yok yok Onur, öyle bir şey değil. Eminim yani." Biraz ses tonumu alçaltıp kaş göz yaparak devam ettim. "Çok da şey yapma, kız misafir burada." Ağzına fermuar çekiyormuş gibi yapıp sessizce yemeğine döndü.

"Nerelisin peki, Uzak Doğu'dan mı geliyorsun?" Giray'ın sorusuyla derince bir nefes alıp verdim. Sağlı sollu kızı soru yağmuruna tutmuşlardı resmen. Jiyu da gözünü üzerimden ayırmadan, ne diyeceğini bilmez bir halde bakıyordu. "Japonya'dan geliyorum." Dedi. Demek Japonya diye bir ülke gelecekte de varlığını sürdürüyordu. Şaşırmadım, Japonlar akıllı insanlardı.

"Jiyu ne demek öyleyse?" Giray'ın yeni sorusuyla ağzımdaki yemek nefesimi tıkarken güçlü bir şekilde öksürdüm. Onur sırtıma vururken Jiyu'yla göz teması kurmaya çalışıyordum.

"Özgü-" Gözleri gözlerimle buluştuğunda kaşlarımı kaldırıp başımı sağa sola salladım. Bir yandan da dediğini duymasınlar diye daha gürültülü öksürmeye çalışıyordum.

"Özgün." Diyerek toparladığında minnetle baktım ona. Şimdi 'özgür' deyip de kafalarda soru işareti yaratmanın bir anlamı yoktu. Onur ve Giray'a göz ucuyla baktım. Giray yemeğine devam ederken, Onur ağzındaki lokmayı çiğnemeyi bırakmış bana bakıyordu. Kaşlarımı çattığımda gözünün tekini kırparak 'hayırdır' dercesine başını salladı. Omuz silktiğimde bakışları ben ve Jiyu arasında gitti geldi. Zaten gözünden bir şey kaçsa şaşardım, Onur! Tam bağlantıyı kafasında kurmamış olduğunu umarak yemeğime devam ettim.

"Özgür'ün kardeşinin adı da Özgün, ne tesadüf." Onur'un kaşlarını kaldırıp, bana bakarak kurduğu cümleye karşın zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedim.

"Aa kardeşin mi var?"

"Evet, iki tane." Gülümseyerek başını salladı. "Benim de var bir tane."

"Şu karşıdan biri mi geliyor?" Giray başıyla gölü işaret ettiğinde bakışlarımı Jiyu'dan göle çevirdim. Gölün üzerinde bize doğru yaklaşmakta olan sandala ve üzerinde gözüken karaltıya baktım. Bize zarar vermeyi düşünen bir yabancı olmazdı değil mi?

"Özgür, gelen her kimse seni görmesin. Çadıra gir hemen." Anlamaz bir ifadeyle Giray'a döndüm. "Ben ne alaka?" Oflayarak çadıra doğru ilerledi. "Dev bir kuşa benzeyen sen olduğun için olabilir mi, canım benim?"

Haklılığıyla çadıra girdim hızla. O da hızla yanımdan geçip çantasından silahı aldı. Gözlerim kocaman olurken sesimi çıkartmadan dışarı çıkması izledim. Çadırın ağzındaki açıklıktan gözümün teki dışarıda sandalın gölün kenarına yaklaşmasını izledim. Daha yakına gelmiş olan sandalda duran adamın yüzü seçiliyordu artık. Üzerinde bizim ülkenin askeri üniforması vardı. Saçlarının çoğu dökülmüş, hafif bir sakalı olan kırklarında biriydi.

"İyi akşamlar gençler." Diye bağırdı sandalın üzerinde ayağa kalkarak. Kürekleri içeriye doğru çekip ayağının tekini karaya uzattı. Ardından elini de yere koyup kendini kıyıya attı. Sandalı da peşinden sürükleyip iyice karaya çıkmasını sağladı. Ardından içinden büyükçe bir çantayı alıp sırtladı. Bizimkilerden hiç ses çıkmadan saf saf adama bakıyordu.

"Bizim askeri birlik nerede gençler? Gölün bu uç bölgesine çıkmam söylenmişti." Giray silahı elinde, arkasına saklamışken konuşmayı sonunda akıl etti.

"Pardon, siz kimsiniz?" Adam hafifçe gülümsedi, hareketleri gerçekten rahattı.

"Posta getirdim. Geleceğimden haberleri olması lazımdı. Sizler ne yapıyorsunuz burada?" Kimse adamı cevaplamazken Onur yanıma doğru, çadıra yaklaşıp köşede duran telsizi aldı.

"Şimdi anlarız, bekleyin lütfen." Dedi. Adam Onur'un elindeki telsize şaşkın şaşkın bakıyordu. "Siz asker misiniz diyeceğim de pek öyle bir havanız da yok ki."

"Çavuşum, duyuyor musunuz beni?" Onur telsize doğru konuştuğun on yirmi saniye sonra hışırtılar eşliğinde çavuşun sesi duyuldu.

"Buyurun gençler, duyuyorum sizi."

"Posta getirdiğini söyleyen biri geldi sandalla. Birliğin yerini soruyor, bir bilginiz var mıydı?"

"Aa, evet evet. Bugün gelecekti o değil mi? Buraya gönderin, ben ilgilenirim. Sağ olun gençler."

Onur kabaca kasaba meydanını adama tarif ettikten sonra adam teşekkür ederek kasabaya doğru yola çıktı. İnsan bir yiyecek içecek ikram ederdi, kim bilir ne kadar yoldan geliyordu adam. Ama bizimkiler hiç, nerede o misafirperverlik! Kısa bir süre daha çadırda bekleyip çıktım. "Bu nasıl postacı ya, böyle postacı mı olur?" Onur'un söylenmesine göz devirdim. Zaten her gün savaştaydık da böyle postacı görüyorduk.

"Savaşta geri çekileceğimize dair bir haber de gönderilmedi diyordu çavuş. Acaba böyle bir karar getirmiş olabilir mi adam?"

"Yerinde bir karar olur, zaten bu şekilde belirsizlikle daha ne kadar devam edebiliriz ki Özgür?" Onur ağzını her açtığında kaşlarım daha çok çatılıyordu adeta. Neden bu kadar kişiselleştiriyordu bu meseleyi? Burada çadırlarda yaşamak zorunda olan pek çok kasabalı vardı. Herkes aynı durumdan mustaripti.

Eğer askeriye geri çekilirse biz bir başımıza ne yapardık? Hem bir karar verildi diye öyle hemen uymak zorundalar mıydı karara? Bu insanlar buradan nasıl ayrılacaktı hemen, bir yolunu bulup buralardan gittik diyelim, gittikleri yerde nasıl kendilerine yaşam kuracakları? Elde avuçta hiçbir şey yoktu, olsaydı çoktan gitmişlerdi zaten. Onları yalnız bırakamazdık, o bırakırsa, bu bırakırsa, biz bırakırsak kim duracaktı yardıma muhtacın yanında?

Sofrayı toplayıp kapları yıkarken telsizden yine hışırtılar gelmeye başladı ve ardından çavuşun sesi duyuldu. "Gençler sizler için de bir posta var. Gelin isterseniz." Bakışlarımız üçümüz arasında dolanırken Onur'un ağzı kulaklarına vardı. "Babam, babamdır bu değil mi?" Doğru ya, Onur bir mektup yazmıştı Serhat Bey'e. Üzerinden o kadar zaman, olay geçmişti ki gönderdiğini dahi unutmuştum.

"Başka kim olabilir ki, odur muhtemelen." Giray'ın da onaylamasıyla Onur neredeyse sevinç dansı yapacaktı. Onun keyfinin yerine gelmesine gülümsedim, çok doğru zamanlamaydı gerçekten. "Ee hadi, gidip alalım postamızı." Başımı sallayarak onaylayacakken postacının benden haberdar olmadığını hatırladığımda konuştum.

"Ama postacı beni böyle görmesin. Alıp gelsen de burada okusak olmaz mı?"

"Olur, okuyalım da nerede olduğunun ne önemi var? Anahtarlar nerede Giray?" Giray anahtarları cebinden çıkarıp uzattığında Onur kamyonete atlayıp kasabaya doğru hızla yola koyuldu. Umarım gerçekten de Serhat Bey'den geliyordur posta, yoksa Onur büyük hayal kırıklığına uğrardı.

İşimizi bitirip ateşin başına oturduğumuzda Jiyu'nun sürekli kollarını kavuşturmasıyla Onur'un hırkasını verdim. Giray'ın üzerini kontrol ettiğimde onun da hırkasını giyip, önünü kapatmış olduğunu gördüm. Üzerimdeki tüylerden olsa gerek hiç üşümüyordum, ateş sıcak bile geliyordu. Bu kuşa dönüşüm sadece dış görünüşüme değil, metabolizmama da etki etmiş gibiydi.

Kamyonetin sesini duyduğumuzda başımızı yola doğru çevirdik. Onur aracı durdurup, elinde gelen posta olduğunu tahmin ettiğim şeyle inip koşarak yanımıza geldi. Giray ile arama geçip derin nefesler alıp verirken bir yandan da zarfı açmaya çalıştı. "Ee babandan mıymış posta?" Giray'ın sorusuyla zarfı açmayı bırakıp arkasını çevirdi. "Bakın gönderen babam, alıcıda da benim adım yazıyor. Görüyor musunuz?" Heyecanına gülümsedim. Ayrıca ailemden haber alacak olmak beni de heyecanlandırmıştı. Onları gerçekten çok özlemiştim. Eminim orada bizim için çok endişeleniyorlardır.

Onur zarfı sonunda sapasağlam açtığında Giray'la başımızı kağıda yaklaştırdık. Onur da sesli bir şekilde okumaya başladı.

"Oğlum Onur,

Senden mektup almayı hiç beklemiyordum gerçekten. Yazdığına ne kadar mutlu olduğumu anlatamam. Mektubu gönderdiğin tarihi de not düşmüşsün. Oldukça geç ulaştı elime yazdıkların, bu sebeple benim bu yazdıklarım eline ne zaman ulaşır bilemiyorum doğrusu.

Seni o kadar özledim ki anlatamam. Annen de burada çok endişeleniyor senin için. Sizlerle uyuyup sizlerle kalkıyoruz. Orada işlerin iyi gittiğini, büyük bir problem yaşamadığınızı yazmışsın. Askeriyeyle de yakınmışsınız. Onlara yakın durmanıza sevindim, sizi koruyup kollayabilirler ne güzel. Ancak mesafenizi yine de iyi ayarlayın, bir de çatışmanın ortasında buluvermeyin kendinizi. Bizi haberdar etmeniz oldukça iyi oldu. Burada Giray ve Özgür'ün ailesi de çok endişeli.

Bu arada silahlarım sizin kamyonette kalmış sanırım. Kendinizi korumanız için ne olursa olsun yanınızda bulundurun. Özgür nasıl oldu? Umarım kanatlardan kurtulmanın yolunu bulmuşsunuzdur. Bulamamış olsanız da önemli değil, siz erkenden dönmeye bakın.

Biz burada iyiyiz. Bizim çiftlik kadar büyük olmasa da büyük bir eve yerleştik. Şehre çok yakın, on dakika falan sürüyor arabayla. Ama etraf çok sakin, yakınlardaki yapılar boş genelde. Burada şehir de sakin gerçi, küçük bir yer olduğundan olsa gerek. Askeriyeye ne kadar bilgli ulaşıyor, siz neler öğrenebiliyorsunuz kasaba dışıyla ilgili bilmiyorum ama işler baya karışık görünüyor.

Hükümette geri çekilmeye yanaşan, ılımlı konuşan kimse yok. Cephelerden sürekli mağlubiyetler geldiğini söylemişti içişleri bakanı. Ama iki gün sonra öldürüldüğü haberi alındı. Neden oldu, kim yaptırdı siyaset bunu konuşuyor. Gerçi cumhurbaşkanı da içişleri bakanının aksine zafer üstüne zafer kazandığımızı söylemişti. Kim doğru konuşuyor kim yalan bilmiyoruz. Ama cumhurbaşkanı da bu sözlerinin üzerine iki haftadır ortalarda yok. İki gün önce de başkentte ayaklanmalar başladı. Savaşın durdurulması, topla, silahla değil de masaya oturup konuşularak bu işin çözülmesi gerektiğini savunup, meclise yürüdüler. Polisin sert müdahalesiyle karşılaştılar. Ondan sonra diğer büyük illerde de insanlar sokağa çıktı. Bizim burada kimse yoktu eylem yapan, biz de katılmak istiyorduk aslında. Bazı insanları da anlamıyordum, hem gidip bu hükümeti seçiyorlar hem de alınan kararlardan memnun olmuyorlar. O zaman seçmeyivereceksiniz kardeşim! Bu savaştan kısa bir süre önceydi seçim biliyorsun, bu adamlardan sonra başladı bu yakım, yıkım, din sömürgeciliği. Ah benim güzel memleketim, ne ara böyle yobazlaştın?

Her neyse Özgür ve Giray'a ailelerinden iletmemi istedikleri şeyler vardı, onları söyleyeyim. Giray'ın annesi bir hayli kızgın ona, haberi olsun. Bir tanecik oğlumun başına bir iş gelirse yaşayamam diye dert yanıyor her gün. Özgür'ün annesi de sağlık durumundan endişeli, o kanatların gerçek olmadığına inanıyor. Kesin orada kalmak için oyun ediyorlar bize, diyor. Zaten Giray'ın annesi Özgür'e biraz sinirli, bu iki anne birbirine girerse bir de evdeki savaşla uğraşırız.

Şimdi gelelim benim sana diyeceklerime oğlum. Çiftlikten gitmeyelim diye uğraştın durdun benimle. Orada o akşam kalmana nasıl izin verdim hala aklım almıyor, çok kızmıştım sana sanırsam. Her gece uykusuz kalmaktan, başınıza bir iş geldi mi diye düşünmekten çok yoruldum. Artık gelseniz olmaz mı?

Bizim kasabanın oradaki gölün diğer yamacındaki şehrin başladığı yerde bazı işletmeler, çiftlikler var. Mektubunu alır almaz o taraflarda bir at çiftliği sahibi arkadaşım vardı. Onunla görüştüm neler yapıyor, çiftliği falan sattı mı diye. Daha oralardaymış, atları yeni bir yere aldıracakmış birkaç ay içinde. Bu işlerle uğraşıyormuş. Sizden bahsettim, oğlum bizim kasabada kaldı dedim. Eğer güvenli bir yolunu bulur da gölden geçerseniz onunla görüşün. İsmi Adem Taşçı, gölü geçtikten sonra oradaki işletmelere sorarsanız size gösterirler zaten, tanınan biri. Size araç ayarlayabilirmiş ya da atları gönderirken sizi de bizim buraya bırakabilirmiş.

Bu mektup elinize Adem oralardan ayrılmadan geçer diye tahmin ediyorum. Siz bu dediklerimi bir düşünün. O kanatlardan bu zamana kadar kurtulamadıysanız yapacak bir şey de yoktur çocuklar. İlerleyen zamanda bunun çaresine bakarız, Özgür canını sıkmasın. Dönün artık, burada sizi bekleyen bir aileniz var. Seni çok seviyorum oğlum. Giray'la Özgür'e de sevgilerimi gönder. Kendinize çok dikkat edin. "

Onur'a baktığımda gözlerinin dolmuş olduğunu gördüm. Giray da geriye yaslanıp derince bir nefes aldı. Başımı yukarı kaldırıp tam daire olmasına az kalmış olan aya baktım. Neydi Şimdi bu Serhat Bey'in söyledikleri? Anlattıkları üzerine tartışılacak, konuşulacak o kadar çok konu vardı ki...

"Sizce diğer cephelerde mağlubiyet mi alıyoruz?" Giray başını iki yana sallarken konuştu.

"Bilmiyorum, olabilir. Ama ülkede cidden işler karışık ilerliyor. Bu bizi rahatsız eden belirsizlik durumunun her yerde olduğu kesin."

"Ayaklanmalar sonucu hükümet değişir mi dersiniz?"

"Asıl soru hükümet değişse savaş biter mi, olmalıydı bence." Onur'un cümlesiyle umutsuzca başımı öne eğdim.

"Her ne kadar tartışıp üzülseler de en azından onlar güvende."

"Annen bana kızmakta haklı, Giray. Bu kanatlar olmasaydı burada kalalım diye ortaya atılmazdım belki de. Böylece hiçbirimizin hayatı tehlikeye girmezdi."

"Ama burada kalmayı seçen de benim, bunu unutma." Orada olduğunu dahi unuttuğum Jiyu'nun sesiyle ona döndüm.

"Yanlış anlamazsanız bir şey sorabilir miyim?" Gözlerimle onaylarken merakla baktım yüzüne.

"Neden savaş yanlısı bir hükümet için savaşıyorsunuz? Tamam, burada yardım etmek istediğiniz insanlar var ama orada da aileleriniz var. Bunun da bir önemi yok mu?"

"Çok haklısın, neden savaş yanlısı bir hükümet için savaşıyoruz?" Onur bana dönerek sorduğunda şaşkınlıkla kaşlarım havalandı. Ne diyordu bu çocuk? Kendisi de burada kalmak istemişti. Şimdi çiftlik yandı diye yan çizemezdi.

"Öncelikle Jiyu, savaş yanlısı bir hükümeti bırak, hangi hükümet olursa olsun savaşa karşıyım. Asla olmamalı bu. Burada kaldığımda insanları öldüreyim, savaşa girip çatışmada bulunayım diye düşünmedim zaten. Fakat her zaman işler sizin planladığınız gibi olmuyor. Bazen bir yerlerde aklınızı kullanmadan sadece yapıyorsunuz. Gitmek istiyorsunuz, bu savaştan uzakta sıcacık yatağınızda, kalabalık aile sofralarında oturmak istiyorsunuz. Psikolojik olarak, fiziksel olarak yıpranıyorsunuz. Ama olmuyor, bir çocuk yaralanıyor kucağınızda, bir diğeri çıkıp 'sen bizi kurtarırsın değil mi' diyor, kıyamıyorsunuz. Belki ailemi getirip şuraya koysanız, ya kasabalıyı ya da aileni seç deseniz ailemi seçebilirim. Fakat göz görmeyince katlanıyorsun bir şekilde. Sen bizim burada ne için savaştığımızı, kaldığımızı çok iyi biliyorsun Onur. Sen de burada kalmak istemiştin, şimdi neden böyle yapıyorsun? Üstelik bu kanatlar bendeyken ne yapmak zorunda olduğumu da biliyorsun."

"Birincisi, ben burada kalalım dediğimde çiftlik yanmamıştı, tamam mı? Şimdi bizi burada tutan bir şey yok. İkincisi, bunu anlamıyorsun işte, sen hiçbir şey yapmak zorunda değilsin. Kendini buna zorlamaya çalışmaktan vazgeç. Geçmişte olanlarla bu olanları birbirine bağlayıp durma."

"Bağlamıyorum zaten. Hiçbir zaman aynısı olamaz zaten. Ayrıca bu yaptığın bencillik. Burada yaşayan o kadar insan zor durumdayken senin bir çiftlik için bu kadar ağlamanı anlayamıyorum."

"Tamam, sakin olun ikiniz de." Giray araya girmeye çalışırken Onur bana karşılık verdi.

"Ben de senin yaptığın bu saçma sapan vicdanı anlamıyorum. Her koyun kendi bacağından asılır Özgür Hanım. Ayrıca askeriyenin ne kadar zor durumda olduğunu görüyorsun, ne yapalım sırf başkaları için burada kalıp ölmeyi mi bekleyelim? Benim daha yaşayacak çok yıllarım var, kusura bakma."

"Bakın çok abarttınız, mantıklı düşünem-"

"Bir dakika Giray, tamam o zaman oylama yapalım. Demokratik hareket edelim. Ben buradan gitmemizden yana kullanıyorum oyumu."

"Tamam, ben de kalalım, bu kadar insanın bize ihtiyacı var diyorum." Onur'la aynı anda Giray'a döndüğümüzde şaşkınlıkla bize baktı.

"Sen ne diyorsun Giray, gidelim mi kalalım mı?" Gözleri benimle Onur arasında gidip gelirken ayağa kalktı.

"Yani ben, bilemedim şimdi. Biraz düşünmek lazım, ikiniz de haklısın. Ayrıca kavga etmeyi kesin, böyle bir yere varamazsınız."

Onur'a bakıp üfleyerek ayağa kalktım. Şimdi biraz sakin olmalıydım. Gölün kıyısından mağaranın olduğu yere doğru ilerledim ayaklarımı yere vura vura. Arkamdan adım sesleri duyduğumda omuzumun üstünden kimin geldiğine baktım. Jiyu bana yetişmek için koşturarak geliyordu. Bana yetişmesi için biraz yavaşladım. Yanıma geldiğinde ikimiz de aynı hızda yürümeye devam ettik.

"Özür dilerim, bir soru sordum birbirinize girdiniz."

"Senin sorduğun soru değil ki mesele. Zaten o çiftlik yandığı andan beri biliyordum böyle bir tartışmanın olacağını."

"Yine de siz, iki yakın dostsunuz. Birbirinize bu kadar yüklenmeyin." Gölün kıyısına oturup karanlığı seyretmeye başladım. Jiyu da sessizce yanıma çöküp oturdu.

Tüm olanların belirsizliği beni gerip sinirlendiriyordu da Onur'dan mı çıkarıyordum acaba acısını? Kalbimde ufak bir sızlama kendini belli ettiğinde başımı öne eğdim. Ona bencil demek istememiştim aslında. Elbette bazı düşüncelerini doğru bulmuyordum, aynı fikirde değildim. Ama bu Onur'un bencil olduğu anlamına da gelmiyordu. O, çok iyi birisiydi. Sadece yaşadığı duygusal güçlüğün hemen üzerine babasından böyle bir mektup almıştı ve bu onu buradan gitmeye itiyordu.

Belki de haklıydı, bilmiyorum. Giray burada kalmak istese, kendimi Onur'u burada zorla tutuyormuş gibi hissederdim. Üstelik burada kalırsa yaralanabilirdi, hatta ölebilirdi de. Onu böyle bir şeye zorlamak asıl benim bencil olduğumu gösterirdi.

"Sence onu burada kalmaya zorlamam anlamsız mı?"

"Eğer gerçekten gitmek istiyorsa bir yolunu bulur zaten. Üçünüz birlikte hareket etmeyi seviyorsunuz, birlikte seçiyorsunuz. Ama birbirinize bağlı da değilsiniz neticede. İsteyen gidip, isteyen de kalabilir."

"Peki, sence gitmeli miyiz?"

"Buradaki insanlarla ya da çiftliğinizle olan bağını tam bilmiyorum, ne desem yanlış olur şimdi. Ama burada kalmak istiyorsan kal. İleride bir gün içinde kalmasın bu, neden gittim diye kendini yiyip bitirirsin."

Kalmalıydım. Çünkü buradaki insanlara yardım edebilirdim. Füzenin düşmesini engellemiştim. Neden dahası olmasındı ki? Zaten bu kanatlardan başka türlü kurtulamayabilirdim. Üstelik Wolny karşısına çıkan zorluklarda öyle hemen pes etmemişti. Silny'nin kardeşi çadırları yaktığında, kendi içlerinden insanlar bile onlara kötülük yaptıklarında pes etmemişti. Şimdi bu tapınak yerinde duruyor, onun kahramanlığı anlatılıyorsa vazgeçmeyişi sayesindeydi. Daha güçlü ve cesur durmalıydım.

"Gidecek misin?" diye sordu Jiyu. Gözlerim gözleriyle buluştuğunda kısa bir müddet öylece bekledim. Parmağındaki yüzükten bir parlama geldiğini fark ettiğimde o da fark edip hemen ardına saklamaya çalıştı.

"Benim, benim sanırım gitmem gerek." Gülümseyerek başımı salladım ağır ağır. Ayağa kalkıp mağaranın olduğu tarafa koşturduğunda ayağa kalkıp peşinden bağırdım.

"Gitmeyeceğim!" Bana dönüp duraksadı.

"Başına hiç tahmin edemeyeceğin olaylar gelecek. Sana söyleyebileceğim tek şey, korkmadan devam etmen. Sana çok acı veren, gücünün sınırlarını zorlayan anlar olacaktır. Ama bunların yaşamda hep olan şeyler olduğunu unutma. Yapman gereken şey bir ertesi güne tekrar korkmadan uyanabilmek."

Gülümseyip dönüp koşmaya devam etti. Önüme dönüp derince bir nefes aldım. Artık daha sakin hissediyordum. Sanırım gidip Onur'dan özür dilemeliydim. Ayrıca ne yapacağımı biliyordum artık. Uzaklarda görünün ateşin yanına doğru ilerledim. Giray ve Onur hala başında oturuyordu. Geldiğimde Onur başını kaldırıp ayağa kalktı.

"Özür dilerim sana kötü şeyler söylediğim için Onur." Gülümseyip yanıma geldi ve kollarını etrafıma doladı.

"Ben de özür dilerim sana söylediklerim için." Ayrıldığımızda Giray sordu.

"Jiyu nereye gitti?"

"Ufak bir işi çıktı sanırsam, gitmesi gerekti." Derince bir nefes alıp bir Giray'a bir Onur'a baktım.

"Tamam, gidelim buradan." İkisi de kocaman gözlerle bana döndüğünde güçlükle yutkundum. Daha şimdiden boğazıma koca bir yumru oturmuştu.


	17. 17.Bölüm(Final)

*Şarkı: To live is to die-Metallica (Bahsi geçen gitar solosu)

17.Bölüm(Final)

Tutsaklık neydi? Bir hücrede kapalı kalmak, istediğini satın alamıyor olmak ya da istediğini söyleyemiyor olmak mıydı? Muhtemelen tüm bunlar tutsaklığın anlamını karşılayabilecek şeylerdi. Fakat bir duygunun veyahut bir düşüncenin içinde takılı kalmak da tutsaklık sayılabilirdi. İstediği yere uçabilen, dilediği yere konan, özgürce gökyüzünde süzüldüğünü düşündüğümüz bir kuş, kafasının içerisindeki duygu ve düşüncelerde dönüp dolaşıp aynı odaya çıkıyorsa ve bundan bir türlü kurtulamıyorsa, dışarıdan bakan onun ne kadar özgür olduğunu düşünürse düşünsün, o kuş yakından bakıldığında bir tutsaktı. Ancak bu tutsaklıktan kurtulabilmek, bu döngüyü bir noktada kırabilmek zannımca mümkündü.

Aylarca, yıllarca insanlığa olan öfkemi ve nefretimi kâğıtlara, yüzlerine karşı kustum durdum. Ortaya geçmiş, ağzından tükürükler saçarak, yüzü öfkeden kıpkırmızı olmuş, işaret parmağını sallayarak, sesini herkesten çok çıkararak bağıran o kişi bendim. İçimden etmediğim küfür, onları suçlu bulmadığım günüm olmamıştı muhtemelen. Şimdi kendime dönüp baktığımda neler olduğunu anlayamıyorum. Git gide tükürürcesine anlattığım o insanlığa dönüşüyordum ya da bilmiyorum, belki de insanlık benim anlattığım kadar kötü değildi, ben bugüne değin öyle zannetmiştim. Onları kurtarmak için kendi canımı ortaya koyuyordum. Aldığım kararlarla sevdiklerimi üzüyordum, hayal kırıklığına uğratıyordum; fakat yine de kendime görev bildiğim, onları kurtarmayı seçiyordum. Bu hayatın bana 'hoş geldin' deme biçimiydi muhtemelen. Bana 'asla' dememeyi, büyük konuşmamayı öğretmesiydi.

Siz şimdi gülüyorsunuzdur bana. Gülmelisiniz de, ben hayatı böyle hafife aldığım için gülüyorum kendime. Öylece durup baktığımda yaptıklarıma ve düşündüklerime, zihnimde korumaya alıp etrafını çevirdiğim o şeylerin beni nasıl tutsak ettiğini daha iyi anlıyordum. Ve biliyordum, kafamın içindeki zincirleri kırmaya yakındım.

Hava zifiri karanlığa bürünmüş, saat gece yarısını geçmişti. Giray, Onur ve ben hala ateşin başında, bir karara varmaya çalışıyorduk. Buradan gidelim demem onlarda şok etkisi yaratmıştı. Ne onaylayabilmişlerdi ne de karşı gelecek tek kelime etmişlerdi. Böyle yaptıklarında neler düşündüklerini anlamak benim için de zor oluyordu.

"Nasıl benimle inatlaşıp bir anda kararından dönebilirsin ki? Hele de bu sensen insanın pek inanası gelmiyor." Onur'un bilmem kaçıncı bu soruyu sormasıyla baygın baygın baktım.

"Hem gidelim istiyorsun hem de seni desteklediğimde söyleniyorsun. Anlayamıyorum gerçekten. Yoksa buradan gitmek istiyorum dediğinde blöf falan mı yapıyordun?" Gözlerimi kısarak, tepeden baktığımda hiçbir şey söylemeden yanındaki odunlardan kalın bir tane alıp ortadaki ateşe attı. Giray da kaşları çatık ateşi seyrediyordu.

"Ben gider sabah erkenden çavuş ve yüzbaşıyla konuşur, mektupta yazanlardan ve bunun hakkında ne düşündüğümüzden bahsederim."

"Yarın sabah mı? Hemen mi gidiyoruz?" Giray'ın sorusuyla omuz silktim. "Su uyur, düşman uyumaz. Acele etmeliyiz."

"Gölü nasıl geçeceğiz ki? Babam güvenli bir yolunu bulursanız gelin demişti." Başımla arka tarafımda duran postacının sandalını işaret ettim. "Adam buraya kadar başına bir iş gelmeden gelebildiğine göre güvenlidir. Onunla gidebiliriz."

"Nasıl sığarız küçücük şeye, saçmalıyorsun." Onur'un itirazıyla gülümsedim.

"Canım, benim kanatlarım var. Siz adamla gidersiniz, ben de yukarıdan sizi takip ederim. Yoksa bunlarla ben de sandalda yolculuk yapamayacağımın farkındayım." Onur ayağa kalkıp oflayarak çadıra girdi. Arkasından gidişini seyrederken Giray'ın bana bakan gözlerine takıldı bakışlarım.

"Gerçekten buradan gitmek mi istiyorsun?" Giray'ın soru dolu bakışlarından gözlerimi kaçırıp ateşe diktim.

"İstemiyorum, ama başka çarem yok. Onur buradan gitmek istiyorsa onu zorla tutamam. Üstelik başınıza bir iş gelse, düşünemiyorum bile, bu acıyla nasıl yaşarım?" Üzüldüğünü gördüğümde yanına doğru yaklaşıp sarıldım. Kolunun tekini boynumun arkasından geçirip omzuma attığında iyice yaklaştım ona.

"Buradan gitmek istemiyor musun?" Bir süre cevap vermediğinde yüzüne baktım. Kara kara düşünüyordu.

"Bilmiyorum Özgür, kafam çok karışık. Şimdi uyuyalım, sabah tekrar konuşuruz." Giray ateşi söndürürken çadıra gidip henüz uyumamış olan Onur'un yanına uzandım.

**

Kahvaltımızı ederken bir yandan da birliğe konuşmaya gitmem için Giray ve Onur'u ikna etmeye çalışıyordum. "İkiniz de doğru düzgün bir cevap vermediniz dünden beri. Bari bugün gideyim de hem postacı ne zaman ayrılıyormuş onu öğreneyim hem de askeriyeyle görüşeyim."

"Gerçekten anlamıyorum seni. Jiyu mu bir şey dedi, kafana taş mı düştü belli değil."

"Of Onur, amma uzattın. Şimdi vazgeçeceğim gitmekten." Onur tam bir şey söyleyecekken yemeğin boğazında kalmasıyla öksürmeye başladı. Giray suyu Onur'a uzatırken konuştu.

"Tamam, kahvaltımızı edelim. Sonra birlikte gideriz. İnsanlarla vedalaşalım en azından."

"Yok yok, ben hallederim. Sizin gelmenize gerek yok. Zaten vedalaşmaya hep birlikte tekrardan gideriz. Şimdi kamyonetti falan filan boşuna uğraşmayın siz." Onur ters ters baktı suratıma.

"Kamyonet ne alaka? Senin kafa gece iyi yanmış, belli. İyi git sen söyle ne söyleyeceksen." Gülümsedim hafifçe.

Kahvaltıdan sonra hemen gökyüzüne doğru yükselip kasabanın yolunu tuttum. Bir an onlar da benimle gelecek diye çok korkmuştum. Tek ayaküstünde kırk tane yalan söylüyordum resmen. Bana çok kızacaklardı, belki affetmeyeceklerdi hiç. Ama bunu onların iyiliği için yapıyordum.

Kasaba meydanındaki çadırlar gözüme iliştiğinde yavaşça aşağıya doğru inmeye başladım. Çavuş ve yüzbaşı bir masanın başında oturmuş konuşuyorlardı. Beni gördüklerinde elleriyle yanlarını işaret ettiler. "Hoş geldin, Özgür." Başımla selamına karşılık verdim yüzbaşının.

"Hoş bulduk. Sizlerle bir şey konuşmam gerekiyordu da onun için geldim."

"Tabi buyur, hayırdır inşallah." Çavuşun müsaadesiyle lafa nasıl giremeyeceğimi bilemeyip biraz duraksadım.

"Dün buraya bir postacı gelmişti ya, gölden ulaşmıştı kasabaya. O adam ne zaman dönecek acaba, bir bilginiz var mı?"

"Bugün yarın döner muhtemelen, kendisine sormak lazım." Yüzbaşı postacıya seslenirken çavuş devam etti. "Neden sordun ki? Tekrar posta mı göndereceksiniz?"

Arkamdan bir çığlık yükseldiğinde panikle sesin geldiği yöne doğru döndüm. Postacı kocaman gözlerini üzerimde dolandırıyordu. Geriye doğru iki adım attığında yere düştü. İki tane asker kollarına girerek yerden kalkmasına yardımcı olurken yüzbaşı, postacının yanına doğru ilerledi. Sorularını cevaplandırmak adına tekrar çavuşa döndüm. "Buraya posta ile alakalı bir şey için gelmedim doğrusu. Çok daha farklı bir şey rica edecektim sizden." Başını salladığında derin bir nefes alıp devam ettim.

"Gelen posta, bizim buradaki çiftliğin sahibi ve aynı zamanda Onur'un babasındandı. Gölün diğer yakasında kalan şehirde ailelerimize, yani yanlarına ulaşmamız için görüştüğü kişilerden bahsetmiş mektubunda. Arkadaşlarım da gitmek istiyor. Biliyorsunuz, pek de iyi gitmiyoruz burada ve bu süreç çok yıpratıcı oluyor. Tüm bunlara bir de çiftliğin yanması eklenince... Kısacası gölün diğer yakasına ulaşmaları gerek. Ben de postacı aynı yoldan geri dönerse onları da yanına alabilir mi, diye soracaktım. Eğer sizin için sakıncası olmazsa tabii."

Sürekli tıraş olmaktan tahriş olmuş çenesine elini götürdü. Gözlerini masaya dikip kısa bir müddet düşündükten sonra bana döndü. "Sen de gidiyor musun?" Gözlerimi kaçırıp yutkundum.

"Bir de o konu var." Başımı kaldırıp boğazımı temizledim. "Ben buradan gitmeyi düşünmüyorum. Ama arkadaşlarım bunu bilmiyor. Yani onlarla gideceğimi zannediyorlar. Onlara sandala sığmayacağım için havadan takip edeceğimi söyledim. Bir müddet onlarla açılır, yolun yarısında dönerim."

"Buna kızmayacaklar mı?" Kaşlarını kaldırıp hafifçe tebessüm etti. Ben de aynı şekilde karşılık verdim. "Kızmayı bırakın, delireceklerdir. Fakat yapacak bir şey yok. Öfkelerini almayı, onları burada zorla tutmaya yeğlerim." Başıyla onayladı beni.

"Sen gözü kara bir kızsın, onu daha iyi anladım şimdi." Gülerek karşılık verdim. "Bu arada bu konuştuklarımız aramızda kalır, değil mi?" Gözlerini kırparak onayladı beni. Yüzbaşı tekrardan masaya oturduğunda çavuşla aynı anda ona döndü bakışlarımız. "Bugün öğleden sonra çıkarmış yola. Bir sorun yok, değil mi?" Başımı iki yana salladım.

"Hiçbir sorun yok. Çavuşum siz," Başımla yüzbaşını işaret ettim. Yüzbaşına durumu kendisi iletirdi. Postacı gideceği zaman zaten bizim oraya uğramak zorundaydı. Benim şimdi gidip bizim ikiliyle görüşmem gerekiyordu. Ayağa kalkıp hızla çadıra döndüm.

Giray ve Onur gölün kenarında, sandalın birkaç metre ilerisine oturmuş sohbet ediyorlardı. Yanlarına doğru inerken bana döndüler. "Ne kaynatıyordunuz hayırdır?"

"Ee, konuştun mu çavuşla? Ne dediler?" Onur'un meraklı çıkışıyla yanına oturdum. "Sorun olmayacağını söylediler. Postacı bizi bırakırmış güvenli bir şekilde karşıya. Yalnız adamın beni gördüğündeki yüzünü görmeliydiniz." Kahkaha atmamla yüzüme değişik değişik baktılar. Abartmamak adına gülmeyi kesip, daha ciddi baktım yüzlerine.

"Peki, ne zaman gidiyormuş?" Bu sorunun cevabı göğsümün ağrımasına sebep olurken bozuntuya vermeden göle doğru dönüp hafifçe başımı eğdim, saçlarımla yüzümü saklamaya çalışıyordum. "Bugün, öğleden sonra yola çıkacağını söyledi."

"Yuh! Bir gün daha kalsaydı bari, o kadar erken mi? En azından bir çiftliğe uğrarız diye düşünüyordum. Daha kasabadakilerle, Ali'yle, çavuşla görüşmedik. Buralar ne olacak, çadırı falan kaldırıp toparlamamız gerek." Onur'un soluksuz konuşmasıyla al al olan yanaklarına baktım. Çok özleyecektim bu yanakları. Yapmaya çalıştığım şeyin sadece onları göndermek değil, kendimi onlara hasret bırakmak olduğunu da anlamamla içimden bir ağlama isteği yükseldi. Ama kendimi sıktım, nihayetinde hepimizin isteği gerçekleşecekti.

"Çadırı kaldırmamıza gerek yok. Postacının erkenden gideceğini öğrenince ben de böyle düşündüm. O yüzden çavuştan rica ettim, askerlerle kaldıracaklar. Biz şimdi gidip onlarla vedalaşalım sadece." İkisi de gönülsüzce ayaklandığında arkalarından kamyonete gidişlerini izledim. İşte böyle bineceklerdi sandala ikisi, benden çok uzaklara gideceklerdi.

"Gelmiyor musun?" Onur'un seslenmesiyle ben de kalktım. "Çiftliğe mi gidiyorsunuz?" Başını salladı. "Tamam, ben de geliyorum hemen peşinizden." Kamyonet çalışıp kasabanın dışında kalan yoldan, kasabalının çadır kurduğu alana doğru ilerledi. Ben de peşlerinden takip ettim.

Bunu onlara yaptığım için bir gün pişmanlık duymazdım umarım. Fakat inanıyordum, bu savaşta kazanan biz olacaktık ve Giray'la Onur onları yarı yolda bırakmamı affedeceklerdi. Bu yola bir kez girmiştim. Pek çok insana söz ve umut vermiştim. Arkadaşlarımı yarı yolda bırakmamın çok kötü sonuçları olmazdı. Ama kasabalıyı ve bu askerleri yarı yolda bırakırsam bu, onların canına mal olabilirdi.

Giray'la Onur bahçede durmuş, sağ yanı kapkara olmuş çiftliğe bakarken ben de pençelerimi izledim. "Tekrar geliriz bir gün, değil mi?" dediğinde Onur, dolan gözlerimle sadece başımı sallamakla yetindim. Ben bahçede onları beklerken ikisi bahçeyi ve sağlam kalan bölümü dolanıp geldiler. Ardından kasabalının yanına, çadırlara gittik. İnsanlara umutsuz bir hava vermemek için gittiğimizi söylememelerini rica ettim.

İkisi bu kadar üzülerek insanlara bakıyorken kafam karmakarışık oluyordu. Gerçekten de gitmek istiyorlar mıydı? Yoksa onların doğru düzgün düşünmelerine fırsat kalmadan tüm bu şeylerin hızlı bir biçimde gerçekleşiyor olması, onları buna mı zorluyordu? İçime düşen kurtlar gerilmeme neden olurken boynumu sağa sola esneterek kütlettim. Kasabalının yanından birliğe gittiğimizde yüzbaşı ve çavuşla yalandan vedalaştım.

Hayatımda hiç olmadığı kadar hızlı kararlar veriyordum. Oysa ben sınavlarda soru üzerinde düşünüp durmaktan sınavı yetiştiremeyen o insanlardandım. Ne ara böyle hızlı ve keskin biri olmuştum? Onlar olmadan moralimin yüksek olması mümkün değildi. Savaşta bundan sonraki mücadelem daha kolay nasıl olacaktı, hiç bilmiyordum.

Giray silah dolu çantasına yiyecek bir şeyler sıkıştırırken, Onur sadece çiftliğe gittiğimizde odasından aldığı kum saatini yanına almıştı. "Sen bir şey almayacak mısın? Senin eşyaları da sandala atarız." Giray'ın önerisiyle elimi gelişi güzel salladım havada. "Bir şey almama gerek yok yanıma. Böyle iyi."

Keşke ikisinden birisi gitmiyorum deseydi de kalsalardı burada. Gerçi kalmaları da ayrı bir meseleydi. Ama bencilce düşünerek, her şeyin yanına onları da özlemeyi kendime dert bilmek istemiyordum. Sırf bunun için bile kalmalarını diliyordum.

Sandalın sahibi, postacı adam mağaranın olduğu taraftaki yolun başında çavuşla birlikte göründüğünde kalbimin göğsümü sertçe dövdüğünü hissettim. Şimdi ciddi ciddi gidiyorlardı, öyle mi? Postacı benden korkarak uzakta kalırken çavuş yanımıza geldi. "Hazır mısınız gençler?"

Giray ve Onur'dan ses çıkmazken ben yanıtladım. "Evet, hazırız sanırım." Gözlerim dolarken güçlükle yutkundum. Postacı sandalı göle doğru ittirirken çavuş önce bana sarıldı. Ardından Giray'a sarılırken Giray'ın yüzünün bembeyaz olduğunu gördüm. Onur da çavuşla vedalaşınca gölün kenarına doğru ilerledim. Onur da sandalın yanına gitmiş, içine bakıyordu. Giray elinde çantası sandala doğru ilerlerken duraksadığında, beyaz yüzüne baktım. İyi miydi? Çantası elinden kayıp düşerken yere çöktü. Sorunun ne olduğunu anlamak için yanına koştum. Onur da hemen geldiğinde Giray'ın bacakları üzerine kapadığı kafasını kaldırmaya çalıştık. Ancak başının üzerinde duran elleri bize pek yardımcı olmuyordu. "Giray, iyi misin? Ne oldu, bir yerin mi ağrıyor?"

Tüm bu sorularımın ardından verdiği tek cevap burnunu çekmesiydi. Biz neler olduğunu çözmeye çalışırken yavaşça başını kaldırdı. Gözlerindeki yaşları gördüğümde göğsümde şiddetli bir ağrı duyumsadım. Gözlerime bakarken tekrar burnunu çekti. Kalbimde Giray'ın kapladığı yerden bir şeyler paramparça olurken gözlerimin dolmasına engel olamadım. Giderayak böyle yapmamalıydı, kıyamazdım.

"Yapamam." Söylediği kelimeyle Onur'la bakışlarımız kesişti. Onur bakışlarını üzerimden ayırmadan Giray'a sordu. "Neyi yapamazsın?" Giray tekrar başını kaldırıp ikimize baktı.

"Bu insanlara, çavuşa, Ali'ye..." Sonlara doğru sesi kısılıp tekrar ağlamaya başladığında sarıldım. Onur da diğer taraftan sarılırken bakışlarıyla hala ara ara beni kontrol ediyordu.

"Onları nasıl yarı yolda bırakır gideriz? Nasıl bu vicdansızlığı yaparız? Çavuş buraya kadar gelmiş, adamın gözünün içine baka baka 'hadi eyvallah' mı diyelim? Bir de o kadar yardım edeceğiz dedik. Şimdi bulduğumuz ilk fırsatta kaçıyoruz. Yazık, günah buradaki insanlara!"

"Tamam, sakin ol." Onur, Giray'ı sakinleştirmeye çalışırken bir sandaldaki adama bir de çavuşa baktım.

"Tamam, en çok ben dedim buradan gidelim diye. Tartıştık da en başında. Ama şimdi durum baştakiyle aynı değil. Tanıyoruz buradaki insanları, ortak umutlarımız, beklentilerimiz var. Şimdi bu yaptığımız bencillik, kötülük olmuyor mu?"

Günden güne dünya değişiyordu, ben değişiyordum, doğa, duygular, düşünceler, her şey değişiyordu. Böyle bir yaşamda Giray'ın da aynı insan olarak kalması elbette beklenemezdi. Mutluluğu, yaşamayı hak eden insanlar içinde sadece kendi sevdiklerini, değer verdiklerini görmüyordu artık. Burada kalmak istediğimizi dahi ima ettiğimizde hiddetle parlayan çocuk, şimdi karşıma geçmiş ağlıyordu.

"Gerçekten gidecek miyiz?" Giray'ın sesiyle tekrar ona döndü bakışlarım. Tam şu anda, geldiğimiz bu noktada ne desem bilemiyordum.

"Biz sanırım gerçekten gidecektik de Özgür Hanım'ı bilemiyorum." Onur'un sözleri üzerimde şok etkisi yaratırken büyüttüğüm gözlerimle ona baktım. "N-ne saçmalıyorsun sen?"

"Asıl sen ne işler karıştırıyorsun? Jiyu ile bir kaş göz yapmalar, kıza soru sormamızı engellemeye çalışmalar... Jiyu da zaten değişik bir tip, aniden geliyor, aniden gidiyor, kıyafetleri falan. Söylesene ne tüm bunlar?" Cevaplarım tükendiğinde bir Giray'a bir Onur'a baktım. Onur ayağa kalkıp konuşmaya devam etti.

"İşte böyle susar kalırsın. Çocuk mu duruyor senin karşında? Bir hafta önce ölürüm de buradan ayrılmam diyen Özgür, beş dakika içinde buradan gitmeye dünden hazır bir hale geliyor. Yok ben tek başıma gideceğimizi söylerimmiş de... Sen buradan gitmeyi istesen utancından çavuşun, Ali'nin yüzüne bakamazsın. Bir de sarılıp vedalaşıyorsun!"

Ayağa kalkıp arkamı döndüm, bu çocuk nasıl bu kadar akıllı ve dikkatli olabilirdi ki? Tamam, tüm bunlar tahmin etmesi zor şeyler değildi. Fakat Onur zaten zor bir süreçten geçiyordu ve kafasını çevresinde olan bitene bu kadar dikkatli verebileceğini düşünmemiştim.

"Doğru mu bunlar?" Giray'ın sesini duyduğumda elim ayağım birbirine karışmış, yardım istercesine çavuşa bakıyordum. Sandaldaki adam ise bir aile trajedisinin içine düşmüş olmasından olsa gerek, üstünü başını düzelterek bizle ilgilenmiyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Ona baktığımı anlayınca bıkkınlıkla söylendi. "Ne zaman gideceğiz, saat geçiyor?" Onur adama dönüp elini salladı. "Abi sen git, burada sana eşlik edecek yolcu yok." Bakışlarım ona dönerken hayretler içerisinde baktım. Nasıl yani, gitmek istemiyor muydu?

Giray koluma dokunduğunda ağlamayı kesip, çatılmış kaşların altından bana sertçe bakan gözleriyle karşılaştım. "Neyi planlıyordun? Bizi gönderip kendin burada kalmayı mı?" Sinirle soluduğunda parmaklarımı saçlarımdan geçirdim. Yani tartışmanın zamanı mıydı? Giray'ı duymamış gibi yapıp Onur'a sordum:

"Sen gitmek istemiyor muydun? Adamı neden gönderiyorsun?"

"Hayır, evet, yani bilmiyorum. Senin bir işler karıştırdığını düşündüm, ama tam emin de olamadım. Hem sen oylama yapalım, hangisine karar verirsek ona göre hareket edelim demedin mi? Al işte sana demokrasi, senle Giray kalalım diyor. Anca beraber kanca beraber! Adamı da gönderdik mecbur." Gülümseyerek göz kırptığında kocaman gülümsedim. Tatlı mı tatlı, yavru kedi gibi duruyordu karşımda.

"Hey, sen önce benim sorumu cevapla. Nasıl bizi göndermeyi planlarsın?" Tam biz buzları eritiyorduk, Giray Bey oradan hopluyordu. Cevap vermeden mahcup bakışlarımı çevirdim gözlerine.

"Öyle masum masum bakmaya çalışma, yemiyorum bu numaraları. Gerçekten bizi bırakıp dönsen peşinden geri gelmeyeceğimizi mi düşündün? Böyle bir bencilliği yapamazsın. İnanamıyorum sana ya! Şu planlara bak, sen ne ara böyle üçkağıtçı oldun? Burada kalmaya karar verdiğimizde böyle anlaşmamı-"

Giray'ı sakinleştirmek adına yakasından tutup çektiğimde, dudaklarımı dudaklarına yapıştırdım. Bana kızarken havada sağa sola salladığı kolları olduğu gibi kalakaldığında gülmemek için zor tuttum kendimi. Onur'la ortamın gerginliğini yok ederken Giray'ın bunu tekrar doğurmasına müsaade edemezdim.

Eli yanağıma giderken geri çekilip afallamış suratına baktım. Onur ve çavuş kahkaha atmaya başladığında onlara eşlik ettim. Giray'ın yanakları kızardığında onun bu güzelliği içimi sıcacık etti.

"Siz burada kaldığınıza göre ben gidebilirim artık. Haydi, görüşürüz sonra gençler." Çavuşa el sallarken göz ucuyla Giray'a baktım. Kendi kendine sırıttığını gördüğümde sinirinin geçtiğini anladım.

**

Bebek ağlamasına benzer bir ses duyduğumda sıçrayarak uyandım. Nefes nefese alnımdaki teri elimin tersiyle sildim. Dışarıdan bebeğin sesi gelmeye devam ettiğinde yanımda uyuyan Giray ve Onur'a seslendim. İkisinde de herhangi bir hareketlilik olmazken ellerimle sarstım gövdelerini. Dışarıdan gelen ağlama sesi yükselip, sanki başka bebekler de ağlıyor gibi çoğaldığında bir türlü uyanmayan ikiliyi bırakıp dışarıya çıktım. Çadırın sağ yanında devam eden ormandan geliyordu sesler. Bir tek dolunayın aydınlattığı gecede, karanlığa doğru ilerledim. Sanki her adımımda sesler çoğalıyordu. Ağaçların arasına girdiğimde sese de çok yaklaştığımı hissettim.

İleride, bir ağacın dibinde kundağa sarılı minik bir bebek ağlıyordu. Yanına doğru yaklaşırken aniden sağ tarafımda, yerde kundakta bir bebeğin daha olduğunu fark ettim. İkisi birlikte incecik sesleriyle deli gibi ağlıyordu. Sol yanımdan da bir ağlama yükseldiğinde başımı o tarafa çevirirken yerdeki bebeklerin sayısının arttığını gördüm. Hepsi, hiç durmadan ağlıyordu. Sesler kulağımı sağır edecek kadar yükseldiğinde elimi kulaklarıma kapatıp geriye döndüm. Hemen arkamda da bebeklerin olduğunu gördüğümde aklımı kaçıracak gibi hissettim. "Giray! Onur! Yardım edin!"

Kimse yardımıma gelmez, sesler de kesilmez olurken bebeklerin üzerinden atlayıp ormana doğru koşmaya başladım. Sesler de benimle birlikte gelmeye devam ettiğinde ben de bağırmaya başladım. Ormanda arkamı kontrol ederek hızla ilerlerken birinin daha bu karanlıkta ağaçların arasında durduğunu fark ettim. Yere diz çökmüştü ve elleriyle yüzünü kapatmıştı.

Gecenin bir vaktindeki bu karaltı daha çok korkmama sebep olurken zaten uzaklarda olmasını fırsat bilerek farklı bir yöne koşmaya başladım. Döndüğüm tarafta karaltı aniden önümde belirdiğinde çığlık attım. Birden önümde belirmesi nedeniyle neredeyse bayılacaktım. Bebeklerin ağlaması hala kulaklarımdan gitmezken bunlara bir de dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş bedenden çıkan inlemeler dahil oldu.

Ellerini yüzünden çekerken gözlerinden yaş değil, kan aktığını gördüm. Korkuyla birkaç adım gerilerken başını kaldırıp kocaman açtığı gözleriyle bana baktı. Yüzünün çoğunu kaplayan kana rağmen onun düşman birliğindeki albayın oğlu, yabancı çocuk olduğunu anladım. Korksam da yavaşça yanına yaklaşmaya çalıştım. İlk adımı attığım an konuşamıyor da bana bir şey söylemeye çalışıyor gibi inlemeye benzer sesler çıkardı. O inledikçe gözlerinden kanlar boşalmaya devam etti. Adım atmayı kesip geriledim. Ayağım yumuşak bir şeyin üzerine bastığında arkamı dönüp yerdeki bebeğe ve arkasında duran daha onlarcasına baktım. Üzerine bastığım bebek güçlü bir şekilde ağlamaya başladığında arkadakiler de onu taklit eder gibi aynı ton ve yükseklikte ağlamaya başladı. Biri kolumu tuttuğunda önüme döndüm hemen. Yabancı çocuk kanlar içindeki yüzüyle hemen dibimde duruyordu. Kolumu elinden kurtarmaya çalıştığımda izin vermeyip diğerini de tuttu ve beni sarsmaya başladı. Ben kaçmaya çalıştıkça sürekli inleyip gözlerinden kanlar akıtıyordu. Bebeklerin sesi, kanlar, yabancı çocuğun gözleri beynimin içinde dönüp dururken bacaklarımın güçsüzleştiğini hissettim. Yere düşer gibi olduğumda çadırın içinde gözlerimi araladım.

Bebekleri ve yabancı çocuğu düşünerek tavana baktım öylece. Bu da nasıl bir kabustu? Hemen yanımda yatmakta olan Onur ve Giray'ı kontrol ettim. Mışıl mışıl uyuyorlardı. Kurumuş boğazımı ıslatmak için su almaya, dışarıya çıktım.

Bugün dolunaydı. Zifiri karanlıkta yolumu bir tek ayın ışığı aydınlatırken suyumu içtim. Gördüğüm rüyada gittiğim yöne doğru baktım. Gecede rüzgar yoktu, tek bir yaprak dahi kıpırdamıyordu. Göl de dinginliğiyle ses çıkarmadan duruyordu. Orman da sus pus olmuş uyurken, bu sakin geceyi güçlü, korkutucu bir ses bıçak gibi böldü. Yer hafifçe titrerken kalbimin en güçlü olduğunu zannettiğim kapılarından içeri korku sızdı usulca. Gökyüzünde sabitlediğim gözlerim çadırdan panikle çıkan ikiliye kaydı. "Neler oluyor, o ses neydi? Sen ne yapıyorsun burada?" Elimdeki bardağı gösterip diğer bardaların yanına bıraktım. "Neler olduğunu bir gidip kontrol edelim." Giray bir dakika yapıp içeriden iki tane silah alıp çıktı. Gökyüzüne doğru havalanırken günlerden beri hiç üşümeyen bedenim tir tir titriyordu.

Kasaba meydanının eski birliğimizin olduğu taraftaki yamacından sarı dumanlar ve alevler yükseliyordu. Endişelerim giderek artarken meydana yaklaştığımda aşağıya indim. Kasabalının yaşadığı çadırların o taraftan askerlerin geldiğini gördüm. Neler olduğunu anlamak için yanlarına ilerledim. Gözlerim tanıdık birini ararken herkes beni geçmiş, yangının olduğu yere koşturuyordu. Kalabalığın içinde çavuşla göz göze geldiğimde yanına koştum. "Neler oluyor çavuşum? Bu yangın nereden çıktı?" Çavuş ellerini sağa sola sallayarak ne yapacağını bilmez bir halde panikle cevapladı beni.

"Bomba atılmış hemen kasabanın üzerine. Pek çok ölü ve yaralı olduğunu söyledi meydandaki askerler, yüzbaşım da yaralanmış sanırım." Çavuş da beni geçip koşmaya başladığında kalabalıktan daha açık bir alana geçip havalandım. Giray ve Onur'u fark ettiğime askerlerin ilerlediği yönü işaret ettim.

Askerlerin bir kısmı yıkılan evlerin geçişlerini engellediği kısımlara müdahale etmeye çalışırken bir kısmı da yaralıları taşımaya çalışıyordu. Birilerine yardım edebilme umuduyla askerlerin geçemediği yerin ardındaki yere indim. Havadaki sarı duman öksürmeme sebep olurken kanatlarımı hareketlendirerek tozu dağıtmayı umdum. Yıkılan evin yakınından geçerken yerde kan lekeleri görmemle birilerini bulabilmek için daha dikkatli bakındım. Yanan ağaç parçalarının altında kanlı insan uzuvları gördüğümde hemen başımı çevirdim başka tarafa. Kan tutmazdı beni, öyle her şeyden midem de bulanmazdı, ama gördüklerim içimi bir tuhaf yapmıştı. Hemen ileride bedeninin yarısı bulunan ölmüş askeri gördüğümde gözlerimin dolmasına engel olamadım. Yerlerde paramparça kıyafetler, kanlar, et parçaları vardı. Burnum kan ve yanık et kokusuyla dolarken titreye titreye ilerlemeye çalıştım.

Sağ yanımdan inlemeler yükseldiğinde oraya yönelip sesin sahibini aramaya başladım. Elleri yüzleri kapkara, yüzüstü yatan askeri gördüğümde hemen yanına ilerledim. "İyi misin?" Adam cevap vermeden yalnızca inlerken vücudunu kontrol ettim hızla. Sol yanında, göğüs kafesinin hemen altına saplanmış demiri gördüğümde, yarayı daha iyi inceleyebilmek için biraz eğildim. Bu adamı hiç kıpırdatmadan nasıl çıkaracaktım buradan?

Ayağa kalkıp askerlerin açmaya çalıştığı yere gittim. Ben de arka taraftan evlerin yola düşen kirişlerini, duvarlarını kaldırmalarına yardım etmeye başladım. Pençelerimle, ellerimle ağır betonları çektim yoldan. Yol, geçilebilir bir hal aldığında ellerindeki battaniyeyle takip etti askerler beni. Yaralı adamı gövdesini hareket ettirmemeye çalışarak kaldırdık. Askerin hemen altından bir kafa göründüğünde kalbim sızlayarak baktım. Askerler yaralı adamı battaniyenin üzerinde götürürken altta kalmış olan adamın nabzını ve solunumunu kontrol ettim. Nabız ve solunum almamla gözyaşlarımın arasından gülümsedim. Adamı omuzlarından hafifçe sarstım. "Kendinize gelin, hey, yaşıyorsunuz, kendinize gelin." Adam gözlerini aralar gibi olduğunda baygın baygın baktı yüzüme. Vücudunu kontrol ederken ciddi bir şey olmadığını düşündüm. "İyi misiniz, bir yerinizde acı veya ağrı hissediyor musunuz? Beni duyabiliyor musunuz?" Adam dudaklarını aralarken arkadan Giray'ın sesini duydum.

"Özgür, yaralı biri var mı?" elimi kaldırıp susmasını işaret ettim. Adam güçlükle konuştu.

"Ferit, iyi mi? Çadırın dışından bana bakıyordu, sonra ne olduğunu bile anlayamadan havaya fırlayan bedenini gördüm." Söyledikleri koca bir lokma gibi boğazıma oturduğunda diyecek tek bir kelime bile bulamadım. Arkamı döndüğümde Giray ve Onur'u gördüğümde adamı götürmelerini işaret ettim. Battaniyeye sarıp adamı götürürlerken arkalarından baktım. Bu nasıl bir vahşetti?

"Kimse yok mu? Yardım edin!" Yoldaki engelleri kaldırıp gelmiş olan askerlerden ikisi daha duyduğum sesin olduğu yöne ilerlerken ben de yanlarına gittim. Bağıran askerin ağlaması duyulduğunda yanımdaki askerlerden biri konuştu. "Sakin ol kardeşim, seni kurtarmaya geldik, biraz daha dayan!" Başparmağı kopmuş kanlı bir elin havada sallandığını gördüğümde havadaki kokuyu derince içime çektim. Artık dolunayın değil, alevlerin aydınlattığı gecenin içinde, yardım için sallanan bu parmağı kopmuş, kanlı eli unutmak istemiyordum. Bu anı kazımak istedim beynime, insanların caniliğini, birbirilerine ne kadar kolay zarar verebildiklerini, öldürebildiklerini hayatım boyunca hatırlamak istedim. Olur da gözlerim bir gün unutursa bu anı diye kokusunu da kaydettim beynime, öyle güçlü hatırlamak istiyordum 'insanlığın' ne olduğunu.

Askerlerden birisi adamla konuşup sakinleştirmeye çalışırken diğerleri üzerindeki molozları temizlemeye başladı. Ben de ona yardıma yetiştim. Büyük parçaları kaldırıp boş alanlara attım. Diğer askerse titizlikle adama çok yakın olanları temizliyordu.

Çavuşu ve aksayarak gelen yüzbaşını gördüğümde onlara seslendim. Yanıma doğru gelirlerken askerin üzerindeki son parçaları da kaldırıp attık. Adamı hızla battaniyeye sarıp götürdü yanımdaki iki asker. "Ne yapacağız, nereden çıktı bu birden gece gece?" Yüzbaşı sağa sola sıkıntıyla bakındı.

"Bu gece bu kadarla kalacaklarmış gibi gelmiyor. Ya buraya yine dağdan asker çıkarırlarsa diye endişeliyim."

"Ben gidip dağın yamacını kontrol edebilirim isterseniz. Sonrasında ne yapacağımıza bakarız."

Kasabanın ardında bulunan dağa doğru ilerlerken yüreğim korkuyla çarpıyordu. Yüzbaşı bu kadarla kalmayacaklarını düşündüğünü söylemişti. Ya daha çok insanın ölürse? Ne olacaktı o zaman? Nasıl engelleyebilirdik bunu? Savaş, sanırım sözlükte yazıldığı gibi durmuyordu, acilen karşısına 'kalbinizde derin yaralar açan vahşilik' yazılmalıydı.

Lisede tarih derslerinde hep savaşların adını, öncü komutanlarını, nerelerde yapıldığını, antlaşmalarını öğrenirdik. Bazen bir kahramanlık hikayesi anlatılır, tüylerimiz diken diken dinlerdik, aklımıza kazırdık onu. Kaç kişinin öldüğü yuvarlak bir hesapla söylenir, çoğu kişi aklında bile tutmazdı bu sayıyı. Oysa şimdi savaşın içinden baktığımda olaya herkesin, her bir bireyin ne kadar önemli olduğunu daha iyi anlıyordum. Derslerde ezberletilen gibi değilmiş savaş, çok ağırmış, çok acıymış.

Yükseklerde soğuk yüzüme daha bir sert vururken biraz alçaldım. İleride yamaçtan aşağıya inan bir grup asker gördüğümde önce buraya nasıl geldiklerini anlamak adına askeri araç aradı gözlerim. Arka yamaçta kalan beş askeri aracı görmemle en az elli kadar askerin kasabaya çıkarıldığını anladım. Yine bu civarda bir önceki sefer yere serdiğim gibi bunları da gitmeden engellemek adına arkalarından alçalmaya başladım. İçlerinden birinin beni fark etmesiyle dönüp ateş açması bir oldu. Hızla tekrar yukarıya yükselmeye çalışırken diğer askerler de dönüp ateş etmeye başladı. Sol kanadımın altında ufak bir sızı kendini gösterdiğinde umursamadım. Bugün bu canilerin karşısında yılmak yoktu çünkü! Bu kadar insan acı içindeyken duraksayamazdım bile.

Kasabaya doğru olanca hızımla ilerledim. Hemen çavuşu ve yüzbaşını bilgilendirmeliydim önlemleri almaları için. Kasaba meydanının tepesinden geçerken yaralıların bir yandan çadırların olduğu tarafa taşındığını gördüm. Askerlere ek kasabalı da genç yaşlı demeden yardıma koşmuştu.

Yüzbaşının yanına indiğimde nefes nefese özetledim durumu. "Ortalama elli kişiyi çıkartmışlar buradan, arka taraftan. Acele etmelisiniz, dağın eteklerinden inmek üzerelerdi." Yüzbaşı çavuşa seslenirken yirmi kadar askeri çavuşla birlikte, düşman askerini karşılamak üzere dağın olduğu tarafa yönlendirdi. İçlerinden bir kısmı da sağlam evlerin çatısında bekleyecekti. "Dikkatli olun çavuşum." Diyebildim sadece.

"Biz ne yapacağız yüzbaşım? Aklınızda bir şeyler var mı?" Sivri çenesini kaşırken aksayan bacağından alıp diğer bacağına verdi vücudunun ağırlığını.

"Kafamda var bir şeyler ama asker sayımız o kadar fazla değil. Nasıl yaparız bilmiyorum."

"Ben elimden geleni yaparım. Neler planlıyorsanız anlatın, belki bir yolunu buluruz."

"Onların birlikte bizimkinden çok asker var, bu atılan top yüzünden sayımız biraz daha azaldı şimdi. Bizim için en kolay şey onların birliğini bombalamak olurdu. Ancak hem coğrafi olarak onların tepede, bizim alçakta bulunmamız bir dezavantaj hem de bu bombalamayı yapacak bir mühimmatımız yok. Kalan askerlerle birliklerine saldırsak zaten zararlı çıkan biz oluruz. Of, inan ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Ne yapayım, şerefsizler koca bombaları atarken el bombası mı atayım?"

İnsanlar sağa sola koşturarak gidiyor, bazen çığlıklar duyuluyordu. Yüzbaşıyla bense meydanının ortasında durmuş öylece birbirimize bakıyorduk. Aklıma gelen fikirle sordum. "Yani el bombalarımız olduğunu mu söylüyorsunuz?" Kaşlarını çatarak başını salladığında devam ettim. "Peki, bir el bombasının öldürücülüğü ya da ne bileyim yaralama gücü ne kadardır?"

"İki çeşit bomba var elimizde: birisi savunma bir diğeri de saldırı tipi el bombaları. Saldırı tipi el bombaları daha çok ses hedefli olup şok etkisi yaratır. Diğeri ise daha çok yaralama veya öldürme hedeflidir, ağır parçacıklar içerir. Biz genelde ikisini birlikte kullanıyoruz. Bombayı attığın yerin yakınındakilere etki eder. Ne oldu, neden soruyorsun?"

"Eğer siz düşman birliğine asker çıkarmayı düşünürseniz, ben önden gidip havadan el bombasıyla birliği bombalasam bir etki etmez mi?" Yüzbaşı derince nefes alıp verdi. Gözleri sağda solda dolanırken kararsız olduğu her halinden belli oluyordu.

"Bilmiyorum, etkili olabilir belki. Ama siz sivilleri böyle bir tehlikeye atamam. Üzerine doğrultulan silahları hafife alamayız. Ya da yeni bir top atılmayacağını bilmiyoruz. Bu seni riske atmak olur. Üstelik sen biliyor musun el bombası nasıl atılır?" Başımı iki yana salladım.

"Bilmiyorum nasıl atılır, ama hemen öğretirsiniz. Bakın zamanımız dar, böyle bir şeyi yapacaksak gün ışıkları gelmeden yapmalıyız. Yoksa beni fark etmeleri çok kolay olur. Benim sivil olduğumu unutun lütfen artık, sizden biriymişim gibi davranın." Sıkıntıyla başını sallayarak onayladı beni. Askerlerden birini çevirirken bombaları ve askeri araçları hazırlamalarını söyledi. "Sanırım elimizdeki tüm mühimmatı bugün kullanacağız hah?"

"Sizce de artık savaşın bitmesi gerekmiyor mu zaten?" Yüzbaşının kafasıyla beni onaylayışını izlerken bakışlarım arkadaki Giray ve Onur'a takıldı. Askerin birisini sırtlamışlar çadırlara doğru götürüyorlardı. Seslendim:

"Giray, Onur!" Beni gördüklerinde durup baktılar. "Ben yüzbaşıyla birlikte düşman birliğine gideceğim. Kafamızda bazı planlar var. Endişelenmeyin ve kendinize çok dikkat edin."

"Asıl sen kendine dikkat et." Onur'un cümlesini gözlerimi kırparak onayladım.

"Beni sakın bir daha yaralarını sarmak zorunda bırakma Özgür." Giray'ın cümlesi yüzümde hüzünlü bir tebessüm oluştururken başımı sallayarak arkamı dönüp, yüzbaşının yanına ilerledim. Yüzbaşı, elinde bir el bombası tutmuş beni bekliyordu. Beni gördüğünde bombayı göstererek konuştu.

"Bombamız bu Özgür. Şuradaki kısım forvet kolu. Bunun serbest kalması bombanın patlamasındaki sebep. Bu gördüğün emniyet pimi," Parmağının ucuyla halkayı gösterdiğinde onaylamam için yüzüme baktı. Başımla onaylarken dikkatli bir şekilde dinlemeye devam ettim. "Emniyet pimi çekildiğinde forvet kolu serbest kalıyor. Yani pimi çekince hızlıca fırlatman gerek. Bombayı eline alıyorsun, kolu sıkıştırıyorsun üzerine bastırarak ve pimi öyle çekiyorsun. Bir de fırlattıktan sonra o bölge yakınında kalmamaya dikkat etmelisin. " Hızlı hızlı onaylarken elindeki bombayı askerin tuttuğu sırt çantasının içine yavaşça bıraktı ve çantayı bana uzattı. Elimi uzatıp alacakken geri çekti. "Bunlar yanındayken çok dikkatli ol. Sende patlamasınlar." Ardından çantayı alıp kollarıma geçirip ön tarafıma aldım. Görebildiğim yerde daha güvende olurlardı, hem hangi bombayı attığımı görebilmeliydim.

Yüzbaşı önümde duran on üç askeri araçtan birine bindi. Ve araçlar mağaranın olduğu tarafa doğru yola çıktı. İki tank da en arkada bölüğün peşine takıldığında onları en arkadan takibe başladım. Mağaraya kadar ulaşmadan yol ayrımında sola döndüler ve düşman birliğine doğru hızla ilerlemeye başladık.

Ara ara seyrekleşen ormanda ilerlerken aşağıda araçların durmasıyla ben de duraksadım. Yüzbaşı aracından indiğinde yanına indim. Göğsümü işaret ederken konuştu. "Bir tane bombayı atmayı dene şimdi, orada bir sıkıntı çıkarsa hepimiz canımızla ödemeyelim." Bombalardan daha ince olanlardan bir tanesini çıkarıp yüzbaşına baktım. "Ben aracın arkasındayım zaten, sen ters tarafa fırlat ve yanıma, aracın arkasına gel."

Derin bir nefes alıp titreyen ellerimle kolu da içine alacak şekilde sıktım bombayı. Ellerim terler, sıkıştırmak da zor olurken pimi çektim tüm kuvvetimle ve bombayı hemen fırlattım. Yüzbaşının yanına indiğimde bombadan keskin bir ses yükseldi. "Bu saldırı bombasıydı, anladın mı nasıl yapacağını?"

"Anladım, bana güvenebilirsiniz. Sizden tek bir ricam var yüzbaşım. Çok yakın menzilli durmayın. Tekrardan top falan atarlarsa bu sefer düşmesine izin vermem. Ama sizin arada kaynamanızdan endişeleniyorum." Elini omzuma koydu ve gülümsedi.

"Savaşta her zaman ölen insanlar olur, sen de bunu unutma kızım. Biz görevimizi gerekliliğiyle yerine getiririz, yeri gelir ölürüz de. Ama sen asker bile değilsin, kendine çok dikkat et. Beklemediğin ya da sana yanlış gelen bir şeyler olursa durma, git buradan."

Araçlar harekete başladığında bu defa önlerinden ilerledim. Henüz tan düşmeden geceye, bu işi halletmeliydik. Düşman birliği uzaktan görünürken kanatlarımı biraz daha yanlara doğru gerip yükseldim. Araçlar tek sıra olmaktan çıkmış, geniş araziye dağılmaya başlamışlardı. Tanklar da onların önüne geçmiş ilerliyordu. Hız kesmeden birliğe doğru çıkabildiğim kadar yüksekten yaklaştım. Kalbim o kadar hızlı çarpıyordu ki kulaklarımdaki rüzgarın uğultusunu bile bastırıyordu.

Bu bombaları attığımda olacaklar gözümün önünde canlanırken kendi yaşadığımız acının bir benzerini başkalarına yaşatacak olmam canımı acıttı. Göz göre göre, bile isteye insanları yaralamaya, canlarını almaya gelmiştim. Kimdim ben? Nasıl görüyordum bu yetkiyi kendimde?

Kalbim sıkışırken yine bedenim buz kesti. Birliğin üst kısmına yaklaştığımda yavaşladım. Rüzgarın, kalbimin ve aldığım derin nefeslerin sesini duyabiliyordum yalnızca. Kısa bir anlığına, bombanın ilkini çantadan çıkarana kadarki o minicik anda dünyada tek başımaymış gibi hissettim. Bir tek ben ve ezeli düşmanım rüzgar varmış gibi geldi. Kendimi bir tek bombaların pimini doğru çekmeye odaklamaya çalıştım. Eğer insanları öldürüyor olduğum gerçeği zihnimde ağır basarsa, seçtiğim bu zorlu yolda doğru hareket edemezdim.

İlk bombayı sıkıca avuçlayıp pimi çektim ve aşağıya bıraktım. Hemen ardından ikincisini çıkardığımda aşağıdan bir ses ve bağrışmalar yükseldi. Bekletmeden ikincisinin de pimini çekip aynı yere bıraktım. Art arda bombaların pimini çekip aşağıya farklı farklı yerlere uçarak bırakmaya devam ettim. Silah sesleri duyduğumda biraz daha hızlı hareket etmeye çalıştım. Vurulup bir de düşersem pek iyi olmazdı benim için. Bombayı attığım yerde bir adamın acı içinde inlediğini fark ettiğimde ona odaklanmadan geçip gitmeye çalıştım.

Farklı şeyler düşün Özgür, farklı şeyler düşün.

Hayatımı düşündüm, kurşunlardan kaçmaya çalışırken. Hayatım o, durmaksızın dinlediğim gitar solosu* gibiydi. Elimde olmadan başa sarıp sarıp dinliyordum. Ve her defasında da kalbimde bir hüzün yaratıyordu. Ama nedendir bilmem yine de dinlemeyi seviyordum işte. Parmaklarım yerini ezberlemiş, listenin hep aynı kısmına basıyordu. Şimdi son bir kez daha dinlemek isterdim. Ama biliyordum, duyamasam da tekrardan o şarkıyı, beynim her bir notasını ezberlemişti. Ölümle savaşırken bile kulaklarımda hala o solo duyuluyordu.

Şarkının adı gibi gerçekten de yaşamak ölmek için miydi? Belki tüm yaşamıma baktığımda bu öyleydi, fakat bugün yaşatmak için yaşıyordum ben. Giray'ı ve Onur'u düşündüm, Ali'yi, çavuşu ve bugün vahşice katledilen askerleri de. Göğsüm en keskin bıçak darbelerini yemişti üzerine. Bize bu korkuyu yaşatanları, bu kadar cana kıyanları 'cani, vicdansız' diye adlandırıyordum. Şimdi kalkmış aynı şeyi bir başkalarına yapıyordum. Sahne değişiyor, oyuncular değişiyordu; bir türlü bu senaryo değişmiyordu. Dönüştüğüm insana içime doğru ağlarken 'yapmak zorundaydın' dedim yine kendime. Yine yalanlarımla vicdanımı hafifletmeye çalıştım.

Elimdeki bombalar biterken hızla bizim askeri araçların olduğu bölgeye gittim. Beni gördüklerinde iki tank ilerlemeye başladı ve patlayıcı mermiler keskin sesiyle geceyi böldü. Askerler araçtan inip birliğe girmek için hazırlanırken yüzbaşım en önlerinde, birliği komite ediyordu. Tankların arkasından dikkatle yükseldim karşı birliği kontrol etmek adına. İki tank topunun ileriye doğru düzenlendiğini gördüğümde askerlerin yanına doğru inip bağırdım. "Geri çekilin, sanırım top atacaklar yine." Askerler yüzbaşına döndüklerinde bir ateşleme sesi duyuldu. Geriye dönüp olanca hızımla uçtum.

Ateşlenenin bir top değil, füze olduğunu gördüğümde dümdüz ilerleyişine yandan karşı çıkmak için kanatlarımı sanki yapabilirmişim gibi daha da hızlı çırptım. Önümdeki hava ben daha içime çekmeden kayıp giderken nefesimi tutup füzeye yaklaşmaya çalıştım. Eğer şimdi yakalayamazsam, geçip giderse arkasından nasıl yakalardım? Üstelik bu defa pençelerimi üzerine doğrultmaya vaktim bile yoktu.

Minik füze sol yanımdan görüş alanıma girerken yüzümün acı içerisinde kalmasını sağlayan keskin havaya karşı gözlerimi kıstım. Füzeyle karşılaşacağımı tahmin ettiğim noktaya füzeden önce varırken hemen önünden geçecekken son anda sol kolum ve sol kanadımla yakaladım ucunu ve ittirmeye çalıştım. Kolumda ve sırtımda şiddetli bir acı yükseldiğinde avazım çıktığı kadar bağırdım. Kanadım füzenin ucuna biraz daha yüklendiğinde, füze soluna doğru büyük açılı bir dönüş gerçekleştirdi. Bedenim sağa doğru yalpalayarak, döne döne aşağıya inmeye başladı. Ben yere çarpmadan önce düşman birliğinin sağına düşen füzeden kulakları sağır eden bir ses ve alevlerle duman yükseldi.

Füzenin etkisiyle düşeceğim yerden çok daha uzağa fırlarken acı içinde inledim. Elim hareket ettiremediğim sol omzuma gittiğinde parmaklarımın arasından süzülen sıcak sıvıyı hissettim. Bedenim sertçe yere çarpıp taklalar attığında sırt üstü yere serildim. Gözlerimden yaşlar akarken, sarsılarak ağlamam canımın daha çok yanmasına sebep oluyordu. Kulaklarımda bir tek güçlü bir çınlama ve ağlayan sesim vardı. Sol kulağımda hafif bir ağrı baş gösterirken çınlama dışında kendi sesimi duyamadığımı hissettim. Güçlükle başımı kaldırıp ufak demir parçaları saplanmış, artık hissetmediğim koluma baktım. Gözyaşlarım çoğalırken yanan birliğe döndüm.

Bu kadar insanın canına sebep olmuştum. Ben nasıl biriydim böyle? Aklıma tüm bu yaşananlardan hemen önce gördüğüm kabus geldiğinde yabancı çocuğu düşündüm. O da şimdi bu gözlerimin önündeki alevlerin içinde miydi acaba? Bir gün, beni affeder miydi? Tüm bu günahlarım bir gün affedilebilir miydi?

Yüzbaşının yüzü tan vaktindeki gökyüzünün önüne geçerek görüş alanıma girdiğinde hiçbir tepki vermeden öylece baktım. Dudaklarının oynamasından bir şeyler söylediğini anlıyordum ama sesi o kadar az geliyordu ki... Cebinden katlanmış beyaz bir mendili çıkarıp açtı ve sağ elimi yavaşça sol kolumdan ayırmaya çalıştı. Acıyla geri tutmaya çalıştığımda elimi kenara çekip mendili sarıp, uçlarını çok sıkmadan bağladı. Elimi hızla tekrar koluma götürdüm. Yine bir şeyler söylediğinde boş boş baktım yüzüne. Biraz daha eğildi sağ kulağımın yamacına.

"Birlikteki insanların çoğu öldü zaten, biz hallederiz burayı. Sen gidebilecek misin? Araçlardan biriyle mi dönmek istersin?" diye sorduğunda başımı iki yana salladım. Nasıl çıktığını dahi tam çıkaramadığım sesimle usulca konuştum. "Ben dönerim."

Doğrulmam için yardım ederken ayaklarımın üzerinde durduğumda başım döndü, hafifçe sendeledim. Yüzbaşı endişeli endişeli yüzüme bakarken acısına rağmen kanatlarımı çırptım yavaşça. Ağır ağır kasabaya doğru giderken gökyüzü de güneşi ağırlamaya hazırlanıyordu.

'Birlikteki insanların çoğu öldü' demişti yüzbaşı değil mi? İstediğim olmuştu, sonunda savaşı kazandık sayılırdı. Ama yine de benim hikayem mutlu sonla mı mutsuz sonla mı bitiyor, anlayamamıştım. İçim paramparçaymış gibi hissediyordum. Pençelerim ağaçlara çarpa çarpa kasabanın meydanın kadar geldim. Meydandaki artık suyu olmayan, kuru çeşmenin önüne dikildim usulca. Sağlam kalan evlerin yanında yaralılara müdahale eden insanlara baktım. Ardından gökyüzüne çevirdim bakışlarımı.

Ben gelene kadar güneş doğmuştu bile. Bu kasabanın, çiftliğimizin üzerine doğan ve batan güneşi, her günü sevmiştim. Huzur ve umutla dolmuştu hep içim. Peki, bu kadar olay yaşanmışken günbatımları huzur ve mutluluk dolu olabilir miydi artık? Doğayla bir bütün olduğumuz o güzel manzaralarda, o büyülü anlarda, artık bir yanımız hep hüzündü.

Kalbim en derin yerinden sızlarken yine de...

Yine de, diye düşündüm. Bana, yaptığın bu seçimler seni neredeyse öldürecek diye söyleselerdi önceden, yine de bu yolu seçerdim. Her şeye rağmen sevdiklerimi, tüm bu insanları, anılarımı korumayı seçerdim. Sonucu benim için üzücü de olsa, tüm yaptıklarım benim tercihlerimdi. Kalpten gelerek yapılan seçimlerin özgürlük olduğunu yeni öğrenmiştim. Kendi hür irademle yaşıyordum tüm bunları.

Sırtımda aniden şiddetli bir ağrı yükseldiğinde öne doğru sendeledim. Gözlerimin önünün hafiften kararmasıyla dizlerimin üzerine çöktüm. Sol kulağımdaki şiddetli çınlama devam ederken yüzümü buruşturdum. Bu lanet ağrı da neyin nesiydi? Dudaklarımdan ufak iniltiler havaya karışırken zihnimi açık tutmaya çalıştım, düşündüm.

Tüm dünya hakkında, insanlık hakkında düşündüklerim, anılarım, sevdiklerim beni bu hayatın esiri yapmıştı. Kendimi arayıp dururken farkına varamadan kendimi kaybetmiştim. Elimde tuttuğum hayatın iplerini kader devraldığında tutsaklığımın son bulacağını tahmin edememiştim. Gözlerim ara ara kararıyorken sırtımdaki kanatların geriye doğru iyice ağırlaştığını hissettim. Zaten kötü durumda olan omzum çokça ağrımaya başladığında bağırdım.

Ne ilginçti, hep kaybetmekten nefret ettiğimi söyleyip durmuştum, en sonunda kazanan ben olmuştum ama kalbimde biraz hüzün vardı. Tüm bu insanların pek çoğunu korumuştum, artık Giray ve Onur'la hayal ettiğimiz o yıllara da kavuşabilirdik. Ama yine de biraz hüzün vardı işte içimde, anlıyorsunuz değil mi?

Yaptıklarım, acılarım beni daha farklı bir insana dönüştürürken sonunda beynimdeki zincirleri kırdığımı hissediyordum. Hani zincirlerimden kurtulduğumda daha hafif olacaktım? Neden böylesine ağırlaşmış hissediyordum?

Sırtımdaki ağırlığı dillere destan kanatlarım beni iyice geriye çekerken sanki bedenimden söküp çıkarıyorlarmış gibi hissettim. Şiddetli ağrı soluğumu kestiğinde daha rahat nefes alabilmek için başımı gökyüzüne doğru kaldırdım. İlerideki gözüken sarı dumanlara karşın parlayan, masmavi dinginliğine baktım. Bir an, sadece bir an füzeyle buluştuğumda ölecekmişim gibi gelmişti. Ve bu güzel gökyüzünü bir daha göremeyeceğim diye ödüm kopmuştu. Gözyaşlarım yanaklarımdan aşağıya süzülürken doya doya baktım eşsiz maviliğe. O kadar güzeldi ki... Nasıl bu kadar kötü olabilmiştik? Biz insanlar bu kadar kötü olmayı nasıl becerebilmiştik?

Kanatlar sırtımın üstünden yırtılırcasına koptuğunda büyük bir gürültüyle yere çarptı. Bedenim de onunla birlikte aksi yöne doğru düşerken Onur ve Giray'ın bana doğru geldiklerini gördüm. Acıyan sol kolumu yukarıya vererek yan döndüm. Sırtım sanki yaraya tuz basılmış gibi yanarken acıyla kıvrandım. Kanatlar beni özgürlüğüme kavuştururken, özgürleşmek ağır bir şeymiş. Peki ya Wolny, o da kurtulmamış mıydı kanatlarından? Yoksa, yoksa sırtındaki yükü atamadan ölmüş müydü de yükleriyle gömmüşlerdi onu?

Üzerimdeki tüyler kurumuş yapraklar gibi bedenimden dökülmeye başladığında bacaklarımı usulca göğsüme doğru çekip cenin pozisyonuna geldim. Gözlerimin önünde serili duran yıkılmış, darmadağın kasabaya baktım. Bu saatten sonra dünyayı aynı gözlerle görebilmek mümkün değildi. Ondan olsa gerek, tüylerimin ardından bana kalan çıplaklığımla, annemin karnından yeni çıkmış gibi yerde serili yatıyordum. Bayılıp, bilincim kapanmadan önce henüz yapabiliyorken son bir kez düşündüm. Yıllarca kendi kendimin tutsağıyken, şimdi ben Özgür'düm.

***

Lady Whirlwind'den not:

Kah gülerek kah ağlayarak, bazen sinirle bazense hak vererek dinledik tüm bu yaşananları. Özgür hayatının dönüm noktasını bizlere anlatırken, onun benim için gerçekten ne kadar değerli bir insan olduğunu düşünerek dinledim onu. Olaylar tümüyle onun anlattığı gibi gerçekleşmişti. Ancak Özgür'ün de bazı gerçeklerden tıpkı sizler gibi bihaber olduğunu düşündüm. Örneğin,

*Kasabada buldukları çömlek Silny'ye kimden geliyordu, üzerinde yazanlarda söylemek istenilen neydi?

*Wolny, Özgür'ün düşündüğü gibi mi ölmüştü acaba?

*Ve eğer ölmüşse kasabanın isminin olayı neydi?

*Bir de Özgür'ün sağlık durumundan bahsetmek isterim.

Tüm bu soruların cevapları maalesef tekrar geçmişe gidip Wolny ile görüşme fırsatı bulamadığı için Özgür'de yoktu. Fakat ben, her zamanki gibi tüm olaylara hakimdim ve sizlere bir iyilik yapıp bu soruların cevaplarını paylaşmaya karar verdim.

Özgür'ün kalemi elinde tutma süresi doldu. Bir sonraki bölümde kalemi elime alıp tüm sırları ortaya çıkaracağım. Merakla bekleyin beni lütfen.


	18. 18.Bölüm(Notlar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merhabalar!  
Kalemimin başına hoş geldiniz. Az bir diyeceklerimi dinleyiverin, kuşkusuz bazı meraklarınıza cevap olacağımdır.  
İlk olarak sizleri Özgür’ün geçmişten son kez döndüğü, suyun içinde kendini bulduğu ana götürmek istiyorum. Hatırlarsanız Özgür gözünü açtığında Silny, Marta ve Marian’ın uyuduğunu gördüğünü fakat Wolny’i göremediğini söylemişti. Zaten ardından göle düşerek günümüze gelmişti. Bu ufak ayrıntı önemliydi. Çünkü Wolny kalkmış bir başına, kurdukları planı gerçekleştirmeye gitmişti. Bu durumda Wolny’nin yaşadıklarına gelecek olursak, ne yazık ki kasabada kendisine pek de destek çıkan olmaması sebebiyle ağır yaralar alarak bu savaştan galibiyetle çıkmıştı. Tahmin edersiniz ki 1020 yılları civarında tıp, günümüzdeki kadar gelişmemişti. Ve Wolny de bu durumun kurbanı oldu. Savaş alanında henüz kanatları kendisini terk etmeden yaşamını kaybetti.   
İkinci olarak ise üzerinde bir yazı olan, kasabadaki bir ailede bulunan çömleğin olayından bahsetmek isterim. Çömleğin üzerinde ‘Silny Strumien’e’ yazıyordu ve kadın, çömleğin bir ‘özür’ niteliğinde olduğunu söylemişti. Haklıydı da. Çömlek, Silny’nin çadırları yakan kardeşinin yaptıklarına pişman olması sebebiyle, Silny’ye özür mahiyetinde hediyesiydi. Anca Silny bunu kabul etmemişti. Çömlek kardeşinden, günümüzdeki kuşaklara kadar kalmıştı. Kasabanın ismi de Silny’nin kardeşinin önerisiyle değiştirilmişti. Biraz pişmanlığından, biraz da abisinin gönlünü kazanmak için yapmıştı bunu.   
Ve son olarak Özgür’ün sağlık durumu…  
Açıkçası savaş bittikten hemen sonra uzaklaştım oradan. Bu kadar orman, kasabadan sonra biraz da şehir yaşamında bulunmak istedim. Emlakçı bir tanıdığım vardı, onunla zaman geçiriyorum şu son günlerde. Özgür, tüm bu anlattıklarını bana mail olarak iletiyor. Bu sırada nasıl olduğunu sorma fırsatım da oldu. Sol kolunu yüzde yüz olmasa da kullanabiliyormuş biraz. Fakat bir şeyler kavrarken sıkıntı yaşıyormuş. İlerleyen günlerde kulağından da ameliyat olacağını söyledi, umarım başarılı geçer. Eğer fırsatını bulursam sizleri haberdar ederim.   
Benden şimdilik bu kadar. Özgür’ün hikayesi bitti ama Lady Whirlwind sezon finali yapıyor gibi görünüyor. Şimdilik şehirde olmak güzel. Kim bilir, ilgimi çeken bir şeyler bulursam burada da ortalığı ‘biraz’ karıştırırım. Tekrar görüşene kadar kendinize iyi bakın. Sevgiler, Lady Whirlwind!


End file.
